My Happy Ending
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: COMPLETE A new Tournament, a new country Portugal and six new hearts. To all this, add other five teams and you'll have a mix of many events and emotions. Which will be the result of this new Tournament? RayMariah, TysonHillary, KaiOC, TalaOC...
1. Portuguese, Anyone?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and my two OC's (which you'll meet on the next chapter, as well as all the OCs I've chosen).

* * *

**Summary:** A new Tournament, a new country, Portugal, and five new hearts. To all this, add other four teams and you'll have a mix of many events and emotions. Which will be the result of this new Tournament? _Many pairings, but non-yaoi_.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Lisa Midnight Oceans here (though I've changed my pen-name to Dark White Wolf). What am I doing with other name? That's simple, the administration of the site deleted this same fic and I had to create other account, to be able to post this fic again (along with some others). Anyway, just wanted to tell you that, before you started thinking someone was stealing your OC's or even my idea. Now, I'm still looking for a beta-reader, but until I find one, please bear in mind that English is my **_second_** language, so mistakes will be common. If anyone thinks that can help me, please let me know.

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Portuguese, Anyone?

Chief was looking at his e-mail and chatting with Dizzy about all the memories they could remember. Both of them missed those times when the Bladebreakers were still a team, and many were also the times when one of them would start to remember some funny events.

"What about that time when Tyson had problems with his intestines?" Dizzy asked, and Chief laughed at that. Who could forget that day?

"Yeah, I thought that would teach him not to eat so much, but I guess I was wrong."

"Well, Tyson has a hard head." Dizzy stated, and Chief smiled while his eyes kept practically glued to the computer screen.

"I really miss those times." he confessed. "Tyson stuffing his face, Ray and Max talking, Kai, well...being Kai and...hey, what is this?"

"What? What?" Dizzy asked as Chief opened one of his e-mails.

"I can't believe it!" Chief gasped as he read the e-mail.

"Kenny, don't make me find out the hard way." Dizzy threatened.

"Dizzy..." Chief breathed as if he hadn't heard the computer.

"What? C'mon Kenny, tell me!" Dizzy exclaimed curiously.

"I think we need to start packing." Chief said.

"Why?" asked a very confused bit-beast.

* * *

_"TYSON, WHERE ARE YOU?"_ a female voice asked, from the hall. _"TYSON!"_

_"He's still sleeping."_ an old voice replied.

_"What? He's still sleeping!"_

Quick and heavy steps started to be heard on the hall, but they quickly stopped on the same second a hand opened a wooden door.

_"TYSON GRANGER!"_ a brunette exclaimed, and the boy that had been sleeping on his bed promptly felt down the mattress.

"W...what is it? Did I win? Did I missed breakfast?" the blue haired boy asked as he looked still half asleep to the opened door.

"What is it? _WHAT IS IT?_" the brunette repeated without believing in her ears. "What are you doing in bed? We need to go!"

"Go where?" Tyson asked as he scratched his head, "And what are you doing in my home at this hour, Hillary?"

"What I'm doi..._Tyson!_" Hillary exclaimed as she throwed her arms in the air. "Can you please awake up! Mr Dickinson said we need to get ready to leave at 8 am tomorrow."

"Why?" Tyson asked, and Hillary put her hands on her hips.

"You don't know, do you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Know what?" Tyson asked confused, and as an answer Hillary throwed a paper to his face.

"Read it." she instructed, and after grabbing the paper Tyson did what he was told.

'BEYBLADE - **NEW TOURNAMENT**

THE NEW TOURNAMENT WILL HAVE PLACE IN **PORTUGAL**, **BETWEEN AUGUST 1ST AND AUGUST 15TH.**

**THE FINAL **WILL BE ON **AUGUST 17TH**.

**EVERY TEAM** THAT WISHES TO PARTICIPATE **NEEDS TO MAKE THE REGISTRATION BETWEEN JULY 15TH AND JULY 31TH.**

ALL TEAMS WILL HAVE THEIR OWN ROOMS, WHERE THEY WOULD BE ABLE TO STAY DURING THE WHOLE TOURNAMENT.

COMPLIMENTS FROM,

**BBA**'

_"JULY 15TH AND JULY 31ST!" _Tyson repeated as he tried to get up only to fall on his butt since his sheet was all around his legs, "But the date ended what? One week ago?"

Hillary sighed, and shook her head.

"And you what? Forgot all about Mr Dickinson?" she asked back, and Tyson looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Tyson! Just wake up already!" Hillary exclaimed annoyed. "Mr Dickinson made the registration in name of the Bladebreakers."

"He did?" Tyson asked as he got up, and Hillary nodded. "Doesn't that mean I'm going to Portugal?"

"We're all going to Portugal." Hillary corrected, "You, me, and the rest of the Bladebreakers."

"But...but I thought they weren't here." Tyson said confusion all over his face. "I mean, the last time I heard from Max he was in America, Ray was going to visit the White Tigers and Kai was...well around somewhere."

"For your information all the Bladebreakers received an e-mail from Mr Dickinson." Hillary explained. "So, or we'll either see them at the airport or in Portugal."

"I'm going to blade with my friends, again." Tyson whispered, and Hillary looked strangely at him when she noticed the huge smile forming on Tyson's face while his eyes started to shine. "I'M GOING TO BLADE WITH MY FRIENDS, AGAIN!" Tyson shouted as he started running all over his room, before hitting on the leg of the bed and fall right on his face.

Hillary sighed, and shook her head.

"Kids."

* * *

"Yes Tyson, I know. Yeah, Max and Ray will...no, I haven't heard about Kai. Huh? What? Speak slowly. What?" Kenny asked as he tried to understand half of the words Tyson was saying from the other side of the line. _'Tyson really needs to stop eating sugar at this hour.'_ Chief thought as he kept trying to understand his friend. "Tyson, I can't un-"

_knock knock_

"Tyson, someone's at the door, I'll call you back, ok?" and before Tyson had time to stop his rambling, Chief hung up. As he kept muttering things about Tyson and too much sugar Kenny started to walk towards the front door.

"Heya Chief, how's everything going?" someone asked as soon as Kenny opened the door, and with a jump Chief stared at the person who was right outside his door.

"Max!" Chief asked as his eyes felt on an eighteen year old boy with blond hair, sapphire eyes, and a huge smile. "What are you doing in Japan? Shouldn't you be in America? I thought we would meet in Portugal."

"What if you let me come in first?" Max asked as he stepped inside, "And yes, I was in America with my mom, but I had to see my dad before going to Portugal."

"Oh." Chief said "Well, you're going with us then, right?"

"Yup." Max replied as he closed the door. "So, how's everything around here? I haven't seen you for almost a year now. And how's Tyson? Is he still worthy of the World Champion title?"

"Of course he is, Dizzy and I make sure he trains at least 3 hours a day." Kenny said as he led his friend towards the living-room, "And Hillary doesn't let him rest much, either."

"Really?" Max asked as he sat on the couch, "That's cool, are those two together already?"

Kenny shook his head.

"Nope, both have hard heads." he said, and Max laughed.

"And what about Ray?" he asked, "And Kai?"

"Last time I heard from Ray, he was going to visit the White Tigers." Kenny started, "And Kai, well, I heard he was going to Tunis."

"What!" Max asked completely caught off guard. "Tunis? What about the Tournament? We can't blade without Kai."

"According to the e-mail Mr Dickinson sent me we'll probably meet Kai in Lisbon." Kenny explained, "And I think Ray will meet us in Tokyo's airport."

"Oh, that's good; I was getting a little worried." Max said at the same time Kenny tapped a finger against his chin.

"But there's something weird..." he muttered, and Max raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I don't know about you, but I only received the e-mail today, and we're leaving _tomorrow_." Kenny started. "How are we supposed to train in such short time?"

"Ah, don't worry about it Chief, everything will be fine." Max said, waving his hand. "After all, we're the Bladebreakers."

"That's reassuring." Chief muttered, and Max chuckled.

* * *

The morning had come quietly blessed by the birds' songs, which had started chirping as the Sun started to rise. And at the same time nature started to wake up people started to give life to such peaceful city.

While life started to bloom outside the sunlight was still trying to enter in a dark room, where a sleeping boy could be found. A sleeping boy that started to move on the mattress annoyed, since the sunlight had finally managed to pass through the curtains and reach the boy's pillow and face.

Slowly, Tyson opened his eyes, which felt directly over his alarm-clock and.

"AHHHHH, I'M LATE!"

As he tried to jump from the bed Tyson lost his balance, and felt right on his face.

"Ouch." Tyson muttered his face still against the floor "GRANPA!" Tyson yelled as he got up. _'I know I'm going to regret this, but...' _"I NEED A LIFT!"

On the first floor Tyson's grandfather shook his head on the same second he heard Tyson bumping on something, which cause him to fall on the floor again.

While Tyson was busy tripping all over his house, in what had become a dangerous mission to get ready, Max, Chief and Mr Dickinson were beside a fuming Hillary, already in the airport.

"That Tyson, I knew it was a bad idea to come without him." Hillary muttered under her breath, "He probably slept in. Oh, when I see him, I'll make sure he remembers never to sleep in for the rest of his life."

While Hillary kept muttering things about Tyson under her breath, Max looked at Mr Dickinson.

"Do you know where Ray is? Chief said he would probably meet us here." he said. "And what about Kai?"

Mr Dickinson laughed as his eyes felt on the boy.

"Ray is probably waiting for us close to the door which will lead us to the plane, and Kai will meet us in Lisbon's airport because, the last time I heard from him, he was going to Australia."

"Australia!" both Max and Chief repeated shock all over their faces, and Mr Dickinson nodded a smile still on his face.

"Kai said he wanted to improve Dranzer's power." he explained, "And what's the best way to improve a bit-beast power, if not by travelling around the world?"

"Well, that's true." Chief muttered.

"Where the hell is Tyson!" Hillary asked suddenly as she hit with her foot against the floor. "If he doesn't come soon, he'll loose the plane!"

"Well, that's something we all know." a voice said, and everyone looked over their shoulders to see other member of the Bladebreakers.

"Ray!" Max exclaimed, a huge smile on his face, "How are you buddy? Long time without seeing you."

Ray smiled, as he hugged his friends, and shook Mr Dickinson's hand.

"Well, I was just waiting for you guys, but since you were taking so long, I decided to look for you." he said.

"So, how are you? Are you with the White Tigers?" Max asked, and Ray shook his head.

"I'm alone; the White Tigers need to wait a few more days before going to Portugal."

"Hey guys, I think we should get going." Kenny said suddenly, and Hillary looked at him confused.

"I think the same." Mr Dickinson started as he looked at his pocket watch. "We only have twenty minutes."

"What about Tyson?" Hillary asked, suddenly. "We can't leave him behind."

"We can wait for him on the plain." Mr Dickinson explained. "Tyson has twenty minutes, but if he doesn't arrive in time then I'm afraid he'll have to catch other plane."

"But...but..."

"Let's go, Hillary." Ray said as he grabbed the girl's arm. "Tyson will meet with us on the plane, I'm sure."

With a sigh Hillary nodded, and the group started walking towards their plane. Not many minutes later, Tyson burst inside the airport, pushing a car full of bags, while his eyes tried to find his friends.

When Tyson saw Max entering through a door he started to walk as fast as possible, while he kept pushing the car.

"WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled, though Max had already disappeared through the door.

The only attention Tyson had managed to catch was from everyone but his friends.

* * *

A pair of reddish eyes looked to the huge clock next to them before focusing on the huge exit which was a few yards from them. As he silently growled Kai Hiwatari folded his arms, his eyes never leaving the exit and the crowd which was on the same side as him, waiting for his families/friends.

On both his sides, other people were drinking coffee or reading magazines, while their eyes kept looking at the exit from time to time. However, what Kai hadn't noticed was the pair of eyes looking at him, studying his face.

Suddenly lots of people started to come out off the exit, pushing cars and bags, as their eyes scanned the area in an attempt to find their relatives or friends. From where he was, Kai narrowed his eyes: those were the passengers of the flight 201 from Tokyo.

"They better come in this one." Kai muttered under his breath.

As if his comment had been heard the rest of the Bladebreakers, close followed by Hillary and Mr Dickinson walked through the exit.

"Hey, there's Kai!" Max exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"Where? Where?" Tyson asked, as he tried to look everywhere in an attempt to see his team mate, and Mr Dickinson laughed.

"Let's go meet Kai." he said, and all teenagers nodded as they kept walking and pushing their own cars.

"Oh, there you are Kai." Tyson said as he kept following his friends, but with his eyes now over the ex-captain of the Bladebreakers. As he looked at his team, which was still walking towards him, Kai said.

"You're late."

"Nice seeing you too, again." Hillary said.

"Sorry the delay, but Tyson couldn't find his bags." Chief said.

"That's because Tyson's an idiot, who didn't even knew which bags he had brought." Hillary stated, and everyone laughed. Kai smirked, as he noticed that Tyson would never grow up.

"There's only one person in the world, with that smirk." an unfamiliar voice said suddenly "Kai, brother, is that you?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So, what do you think? I know this may look like crap, but I needed to put the characters in Lisbon as soon as possible, so... Well, will you review and tell me what you think? Please? Thanks!


	2. New Team, Old Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing (not even Vasco da Gama or the hotel, because it truly exists however I changed the name of it, because I didn't felt too comfortable using it), besides the plot and my two OC's: **Amaya Fonseca** and **Macha Lyovsky**. All the other OC's belong to different people, but you'll have to wait to find out, because I don't want to spoil the surprise.

* * *

**Note:** I'm sorry if Kai looks a little out off character in this chapter, but I promise he'll be the same Kai we all love soon.

* * *

**Lisa:** I want to thanks everyone who sent me their characters and I also want to say sorry to all those who haven't been chosen. It was truly hard to choose the characters, because they were all very different and very interesting. Now, believe it or not, Johnny was the most wanted.

**Johnny:** Me?

**Lisa:** Yes, you Johnny. But let me continue; I also wanted to say that there will be some surprises in this fic, and that some other OC's will appear (at least, that's my purpose), so there's still hope for everyone else. Well, go enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** New Team, Old Memories

_Kai, brother, is that you?_

That single question kept echoing in Kai's mind as the eighteen year old boy stodo immobile on the spot, his back still to the owner of that voice.

_'Brother?'_ Kai mentally repeated. _'I'm only child, how can I be someone's brother?'_

Slowly Kai turned around just in time to see a flash of purple and blue, before feeling a pair of arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oh Kai, it is you." the same voice said against his ear. "I never thought I would see you again."

_'What?'_ Kai asked himself before putting his hands on the girl's arms, and push her backwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked coldly, his eyes now looking at the girl. Then, Kai blinked: wild dark purple hair, acid blue eyes, chubby yet pretty...

"But Kai...don't you recognize me?" the girl asked confused. "I know we haven't seen each other for almost a decade, but..."

Kai narrowed his eyes; now that he was actually listening to the girl, her voice did seem kinda familiar; he just didn't recognize it.

"Kai, do you know her?" Tyson asked, as he looked from the girl to his friend. A smirk appeared on Kai's face as he crossed his arms.

"Never saw anyone so fat in my entire life." he said without a hint of emotion on his voice, and the girl opened her eyes wide.

"But...but Kai..." she stuttered, but Kai quickly turned his back to her.

"Lets go." he said to his friends.

As the Bladebreakers walked away from the girl they passed beside a group of four girls that were walking to the opposite direction.

"Hey, Macha!" a girl with long black hair tied up into a high ponytail and divided into nine braids called, as her dark purple eyes were fixed on the dark purple haired girl. "I think we just saw the Bladebreakers."

When Kai walked through the exit, close followed by the other members of the team, Macha blinked and looked at her friends.

"Did you find her?" she asked, and a girl with very short dark brown hair said, with her deep brown eyes hidden by a pair of rectangle glasses with a black frame at the top shook her head.

"She's probably lost." she stated, "You know how she is."

Macha sighed.

"Yeah..." she muttered.

"Are you ok?" a girl with gold and amber curls, which were two pigtails at the side with the rest falling down below her shoulders asked, her violet eyes full of concern. "You seem a little hum...off."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Macha replied.

"You know, I think we should split." the brunette commented all of a sudden as she kept looking around, "I mean, it's 4pm and we still need to go to the hotel."

"Tone's right." an ocean-blue haired girl with crimson red eyes said, as she looked from the brunette to Macha. "We can't stay here all day, and I also think you should be in a group while I stay in the other since we're the only ones who know Portuguese."

Macha nodded as she kept trying not to think about her encounter with Kai Hiwatari.

"Ok, Tone and Riku, you're coming with me." she started as she looked at the brunette and black haired girl on her right, "And Daisy," Macha continued as she looked at the blondish-brown haired girl on her left, "you're going with Amaya."

With a nod, the group split.

While the five girls looked for the sixth member, the Bladebreakers were already on a van in the middle of Lisbon.

"Where do you think the hotel is?" Max asked as he stared out of the closed window

"Who cares, I just hope they have food." Tyson said, as he rubbed his stomach, and everyone sweatdropped. "Hey, what time is it anyway? It looks like if we're still in the middle of the afternoon."

"Actually, we are." Chief said. "It's 4 pm here in Portugal."

"What?" Tyson asked, shocked, "Then why do I feel so sleepy?"

"According to what Mr Dickinson told me before leaving us in the airport, there's nine hours different between Portugal and Japan. So, in Japan, it's already night."

"_Nine_ hours!" Tyson repeated his eyes opened wide. "Wow..."

"If that's correct, than I think we should I go sleep once we get to the hotel." said Hillary as she tap a finger against her chin. "I think that's the only way for us to get used to this time."

"Yeah, I think the same." Ray said, as he crossed his arms. Then the black haired boy looked to his side and saw Kai looking out of the window. "Hey Kai, are you ok?"

As usual all that answered Ray's question was silence.

"I bet he's thinking about that girl we saw in the airport." Tyson joked.

"Yeah, we've only been in Portugal for a little more than an hour, and Kai's already breaking hearts." Max said, and everyone, minus Kai, laughed.

Mentally Kai groaned; unfortunately it was true, he _was_ thinking about the girl...

_"There's only one person in the world, with that smirk. Kai, brother, is that you?"_

_Brother._ How could he be someone's brother, when he was only child?

True, there had been one person...a little girl who called him brother, but that had been a long time ago.

Besides, she was dead...

_"I know we haven't seen each other for almost a decade, but..."_

_'Almost a decade ago, I was recruited to be my grandfather's guinea-pig and that was the last time I saw **her**.'_ Kai thought

"We're here." the driver said half an hour later.

"Where's 'here' exactly?" Hillary asked as she got out of the van.

In front of her was a huge hotel and Hillary slowly turned around only to scream in delight: on the other side of the road, was a huge shopping center.

"A great place for shopping, to eat or to have a great time." the driver said, "It ha..."

"Eat?" Tyson interrupted and his stomach rumbled. "Man, did you have to remember how hungry I was?"

At those words everyone sweatdropped except Hillary who was busy looking at the shopping center while Kai was busy with his thoughts.

* * *

"Tell me again, why you took so long." Tone said, and a waist length black haired girl blushed embarrassed, her crystalline and intense violet eyes looking to the floor.

"C'mon Antonia, leave Xylia alone." Riku said as she appeared next to the black haired girl.

"My name is Tone!" Antonia exclaimed, and Riku chuckled.

"Sure it is." she muttered, and Xylia giggled.

"Thanks Ru-chan." she said and Riku looked at her, smiling.

"Hey Macha, are you sure you're ok?" Daisy asked, and the dark purple haired girl snapped from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, "Don't worry about me."

"Hey, do you know what I heard?" Amaya asked, and all the girls shook their head no as the driver opened the door of the limo.

"We're here." the man said, as he helped the six girls to get out of the car.

"Obrigada, Marco." (Thanks Marco) Amaya said, as she looked at the driver, who bowed. Then she looked at her friends, "All the teams will be in the same hotel."

_"What!"_ the other five girls asked as they stopped walking.

"You mean, _here?_" Macha asked as she pointed to the hotel in front of them.

"In this hotel?" Daisy asked, and Amaya nodded.

"Yup."

"Does that mean we can bump into the All-Stars anytime?" Tone asked.

"Or The Majestics?" asked Riku.

"Or the Demolition-Boys, or the White Tigers..." Amaya trailed off "Yes, yes, we can bump into anyone."

"Well, that's not good." Xylia muttered.

"Why don't we go inside?" Macha asked as she tried to change the subject.

"I think its better." Tone said before grabbing one of Xylia's bags. "Lia, what the heck do you have inside these bags? Stones?"

Xylia blushed embarassed while a man appeared prepared to help them with the bags.

* * *

Everyone from the Bladebreakers was eating peacefully in the hotel's restaurant (except Tyson, who was stuffing his face as usual), when something caught Max's attention.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from the airport?" he asked looking at the entrance of the restaurant. As a reaction Kai looked up, and saw the dark purple haired girl close to the door talking to someone he could not see.

Then, from behind her, other five girls appeared, all talking and laughing. However, when the dark purple haired girl looked to the table where the Bladebreakers were, and her eyes meet Kai's she stopped walking right in the middle of the way.

Nevertheless, the rest of the girls kept walking towards a table.

"Are you sure you don't know her?" Ray asked to Kai as he noticed the sadness on the girl's eyes.

"Humph, never saw anyone so fat." Kai growled as he folded his arms and looked away.

"Hey, Macha!" one of the girl's called, "C'mon, lets eat!"

At the sound of the name, Kai opened his eyes wide in surprise, but quickly hide the surprise look with his usual coldness, and slowly looked to the place where the dark purple haired girl was only to see she wasn't there anymore.

As he looked to his left Kai saw the girl sitting next to the others, her eyes still looking to the floor, as if it was really interesting.

Could it be?

_'No.'_ Kai mentally said _'There are a lot of girls called Macha in the world.'_

On the other side of the restaurant Macha kept looking at Kai by the corner of her eye, her mind still focused on his cold words.

_"Never saw anyone so fat in my entire life."_

_'He doesn't remember me.'_ Macha thought, sadly. _'And who's to blame? We haven't seen each other for almost a decade. Then again, he was the one who disappeared without leaving a trace.'_

"Why don't you take a picture already?" a voice asked, and Macha snapped from her thoughts, "It would last."

"What?" Macha asked, as she looked at Tone. "What do you mean?"

"You've been staring at that table for almost five minutes." Tone explained, "Or should I say to certain someone?" she asked and Macha blushed, "C'mon, which one caught your attention? I think the blonde one is cute."

"Shut up, _Antonia._" Macha said.

Before Tone could open her mouth Riku touched her arm.

"Hey, aren't those the Bladebreakers?" she asked, and Daisy looked at the five boys.

"Now that you talk about it, yeah, I think they are." she said, "Those are the same guys we saw in the airport."

"Let's go say hello to them." Riku said, standing up.

"No!" both Xylia and Macha exclaimed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Amaya asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hum..." both Macha and Xylia looked at each other and sighed, "Fine." they said at the same time

Slowly the group got up and started approaching the other table.

"Pssst, they're coming this way." Ray hissed.

"Who?" Tyson asked in his normal voice while his mouth was full of food.

"Tyson, that's _completely_ disgusting!" Hillary exclaimed.

"You can say that again." a voice said and the Bladebreakers looked to their side, to face the six girls they had been watching, "Hi, I'm Riku Azuki."

"Who?" Chief asked, but Riku ignored him as she continued to introduce her friends.

"And these are: Antonia LaVelle, but we call her Tone" Riku quickly added, when she noticed the brunette sending her a glare. Then, Riku pointed to the black haired girl and the blondish-brown one next to Tone. "Those are Xylia Shiteru, but we call her Lia for short and Daisy Carson and those two "Riku pointed to the ocean-blue haired girl and the dark purple one "are Amaya Fonseca and MachaLyovsky."

At the sound of the last name Kai's eyes shot up, and looked right into a pair of icy blue ones.

"Macha Lyovsky?" Kai repeated, and Macha nodded as she looked down.

_'It...it can't be.'_ Kai thought.

"Hey, are you Portuguese or something?" Ray asked to Amaya, who nodded.

"Sim." (yes)

"Cool, maybe you can teach us a few things or two." Max said smiling, and Amaya shrugged.

"Maybe." she replied.

Suddenly Kai got up, his eyes still on Macha, who was looking at the floor.

"Sky?" he asked before he could stop himself, and Macha opened her eyes wide in surprise before looking at him.

"Y...yes?" she asked, and Kai narrowed his eyes.

_'It can't be.'_ he thought

"Forget it." he said before walking away.

As she watched Kai's back Macha kept debating if she should, or not, go after him. Despite all her doubts and the fact Macha was conscious that Kai probably didn't remember her, Macha clenched her fists and went after him.

What she didn't notice was Amaya looking at her.

"Kai!" Macha called as she walked out of the restaurant only to face unfamiliar faces.

As she bite her lip Macha started walking towards the elevator, and there she saw him waiting patiently for the lift.

"Kai." Macha called again now in a nervous voice. "Kai, can I talk with you?"

"I don't have anything to tell you." Kai replied as he kept looking at the metallic doors of the elevator.

"Please Kai, I just want to talk." Macha pleaded as she approached him, "Just for a minute."

Growling Kai looked at her.

"What?" he asked annoyed, and Macha gulped.

"Why are you acting like that?" she asked, "I really don't understand why you keep acting like you don't remember me."

"How could I remember you when I don't know you?" Kai asked.

"But you do!" Macha exclaimed, "You called me Sky back there, and there's only one person in this world who calls me that!"

Suddenly Macha was slammed against the wall behind her, as Kai kept his hands on her arms.

"You can't be Sky; because she's dead." he said coldness on every word "She died almost nine years ago."

"What!" Macha asked, caught completely off guard.

* * *

"Hey, we've been talking for a while now, but you haven't told us something." Ray commented, and Riku looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"What you're doing here?" Ray said in matter-of-factly.

"Oh, _that._" Tone said, smirking. Suddenly Riku got up, her hands on her hips.

"We're here for the Portuguese Beyblade Tournament." she started, and Tone appeared next to her before saying.

"And we're the Icy Winds."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Second Disclaimer:** **Daisy Carson** belongs to **SGCred**, **Riku Azuki **belongs to **kawaii-kirei**, **Antonia LaVelle** _(Tone)_ belongs to **Abra40cad** and **Xylia Shiteru** belongs to **dreamlessnights**.


	3. Memories & Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot and **Macha Lyovsky** and **Amaya Fonseca**. The others OC's belong to: **SGCred** _(Daisy Carson)_, **kawai-kirei** _(Riku Azuki)_, **Abra4acad** _(Antonia 'Tone' LaVelle)_,** dreamlessnights** _(Xylia Shiteru)_.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**dreamlessnights,**

**SGCred** (thanks is the only thing I can say, for adding me to your favourite list)

**AngelDranger** (thank you for adding me to your favourite list, I don't even know what to say),

**Mountain Galux**,

**kawai-kirei**,

**Lara Lee**, (podes escrever em português à vontade),

**SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix** _and_

**dragona15**, (you may write the reviews in Pportuguese if you want, I'm Portuguese too),

for all your reviews, they mean a lot to me. I hope you like this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Memories & Arrivals

_It was a sunny day with a rather warm breeze softly blowing. People could be seen on the streets and parks, enjoying that afternoon in the middle of the Fall. Everyone except a young boy who lived in a huge and empty mansion._

_At the moment the boy was looking outside, to a house which had a huge garden surrounding it, where many kids were playing._

_The boy knew that place was an orphanage, but sometimes he couldn't stop himself of wishing to be an orphan, just to be able to get away from his grandfather._

_Suddenly something caught the boy's attention, and he walked to the balcony in an attempt to have a better view of what had caught his attention: it was a new girl._

_Despite the fact he couldn't see that well the boy believed the girl was as old as him. She had dark purple hair in two pigtails and she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt._

_However, something captured the boy's attention: the sadness that he could see in the girl's face._

_It was weird to see her expression without being able to see her eyes, but the young boy was certain she was sad._

_Taking the opportunity of being alone in the mansion, the boy decided to go visit the orphanage for the first time._

_After crossing the road that separated the huge mansion from the orphanage, the seven year old boy looked to the garden in front of him, in an attempt to find the girl he had seen before._

_When he finally spotted her the boy took a deep breath, and approached the white fence that surrounded the house._

_Thankfully the new girl was sat under an old oath that was just beside the fence, drawing something._

_"Psst! Hey you!" the boy hissed._

_Confused the dark purple haired girl looked up, and acid blue eyes meet reddish ones._

_"Who are you?" she asked an eyebrow raised._

_"My name is Kai Hiwatari, and I live across the street." the little boy said._

_"Oh." the girl muttered as she put her notepad on the ground. "My name is Macha Lyovsky, and I live here."_

_"You're new, right?" Kai asked, and Macha nodded._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked at the same time she stood up, and walked towards the fence._

_"Oh, hum..." a blush appeared on Kai's cheeks as the little boy looked down in embarrassment, "I just wanted...hum...to ask if you wanted to play with me."_

_Macha blinked._

_"You want to play with me?" she asked a surprised look on her face and Kai shrugged._

_"I guess." he said. "Why? Is there any problem?"_

_Macha looked to the ground, sadness written all over her face._

_"Everyone keeps calling me weird; because of my eyes." she said without looking up. "They say it scares them."_

_Kai chuckled, a small smile on his face._

_"Well, I don't mind." he said, and Macha looked up with her eyes wide opened, "So, do you think I can go there to play with you?"_

_"I think so." Macha said, a huge smile on her face._

* * *

_"C'mon Sky, let's go to the slide!" a nine year old Kai exclaimed, and Macha giggled._

_"Sea, wait for me!" she yelled before running after Kai, "Let me go first!"_

_"And why would I do that?" Kai asked as he reached the slide._

_"Because I'm a girl." Macha stated, and Kai snickered._

_"As you wish, my lady." he said in a mock way, and Macha stuck her tongue out._

_"Thanks." she said before climbing the ladder, Kai not far behind._

_When she reached the top Macha looked down only to see Kai was almost reaching her._

_"C'mon Sea, climb faster!" she exclaimed smiling._

_There were other kids behind Kai, waiting for their turn, but Macha didn't care for them at the moment. To be honest, Macha didn't care much about the other orphans, especially because they continued to be a little frightened by the colour of her eyes._

_However, with time and Kai visits Macha started to learn how to live without the others opinions._

_"Well, I'm here." Kai said behind Macha, "Wanna a push?"_

_"Sure." Macha said as she sat on the top, ready do slide down._

_However, as Kai was about to touch her back a strong wind appeared out of nowhere, and Macha lost her balance._

_Then everything happened in a second._

_Macha started to fall towards the ground right on her face, while Kai watched her fall without any emotion on his face._

_It was only when Kai saw Macha hitting the ground right on her face, giving a somersault in the air and falling on her back hard, that he snapped from his trance:_

_"SKY!" he shouted before sliding down the slide and running towards her friend, who was being surrounded by a crowd._

_When he reached Macha, Kai saw a huge wound on the girl's face that would go from the top of Macha's forehead to the tip of her nose. Kai also noticed Macha was having trouble breathing, and he quickly knelt beside her._

_"Sky?" Kai called still unsure about what he should do, "Are you ok?"_

_"Y-yeah." Macha stuttered. "Just need to breath."_

_"Macha!" someone called and Kai looked up to see a teacher running towards them. "C'mon Macha, lets go to the hospital."_

_"But professor, I'm fine." Macha said as she sat up._

_"Of course you are, but we need to take care of that wound." the professor replied as she helped Macha to get up._

_As the professor started leading the dark purple haired girl towards a car, which was parked close to the gate of the garden, Macha turned around, and waved at Kai, who waved back. Then, as a smile appeared on her face, Macha mouthed 'See ya later' and Kai nodded in agreement._

_What neither of them knew was that they would never see each other again._

* * *

"And then, three day's later, a professor from the orphanage said Macha had died." Kai said with no emotion on his face or voice.

"But Kai, I'm right here." Macha said with a hint of despair in her voice, "I came back from the hospital a week later."

"Stop lying!" Kai yelled, and Macha bite her lip.

However, instead of letting herself be affected by Kai out-burst Macha clenched her fists, and took a step forward.

"Damn you Kai Hiwatari, why can you believe in me?" she asked anger in every word. "Do you want me to prove you? Do you want me to show you how blind you are?"

"Humph, I would like to see you try." Kai growled as he crossed his arms.

"The necklace." Macha said simply, and Kai froze, "The necklace you gave me as a present on the last Christmas we spent together. You told me it had belonged to your mother, and that she had told you only to give it to the person you trusted the most. And you also said that we would be friends forever."

Suddenly Macha raised her hands, and took something off her neck. Something she handed to Kai.

In silence Kai grabbed the object in Macha's hand, and stared at it: it was a golden chain with a golden heart as a pendant. A pendant that had 'FF' incrusted on the back.

"It can't be..." Kai muttered more to himself then to Macha.

"Oh, but it can." Macha said as she tried to keep calm. "When I asked you about the meaning of those two F's, you told me they meant: Forever Friends. But I didn't have to show you the necklace to prove that I am the same Macha from your childhood. You could have known that just by looking at my eyes. You could have known that by my name, but you just didn't want to believe that I _am_ the same Macha Lyovsky from your childhood."

"But...they told me you were dead." Kai whispered his eyes meeting Macha's acid blue ones.

"For what? Falling from a slide?" Macha asked and she would have continued if Kai hadn't hugged her.

* * *

Everyone was silent: shocked looks kept being exchanged by all the members of the Bladebreakers while all the Icy Winds exchanged confused ones. Then without any warning all the Bladebreakers, plus Hillary, started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tone asked confused at the same time she lowered her hand.

"That's the name of your team?" Tyson asked between laughs.

"Yeah. Why?" Tone asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of name is that?" Tyson asked. As she shook in anger, Riku closed her fists (just like all the other members from the Icy Winds), and spun around.

"Lets go." she said. "Idiots."

"Hey, wait!" Ray exclaimed as he tried to control his laughter. "We didn't mean to insult you."

However, the Icy Winds kept walking towards the door of the restaurant until they entered in the hall.

"The nerve; laughing at us like that." Riku muttered through her gritted teeth.

"I wanted to strangle them." Tone muttered, and Lia gulped.

"Hum...does any of you know where Macha is?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I dunno, she just disappeared." Daisy said as she chuckled. Suddenly Amaya stopped walking, while her eyes shot wide.

"Amaya?" Riku called confused by her friend look, "Something wrong?"

"Isn't that Macha?" Amaya asked, and everyone looked to the same direction as her only to open their eyes wide in surprise. Oblivious to the fact they were being watched were Kai and Macha, who were hugging each other as if it was the end of the world.

However, when Kai looked up, and saw the members of the Icy Winds he quickly took his arms off Macha.

"This never happened." he said to Macha, at the same time the doors from the lift were opened, and without giving Macha a chance to open her mouth Kai disappeared inside the lift.

When the metallic doors closed Amaya snapped from her thoughts.

"Macha, we need to talk." she said as she walked towards her friend, and Macha only nodded as he eyes kept glued to the elevator beside her.

**Next Day**

A pair of golden eyes opened up slowly as the faint sound of cars started to break the silence of a once quiet night.

Slowly, Ray sat on his bed and stretched his arms up at the same time he yawned. Then, as softly as he could not to wake Max, his roommate, Ray approached the window next to his bed, and stared outside: cars could already been seen disappearing in the roads, just like some people could already been seen walking on the sidewalks.

When he looked at the huge shopping centre just across the road Ray could see it was still closed, and still half asleep the boy scratched his head:

"What can a guy do here?" he muttered. "Hum...maybe exploring a bit. Yeah, that's a good idea."

Slowly Ray went to the bathroom where he took a long bath and from where he came fully dressed and refreshed. Then, Ray wrote a quick note, which he left over his pillow and, after grabbing his beyblade, the Bladebreaker walked out of the room. As he walked towards the lift Ray looked around: the hotel was amazing, very cosy and comfortable, but Ray couldn't help but ask why Mr Dickinson had chosen that hotel.

As he yawned again Ray entered inside the lift only to jump in surprise when he saw a girl on the corner of it, her arms folded in front of her chest.

She had her eyes closed, and the Bladebreaker couldn't help but ask himself if she was asleep or not. As he stared at the girl closely Ray stared to ponder if he knew her from somewhere: ocean-blue hair tight up in a high ponytail, with a crimson red bandana around her forehead preventing the long hair from falling on her face. She was dressed in a pair of baggy black pants, a black Chinese t-shirt which had a crimson red eye right on the front.

Then it clicked, and Ray covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" the girl asked suddenly as she looked up, and crimson red eyes meet golden ones. "Is it because of the name of my team? Because if it is, let me tell you I do not know a reason for you to laugh."

"Look, I'm sorry." Ray said as he stopped smiling, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't." Amaya replied as she closed her eyes again.

As silence filled the lift Ray looked at the girl next to him: now that was getting really spooky. Amaya was acting just like Kai, with the only different that she actually replied to whatever that was said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ray asked in an attempt to start a conversation. "It's so early."

"I like to practice at this hour." Amaya replied without opening her eyes.

"Practice?" Ray repeated an eyebrow rose, and Amaya looked at him.

"Yes, with my beyblade." she stated, "Do you want to come?"

"Me?" Ray asked, surprised. "But we're...err enemies."

"So?" Amaya asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ray opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the doors of the lift opened up, and as she rolled her eyes, Amaya stepped out of it.

"Hey, wait!" Ray exclaimed before going after the crimson red eyed girl.

* * *

Lia opened her eyes, and yawned at the same time she sat on her bed. Then, still with her eyes half-opened, Lia looked to the bed besides her and giggled when she saw Riku hugging her pillow.

"I hope the others are awaked." she muttered before looking at her watch, and groaned when she saw it was only 8:35 am.

With a tired sign Lia got up from her bed, took a bath, and got dressed. Then, after scratching her head, Lia grabbed her beyblade, and got out of the room leaving behind a still sleeping Riku.

Once in the hall Lia started walking down the stairs, forgetting that she was on the last floor and that the hotel had lifts.

_'I can't believe I already met the Bladebreakers.'_ Lia thought, as the picture of the Japanese team appeared on her mind, _'But they seemed so...strange. I can't believe that Tyson is the World Champion. That's so...weird, for lack of words.'_

Lia was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice someone appearing behind her.

"Hey, you're Xylia right?" a happy voice asked, and Lia screamed in surprise before losing her balance, and fall on her butt.

"Ouch." Lia muttered as she put a hand on her lower back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scary you." the same voice said, and Lia looked up to see none other than Max Tate.

"Oh...hum...that's ok." Lia said as she got up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Max asked and Lia nodded a faint colour of pink showing on her cheeks.

"I'm fine." she said, and Max smiled.

"That's a relief." he said.

"Do you need something?" Lia asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah!" Max exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. "I wanted to ask if you could show me this place."

"Me?" Lia asked as she pointed to herself.

"Well yeah, I'm certain you know this place better than me." Max said, "But if you're busy..."

"No, no, it's ok." Lia interrupted as she raised her hands, "Let's just go eat breakfast first, ok?"

At that Max nodded.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You like this girl, but you can't be with her because she's in another team?" Amaya asked with an eyebrow raised, and Ray nodded.

The two teenagers were sat on a bench, close to the Tejo River. On their right side was the pavilion, a place where you could see many kinds of fishes and sea-life from almost everywhere in the planet, while on the opposite side were other pavilions, including the one where the Tournament would take place. It was very big and it had more than enough space for the battles and for the public. Behind the two teenagers was the shopping center, which was already opened.

Amaya thought it was a good idea to show the garden to Ray, so the boy could have the possibility to show it to his friends without getting lost. Ray nodded.

"Yeah, and because of her brother." he explained. "We're good friends, but I don't think he would like to see his sister going out with me."

"Ray," Amaya started, seriously, "if you really like Mariah, go for it."

Ray's eyes shot open as the boy was caught completely off-guard.

"H...how did you know I was talking about Mariah?" he asked surprised and shocked.

"I saw the Asian Tournament." Amaya replied matter-of-factly. "It wasn't hard to see there was something else there, besides friendship. Maybe I was wrong at the time, maybe you didn't liked Mariah that way back there, but I can see that you like now."

"Then you probably know how Lee is." Ray muttered as he looked down, and Amaya chuckled.

"Look I can't tell you anything, let alone advice you because I hardly know you, but..." Amaya trailed off, and took a deep breath. "Life is more than we think." she continued "And I think it's wrong to let Lee or anyone else turn your romance with Mariah into a soap opera."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked with an eyebrow raised, and Amaya looked at him for a few seconds in silence before licking her lips.

"I think you should give it a try, especially if Mariah is that important to you." she explained, "You should use all the chances life gives you to be happy, because no one knows what tomorrow can bring."

Now that was really weird, Amaya sounded like an adult who had lots o experience in life.

As Amaya felt silence and looked at the Tejo River Ray couldn't help but ask himself what had made him open up like the way he did to a completely stranger like Amaya. For all he knew, they should be practicing with their beyblades and not telling each other about personal things.

However, something had made Ray talk with Amaya. It was like...like he could trust in her, though he hardly knew her. It was like she was the perfect person to talk to when you have problems and just want an advice, without feeling embarrassed. And that was so weird, because Amaya was only eighteen just like him.

"Well, do you want to go train now?" Amaya asked suddenly, and Ray snapped from his thoughts.

"Sure." he said, and both got up.

However, as the two teenagers were about to walk towards a dish, which was not far away from them, a voice made them stop their tracks.

"Ray, is that you?"

* * *

Macha woke up to face a silent room and an abandoned bed beside hers. As she blinked confused Macha sat on her bed and looked at her alarm-clock: 10:04 am. Despite the fact she knew she had to get up Macha leaned her head against her pillows, and smiled: she couldn't believe she had seen her old friend.

"But I don't get it." Macha muttered, as she tapped a finger against her chin. "Why did Kai think I was dead? He was the one who disappeared without leaving a trace."

In an attempt to put those thoughts aside Macha decided it was time to get dressed, and see if the other members from the Icy Winds were still asleep.

With a small smile on her face Macha walked towards Tone and Daisy's room; she doubt those two were already up, but they needed to, and Macha already knew what to do.

As she said a silent thanks for the fact the hotel had agreed on giving to the Icy Winds the spare keys of their rooms (despite the fact it was against the hotel's rules, even though they were a team), Macha opened the door of her friends' room and got inside.

Once inside, with the door now closed, Macha walked to the middle of the two beds, and bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing: Daisy was hugging her pillow rather tightly, and Tone had her sheet everywhere except over her body.

_'They'll never change.'_ Macha thought as she shook her head.

Knowing it wouldn't be easy to wake Tone and Daisy, Macha decided to go to the bathroom. Once there she searched for anything where she could put water, but all she found out was a cup.

Chuckling, Macha grabbed it, and after filling the cub with water she entered in the room again. Then, still with the cup on her right hand, Macha walked to Tone's bag, and started searching for the only thing that could make the dark brown haired girl wake up.

When she found it an evil glint appeared on Macha's eyes, and the purple haired girl went to her friend's sides.

"Time to wake up, girls." she said at the same time she dropped the water over Daisy's face, and put a piece of chocolate on Tone's mouth. However, while Daisy woke up in a start Tone started eating the chocolate, still with her eyes closed.

"What do you think you're doing, Macha?" Daisy asked. "I'm all wet."

"Sorry about that Dais, but you needed to wake up." Macha said as she chuckled.

"Then, why isn't she up?" Daisy asked pointing at the still sleeping Tone.

"I tried." Macha said chuckling agai,n "But I guess the chocolate didn't work."

"Mom, I want more chocolate..." Tone mumbled as she turned to her side, "Please mom, more chocolate..."

Both Macha and Daisy shared a look as they watched Antonia moving to the edge of the bed, and before any of the two could move Tone just felt off the mattress. Then, both Macha and Daisy did the only thing they could at the moment: they laughed.

When she heard laughter Tone opened her eyes, and blinked when she saw herself on the floor.

"What in the world...?" still confused Tone sat on the floor, and looked at the direction from where the laughter was coming. Then fire appeared in her eyes. _"MACHA LYOVSKY!"_

"What?" Macha asked innocently as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Hey, what's happening here?" a voice asked, and the three friends looked to their side to see Riku close to the door, "C'mon, tell me what I miss."

"Oh, nothing unusual." Macha said. "Tone felt of her bed."

"Macha!" Tone exclaimed before throwing a pillow towards her friend's face.

When the pillow hit her right on the chest Macha narrowed her eyes, her hands grabbing the pillow tightly.

"I think you should run, Tone." Daisy whispered towards the brunette.

"All right Antonia LaVelle, you're in." Macha said before throwing the pillow back to Tone.

"Fight!" Riku exclaimed at the same time she closed the door and tried to grab one of the pillows.

In seconds laughter filled the air along with pillows and screams.

* * *

"Yo Ray, don't tell me you forgot all about us already." a dark green haired boy said a smirk on his face.

"Kevin!" Ray exclaimed surprised before looking at the owner of the voice that had caught his attention. "Mariah!"

"Hi Ray." the pink haired girl said a smile on her face. "Haven't seen you for a couple of days now."

"Why the surprised look?" Kevin asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget we came for the Portuguese Tournament too?"

"Of course I didn't." Ray said, before looking at the boy next to Mariah, "Hey Gary, hi Lee."

"Hello Ray." Lee said as he crossed his arms, "I see you have company."

"Huh?" Ray asked confused before looking at the ocean-blue haired girl next to him, "Oh, this is Amaya Fonseca, she's here for the Tournament too."

"Amaya Fonseca?" Mariah repeated as she narrowed her eyes.

As she gave a step forward Amaya raised a hand.

"I'm Amaya, it's a pleasure to finally meet the White Tigers." she said.

"You know about us?" Lee asked an eyebrow rose, and Amaya nodded.

"Of course I do." she said, "I saw the Asian Tournament."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Amaya." Kevin said as he shook the girl's hand.

"Hello Kevin." Amaya said, and the boy opened his eyes in surprise.

"You heard about me too?" he asked, and Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't I supposed to?"

"What were you two doing?" Mariah asked suddenly as she stopped herself from going to Ray's side.

Oh, Amaya was just showing me around." Ray replied with a smile on his face. "You know, a new country, new places to see..."

"So you're Portuguese?" Lee asked, and Amaya nodded.

"Hey, do you think you can help us with something?" Kevin asked suddenly.

"No way! She probably doesn't know where the hotel is." Mariah said as she crossed her arms.

"Actually I do." Amaya replied, "All the teams that are inscribed for the Tournament are going to stay in the same hotel."

"Really?" Mariah asked, and Amaya nodded,

"Yes, now if you want I can show you where the hotel is, but I think it will be better if Ray shows it." she said.

"Me?" Ray, asked and Amaya looked at him.

"Why not? Did you forget the way already?" she asked a small smile on her face, and Ray quickly shook his head, "Then, show them the hotel, I need to take care of a few things anyway."

"Ok." Ray said before turning to the White Tigers, "C'mon guys, this way."

"Bye Amaya, it was nice to meet you!" Kevin exclaimed waving, and Amaya waved back.

"Same here." she said.

While Ray started leading the White Tigers towards the shopping center, Amaya stood on the same place for a few seconds before turning around, and disappear towards the train station.

* * *

"Yeah, Draciel is the best." Max said smiling, and Lia couldn't help but smile back.

Despite the fact Max had asked her to for a visit once the two teenagers had sat on the restaurant of the hotel and started a conversation none of them seemed to want to get out of there. They had been talking for so long and about so many things, and Lia was enjoying it. She just hoped Max was enjoying it too.

"Well, he can be the best at defence, but is he good in the rest?" she asked, and Max chuckled.

"If he wasn't, I wouldn't be here, let alone be an element from the Bladebreakers, right?" he asked, and Lia rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice asked, and the two friends turned around.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N:** I know, I know, it doesn't have any action and the cliffhanger isn't that good, but I needed to stop somewhere didn't I? I swear the story will get better, just wait ok? Well, hum, please review and tell me what you think. Obrigada (thanks).


	4. Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but the plot and my two OC's. Oh, and perhaps the new name I gave to the hotel? looks around _Only_ the name.

* * *

**THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO SAY THIS:**

**Amaya Fonseca** and **Macha Lyovsky** belong to **me**

**Daisy Carson** belongs to **SGCred**

**Riku Azuki** belongs to **kawaii-kirei**

**Antonia _'Tone'_ LaVelle** belongs to **Abra40cad**

**Xylia Shiteru** belongs to **dreamlessnights**

* * *

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, you can't imagine how much that means to me. Hope you keep reading this, just like I hope not to turn into a disappointment to you. Thanks! hugs all the reviewers

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Meetings

When the automatic doors opened up, Amaya stepped outside and was welcome by a rather warm breeze that quickly started playing with her long hair. With a small smile on her face, Amaya grabbed a black hat she had on her bag and put it over her head before grabbing her sunglasses. Then, after protecting her eyes from the sun, Amaya started walking towards the bus stop.

Lots of people were walking on the streets, but Amaya was almost sure half of them were just looking for a shade or a place where they could rest and catch their breaths.

It was really a hot day...

When she finally reached the bus stop, Amaya couldn't help but chuckle when she saw everyone that was on the same bus stop was trying hard to get away from the Sun. But Amaya didn't even try she just stood there, next to the bus stop looking around, with a bottle of water on her hand.

However, as she turned around to see the place from where she had come from something caught Amaya's attention. Something that was happening behind the iron-fence behind her: it was a beyblade battle.

Amaya would have shrug it off since she was used to see beybattles everywhere, but something on her mind kept telling her to go watch it.

After putting her bottle of water in the bag Amaya approached the fence, and tried to see what was happening; unfortunately she could only see one of the beybladers: a blond haired boy, who had his back to her.

"É escusado." (This is pointless) Amaya muttered, but when she was about to walk away a scream made her stop.

"NÃO!" (NO!) the blond haired boy cried and Amaya looked at him, only to see the boy looking up.

As she looked to the same direction, Amaya saw a yellow beyblade flying over the fence only to fall right in the middle of the road.

By now laughs could be hear from somewhere close to where the blond haired boy was, but Amaya ignored it.

Without thinking twice Amaya grabbed her beyblade, and sent it flying towards where the other one was. A bus was coming in the direction of both beyblades, but once Amaya's reached the other one it hit it, and Amaya smirked as she watched the boy's beyblade flying towards her hand while her beyblade kept moving in the middle of the road.

Behind her gasps were heard, but Amaya ignored them. Her eyes were still fixed on her blade that disappeared as the bus run over it.

"Oh não..." (Oh no...) someone gasped, but suddenly everyone went silence as the bus passed only to reveal Amaya's beyblade still on the same place intact and still spinning.

Then as Amaya raised her hand forward the beyblade started moving to her direction while avoiding all the cars, and in a blink it was back to the girl's hand.

"Wow, incrível." (Wow, amazing) someone breathed.

Still smiling Amaya looked at her beyblade.

"Obrigada." (thanks) she whispered before turning around, the boy's beyblade still on her hand, for she had already put hers inside her black bag.

"Isto é teu?" (This is yours?) she asked as she handed the blond haired boy his beyblade through the fence.

"Wow, obrigado." (wow, thanks) the boy said as he grabbed his beyblade. "Pensava que tinha sido esmagado pelo autocarro." (I thought it had been smashed by the bus).

Amaya only smiled.

"Não tens de quê." (you're welcome) she said before waving, and walk to the bus stop again.

"Hey you." a cold voice called. "How dare you to save that beyblade?"

Slowly Amaya turned around, and gasped.

* * *

"So, this is where were all going to stay?" Mariah asked as she stared at the hotel in front of her.

"Pretty much." Ray replied nodding.

"Well, at least they had the sense of choosing a hotel close to a shopping centre." Mariah stated as she turned around, and looked at the huge building.

"Oh boy..." Ray muttered before looking at Lee, "Prepared for the new Tournament?" he asked, and Lee smirked.

"You can be sure of that and, this time, we'll win." the dark-brown haired boy said, and Ray laughed.

"We'll see about that." he replied.

"Hey Ray," Kevin started catching the black haired boy's attention, "who was that girl you were talking to?"

"Amaya Fonseca." Ray replied, and Mariah looked at him in time to notice the small smile on the boy's face, "She was showing me around."

At that statement Mariah raised an eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, and Ray chuckled.

"She's going to participate in the Tournament too, and since she's Portuguese I thought she could show me around."

"She's going to participate on the Tournament all by herself?" Gary asked suddenly as he scratched his head, and Kevin looked at him his eyes wide.

"Will you look at that the big guy actually made a smart question." he commented surprised, and Mariah hit him on the back of his head, "Ouch!"

Ray shook his head while he entered inside the hotel close followed by the White Tigers.

"She's in a team too, the Icy Winds." he said.

"You seem to know a lot about this girl." Mariah said crossing her arms.

Ray was about to open his mouth, when the receptionist appeared behind the balcony with two keys.

"Here are the keys for the White Tigers." the man said as he handed the keys to Lee.

"Thanks." said the leader of the team before looking at his friends.

"Why two keys?" Kevin asked confused, "I thought we would stay in the same room, as always."

"Are you crazy?" Mariah asked. She truly didn't know why she was so mad, but right now Mariah couldn't care less, "I'm going to my room."

"Why is she so upset?" Ray asked as he watched Mariah walking towards the lifts.

"Women." Lee muttered while he shook his head.

"I'm hungry." Gary said suddenly, and the three other guys sweatdropped.

"Hum, we can go eat in the hotel's restaurant if you want." Ray said waving a hand, and Gary smiled.

"Food."

"I think we should go too." Lee said, "I'm a bit hungry myself."

"What about Mariah?" Kevin asked as he stared at the lifts.

Mariah wasn't there anymore, and Lee sighed when he noticed that.

"She'll come down when she feels like it." he said before looking at Ray. "Lead the way."

With a smile Ray started leading his friends towards the restaurant, but froze when he noticed a group of fours guys close to Max and Xylia. Both Lee and Kevin stopped too when they noticed the other group, but Gary continued walking towards the food, and quickly started eating.

"Hey, aren't those the..." Ray trailed off as he narrowed his eyes, and started walking towards the group with Lee and Kevin not far behind.

"Hey Ray!" Max exclaimed smiling as he noticed his friend approaching. "Look who came to the Tournament too."

Slowly the group turned around, and Ray blinked.

"Well, I have to admit this is a surprise." the black haired boy confessed.

"What? Thought The Majestics wouldn't come?" Robert asked smiling, "Not a chance."

"Besides, Portugal has an amazing landscape, especially the North." Oliver started a smile on his face. "And I was told that the beaches here are incredible, but for that we need to go south."

"Did Tyson see you?" Ray asked.

"Nah, that guy is probably sleeping." Enrique said as he crossed his arms, "I can't believe he managed to keep his title for so long."

Johnny smirked, but didn't say anything.

While the whole male group kept talking, Lia managed to walk away without being noticed; she was almost sure they had forgotten she was there, and though she was kinda hurt by Max's behaviour Xylia knew she couldn't complain. After all, Max knew those boys better than her.

"Hey Lia!" a voice called, and the black haired girl turned around to face the rest of her team, minus Macha and Amaya.

"Hey guys, you can't believe who I just met and saw." Lia said and Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Enlight us." she said.

"I just met The Majestics and I just saw Lee and Kevin from the White Tigers." Daisy who was just coming behind Tone bumped into Riku's back, and fell on the floor as a certain name was pronounced.

"Are you ok?" Tone asked, and the blondish-brown haired girl blushed as she got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daisy said before looking at Xylia, "What did you just said?"

"I just met The Majestics and saw Lee and Kevin from the White Tigers." Lia replied, and Daisy groaned.

"Oh goody." she mumbled, and Tone raised an eyebrow.

"Dais, are you ok?" she asked, and the violet eyed girl nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." Daisy said, "Has anyone seen Amaya or Macha?"

"No, last time I saw Macha she said she was going for a walk." Riku replied, "Haven't heard from Amaya since yesterday."

"Maybe Macha went look for Kai." Riku said with an evil smile on her face.

"Why do you say that?" Daisy asked, and Tone smiled too as she understood what Riku was trying to say.

"Oh you saw the hug they shared yesterday, didn't you?" Tone asked as she elbowed Riku, and both started laughing, while both Lia and Daisy shared a look.

"They finally lost it." the muttered at the same time as they shook their heads.

* * *

Macha had decided to go to the shopping center alone so she could buy a present for Amaya. Her best friend's birthday was just around the corner and Macha had yet to buy her present.

Unfortunately and due to some 'secret' things, Amaya didn't seem too happy about her birthday.

"Well, it's not like she's to blame." Macha muttered as she stared at the CDs in front of her; she knew Amaya's favourite groups, and though Macha wanted to buy one CD for her Macha also wanted to do something special...something different and yet as special as Amaya was.

"But what?" Macha asked as she kept running her fingers through the CDs.

"This is a good choice." a monotone voice said, and Macha spun around in surprise only to bump right into a hard chest. As she looked up a small smile appeared on Macha's face as she saw it was only her old friend.

"Hey Sea." she complimented, "Doing shopping? Never thought that was possible."

"Humph, I saw you walking inside." Kai explained as he crossed his arms,

"Really?" Macha asked in an 'I can't believe it' tone of voice and Kai chuckled, but kept quiet, "So, are you going to buy anything?" Macha asked as she turned to the CDs again.

"No." Kai replied.

"Already visit main garden?"

"No."

"Prepared for the Tournament?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Macha turned around, a CD in her right hand.

"I never thought it would feel this good to have a conversation with you." she commented before turning around again.

"Humph." was Kai's reply, and Macha shook her head a smile on her face.

"I can see you changed during all these years, but boy, I never thought I would be able to have such wonderful conversation with you." Macha said without looking at the boy behind her, and Kai smirked.

"Are you prepared for the Tournament?" he asked, and Macha looked at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm more than prepared to kick your ass and show you who the best blader now is." she replied, and for Macha's surprised Kai laughed.

"Yeah right, last time I saw you, you hardly managed to launch the beyblader to the bowl." he said, and Macha narrowed her eyes before leaning a finger against Kai's chest.

"People change Hiwatari and you would be surprise to see what I know now." she said almost in a whisper, and Kai smirked again.

"Guess I won't have to wait enough to discover." he replied, and Macha couldn't help but agree; in two days the Portuguese Tournament would begin, and in Augustus 16th, right before the Finals, was Amaya's birthday.

* * *

A warm breeze started playing with Amaya's hair as the girl kept staring at the group in front of her: thankfully she had her sunglasses on so she could look to a certain guy, without him noticing. What Amaya didn't notice either was the fact she shivered once her eyes found the ones she was looking for: aqua-blue eyes, as cold as iceberg and as mysterious as the ocean depths.

Mentally Amaya started cursing her luck for crossing with such a group, but she quickly stopped when a question appeared on her mind:

_'Why should I be scared?'_

"I'm going to ask one last time, why did you save that beyblade?" a voice asked, and Amaya took her eyes off the boy she had been looking to only to look at a very short one with a huge nose, purple hair and scary eyes.

"I wasn't going to let that beyblade be destroyed." Amaya replied with her voice now cold.

"You had no right to save that blade." the same boy said, "That was my battle, and you interfered; for that I'll destroy your blade."

A smirk appeared on Amaya's face.

"For that, I would have to battle against you and I'm really not into it right now." she replied, "Tata."

"Move and you'll die, wench."

It took more than Amaya thought not to explode, but the ocean-blue haired girl managed to turn around still with her temper under control.

"I wouldn't call me that if I were you." she said, and the boy smirked.

"Why? Are you going to run and tell daddy?"

_'Ok, that's it.'_

"Look here you shrimp; I would shut up if I were you." Amaya said angrily, and anger flashed in the boy's eyes, "Do you think I'm really going to fall on my knees and beg for forgiveness? You really need to grow up, Ian Valkov!"

"Shrimp?" the boy repeated through his teeth, "I'll tell you who the shrimp is."

However, as Ian was about to launch his beyblade towards Amaya a cold hand appeared on the boy's shoulder.

"That's enough."

"Shut up Tala, she called me a shrimp!" Ian exclaimed. "Do you really think I can let her go that easily?"

"Ian, we don't have time for this." a red haired boy said, his aqua-blue eyes still looking at Amaya. "We need to find the hotel and start training."

"So the all mighty Demolition-Boys can't find the hotel, huh?" Amaya asked suddenly, catching the attention of the four members from that team, "And the _great_ Tala Ivanov can't even control his own team-mates. If you can even be called a team that is." Amaya added quickly, and Ian clenched his fists, though.

Tala continued to look at Amaya with an emotionless look on his face.

"I don't think that's any of your business." was Tala's only reply, and Amaya chuckled.

"You're right, it isn't." she said before looking at Ian, "And you...midget, you can bet we'll have our battle."

"Midget?" Ian repeated, and Amaya waved.

"See ya around." she said before walking away.

"Oh this girl won't know what hit her." Ian said before taking Tala's hand off his shoulder. "Let me go!"

Silently Tala looked at Ian, but quickly looked at Amaya's retreating form before smirking: she was a challenge and he loved challenges.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I know Mariah sounded a little out of character, but as you may have noticed she had to be. And as you also may have noticed, the Tournament is about to begin which means: action! hehe Anyway, please review tell me what you think. Thanks!


	5. The Night Before The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but the plot and two of the OC's: Amaya Fonseca and Macha Lyovsky.

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Where would I be without your advices, huh? Thanks for everything, and good luck at school!

**SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix:** Muchas gracias por tu palabras. And yeah, it's a strange coincidence. Oh, and I'm happy to see you like Portuguese

**kawaii-kirei:** Yup, we're getting real close to the climax. Oh boy, what will happen? Only I know evil laugh. Oh, and I'm happy to know you think Portugal is original, since I only found one fic with a Tournament happening in Portugal as well, and since Portugal is my country, I thought I could give it a try.

**typhoon14** and **Blackdranzergur** and **Silivan**: Thank you.

**Galux Kitty:** Thank you for your words, they mean a lot to me (just like all the words from my other reviewers). And yeah, Mariah is pissed, better be careful ne?

**ariotlatio:** Thank you, I'm very happy to know that.

**SailorofTears:** Happy reading and, please, check your e-mail. You'll have news from me there.

**dreamlessnights:** Happy to know you're enjoying this so far, though there isn't many action. And I'm also happy to know you liked Kai as a kid

**Lara Lee:** Obrigada pelas tuas palavras e, se não te importares, caso vejas alguma falha ou assim avisa-me por favor. Obrigada pelo apoio.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The Night Before The Beginning

Amaya was about to enter inside the hotel still thinking about her confrontation with Ian Valkov when something caught her attention: a huge black truck with the All-Stars symbol.

_'That's right, I haven't seen the All-Stars yet.'_ Amaya thought before chuckling. _'Then again, I haven't seen The Majestics either.'_

As she shook her head Amaya decided to walk inside the hotel only to come face to face with a laughing Macha and a smiling Kai.

"Is there any reason for you two to be in the middle of the hall?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Amaya!" Macha exclaimed as if she wasn't expecting her friend, and as she spun around Macha gave Kai the bag she was holding and that had Amaya's present.

"Since the last time I checked." Amaya replied. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"Oh you know, remembering old times..." Macha trailed off, and Amaya smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone, then." she said, "I'll be upstairs and tell the girls we need to go train. Be at the top of the hotel, in two hours."

With that Amaya walked towards the lifts at the same time Kai raised an eyebrow.

"She's the leader of your team?" he asked, and Macha nodded.

"Unfortunately." she said.

"I heard that!" Amaya exclaimed from the lifts, and Macha chuckled, a playful smile on her face.

"C'mon, let's see the rest of the guys." she said before linking her arm with Kai's, like they used to when they were kids, and grab the bag again.

* * *

Though it could sound impossible the truth was that everyone (the Bladebreakers, the Majestics, the White Tigers and the Icy Winds, minus Mariah and Amaya) had passed the whole afternoon in the hotel's restaurant remembering old times and talking about the upcoming Tournament. New bounds had been created and new friendships had started to bloom, but it still existed those who didn't feel comfortable.

"And here are the drinks!" a waiter exclaimed smiling, as he started taking the drinks off the tray, "Four cokes, three orange juices, two sprites..."

As the waiter kept passing the drinks to the table, some of the teenagers started exchanging their drinks.

"Hey, who asked for a strawberry shake?" Lee asked looking around, and Daisy blushed.

"Hum...I did." she said, "And I guess the banana shake is yours, right?"

Lee nodded, and handed Daisy her shake, but when the girl was about to grab it their hands touched, and Daisy blushed even more.

"Hey Dais, are you ok?" Tone asked, and when Daisy nodded, the dark brown haired girl looked at her drink, "What's this? I didn't ask for a coke, I asked for a 7up!"

"Oh, that's mine!" Max exclaimed, "And I bet this is yours." he added handing Tone her drink.

"Hey what's this? A party and we weren't invited? I think I speak for all of us, when I say I'm hurt." a voice said, and everyone looked to their side, to see the All-Stars.

"I thought you guys had got lost, or something!" Tyson commented.

"Very funny Tyson." Michael replied back, "Now c'mon, can't you guys just squeeze a bit? We're kinda tired from the trip."

"Yeah, just give us some space." Eddy said.

"Hey, where's my mum?" Max asked looking around, "She came with you, right?"

"Of course she did." Emily started, as she sat next to Chief. "She's taking care of a few things."

"Oh." Max muttered.

"So, when did you guys came?" Tyson asked, and Michael raised an eyebrow at the same time he sat next to Tone who had now a faint colour of pink on her cheeks.

"We actually arrived a few hours ago, but Judy wanted to make a few last tests."

"Are you ok?" Daisy whispered to Tone, who was trying to stop blushing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the brunette whispered back.

"How cute, the losers finally found a place to be together." a cold voice commented, and everyone minus Kai and the Majestics groaned when they saw who had spoken. At the door of the restaurant were non-other than the Demolition-Boys looking like they were a piece of iceberg, for all of them had their arms crossed and they looked as if they had freeze on spot.

"Why don't you grow up, Ian?" Tyson asked before he could stop himself. "I thought that your defeat on the Final of the World Tournament had been more than enough to show you who's the boss around here."

Ian smirked.

"Well, I believe that the Portuguese Tournament will be more than enough to show you that friendship and team work are nothing but bullshit."

"I thought I had told you to grow up, Ian Valkov." a female voice said behind Tala, and the Demolition Boys turned around to see Amaya.

"You!" Ian hissed, and a small smile appeared on Amaya's face.

"Yes, me." she said before walking through the door, towards the room where the other teams were, "Macha, I thought I had told you we have to train before tomorrow. I gave you two hours, but I believe you decided to take the whole afternoon off."

Suddenly Macha looked at her watch, and groaned.

"Sorry." she mumbled before getting up. "Guess we'll have to train now, huh?"

Amaya gave her a 'you already know the answer to that question' look.

"Where are you going to train?" Emily asked suddenly, "I haven't seen any dish in the hotel."

Amaya looked at her, completely oblivious of the look Robert was sending her.

"That's because there's nothing here." she said. "You need to go up."

"Up?" everyone but Robert and Kai asked confused, and Amaya nodded.

"The top floor of the hotel it's like a huge balcony, you have more than enough space there to train and you also have, hum...around six dishs to train."

"Really?" Tyson asked, and Amaya nodded.

"Hey, do you think we can go train with you?" Ray asked suddenly.

"Yes, lets all go train." Ian said suddenly, and Amaya turned around almost to bump into Tala, "Then maybe you and I," Ian continued looking at Amaya, "can have our little battle."

"Sorry, I'm not into that at the moment." Amaya said as she managed to stop herself from looking at Tala. "Guess you'll have to wait for the Tournament."

"Now wait just a minute!" Hillary exclaimed suddenly making everyone jump in surprise, "This is your last time before the Tournament, why don't you relax for the night? Besides, it's almost dinner."

"I knew there had to be a reason for my stomach to be rumbling." Tyson commented, and everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, I don't know..." Amaya muttered and Xylia looked at her.

"Oh c'mon Rain, we need to be fully relaxed for tomorrow." she said, and Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said, and she heard someone snicker behind her.

"So the great...Rain can't even control her team mates." a cold voice said, and Amaya turned around her eyes meeting a pair of aqua-blue ones.

"I'm so gonna ignore you, Tala Ivanov." she said. "And my name is Amaya."

"Amaya?" Tala repeated, and Amaya shivered at the way her name rolled on his tongue. "Could you be the famous Amaya Fonseca?"

The ocean-blue haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Who I am is none of your concern." she replied coldly, and a smirk appeared on Tala's face who gave a step forward and which body was now practically glued to Amaya's.

"I'll be waiting to see if you're as good as everyone says." he whispered into the girl's ear.

Despite of the fact she was struggling not to Amaya couldn't help but smell Tala's cologne: it was a strange aroma, like a cold wind in the middle of the winter. When Tala stepped back he sent Amaya a smirk, and with a signal with his head all the Demolition-Boys walked away from the restaurant.

"Estás bem?" (Are you ok?) Macha asked, as she appeared next to Amaya's "Estás pálida, precisas de descansar?" (Your pale, do you need to rest?)

Amaya looked at her best friend, and shook her head.

"Eu estou bem, não te preocupes" (I'm fine, don't worry) she replied, smiling.

"Hey people, why don't we use the room service, and go have some fun?" Riku asked suddenly with a smile on her face.

"What do you have in mind, Ru-chan?" Daisy asked curiosed.

"Well coming from her it can only mean embarrassing moments." Tone commented, and everyone laughed while Riku blushed.

_"Antonia." _the black haired girl hissed as she glared at her friend.

"What?" Tone asked, looking innocent.

"What do you have in mind, gorgeous?" Enrique asked, and Riku coughed at the nickname.

"Hum...what about a game?" she asked.

"What kind of game?" Hillary asked slightly interested, and Riku shrugged.

"I dunno, one that could help us learn more about each others." she said, "Any suggestions?"

"What about Truth or Dare?" Enrique asked suddenly, "It's the best way to know more about the ladies."

At that remark every girl rolled her eyes while Johnny growled.

"That's so childish." he said, crossing his arms. "Why do you always chose such stupid games?"

Enrique smiled, and put his arms around Riku and Hillary waists for they were the ones next to him.

"Likes I said, it's the best way to find out more about the ladies." he replied, and Johnny rolled his eyes.

"You know, to play that, we need a room." Michael commented, "And know who's in."

"Why don't we go to the balcony Amaya told us about?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, that would be a cool place." Enrique said, "Lots of space, fresh air..."

"So, who's in?" Riku asked as she took Enrique's arm off her waist.

Only Gary, Kevin, Chief, Steve, Eddy and Emily said no, for reasons that would go from food to sleep and to take care of the beyblades.

As the group agreed to go to the balcony after dinner the conversation started to develop about the Portuguese Tournament while Robert kept looking at Amaya, his mind lost in doubts and thoughts.

* * *

"Wow, this is sooooo cool!" Tyson exclaimed as they reached the top, "We can see everything from here!"

"This is truly amazing." Oliver commented as he stared at the lights that were coming from the other side of the river. They were really far from the other side, so the lights almost looked like orange or white stars that had decided to shine on Earth instead of the sky.

"That's we're going to battle, right?" Michael asked as he pointed towards the pavilion they could see on their left, and Tone, who was next to him nodded.

"Do you like my city, Sea?" Macha asked as she looked at the boy next to her who nodded, his eyes looking at the landscape.

"It's very pretty." he said.

"Do you miss Moscow?" Macha asked, and Kai looked at her.

"Sometimes..." he said, and Macha leaned her head against his shoulder.

"C'mon people, let's form a circle!" Enrique said, and after a few minutes everyone was sat.

"Hey, are you going to begin without us?" Lee asked as he appeared next to Mariah, "I'm hurt."

Mariah was about to say something too when she noticed that Amaya was sat between Ray and Robert. Without saying a thing, Mariah walked towards Ray, and promptly sat between him and Amaya with her arms crossed.

"So, who begins?" Riku asked.

"I'll start." Enrique said, and Riku looked to her side only to nod.

As he rubbed his hands together Enrique's eyes felt on Kai.

"Hey Hiwatari, truth or dare." he called, and Kai looked at him.

"Truth."

"Is there anyone here who's capable to melt that cold heart of yours?"

"Maybe." Kai replied as he crossed his arms, and Enrique rolled his eyes.

"Johnny, pick." Kai said, to the dark red haired boy.

"Truth."

"What are you doing here when you said this was a childish game?"

"Hum...err...I didn't have anything else to do." Johnny said, and everyone sweatdropped, "You girl." he called looking at Daisy.

"Me?" the blondish-brown haired girl asked, and Johnny nodded.

"How did you entered in your team? You don't seem too strong."

At such question Daisy blushed embarrassed, and looked down at the same time Tone looked at Johnny.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked angrily, "If you want to know, I bet everything I have that Daisy could be your ass anytime."

"Tone..." Daisy started, but she was cut off this time by Riku.

"If this keeps going, I think we should stop the game." she said before looking at Johnny, "Or, in case someone doesn't want to play, just say so."

"Humph, I'm out." Johnny said before getting up, "See you guys later."

When Johnny disappeared through the door Enrique waved a hand.

"Forget about that guy." he said, "He'll never change."

"Hey people," Max started, "with whom do you want to battle?"

"I dunno, I think it would be cool if we could battle against all teams." Michael said before looking at Tyson, "We would show you how much we have improved."

"Careful Michael, you're the only one from your team here." Lee warned smirking.

"Well, I would like to battle against the Bladebreakers." Macha commented.

"Oh really?" Hillary asked an eyebrow rose, "Against whom?"

Macha shrugged.

"Anyone would be fine by me, but I would prefer to battle against Kai." she replied before looking at the bluish-grey haired boy next to her, "Then I would show him how a person can change in almost a decade."

At that, Kai smirked, but kept silence.

For a good hour the whole group kept discussion who should play against who until the subject started to die down. Then, everything went silent.

"I guess we should go rest." Amaya said suddenly at the same time she got up from the ground, "We'll have to go early to the pavilion to find out who's going to battle against whom and we all need our strength."

"She's right." Oliver said as he got up. "A good night of sleep is the better medicine."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tyson said, before yawning, "Hey, does that mean we're going together?"

"Why not?" Riku asked. "I believe half of you don't know the way to the pavilion."

"As if it was hard to find out, Riku?" Amaya asked at the same time she started coughing.

"Tás bem?" (Are you ok?) Macha asked, and Amaya nodded.

"Óptima." (Great.) she replied. "Pára de perguntar isso." (stop asking that)

"Desculpa, estava só preocupada." (sorry, I was only worried) Macha said looking sightly hurt.

At the look of her friend Amaya couldn't help but feel bad.

"Eu sei que estás só preocupada, mas neste momento eu não preciso que se preocupem comigo. Está tudo bem." (I know you're only worried, but right now I don't need for you to be worried about me. Everything is fine) Amaya replied with a small smile of her face.

At her friend's answer Macha smiled too.

"Ok, let's stop chatting about things others can't understand and let's go sleep." Tyson said suddenly, and everyone nodded.

The next day would be one full of surprises, and hard work and everyone needed to be prepared.

* * *

Slowly a pair of soft golden eyes opened up to face the rays of sunlight that managed to enter inside the room, through the half opened curtains.

A rather cold breeze was already playing with the long yellow curtains, and Mariah couldn't help but yawn as she sat up, still not completely used to the sound of the cars already breaking the silence of the morning.

As she rubbed her eyes Mariah stared at the clock next to her, and a small smile appeared on her face: 6:34 am.

_'Great, there's only one person that's up at this hour.'_ the pink haired girl thought as she got up from the bed, and walked towards the bathroom where she took a long bath.

Minutes later Mariah walked out of the bathroom, now wearing her usual outfit, and after grabbing her pink beyblade she walked away from the room, feeling rather anxious to see if her foreboding was correct.

As the lift went down Mariah couldn't help but think about all those times back in her village when Ray would teach her to handle the beyblade or even protect her from all the other boys that liked to pick on her.

A dreamy smile appeared on the pink haired girl face as Mariah started to think about the Asian Tournament when she had to battle against Ray, and about the events that happened after the Russian Tournament when she managed to convince Ray to go with her to the village, for vacations.

As a soft sound indicated Mariah that she was on the first floor the girl walked out of it, and now with a huge smile she entered in the restaurant only to frown.

In a table on the opposite side from where Mariah was, was Ray with Amaya. The ocean-blue haired girl was laughing at something Ray was saying, but the black haired boy quickly started laughing to.

As she narrowed her eyes, and closed her fists hard Mariah took a deep breath, and started walking towards the two teenagers, her long pink hair floating softly behind her.

"No, you're saying it wrong." Mariah heard Amaya said at the same time she noticed Ray's cheeks slightly pink.

_'Why is he blushing?'_ Mariah thought as she stopped right next to the table

"Ni-hao, Ray." Mariah complimented as she hoped Amaya didn't understand a word of Chinese

"Oh. Good morning Mariah." Ray complimented a smile still on his face, "You woke up early, today."

Mariah smiled at him before sitting graciously next to the boy.

"I know, but I'm so nervous to know about whom we're going to battle, that I just couldn't stay in bed." she replied, and Ray nodded in agreement.

"We had the same problem." he said glancing at Amaya who was busy calling the waiter. "When I woke up, Amaya was already here."

"Oh?" Mariah asked with an eyebrow raised, "And may I ask what were you doing? I saw you two laughing."

"Oh Amaya was trying to teach me how to say a few things in Portuguese." Ray replied before blushing in embarrassment, "Of course I'm not doing a good job."

"Nonsense." Amaya interrupted, and Mariah looked at her.

"Why were you teaching him how to speak Portuguese?" the pink haired girl asked as she crossed her arms, and Amaya shrugged.

"I thought that it would be good to teach him a few things." she replied, "Besides, Ray did ask me to do so."

"Really?" Mariah asked, and Ray nodded.

"Yeah, it's really weird." he said, "The language, I mean."

Mariah was about to open her mouth when a waiter walked towards their table, and much to Mariah and Ray's embarrassment, Amaya ended up asking their breakfast along with hers because the waiter didn't understand a thing about Japanese nor English.

"Maybe he's new." Amaya commented when the waiter walked away.

"Why don't you teach him?" Mariah asked before she could stop herself.

To be honest, Mariah didn't know why she couldn't like Amaya that much; maybe it was because she was always around Ray or because they had a good relationship, but the truth was that every time she looked at the ocean-blue haired girl, Mariah couldn't help but feel jealousy.

_'What? Me? Jealous? C'mon Mariah, why should you feel threatened by that Portuguese girl? It's not like she's going to steal Ray from you.'_ slowly Mariah looked at Amaya, and bite her lip _'Right?'_

"So do you have anyone in mind?" Amaya asked suddenly her eyes on Mariah.

"What?" the pink haired girl asked as she snapped from her thoughts, "What did you say?"

"What's the team you want to battle first?" Amaya asked, and Mariah shrugged.

"I dunno; I just hope it isn't the Demolition-Boys."

"Ah, c'mon Mariah, you know you're ten times better than those guys." Ray said as he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, and Mariah couldn't help but blush at the sudden contact.

"Hey, what are you doing up at this hour?" a deep voice asked, and the three teenagers looked to their side to see Robert.

"Hey Robert, come sit with us." Ray invited and, with a smile, and a nod Robert sat next to Amaya.

"You know, I think I would like to battle against The Majestics first." Mariah said, "Or the All-Stars."

"And why's that?" Robert asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't battle against you yet." Mariah said simple, and Ray chuckled.

"That's a good answer." he said, and the pink haired girl smiled at him.

"What about you, Amaya?" Robert asked looking attentively to the girl next to him, who shrugged.

"I would like to play against the Demolition-Boys." she said simply, and Mariah blinked.

"Are you crazy? Those guys are too damn strong." she said before she could stop herself, and Amaya looked at her, her crimson-red eyes hiding a secret flame behind them.

"Well, Robert did ask with whom I would like to battle first." she replied now aware that Robert kept looking at her very closely, as if he was trying to find out something.

As minutes past, the rest of the teams started to arrive, and join the group that continued to grow until there were only two people left.

"Are you sure she was already awaked when you left the room, Dais?" Riku asked to the blondish-brown haired girl, who nodded.

"Yeah, she said she needed to take a cold shower to wake up." Daisy replied.

"And are you sure you Tyson was already getting dressed, Chief?" Max asked, and the brown haired boy nodded.

"Yeah, he said he just needed to find his shoes or something." Chief replied, and everyone rolled their eyes.

_"Watch where you're going!"_ a voice shouted from somewhere in the hall.

_"Sorry, but I'm late!" _a second voice yelled.

_"What a coincidence, so am I!"_ the first voice answered sarcastically, and everyone sweatdropped as Tyson and Tone walked inside both looking tired.

"It was about time you two got here." Johnny said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, forgive us, oh Lord of Punctuality." Tone said as she bowed, but the note of sarcasm could be found in every word.

"Humph, cut the chat, we're already late." Kai said suddenly, and with short words everyone started walking towards the exit.

"Hey, what about breakfast!" both Tone and Tyson asked at the same time, but everyone ignored them as they kept walking towards the door.

* * *

"So this is where we're going to battle?" Johnny asked, as he stared to the blue, oval pavilion in front of him, "This is ridiculous."

"You're still in time to back off, and pretend you don't even know this." Michael muttered louder enough for Johnny to hear.

"C'mon guys, we need to go inside." Amaya explained as she started to climb the stairs that would lead the five teams to the front doors.

Once inside, many were the ones who gasped at the sight; the pavilion was far bigger than it seemed from the outside: chairs surrounded the whole place, while there was enough room in the middle for the teams to battle. And there was a stage being built, probably for Jazzman and all the others who would present the Tournament.

However, right where the stage was a screen could be found: the symbols of the teams could be seen there, but it was impossible to see who was going to battle against whom due to the distance.

"C'mon, we need to get closer." Macha said, and after a nod in agreement everyone started walking through the pavilion, some feeling nervous and others neutrals.

Nevertheless, when they were close enough to see the screen, everyone froze:

"Oh shit." one of the teenagers said "Not _them._"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Okay, so what do you think? Want to give it a shot and try to find out who's going to battle with whom? Or who was the person who talked? Who knows, maybe I'll change my mind looks around. Well, anyway, review. Please.

**1**: Since I decided to change the name of the hotel recently and not when I first started posting this fic, I better say that Olisipo is now the name of the hotel. I decided to change it, because I didn't felt comfortable by using its real name. Sorry for any confusion. Please Review!


	6. Força

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot, my OCs (**Amaya Fonseca** and **Macha Lyovsky**). I also own the other teams and names, but I don't own the lyric.

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred** (where would I be without your shoulder, huh?), and all my other readers (who make me keep writing non-stop and smile with their reviews)

**Galux Kitty:** Trust me, she will «wink».

**kawaii-kirei:** Yup, romantic hints on the last chapter and in this one too.

**ariotlatio:** Thank you very much for your words, and I guess you're just going to find out who said the last setence, ne? Uhh, who could it be?

**dreamlessnights:** You are forgiven and I'm truly happy for your words. Thank you »bows»

**SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix:** Gracias por tu palabras. I hope you keep reading this.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Happy to know you like my work so far and yeah, Ray is blind. But just wait, the misunderstanding will be gone before you know it. Or so I hope. Oh dear, what will happen? Only I know «evil laugh» Oh and I'll review your fics, just give me a few days ok?

**Lara Lee:** Obrigada e eu espero fazer um bom trabalho quando escrever o torneio; tenho um pouco de receio por ser em inglês, mas enfim...

**Scily:** Wow, obrigada pelas tuas plavras, elas têm um significado enorme para mim. Eu escolhi Portugal não só por ser o nosso país, mas também por achar que estava mais que na hora de haver alguma fic a falar do país (apesar de já ter lido outra, mas também foi a única que descobri). Ah, obrigada por me apontares o erro, eu vou corrigi-lo assim que poder e sim, o Ray está a tentar aprender português. Imperdível, não é?

* * *

Forgive me for taking so long to post this chapter, but I was out for the weekend and, well, I was accepted in college so I have to take care of my application this week. However, since my classes only start on October 11th, I'll try to write and post as quickly as I can. Thanks for the attention and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Força

"Damn, damn, damn, why them of all people?" Tone asked as she stared at the screen, "Why do they have to be the first ones we're going to battle with? No wait, why did they have to enter in the Tournament on the first place?"

"You know, if someone walked in here, that person would probably think your team is the one that's going to battle against the Demolition-Boys or something." Michael commented, and Tone's brown eyes flashed in annoyance.

"I think I speak for my team when I say I would prefer to battle against the Demolition-Boys, to fight against _them._" Tone replied as she pointed to the screen.

"Oh c'mon babe, the Pink Dreamers can't be that bad." Enrique started as he put an arm around Tone's shoulder, "Besides, have you looked at my team? We're the ones that are going to battle against the Demolition-Boys first, and we don't care."

"You say that because you don't know the Pink Dreamers." Tone stated as she took Enrique's arm away from her, "That team is completely disgusting. No offence, Mariah." she added quickly, her eyes now on the pink haired girl

"Should I be offended?" Mariah asked with an eyebrow raised, but Tone only shook her head as an answer.

"Can anyone tell me who the Tempest Nights are?" Emily asked as she looked at her friends, "I never heard about that team before."

"They're Africans." Amaya explained as she approached the girl, "They're a very strong team, even without bit-beasts."

"How do you know that?" Emily asked curiosed, and Amaya chuckled.

"I confronted them a year ago." she replied, "And I have to be honest; despite the fact they don't have bit-beasts, they're strong enough to give a good fight."

"Well, well, well, the losers are already here." a cold voice said, and everyone turned around to see the most unloved team in the whole Tournament.

"Oh goody, the iceberg is here." Tone muttered sarcastically.

"Come to see who'll be the first team to defeat you?" Tyson asked, and Tala smirked as he took his eyes off the screen and looked at The Majestics.

"As if we were to fear such weak team." the leader of the Demolition-Boys commented.

"What?" Johnny asked angrily, "You dare to call us weak?"

"I already did." Tala replied, before looking to his team-mates. "Let's go."

As they were about to walk away Tala looked at Amaya, who shivered when their eyes met: _'I'll be waiting'_ was the silent message Tala sent to the ocean-blue haired girl, who clenched her fists.

_'I'll be here.'_ Amaya thought.

"I wonder who the Moun...Mun...Muon...how the hell do you spell that?" Lee asked annoyed, and Macha looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked as she walked to Lee's side, who waved a hand towards the screen to where Macha looked, "Oh, it's Montanhas Rochosas."

"Couldn't you have picked a better name?" Lee asked, and Macha chuckled.

"I would have, if I belonged to that team." she replied.

"Lee, do you think we can do a good job?" Mariah asked as she walked to her brother's side, "I mean the battle is a few hours away."

"Everything will be fine." Lee said as he crossed his arms, "It won't be a team with a weird name that's going to defeat us."

"Well, I better go find Judy and tell her about our adversaries." Emily commented before looking to her team mates and add, "And you're coming with me."

"Whatever, there's nothing to do here anyway." Michael said as he waved a hand.

"Hey, can I go with you?" Max asked to the All-Stars with a smile on his face. "I haven't seen my mom yet."

"Sure thing shorty." Eddy said, and the five teenagers said their goodbyes before walking away.

"Hey Ray, wanna go train with me?" Mariah asked as she walked to the black haired boy's side, "Just like the old times."

"Mariah," Lee started as he looked at his sister by the corner of his eyes, "we're going to train _alone_."

"But..." the pink haired girl trailed off when she saw the look on her brother's face. "Fine."

Suddenly a hand was on Mariah's shoulder, and the girl turned around to face a smiling Ray.

"What if we go for a walk after the battles?" Ray asked, and Mariah smiled.

"That would be great." she replied softly, her eyes now locked with Ray's.

"But Ray did you forget we have a battle right after them?" Chief asked suddenly, his eyes never leaving his laptop, "Or did you forget all about the Dark Shadows?"

Ray chuckled, and turned to his friend not noticing his hand was still over Mariah's shoulder, who was now talking with Kevin.

"Of course not, but I know it will be easy and quick." Ray replied before looking at Mariah again, who after a quick nod to Kevin looked back at him, "And then we can have our walk."

A blush appeared on Mariah's cheeks, and the pink haired girl smiled, her eyes never leaving Ray.

"Ray, if you don't mind, we would like to go train now." Lee started his arms still folded against his chest, "But for that you need to let Mariah go."

Suddenly both Mariah and Ray looked to their shoulder/hand, and blushed terribly.

"Sorry about that." Ray muttered as he lowered his hand, but Mariah only shook her head, and smiled again pink now all over her face.

"I'll see you later." Mariah said before walking out of the pavilion with her team leaving behind The Majestics, The Bladebreakers and the Icy Winds who kept talking between them.

While both Dizzi and Chief tried to find anything about the Dark Shadows, Amaya stared at the screen.

**August 1st:**

**14:30 pm:** White Tigers vs Montanhas Rochosas

_and_ **30 minutes after the battle is over**

The Bladebreakers vs Dark Shadows

**August 2nd:**

**14:30 pm:** All-Stars vs Tempest Nights

_and_ **30 minutes after the battle is over**

The Majestics vs Demolition-Boys

**August 3rd:**

**14:30 pm:** Icy Winds vs Pink Dreamers

_and_ **30 minutes after the battle is over**

Lusitanos vs Silent Mists

**August 4th:**

**14:30 pm:** Silver Tears vs Moonlight Hopes

_'From these, I think only The Majestics vs Demolition-Boys will be a show.' _Amaya thought, _'But I wonder if the Pink Dreamers got any stronger.'_

"So Dizzi, did you find anything?" Chief asked.

"Didn't find a thing about any team yet." Dizzi replied.

"Well, that's unusual." Chief muttered, "But we'll keep trying."

"You bet." Dizzi replied.

"If you want to find anything about your opponents go to the Portuguese BBA site." a timid voice said, and Chief looked to his side to see Daisy.

"And why's that?" he asked curiosed, "I thought any BBA site would do the job."

Daisy shrugged before clearing her throat.

"Amaya told us about the Portuguese BBA site when we first met." she explained, "It's not difficult to access it, though you have to pass through a few passwords."

"Say no more." Dizzi said suddenly, "Let's go back to work."

While Dizzi accessed the Portuguese BBA site Chief looked at Daisy, a smile on his face.

"Thanks." he said, and Daisy smiled back.

"You're welcome. But let me tell you one last thing, the Dark Shadows are pretty strong, but they don't have bit-beasts."

"They don't?" Chief asked with an eyebrow raised, and Daisy shook her head as a reply.

"Hey people, what if we go back to the hotel?" Riku asked suddenly.

"Good idea." Tone said as she put a hand over her stomach, "I'm hungry."

"Aww man, did you have to remind me how hungry I am?" Tyson groaned at the same time his stomach rumbled, and everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

In a couple of hours, the pavilion was full of people that, surprisingly, kept coming from everywhere. The teams were already inside, being the ones that were going to battle already sat on both sides of the covered dish; the White Tigers next to the Bladebreakers while, on the opposite side, where the Montanhas Rochosas and the Dark Shadows.

On the tiers were the other teams, sat close to each others and, unfortunately to Amaya, Tala Ivanov was sat right beside her.

_'Damn my luck.'_ the ocean-blue haired girl cursed.

"Senhoras e senhores; ladies and gentlemen!" Jazzman started from the stage dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, "It's with a great pleasure that I begin the Portuguese Tournament, with a surprise."

"What is he talking about?" Tyson asked with an eyebrow rose, "I want to battle; I need action!"

"And here it is ladies and gentlemen, the song that has been chosen especially for the Portuguese Tournament: Força by Nelly Furtado!"

Suddenly everything went dark, and a song began to play at the same time green, yellow and red lights broke the darkness. It was just like a disco, but where everyone was sat on their places, singing and clapping.

_It is the passion flowing right on through your veins_

_And it's the feeling that you're oh so glad you came_

_It is the moment you remember you're alive_

_It is the air you breathe, the element, the fire_

_It is that flower that you took the time to smell_

_It is the power that you know you got as well_

_It is the fear inside that you can overcome_

_This is the orchestra, the rhythm and the drum_

"Since when do Tournaments have songs?" Tyson almost shouted confused.

"Aww, c'mon, this is cool." Mariah commented as she moved her body though she was sat on her chair- Along with her, Max, Kevin and Ray were moving slowly, in a very weird attempt to dance while they were sat on their seats.

_Como uma força, como uma força_

_Como uma força que ninguém pode parar_

_Como uma força, como uma força_

_Como uma fome que ninguém pode matar_

_It is the soundtrack of your ever-flowing life_

_It is the wind beneath your feet that makes you fly_

_It is the beautiful game that you choose to play_

_When you step out into the world to start your day_

_You show your face and take it in and scream and pray_

_You're gonna win it for yourself and us today_

_It is the gold, the green, the yellow and the grey_

_The red and sweat and tears, the love you go. Hey!_

"This is so childish." Johnny muttered, though now almost everyone inside the pavilion had started singing the lyric, "This is a waste of time."

"C'mon, don't you Scottish know how to have fun?" Enrique asked as he elbowed Johnny on the stomach, "This is a very good idea, and it has my support."

"Besides, people can relax with this kind of things." Oliver added and Johnny growled, while he looked away.

_Como uma força, como uma força_

_Como uma força que ninguém pode parar_

_Como uma força, como uma força_

_Como uma fome que ninguém pode matar_

_força, força, força, força_

_Closer to the sky, closer, way up high,_

_mais perto do céu, mais perto do céu_

_Como uma força, como uma força_

_Como uma força que ninguém pode parar (força)_

_Como uma força, como uma força_

_Como uma fome que ninguém pode matar_

"Portuguese people can be so immature." Tala growled, and Amaya looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Pff, and you Russians can be so mature to say those things." she replied, and Tala looked at her his face emotionless, "What? Thought you could say that without receiving an answer?" Amaya asked, as she crossed her arms.

"Hn."

As she rolled her eyes Amaya crossed her legs, and tried to focus on the song.

_Como uma força, como uma força_

_Como uma força que ninguém pode parar_

_Como uma força, como uma força_

_Como uma fome que ninguém pode matar_

_força (oh), força (oh), força, força,_

_força, força, força, força_

_força, força, força, força_

_Ninguém pode parar este amor_

_Este amor tão grande e tão forte_

_C'mon_

When the song ended lights returned to the pavilion, and everyone started making lots of noise while Jazzman appeared on the stage again, looking tired for the dance he had been doing on the stage since no one could see him for it was the only place where lights didn't fell upon.

"And now," Jazzman started "after this amazing song, lets start the Portuguese Tournament!" people started screaming and whistling, "To begin, we have the White Tigers from China that are going to face Montanhas Rochosas from Madeira!"

New claps, screams and whistles filled the pavilion as Jazzman's last words echoed through the pavilion while the two teams exchanged their last words.

"I wonder who are going to be the first ones to start, but while we don't find out, let's go see the dish." Brad started, and seconds later a dish filled with drought grass and miniature olive-trees appeared, "Aww the Alentejo's summer landscape." Brad continued "Both opponents need to be careful with the drought grass, and keep in mind they only have one chance each to win the battle."

"And from the White Tigers we have Gary and from the Montanhas Rochosas, we have João!" Jazzman exclaimed suddenly.

A brown haired boy with brown eyes walked towards the dish, a grey beyblade in his hand.

"Preparado para perderes?" (Ready to lose?) João asked, and Gary scratched his head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Isto vai ser desnecessário, não achas Amaya?" (This is going to be unnecessary, don't you think Amaya?) Macha asked as she stared at the leader of the Icy Winds, who nodded in agreement.

As both Gary and João grabbed their launchers Jazzman took a deep breath.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Both boys launched their blades, but when Gary's hit João's, the grey blade fell outside the dish.

"Huh?" Gary asked confused, while he scratched his right cheek, his red blade kept spinning inside the dish.

Silence filled the pavilion as everyone stared at João's fallen blade and Gary's still spinning inside the dish as if nothing had happened.

"Err...and we have a winner!" Jazzman exclaimed, after a few seconds and claps started to be heard.

"That was it?" Kevin asked before looking at Lee, "C'mon, if the battles are going to be like this, let me go."

"Kevin we already talked about this and the answer is no." Lee replied as he crossed his arms, "Mariah, make it quick."

"Huh? And miss all the fun?" the pink haired girl asked, but the look on Lee's face made her understand he wasn't kidding, "Fine, fine. Geez..."

"Good luck, Mariah." Ray said, and the girl smiled at him before walking towards the dish, where a black haired boy with brown eyes was with a sky blue blade in his hand.

"Preparada?" (Ready?) the boy asked, "Não é por seres gira, que eu vou ser meigo contigo." (It's not because you're cute, that I'm going to be soft with you.)

"What?" Mariah asked, _'What's wrong with these people? Can't they see we don't understand a thing?'_

"Get ready! 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Jazzman exclaimed, and both teenagers launched their blades.

On contrary of what Gary did Mariah let the beyblades fall inside the dish before smirking.

"Galux, attack!" she commented, and before the boy could react there was a sharp sound, and his beyblade was cut in two.

"Não!" (No!) the boy exclaimed as Mariah smiled to the public before returning to her place, between her brother and Ray.

"I heard your friend Amaya said this team was strong." the pink haired girl started as she looked at Ray, "Guess she was wrong about it, this was too easy."

Ray only chuckled in response as Lee walked towards the dish, and before a blink of an eye the leader of the White Tigers had won the last battle.

"This was useless." Lee muttered before looking at his sister. "Didn't I say it wouldn't be a team with a weird name that was going to defeat us?"

Mariah only smiled to her brother.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in half an hour we'll have the confront between the Bladebreakers from Japan and Dark Shadows from Açores. You may go outside if you wish, but please return to your seats five minutes before the battle." Jazzman said, "Obrigado! Thank you!"

Despite the fact some people started walking out the pavilion, all the beyblade teams present at the moment stayed inside, talking about the White Tiger's victory while others kept silence.

"If the Dark Shadows are as good as the Moun...Muon..." Michael trailed off as he tried to pronounce the name.

"Montanhas Rochosas." Macha said quickly.

"Yeah, that." Michael said with a smile. "If the Dark Shadows are going to be just like them, they better not even try."

All the Icy Winds smirked at that statement.

However, before anyone could say a thing, it was time for the other confront begin, and everyone slowly started to walk towards their seats where they waited for the beginning.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, from the Bladebreakers we have Max!" Jazzman exclaimed, "And from the Dark Shadows, we have Joaquim!"

As all the Bladebreakers, minus Kai, wished Max good luck, a black haired boy with piercing green eyes walked to the dish, a orange blade in his hand.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Jazzman shouted, and both Max and Joaquim launched their blades towards the same dish the White Tigers had used before only to see them disappear almost completely in the middle of the drought grass.

"Go Draciel!" Max exclaimed, "You know what to do!"

"You're going to use your defence, huh? Well, so am I." Joaquim said, and Max blinked when he saw both beyblades spinning inside the dish, without moving an inch.

_'What is he doing?'_ Max asked as he looked from the orange blade to Joaquim.

"Eles nunca mudam a táctica." (They never change the tactic) Macha muttered as she shook her head, and Amaya smiled.

"Mas há sempre alguém para cair na armadilha." (but there's always someone to fall in the trap) Amaya replied.

"Isso é verdade." (That's true) Macha said, and both girls smiled.

"Can anyone tell me what is he doing?" Tyson asked. "They can't stay there doing nothing but spinning on the same place."

"Which is the purpose of spinning on the same place? It doesn't make sense." Chief muttered before looking ay his laptop, "What do you think, Dizzi?"

"He's trying to make you mad." Dizzi explained simply, "Did you see Tyson? See how crazy he is right now for not knowing what to do? Joaquim is trying to do the same with Max."

Both Chief and Ray, who had heard the conversation, looked at Tyson, and sweatdropped; Tyson had taken his hat off, and was trying to chew it, while he rambled about what was going to do.

"What, you're saying Joaquim is only trying to piss us off?" Ray asked as he stared at Dizzi.

"Bingo." was the only answer the bit-beast inside the laptop said.

"Then it's easy." Ray muttered more to himself then to his friends, "Max, attack him!" the black haired boy shouted, as he got up from the seat.

"What?" Max asked as he looked over his shoulder to see his friend, "What do you mean?"

"Just attack him!" Ray commanded.

"Ok." Max muttered as he looked to Joaquim again who was smiling, and then Max looked to his blade, "Draciel, attack!" the blonde exclaimed, and the green beyblade did what it was told by shocking with the other blade, sending it through the air until it fell behind Joaquim.

"What? All he had to do was that?" Tyson asked surprised, and Dizzi sighed.

"And the winner is Max!" Jazzman shouted and everyone in the pavilion clapped, "And now after this very odd battle, we have Ray from the Bladebreakers and Jo from the Dark Shadows!"

"I wonder if this confront will be as odd as the last one." Brad commented.

"Good luck, Ray." Mariah said, and the black haired boy gave her thumb up before walking to the dish only to face a surprise; a girl was on the other side, with waist-length dark green hair and acid green eyes; in her hand was a lavender beyblade.

"Tu és giro, mas eu vou ganhar." (You're cute, but I'm going to win) the girl said, and Ray blinked confused.

"Get ready!" Jazzman exclaimed, "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

Both teenagers launched their beyblades to the dish where, immediately, Jo's disappeared.

_'Where is it?'_ Ray asked to himself as he scanned the dish slowly. Slowly the sound of beyblades shocking made Ray look at his blade only to see it moving slowly to the sides as if it had been hit.

The problem was that Ray couldn't see Jo's blade so he couldn't react on time to order his beyblade to move.

_'Where is it?'_ Ray asked again, but as he tried to find the other blade in the middle of the tall grass the sounds of beyblades shocking with each other continued to break the silence.

"What's going on in there?" Eddy asked, "And where's the other blade?"

"It's a jungle out there." Robert commented as he crossed his arms, and Amaya looked over her shoulder to see the leader of The Majestics behind her.

"And the hunt has started." she added.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Dizzi help." Chief pleaded to his bit-beast.

"One minute, it's almost there..." Dizzi mumbled.

"What? What?" Chief asked nervous, "C'mon Dizzi..."

"That's it, Jo is pretending her blade it's a lioness!" Dizzi exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dare to explain?" Tyson asked as Chief was about to open his mouth.

"Ray needs to concentrate." Dizzi said.

"This is like a hunt." Kai said suddenly from the edge of the bench, "And Ray will be the prey if he doesn't focus."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's tell him!" Tyson exclaimed, but an arm blocked his way to Ray.

"Wait, look." Lee instructed, and everyone looked at Ray.

_'Ok Kon, you have to focus. That's the only thing you need to do: concentrate!' _Ray told himself before closing his eyes being Jo's smirk the last thing he saw.

With a bit of difficulty, Ray managed to block all the sound, his mind finally completely focused on his and Jo's blades. Short seconds after another shock of the two beyblades, Ray managed to 'see' where Jo's blade was. Then he clenched his fists and opened his eyes.

"Go Driger!" Ray exclaimed, and Jo gave a step backwards when she saw Ray's beyblade moving to the left, right where her beyblade was.

"Não!" (No!) Jo shouted right before Ray's blade hit hers despite the fact it was concealed by one small olive-tree before sending it flying over the dish, and fall right in front of Jo's feet.

"Eles venceram o espelho e a leoa. O resto é uma informalidade." (they won the mirror and the lioness. The rest is an informality.) Macha commented and Amaya looked at her.

"Até pode ser, mas eu quero ver a próxima batalha. Estou curiosa." (It may be, but I want to see the next battle. I'm curiosed) the ocean-blue haired girl replied.

"Well, after another victory from the Bladebreakers, it's time to give an applause to Tyson from the Bladebreakers and Tomás from the Dark Shadows!" Jazzman shouted, and the public started clapping.

"Yay, my turn!" Tyson exclaimed happily, before walking towards the dish where a blonde haired boy with black eyes was, a silver blade in his hand.

"Vocês humilharam a minha equipa e tu vais pagar por isso" (You humiliated my team and you're going to pay for that) Tomás said as he pointed at Tyson.

"Huh? C'mon people, talk in Japanese if not in English!" Tyson groaned, "Just _don't_ talk in Portuguese with me."

"Ready? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Jazzman shouted.

For Tyson's surprise once the beyblades fell on the dish, Tomás' blade started hitting his with all its force and from all angles; it's speed was remarkable, since Tomás didn't had a bit-beast.

"So you want speed, huh?" Tyson muttered as he took his eyes from the beyblades to look at Tomás, "Well, I'll give you speed."

Without a word Tyson's blade started running around the dish, completely visible despite the grass and avoiding the olive-trees on the way.

"Ah, tu não me vais escapar." (Ah, you're not going to escape from me) Tomás said at the same time his blade went after Tyson's.

"Dare to tell me what's Tyson doing?" Max asked as he looked from Tyson to his team mates.

"I have a better question, what's Tomás doing?" Ray asked as he watched Tomás blade gaining speed.

"Good question." Max muttered, as he looked to Tyson and Tomás again.

"Tyson, win the battle already!" Chief shouted annoyed.

"Ah all right, all right. Geez, I only wanted to have some fun." Tyson muttered before looking at his beyblade, "Dragoon!"

Suddenly Tyson's blade gained more speed and before Tomás could react, the grey blade gave a full round in the dish before shocking with his, making it stop dead on the dish.

"And the Bladebreakers are the winners!" Jazzman shouted, and everyone in the pavilion started clapping, cheering and whistling.

"Wow, this has been a day with very weird entrances and events." Brad commented, "I wonder if tomorrow will be the same."

"You know, if our opponents are as easy as these ones, we'll win this Tournament without sweating." Michael commented, and Riku looked at him an eyebrow raised.

"Oh really?" she asked her arms crossed, and Michael nodded.

"Well, did you see how easy it was to beat those guys?" he asked, and Riku gave a step forward.

"Well, not all teams are like them." she whispered into Michael's ear, before walking towards her friends, "C'mon people let's go see today's winners!" Eddy said

Everyone nodded, and Amaya was about to walk behind the group when she noticed the Demolition-Boys walking away.

_'No wonder they're the most unloved team in the Tournament.'_ she thought her eyes now resting on Tala's back for short seconds, for the girl quickly walked towards her friends.

"Hey shorties, great game." Steve said, and Tyson smiled.

"Thank you; thank you very much ladies and gentlemen. If you come back tomorrow, you'll have other great games too." the blue haired boy said in a deep voice.

"Baka." Hillary muttered, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, how come the _great_ Kai Hiwatari didn't play?" Macha asked as she walked towards the leader of the Bladebreakers, who was leaned against a wall.

"Why? You wanted to see me play?" Kai asked as he crossed his arms, and Macha chuckled.

"What do you think?" she asked in an 'of course I wanted' kind of voice, and Kai smirked.

"Hey people, why don't we go have some fun?" Enrique asked, "I want to see how the Portuguese ladies are."

"I think they're like all the other ladies in the world." Tone replied.

"Sorry people; can't go." Ray said as he shook his head, "I asked Mariah for a walk."

At that comment Amaya smiled at Ray, who smiled back. However, those smiles didn't pass unnoticed by Mariah, who crossed her arms and looked away with an 'humph'.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry about the battles; I know they're not good. I'm trying my best, but the fact I'm writing in English is the biggest obstacle. However, I am not going to stop writing just because of that, on the contrary, I hope you guys can forgive me for not doing a good job. Nevertheless, I promise I'll try to write better battles in the next chapters. Ah, and sorry for the bad ending but I had to stop somewhere, and I thought it would be good to stop here, because the next chapter will be reserved for Ray/Mariah fans (can't promise romance, only hints). Please review. Thanks! Oh wait! Tell me something, what's the name of the other guy that usually talks with Brad? Does anyone know? If you do, please tell me. Thanks!

**Disclaimer2:** The song 'Força' belongs to Nelly Furtado (or is it UEFA? Either way, it's not mine) and it was the hymn for the Euro2004, which happened here in Portugal. I thought it would be fun to put it here.


	7. Moments & Blushes

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot; Amaya Fonseca, Macha Lyovsky.

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Thanks for all your support. It really means a lot to me. «bows» Thank you very much.

**Galux Kitty:** You know, I don't think you should push Amaya off a cliff. Trust me, without her, bad things could happen. I hope you like the RayMariah moment.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Wow, thank you so much for your words. You can't imagine how important they are to me. Oh, and hope you like the RayMariah moment.

**Lara Lee:** Realmente, começar as aulas dia 13 de Setembro não me soa nada bem, mas será que eu tenho sorte só porque as minhas aulas começam em Outubro? De qualquer forma, agradeço por me teres dito o nome do AJ Topper (sinceramente ver o Brad a falar sozinho não tem piada nenhuma) e tens razão, as batalhas precisam de mais acção. Obrigada pelo apoio.

**dreamlessnights:** You'll have RayMariah hints and much more, trust me. And yes, I know the White Tigers won pretty fast, but there had to be a team that was easy to defeat (poor Montanhas Rochosas). Oh, and sorry for taking so long. Enjoy the hints!

**kawaii-kirei:** Yes 'Pink Dreamers' (I wonder who they are, hum... hehe). Thanks for your support and yeah, I'm trying to put some funny quotes.

**ray-is-sexy:** Whoa, take a deep breath, the cheesy stuff will come (not much, because I suck at romance), but there will be. Just wait. For now, enjoy the hints.

* * *

**NOTE:** Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had a problem with one of my eyes and I couldn't use the computer . Now, I wanted to ask you something, do you mind go check my other fic Reality Is Unreal. It's under my other pen-name: Dark White Wolf. It's just that I wanted to have more opinions about it and see if it's (or not) pointless to keep writing it. By the way, go check **Tormented Souls** by** SGCred**; it's an amazing fic. Thanks for the attention!

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Moments & Blushes

Everyone had just got out of the pavilion, some trying to avoid the crowd that was walking away while others were rambling how good they had been and how they loved their fans that were all around them.

The last one was Tyson, Ray and Max's case, since they were now surrounded by screaming girls, who kept trying to touch them, and ask their autographs while Hillary and Mariah were behind them trying hard not to explode.

A certain black haired girl with intense violet eyes was about to explode too until Riku appeared behind her, and called her name.

"Hey Lia, what's up?" the other black haired girl asked, and slowly Xylia took her eyes off the three members from the Bladebreakers and looked at her friend.

"Oh, nothing Riku, just thinking about something." she replied anger and sadness clear in her voice.

"Then dare to tell me why you're looking at those girls," Riku pointed to the screaming girls that had surrounded Tyson, Ray and Max with her chin, "like you just want to kick their asses?"

"What? I do not." Lia said as she tried to look shocked, and Riku rolled her eyes.

"You really want me to believe in that?" she asked. "C'mon, tell me which one?"

"What are you talking about?" Lia asked as she raised an eyebrow, "I just don't support crazy fans like those, and their screaming are just getting to my nerves."

"Yeah, and I believe in the Easter Bunny." Riku replied sarcastically, "But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine by me."

"Riku, there's nothing else!" Xylia exclaimed annoyed, and Riku chuckled.

"If you say so." was the only thing she said.

While Xylia tried to convince Riku, Hillary and Mariah had their hands clenched into strong fists, their eyes fixed on the screaming girls, and smoke was almost getting out from their ears when someone tapped their arms making both girls look over their shoulders.

When she saw who it was Mariah growled.

"What do you want?" Mariah asked annoyed, but Amaya ignored the hint of annoyance and even anger in the girl's voice.

"Why are you two waiting for those girls to walk away?" the ocean-blue haired girl asked as she looked from Mariah to Hillary.

"What do you want us to do?" Mariah asked still annoyed, "To go there, and make a scandal?"

"No, just go there and grab your man." Amaya stated in a neutral voice, "Have you seen how many girls are around them? It will take time until they go away."

"Humph." was all Mariah said as she crossed her arms, and looked away.

"Why would I even care about what happens to Tyson?" Hillary asked suddenly, "He's a stupid guy, who cares about nothing except beyblade and fame."

"Who even talked about Tyson?" Amaya asked as she looked at the brunette. "You can go there, and take Max away from there ya know?"

At that statement Hillary blushed embarrassed, and looked away. Amaya was about to open her mouth to say one last thing before walking away when she noticed both Mariah and Hillary looking at the screaming group in front of them. Nevertheless, Amaya smiled when she heard Mariah mumble something under her breath before walking towards the group, Hillary close behind.

"Ok girls, back off!" Mariah exclaimed suddenly as she tried to walk to Ray's side. "You have you're autographs already, so let them go."

"Ei, achas que é por seres uma White Tiger que eu te vou deixar levar o Ray?" (Hey, do you think that because you're an White Tiger, I'm going to let you take Ray away?) a blonde haired girl with brown eyes asked, and Mariah looked at her more annoyed than before.

"Oh, shut up." the pink haired girl said before grabbing Ray's hand "Let's go, Ray." she added, before pushing the black haired boy away from the group

"You're coming too, Tyson." Hillary said as she reached the blue haired boy's side, but sweatdropped when she saw Tyson was not only giving autographs and rambling about his victory but also taking pictures with girls, _"TYSON!"_ Hillary shouted annoyed.

"Hillary, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Tyson asked after covering his ears, "I almost got deaf!"

"Let's go." Hillary said simply before grabbing Tyson's ear, and pull him away from the crowd leaving poor Max all alone, to face some still crazy fans.

_'Hum...help?'_ was all Max thought as girls tried to take pictures with him.

However, when Max was about to call for help a hand grabbed his arm, and started pushing him away from the crowd, without a word. It was only when that someone stopped pushing Max that the blonde haired boy saw his saviour.

"Oh, thanks Lia." Max said smiling, "I was thinking I would never get away from there, alive."

At that statement Xylia smiled, and waved a hand in dismiss.

"No need to thank me; the screaming were getting into my nerves anyway." she stated, and Max stuck a hand out.

"Thanks anyway." he said, and still with the smile playing on her face Xylia shook his hand, "Hey, wanna get some ice cream or something?" Max asked suddenly as the two teenagers lowered their hands, "It's kinda hot, and I think I'm up for one."

Xylia stood looking at him in silence, surprised by his question, but quickly got out off her trance.

"Well I would love to, but I think Amaya wants us to train today." she said.

"Ah c'mon, your battle is in two days, besides, it's just an ice cream." Max stated and Xylia bite her lip: she truly wanted to go, but she needed to ask Amaya first.

"Well, let me go talk with Amaya first." Xylia said. "She's the leader of the team, and she's the one who usually decides when we train."

"Fine by me, I'm not going anywhere." Max said, and Xylia smiled before walking towards Amaya who was busy talking with Robert.

"Hey Rain." the black haired girl called, and Amaya looked to her side with a smile on her face, "Are we going to train today?"

"Yes; why?" Amaya asked, and Xylia sighed sadly: her plans went down the drain.

"Oh nothing, Max just asked me to go eat an ice cream with him, but since we're going to train..." when Xylia trailed off, Amaya stood silently looking at her until she crossed her arms.

"I don't see why you can't go." she said, and Xylia looked at her confused.

"But you said we're going to train." she said blinking, and Amaya chuckled:

"Yes, I said we're going to train today, but I didn't say when." the ocean-blue haired girl replied, and Xylia bite her lip nervously, "Besides, Xylia Shiteru, you know very well we usually train at night, why would it be any different today?"

Xylia couldn't help but smile relieved at Amaya's words.

"Oh thank you Rain, thank you." she said before waving, and walk towards Max, who was patiently waiting for her.

"Hey Mariah, thanks for taking me away from those girls." Ray said as Mariah stopped pushing him away from everyone.

"Humph, don't mention it." the pink haired girl said as she crossed her arms, and Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Are you angry?" he asked, and Mariah looked at him by the corner of her eyes.

"Should I be?" she asked back, and Ray shrugged.

"I dunno; you look like you are, but I don't know why." he said before looking at her unsure, "Did I do something you didn't like?"

At the look on Ray's face Mariah couldn't help but curse the fact she just couldn't stay mad at him for more than a few minutes, due to the looks he would always give her.

With a sigh the pink haired girl shook her head.

"You didn't do a thing." Mariah replied at the same time she let her arms fall to her sides, "I just didn't like to see...oh, never mind."

"No, please, tell me." Ray pleaded, but the girl shook her head.

"Forget about it. But tell me, are we going for our walk now?" she asked, and a smile appeared on Ray's face.

"Of course, I really want to go." he said, "Just let me go ask something to Amaya, and then we're off."

"Amaya!" Mariah asked shocked and surprised, but Ray had already walked to the ocean-blue haired girl's side, "Humph, that Portuguese girl is really getting to my nerves. And why does Ray want to talk with her anyway? It's not like she's coming with us...right?"

Mariah stood quietly looking at Ray talking with Amaya both changing a few laughs and smiles until Ray finally waved goodbye, and let the ocean-blue haired girl continue her talk with Robert. At that, Mariah couldn't help, but feel relieved.

_'But why am I feeling like this?'_ Mariah asked to herself as Ray made his way to her side, _'It's not like she's going to steal Ray from me. Wait, what am I thinking? Ray would never trade me for that Portuguese girl; she's so...I dunno, weird and she has those red eyes...yuck.'_

"Mariah?" Ray called as he looked strangely at the girl, "Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah Ray, I'm fine." Mariah replied before smiling. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Well, Amaya told me to take you to Oc...Oceanai...how did she said you spell that thing?" Ray asked to himself.

Mariah could have said something about it, but at the sound of the name 'Amaya' something clicked inside her, and before she could even give it a thought it was gone.

"Oh it's the place where you can go to see all sort of sea life!" Ray exclaimed suddenly, and Mariah looked at him confused.

"And what's that?" she asked, and Ray smiled.

"It's like a huge aquarium." he replied, "Amaya said it's a great place to go, and have a good time."

"Well, if _Amaya _said that then it must be true." Mariah replied sarcastically, and Ray looked at her strangely.

_'I wonder what's wrong with her.'_ Ray thought, _'She's acting as if she's jealous or something.'_

* * *

The Sun was slowly making it's way down while the Full Moon could already been spot in the sky when Lee walked out of the hotel, his mind focused on his sister.

Lee knew Mariah was ok for she was with Ray, but the truth was that the boy couldn't help but get worried about her; after all, they were in a foreign country, they didn't know a single word of Portuguese, and the fact Mariah was inside a 'big aquarium' didn't help to calm Lee down one bit.

The black haired boy was so worried walking from side to side at the front door of the hotel, his eyes turning to Vasco da Gama from time to time, that Lee didn't see a girl with gold and amber curls walking out of the hotel.

"Lee?" a timid voice called out, and the black haired boy looked to the door only to see a blushing Daisy.

"Oh, hey, you're Daisy, right?" he asked, and at that the girl couldn't help but sweatdropped.

"Yes..." she said, and Lee smiled.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I'm worried and I can't think straight." he said apologetically, and Daisy shook her head.

"That's ok." she said as she walked towards the boy, her denium skirt with embroidered flowers waving at the wind, "Are you worried about Mariah?"

"Yes." Lee replied before chuckling, "I know she can take care of herself, but I keep thinking we're in a foreign country, and none of us knows about Portugal not about Portuguese, and, well, I can't stop thinking something can happen. Especially inside that aquarium where Ray took her to."

"The aquarium is a very beautiful place." Daisy stated a small smile on her face, "Amaya loves it there, and I like it too. It's very peaceful, and if you like sea-life it's the perfect place to have a good time."

"You have seen it?" Lee asked, and Daisy nodded.

"Oh yes, when I first came here and met Amaya." she replied. "She told me that's the best place to relax, and I think it's true."

"How can you relax inside an aquarium?" Lee asked with an eyebrow raised, and Daisy started to giggle, "What? What did I said?" Lee asked confused as Daisy tried to stop her giggles.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...well, the aquarium is more than a simple aquarium." the brunette started. "I think you should go visit it, and see it for yourself."

"I don't think so." Lee said as he shook his head, "I'm not into sea-life."

Daisy was about to open her mouth to say something, when she decided against. That situation was really weird; there she was talking with Lee Sying, feeling her heart beating faster than ever yet she was feeling so calm and so at easy.

Something Daisy never thought that would ever happen since Lee was known by being short-tempered.

"Hey, I have an idea." Lee said, and Daisy snapped from her thoughts. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"What'!" Daisy asked before she could stop herself, pink all over her face.

"Well, I don't know, I thought it was a good way to stop thinking about Mariah." Lee said as he scratched his neck.

At that remark, Daisy looked to the ground.

_'He only wants to go for a walk, so he can stop thinking about his sister.' _she thought, sadly. _'I knew this was too good to be true. Besides, who would want to go for a walk with me?'_

"Hey, I didn't want it to sound like that!" Lee said as if he had read Daisy's thought, "I would like to know this place and, who knows, maybe ask a few things about you."

"Oh." Daisy mumbled before looking at the black haired boy, "Well, I guess that would be all right." she continued a soft pink on her cheeks. "Where do you want to go?"

"I think the best question is, where do _you_ want to take _me_?" Lee asked back, and Daisy smiled.

* * *

"Wow, this is so pretty!" Mariah exclaimed as she looked at the huge pond in front of here, where various fishes and a few sharks were swimming. "I never thought this was so pretty!"

Ray smiled, and nodded at the same time he put an arm on Mariah's shoulder.

"I have to agree." he said, "I loved the penguins; made me remind Tyson and his crazy way of walking when he eats too much."

At that Mariah couldn't help but giggled.

"Yeah, but I loved the otters." she said. "They were so cute!"

"Made me remind of someone." Ray commented and Mariah raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" she asked curiosed, "Yourself?"

"Now that you said that yeah, I can't help but agree they're as cute as me." Ray commented, and Mariah elbowed him in the stomach. "Ouch, fine, fine, they made me remind of you."

"Me?" Mariah asked surprised, as a soft pink colour appeared on her cheeks. "Why me?"

"Well, you're cute too." Ray said also blushing at the same time he scratched his head with his free hand, "At least, when you're not mad."

"Are you trying to be Mr Funny Guy?" Mariah asked as she tried to hide her blush by looking at the pond in front of her, and Ray chuckled.

"I do my best." he said before noticing the exit, "Hey, it's time to leave."

"Aww, do we have to?" Mariah asked, and Ray smiled.

"For now, yes." he said, "But if you want, we can come back here another day."

"I think I would like that." Mariah said as both of them started walking towards the exit, "By the way, thanks for showing me this place."

"You're welcome." Ray replied, as they stepped outside. "Amaya told me this was the best place to be alone and I thought you would like to see this with me."

At the name 'Amaya' Mariah clenched her fists, but she quickly relaxed when she heard the rest of Ray's sentence. Then, as a reply, Mariah grabbed his arm.

"Hey Ray," she started softly, and the black haired boy looked at her, "thanks."

Then, to seal her thanks, Mariah gave a step forward, and kissed Ray on the cheek. However, when she stepped backwards the pink haired girl couldn't help but blush.

"Err...you're welcome." Ray managed to say since he was still embarrassed by Mariah's move, and the pink haired girl smiled.

"Hey, what do you say if we go watch a movie next time?" Mariah asked as the two friends started walking again.

"I would say: it's a great idea." Ray replied, smiling.

However, what both teenagers had yet to notice was their enlaced hands.

* * *

"So, how's everything with Kai?" Amaya asked as Macha walked out of the bathroom, her wet hair in a messy bun. "You haven't told me anything since that hug you two shared."

At the memory Macha couldn't help but blush as she sat on her bed, and grabbed her white tennies.

"There's nothing going on." the dark purple haired girl said, still looking down, and Amaya rolled her eyes before walking towards the window.

"Ah c'mon Macha, what are you waiting for?" the ocean-blue haired girl asked as she crossed her arms. "I've been listening to you talk about Kai since forever and now that you met him again, there's nothing going on?"

"Guess not." Macha said as she walked towards a mirror, and looked at her reflection, "I'm hopeless." she whispered noticing her sturdy figure.

"You're not hopeless, you're very pretty." Amaya said as she noticed Macha looking sadly at her reflection, "You know that, and you also know I'm not going to stop talking about you and Kai until you give me a proper answer."

"Amaya, please, we're just friends." Macha started as she sat on her bed again. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Maybe not between you two, but there's certainly something going on there." Amaya said as she pointed to Macha's chest. "You were the one who told me you had a crush on Kai."

"We were nine at the time; I knew nothing about crushes or love." Macha said as she started to blush, and Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Let's pretend I believe in that." she replied, "Macha, you know what I think and you also know that's the only thing you can do."

"What? Go to him and tell him 'Hey Kai, just wanted to tell you I had a crush on you?'" Macha asked sarcastically, and once again Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Tell him you want go for a walk." she said as she crossed her arms. "Tell him you want talk about the time you were together or just want to know what he has been doing. It's not that difficult."

"Yeah right, that's because you don't know Kai Hiwatari." Macha muttered as she looked to her knees.

"But I know _you_." Amaya stated matter-of-factly, "And I know you're dying to talk with Kai. Why don't you just ask him for a walk?"

"Because I doubt he'll accept." Macha replied looking at her friend, "Kai is a very difficult guy. Amaya; I know what I'm saying."

"How can you know that?" Amaya asked, "The last time you saw him, he was nine year old. You can't say Kai's difficult when you don't give him a chance."

Silence filled the air, and while Macha looked down Amaya looked through the window: the sky looked now like a rainbow since the Sun was already saying goodbye, while the Moon made its way to the top of the sky.

The night would be clear, but slightly cold which was a blessing after another very hot day.

Amaya was about to walk away, when something caught her attention: a red haired boy walking away from the hotel, towards the shopping center, on his usual clothes.

_'Tala Ivanov.'_ Amaya thought as she kept looking at the boy.

As if he had heard her thought Tala looked up, but missed Amaya for the girl had closed the curtains and look at Macha.

"It's time for dinner, do you know if Lia came back from her afternoon with Max?"

As she snapped from her thoughts Macha looked up, and shrugged.

"I dunno." she started. "I haven't seen Lia or Dais since the end of the battles, but Tone is downstairs playing snooker with the All-Stars, and Riku is probably with her."

"Very well, I'm going to the restaurant, want to come?" Amaya asked, and Macha got up.

"Sure." she said before walking towards the drawer next to her bed, and open it, "Are we going to train?" the dark purple haired girl asked her hand half way towards the drawer, and Amaya nodded.

"We haven't trained for a long time, but tonight we will." she replied, and without saying a word Macha grabbed her beyblade before putting it inside one of her jeans pocket.

Then the two girls walked away.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Mariah?" Kevin asked suddenly as he looked from his plate to the other teams that had decided to join his for dinner, "Or Lee?"

"You know, I haven't see Ray since the battles either." Chief said.

"We don't know where Daisy is either." Tone said as she put her glass full of 7up down. "I wonder where she is."

"Do you think they're together?" Max asked. "I mean, it's the perfect fit: Ray with Mariah, and Lee with Daisy."

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked. "Do they like each others?"

"Lee and Daisy?" Tone asked, as she blinked. "There's no way Daisy likes Lee."

"Why do you say that?" Kevin asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Lee is a great person, apart from the fact he can blow up easily. Now Ray and Mariah doesn't sound that good."

"Why?" Tyson asked without swallowing his food. "We all know they like each other."

"Even though they just can't admit that." Max finished while Hillary hit Tyson on his back.

"Eat your food before speaking." the brunette instructed annoyed, "Where are your manners?"

"Right here, if you let people see them." Tyson replied before continuing to eat at a lightning speed, just like Gary. Everyone sweatdropped at that.

"You know, I think you should let them decide." Amaya said suddenly as she crossed her arms, "And before you start, let me tell you I think Daisy is the perfect person for Lee, just like Mariah is the perfect person for Ray."

"Talking about us?" a male voice asked, and the huge group looked to their side to see Mariah and Ray. "Just hope it's not something bad."

"That's for us to know and for you never to find out." Michael said while Kevin noticed Mariah's hand enlaced with Ray's.

"Are you two going out?" the dark green haired boy asked, and the two teenagers looked to their hands only to blush, and quickly let go of each other.

"Sorry." both muttered at the same time and everyone smiled at their blushes.

"Hey, thanks for waiting for us." another male voice said, and everyone saw Lee walking inside the restaurant with a blushing Daisy at his side.

"Hey, how come everyone's going out but me?" Enrique asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you stop for a minute and think?" Riku asked back. "None of us is going out."

"Does that mean you're free for the taken?" Enrique asked now looking at the black haired girl, "Because I doubt such pretty girl will be alone for long."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Riku asked as she crossed her arms, and Enrique wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm asking you out, _Principessa_." the blonde said, and Riku rolled her eyes.

"And I'm telling you to get a life." she said back before taking Enrique's arm off her shoulders.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't fight." a cold voice started, "And you shouldn't refuse the only invitation you'll get in you're life."

"Ian, why don't you go get a life?" Riku snapped, and the small boy narrowed his eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Robert asked with his arms crossed against his chest, and Ian smirked.

"No, just warn you to go call for an ambulance, because tomorrow you're going down." Spencer said, and Johnny looked at him.

"Why don't you call to a hospital, and ask of they can do brain transplants?" he asked, "You really need one."

"What? What did you said?" Spencer asked, and Johnny smirked.

"And don't forget to ask if they do ear transplants too." he added.

While everyone tried hard not to explode at all the Demolition-Boys remarks Amaya looked at Tala, and shivered when she noticed the boy was looking at her.

_'Why? Why do I feel a chill running down my spine?'_ Amaya asked as she continued to look at Tala with an emotionless look on her face just like his, and suddenly Tala smirked.

"C'mon, lets go." he said to his team mates before looking one last time to Amaya, and without any other word the Demolition-Boys walked away.

"That team really makes me mad." Michael said as he continued to watch the Demolition-Boys walk through the restaurant's doors.

"I think the same happens to everyone else." Tone commented looking at him.

Daisy slowly looked to Lee, who was sat next to her, and gulped when she saw the angry look on the boy's face.

"Hey Lee," the brunette started as she slowly put a hand on the boy's arm, "are you ok?"

With a blink Lee looked at her, the angry look now gone only to be replaced by a soft one.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok." he replied.

Macha was playing with her food, her mind lost in thoughts and questions, when she felt a warm hand over her shoulder. Very slowly the dark purple haired girl looked up, and her eyes met a pair of reddish ones.

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"I wanna talk with you." Kai said his voice void of any emotion, and after licking her lips, Macha looked at Amaya.

"Go, we'll be on the balcony. Go meet us there." Amaya instructed, and after sending her a thankful smile, Macha got up, and walked away from the restaurant with Kai.

"So are you guys prepared for tomorrow?" Emily asked to The Majestics.

"Of course we are." Oliver said smiling.

"Humph, as if we were to be scared only because we're going to battle against the Russians." Johnny growled as he looked away.

Without anyone noticing Mariah put her hand over Ray's, which was hidden by the table, and when the black haired boy looked at her the pink haired girl smiled.

"Wanna go watch the battles with me?" she asked in a whisper, and Ray nodded.

"Well girls time to go train." Amaya said as she got up.

"What about Macha?" Riku asked, and the ocean-blue haired girl looked at her.

"She's going to met us later." Amaya replied, "Now, let's go."

* * *

While the rest of the Icy Winds walked towards the hotel's balcony, Macha and Kai were silently walking towards the river's side. Even though she felt a little scared of doing so Macha managed to look at the silent boy next to her, and ask herself why Kai had changed so much. Why he had changed from the cute little boy he had been only to become the boy he was now?

Macha was aware about the changes everyone suffered during their lives yet she couldn't help but ask why Kai had changed so much. Now instead of the cute boy she used to see under the moonlight, she was looking at a very handsome boy, but who was a completely stranger for her.

"Kai?" Macha called as both of them stopped right beside the river's side. "Is there any reason for us to come here, at his hour?"

Slowly Kai looked at her, and Macha could feel herself blush under his intense gaze; he seemed to be studying her, and the dark purple haired girl couldn't help but ask if that was a good or a bad thing.

"I think it's time." Kai started, and Macha looked at him mentally pleading for him not to notice her blush.

"For what?" Macha managed to ask, and Kai turned to her.

"For us to talk about everything we missed."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Ok, bad ending, I know, but this chapter would be huge if I waited for the perfect place to cut it. Gomen ne. Hope you liked the hints, but if you didn't, forgive me. More will come in the future, that's the only thing I can promise (and better, I hope). Please review. Thank you!


	8. Under The Stars

**Disclaimer:** I own the plot, Amaya Fonseca and Macha Lyovsky (and all the characters that belong to the other teams from the Tournament, which you don't know).

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Girl, I thank you for everything you've been doing for me (your support and words). Thank you very much.

**SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix:** Uff, I'm happy to know you liked the chapter and the pairings. Muchas gracias!

**kawaii-kirei:** I'm happy and relieved to know I'm using Riku well, but if you noticed I'm doing something wrong, please warn me ok? Happy to know you liked the hints.

**Blackdranzergurl:** Happy to know you liked it.

**dreamlessnights:** What a weird review you sent me, huh? Very funny to read, since it's a mix of many languages like Brazilian and English and there were even a few parts that were a little confused, but I managed to understand everything. Thank you anyway for trying to send me a review in Portuguese (or should I say Brazilian?). Thank you very much for your words and believe in me, we all have the talent to write and I'm not as good as you think I am. Oh, by the way, do you mind go check my other fic: Reality Is Unreal (it's under my other pen-name: Dark White Wolf)? Thank you for everything and don't worry about the review.

**ariotlatio:** Wow, thank you for your words. You can't imagine how important they are to me, but I have a question. I know you're busy (for you told me yourself), but aren't you going to try and post your fic again? Please? I swear I was finding it interesting and I really, really hope you can post it again. Thanks for everything again!

**ray-is-sexy:** I swear I do not wish to torment you, but you'll have to wait. Cheesy stuff will come, but you have to wait a bit more, ok?

**Galux Kitty:** I think you're gonna like this chapter (not only because it has a tiny RayMariah moment, but also because it has hints about whom Amaya may like. Can't say if it's him or not though). I hope you like it!

* * *

And now the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Under The Stars

A cold breeze started playing with Macha and Kai's hairs as both friends looked at the dark water in front of them while various lights could be seen on the other side of the river. Not many people were around the two teenagers, what gave them some kind of privacy. However, the truth was that words had yet to be spoken for silence had fallen upon that place right after Kai's last sentence.

As she bit her lower lip Macha decided to give it a shot, and start the conversation for Kai seemed to be lost in thoughts he didn't want to voice.

"So, do you want to start?" she asked, and Kai crossed his arms his eyes still on the long river. "I mean, you were the one who disappeared."

When she heard Kai taking a deep breath Macha started chewing her lower lip in anticipation. For a long time she had been waiting for an explanation, and now after so many years she was going to get it.

Slowly Kai turned to the girl, and looked into her eyes.

"I disappeared because..." Kai trailed off, and once again, he turned to the river, "Did you watch any of the Tournaments I was in?"

Macha nodded.

"Yes, I watched the Asian, the American and the Russian Tournament." she replied, "Thought I got confused from time to time."

"Then you know I was an element from the Demolition-Boys, too." Kai stated, and Macha nodded, "And then you probably know I was a cavy for my grandfather."

"What!" Macha asked completely caught-off-guard, and Kai nodded before looking at her.

"He wanted me to use Black Dranzer to capture all the bit-beasts, so he could control the world." he explained, "That's why I disappeared; because my own grandfather wanted to use me as a weapon to conquer the world."

"That's completely insane." Macha said, "I mean...well, I don't even know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Kai replied, "It's in the past now."

Suddenly a cold wind appeared, and Macha shivered at the same time she mentally cursed the fact she was only wearing a purple top. However, before the dark purple haired girl could do or say a thing an arm appeared around her shoulders.

When she looked up to Kai to say thanks she saw the boy looking to the river again, and with a small smile on her face Macha leaned her head against his shoulder:

_'You really are a mystery.'_ the girl thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Amaya was watching Riku and Xylia's battle from a corner observing the girl's beyblades, while both Tone and Daisy rooted for them. The battle was one of the most lingering the group had ever watched, because Amaya had forbidden the girls from calling their bit-beasts.

"It's time for you to learn how to play, without feeling the power." had been all the ocean-blue haired girl had said before leaning against the wall next to the door that connected the balcony to the hotel, and order for Riku and Xylia to battle.

"Amaya, can we call our bit-beasts, now?" Riku asked for the 20th time since she had started battling against Xylia. "C'mon, this will take forever if we keep like this!"

At that Amaya couldn't help but chuckle. She had chosen Riku and Xylia to battle, without using their bit-beasts, for many reasons including one: she knew the two girls wouldn't stop asking for her to let them use their bit-beasts.

"Yeah, c'mon Rain, let us call them!" Xylia exclaimed, and Amaya sighed.

"Fine." was all se said.

"Finally." Riku muttered before clenching her fists, "C'mon Kura!"

Slowly a dark violet phoenix with silver eyes emerged from the dark purple blade at the same time Riku's eyes turned red. As she watched the bird raise in the air Xylia smirked before looking at her team mate.

"Tsk tsk, do you think I'm going to be scared of that little bird?" she asked before looking at her beyblade, "Go Fiery!" she shouted.

From the black blade an yellowish-orange horse with flames on its mare and feet appeared at the same time it stretched its white angelic wings while it's tail, which also had a flame at the end, moved at the wind.

"Impressive, but not enough." Riku commented. "Go Kura!"

"Fiery!" Xylia shouted, and when the two bit-beasts shocked Amaya smiled: there was only a result that would come from that battle.

While the sound of beyblades crashing into each other filled the air Amaya shivered, and without knowing why she looked to her left side. Then, as she let her arms fall to her sides, the ocean-blue haired girl approached the edge, and looked down only to raise an eyebrow: despite the altitude she was it was easy for her to spot a red haired boy close to the hotel's entrance.

As she bite her lip Amaya looked to her friends at the same time both Riku and Xylia shouted one last order to their blades, who slammed against each other before flying out of the dish.

It was a draw.

"Hey Amaya, what do you think?" Riku asked as she grabbed her beyblade, which had landed beside her.

When she didn't receive an answer the four girls looked at Amaya, who was now debating what to do: if feeling the weird feeling inside her or staying with her friends.

"Rain?" Daisy called, worried. "Are you ok?"

"Keep training, I'll be right back. If Macha comes I want you Tone to battle her, while Lia battles against Daisy." Amaya instructed before running towards the door, open it and disappear.

"Did anyone understand what happened?" Xylia asked as she looked at her friends.

"No, but you know what?" Tone asked, and everyone turned at her waiting for her to continue. "I'm hungry, so I'm going to my room grab some food. Does anyone else want to come with me?"

At that, the three other girls sweatdropped.

"Tone, you're sounding just like Tyson." Xylia said, as she shook her head, "But I'm in."

"What?" Daisy asked turning to the black haired girl, "But Amaya told us to train."

"Ah, c'mon Dais, it's just a quick break." Tone said, "I'm really hungry, and tired of watching Riku and Lia battling."

"But..." Daisy trailed off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Dais; just a five minutes break." Riku started when the brunette looked at her. "We'll be back before Amaya does."

"Oh, fine." Daisy mumbled. "I need to call my mom anyway."

"Yes." Tone hissed. "Let's go eat!"

* * *

"So what happened to you while I was gone?" Kai asked suddenly, and Macha opened her eyes; something weird was going on, she was feeling so sleepy yet so content at the same time.

Slowly Macha looked up her head still against Kai's shoulder, and saw Kai looking down at her.

"I was adopted." the dark purple haired girl replied simply, and Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Adopted?" he repeated, and Macha nodded, "Really?"

"Yeah, by Amaya's parents." the girl explained, and Kai blinked in confusion.

"How's that possible?" he asked. "You don't have her last name, do you?"

Macha shook her head, and against her will she stepped backwards, and pointed to a bench which was right behind them.

"No, Amaya's parents let me keep my last name." she explained as both teenagers sat on the white and blue bench. Then she giggled, "I met Amaya at the hospital, when I fell from the slide."

"Why are you giggling?" Kai asked confused, and Macha chuckled.

"Because I met Amaya by running literally into her." she explained, "You know I can't stay in the same place for long if I don't have anything to do, and on that day I decided to go explore the hospital. What I didn't know was there was another girl doing the same thing."

"Isn't Amaya Portuguese?" Kai asked, and Macha nodded. "Then what was she doing in Moscow?"

"Amaya's father is half Portuguese, half American and Amaya's mother is half Russian, half Japanese." Macha explained, "So back then Amaya's mom, I mean, _our _mom went to Moscow because she wanted to see some family, and because they had called for her services at the hospital."

"She's a doctor?" Kai asked, and Macha chuckled.

"A surgeon." she corrected. "When I bumped into Amaya our mom was in the middle of an operation. Amaya was feeling kinda lonely, and decided to go see the hospital; when we bumped...well, I can't explain, we just stared at each other, got up and immediately started talking."

"Same old Macha, ne?" Kai asked smirking, and Macha elbowed him on the stomach.

"Baka." she muttered "But you're wrong Amaya was one the one who started talking with me. She just introduced herself, asked my name and presto a friendship was made." Macha explained, "She showed me the hospital, and then we went to play. Amaya even asked me where my parents were, and when I explained I was an orphan Amaya just smiled, and said 'Then you're orphan no more'."

"'Then you're orphan no more?'" Kai repeated, an eyebrow rose. "How old were you again?"

Macha giggled, and shook her head.

"Amaya is very mature." she said. "At that age she didn't look like a nine year old. But I asked her the same question and she just told me: 'well, you may not have parents, but you can be sure you have a friend now, so you don't need to feel alone anymore'."

"Then how were you adopted?" Kai asked, and Macha took a deep breath.

"Well our mom wasn't expecting to stay in Russia for more than a week, and on the same day we met Amaya introduced me to her mother, and asked her if we could get together everyday. Our mother said yes, and Amaya would go visit me every time she could."

"But you couldn't be adopted in a week." Kai commented, and Macha nodded.

"True, but when you have a surgeon and a lawyer trying to adopt you it's not that difficult." she replied, and Kai raised an eyebrow.

"A lawyer?" he repeated, and Macha nodded.

"Of course that at the end of the week Amaya came tell me she was going to return to Portugal. Then I was torn between begging for Amaya's mom to adopt me, and return to the orphanage where I expected to see you." a smile appeared on Macha's face. "I remember Amaya whispering something to our mother, and before I knew it both were asking if I wanted to be adopted."

"Just like that?" Kai asked surprised, and Macha chuckled.

"Well it was then I found out Amaya's parents were looking for a child to adopt." she explained. "It's a long story, but to make it short: our mom called our dad, talked about the possible adoption, and decided it was better for one of them to stay in Russia for a year. Since our father couldn't leave the office our mother decided to stay. She talked with the teachers in the orphanage, and in a year I was adopted."

"Amaya stood with you the whole time, too?" Kai asked, and Macha nodded.

"Our mom managed to put Amaya in a Russian school. It was very rare, but she didn't want her daughter to miss a whole year. While Amaya was at school I continued to go to the orphanage."

"Then, you had a busy year." Kai commented smirking, and Macha nodded.

"Very."

Then both teenagers looked at each other, and after a few seconds Macha smiled.

"I'm happy to see you again, Kai." she whispered.

However, "Hn." was the only answer she received back.

* * *

Her heart was beating painfully against her chest making it hard to breathe, but the ocean-blue haired girl tried to ignore it, by scanning the area around her.

_'Where could he be?'_ Amaya asked to herself as she tried to find out to where Tala had gone. _'Wait, why do I even care?'_

"Indeed, why do I even care?" Amaya whispered as a cold wind started playing with her long hair.

As she crossed her arms Amaya tried hard to ignore the wind hitting her bare arms as it continued to swirl around her body. However, when the girl was about to walk inside the hotel again she looked to her left, right where another entrance of the main garden was in time to see a red haired boy pass beside a lamp.

_'Tala.'_

Without thinking twice Amaya run to the other side of the road, though not quick enough for the boy to see her: she knew he would probably start making questions to which the ocean-blue haired girl didn't know the answers.

As Tala continued to walk in the darkness Amaya finally reached the other side, and leaned a hand against her chest silently wincing as her heart gave another painful heartbeat. In an attempt to calm herself down the ocean-blue haired girl leaned against the wall next to her, though her eyes were still on Tala's back.

When she saw Tala disappearing in a corner the ocean-blue haired girl took a deep breath, and started walking rather quickly after the boy while she kept questioning herself about why she was following him.

For long minutes Amaya continued to follow Tala, who seemed to be heading to the river.

_'I wonder what he's thinking about.'_

After a not so short walk Tala finally reached the edge of the river, and stared at it while Amaya hide behind a tree which was a few yards away from the red haired boy.

"I wonder about what he's thinking about." Amaya muttered at the same time a cry broke the silence.

As she looked around the ocean-blue haired girl tried to find the source of the cry, but no one was around her.

"Mamã...papá..." (Mommy...daddy...) the crying child called out, and Amaya was about to get away from the hiding place and seek for the child when she saw Tala turn to his right.

At the moment the ocean-blue haired girl wasn't giving a thought about Tala, and she was about to turn around when a voice made her stop.

"Hn, why are you crying?"

In confusion Amaya stared at the place where Tala had once been and raised an eyebrow at the same time she started walking towards the place where she had seen the red haired boy for the last time.

"C'mon kid, shup up!"

Still confused Amaya turned to the direction from where the voice was coming, and stopped her tracks. Tala had his back to her, but he was face to face with a crying brown haired boy who seemed to be six year old, and who also looked scared of the Demolition Boys' leader.

Without thinking twice Amaya walked pass Tala, and knelt in front the brown haired boy.

"Ei, porque estás a chorar?" (Hey, why are you crying?) the ocean-blue haired girl asked to the little boy, a tiny smile on her face "Estás perdido?" (Are you lost?)

The little boy nodded, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Não consigo encontrar a minha mamã..." (I can't find my mommy...) he replied, and Amaya raised a hand to wipe his tears away.

"O meu nome é Amaya e vou ajudar-te a encontrar os teus pais, está bem?" (My name is Amaya and I'm going to help you find your parents, all right?) when the little boy nodded Amaya looked at Tala, who was looking at her. "Want to help me find his parents?"

"Humph, why should I?" Tala asked as he crossed his arms, and Amaya got up.

"Because three pair of eyes are better than two." she replied before looking at the little boy. "Qual é o teu nome?" (What's your name?)

"Rafael." (Raphael) the little boy replied, and Amaya grabbed his hand.

"Rafael, este é o Tala. Ele vai ajudar-nos a encontrar os teus pais." (Raphael, this is Tala. He's going to help us find your parents)

"What did you said about me, weakling?" Tala asked, and Amaya looked at him.

"I told him you're going to help us find his parents." she replied simply ignoring the 'weakling' part.

"What if I refuse?" Tala asked, and Amaya narrowed her eyes.

"Than you prove you're nothing but a cyborg and that you don't wish to change." she replied before looking at Raphael. "Vamos?" (Lets go?)

After a nod from Raphael Amaya smiled at him, and both started walking, leaving Tala behind, an emotionless look on his face.

"És a mesma Amaya das Icy Winds?" (Are you the same Amaya from the Icy Winds?) Raphael asked after a few minutes, and the ocean-blue haired girl nodded.

"Sim." (Yes) she replied looking at him. "Gostas de beyblade?" (Do you like beyblade?)

Raphael nodded a smile on his face.

"Sim, eu quero ser como tu quando crescer." (Yes, I want to be like you when I grow up) Raphael replied, "Um grande beyblader!" (A great beyblader!)

At that Amaya couldn't help but look surprise. However, before she could open her mouth something caught her attention.

"So, you decided to come." she commented as Tala stopped his tracks on Raphael's right side, his arms folded against his chest.

"Let's end this quickly." was all the red haired boy said, and Amaya chuckled.

"Raphael's mother has mid-length black hair and brown eyes and his father has dark blond hair and brown eyes." she described.

"Humph, the description of half Portuguese population." Tala muttered under his breath, and Amaya chuckled again.

"I think the same." she said, and Tala looked at her, "But I want to help Raphael."

Suddenly Raphael squeezed Amaya's hand, and the ocean-blue haired girl looked at him only to meet a confused look and an eyebrow rose.

"Ele é teu namorado?" (Is he your boyfriend?) he asked and, without knowing why Amaya blushed.

"Não." (No.) she replied "Ele é apenas um amigo." (He's only a friends)_ 'If I can even call him that.' _Amaya added mentally.

"Mamã!" (Mommy!) Raphael shouted suddenly before letting Amaya's hand, and run towards a couple, who looked very nervous while they looked everywhere around them as they screamed the name of their son.

While Raphael's mother hugged her son Amaya unconsciously gave a step closer to Tala, who was looking with his usual emotionless face to the family.

"Come, lets go." the ocean-blue haired girl said to Tala before turning around, and walk away.

Tala kept watching Raphael hug his mother to death before looking to Amaya's back, and seconds later he started walked silently behind the girl.

The walk towards the hotel was made in silence with Tala now walking besides Amaya, who couldn't help but look at the boy beside her from time to time by the corner of her eyes.

_'I wonder why he helped me. He didn't need to that's for sure. And...why do I care?'_

As the hotel got closer and closer to the two teenagers Amaya started feeling really nervous; what if someone saw her walking inside with Tala? What if one of the Icy Winds saw her? Oh, she wouldn't see the end of it.

Finally after crossing the road the two teenagers were right in front of the hotel's front door, and suddenly Amaya stopped her tracks.

"Hey, Tala..." she called softly, and the boy looked at her still with no emotion on his face. Though her heart was now beating at a nervous and painful rate a small smile appeared on Amaya's face, "Thank you, for helping me."

"Humph, I only helped because the kid wouldn't shut up." the red haired boy replied as he crossed his arms.

"Of course..." Amaya whispered, low enough for Tala to hear, "But thank you anyway."

With an 'humph' Tala walked inside the hotel leaving Amaya alone outside, looking at his back.

"Hey, Rain!" a voice called, and the ocean-blue haired girl looked over her shoulder to see Macha and Kai. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be training."

"Look who's talking." Amaya commented as she crossed her arms, and Macha blushed.

"Well, we had a lot to talk about." she managed to say, and Amaya smiled.

"Sure you did." she replied before looking at Kai. "Hope you don't mind me stealing her for the night; we still need to train."

And before Kai or Macha could say a thing, Amaya grabbed her team mate's hand, and dragged inside the hotel, while leaving Kai behind.

_'I missed you too, Macha.'_ was Kai's last thought before walking inside the hotel.

Macha was telling a few things about her conversation with Kai to Amaya as the lift took the two girls to the last floor. The two teenagers doubted the rest of the team was training as Amaya had instructed because they had the record of leaving the training when something Amaya had to do come up, and she had to leave her team alone.

"Wanna bet they're in Tone's room?" Macha asked suddenly, and Amaya raised her hand to show one silver key which belonged to Tone and Daisy's room.

"Of course I bet." the ocean-blue haired girl replied, and both friends laughed as the lift stopped on the last floor.

Then in complete silence the two girls walked towards Tone and Daisy's room, and Macha giggled as Amaya opened the door.

Then the two girls froze: Daisy was sleeping on her bed, still dressed in a denium skirt with embroidered flowers and a silver top, while Riku was sleeping upside down in Tone's bed, also dressed in her blue oriental sleeveless shirt with white petals as a design and silk white pants. Xylia was also sleeping on the floor, on her stomach, in her baggy blue jeans and red t-shirt where you could read 'If you can...'

"Where do you think Tone is?" Macha whispered to Amaya, who pointed with her chin towards the bathroom.

"Bet she ate to much." the ocean-blue haired girl commented in a whisper, "You know she likes to eat too much sugar."

"Thankfully, she isn't like Xylia." Macha replied with a chuckle. "That girl gets hyper when she eats too much sugar."

Amaya was about to say something, when the bathroom door was opened, and Tone appeared still wearing her red strap-sleeved shirt, with a picture of a cute white puppy with a red spiky collar and a black patch over one eye, saying 'Born to be Bad' and navy 3/4 length trousers.

"So this is training for you, huh?" Amaya asked suddenly, and Tone jumped in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, hi Amaya. Hey Macha." the brunette complimented as she rubbed her eyes. "What are you guys doing here? It's almost midnight."

"What!" both girls asked at the same time too loud to make the three sleeping beauties stir in their sleeps.

"Hey, don't wake them up." Tone warned, "Yes it's almost midnight, and we decided to my room to eat. But since you never came back Amaya, we thought it would be better to rest for the night."

"I didn't know it was this late." Amaya said as she stared at her watch. "Well, in that case err...I think Macha and I will go sleep too. We'll meet tomorrow, in the restaurant, ok?"

After a sleepy nod from Tone both Macha and Amaya walked out of the room before bursting in laughter.

"I guess both of us lost track of time, ne?" Macha asked as she laughed, and Amaya chuckled.

"I guess." she replied, "But lets go sleep, we need it."

After a quick nod from Macha the two girls walked to their room.

* * *

Ray was sat on a table, all by himself, checking the menu when he heard someone sat across him, and as he looked up and saw who it was, the black haired boy smiled:

"Hey Mariah, how are you?" he asked, and the pink haired girl smiled.

"Great, what about you?" she asked as she crossed her arms over the table, and Ray put the menu down.

"Feeling a little lonely." he replied before chuckling, "But now you're here and that's great."

"Oh really?" Mariah asked in a fake surprised kind of voice, "Well, for the record, I'm happy to see you alone too."

"Well, do you want to order before the others come?" Ray asked, and Mariah nodded before getting up, and now with a faint blush on her cheeks, she sat next to the black haired boy.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" the pink haired girl asked as she leaned closer to Ray, not only to have a better view of the menu, but also to be able to feel the boy's body against hers.

"Well, err...I dunno, do you have any idea?" Ray asked back, and Mariah looked up, which result in a fairy approximation of her face with Ray's "M-Mariah..." Ray whispered as he lowered his eyes, and stared at the girl's lips, "I..."

"What, Ray?" Mariah asked as she looked at him, and Ray looked at her eyes again.

"Do you want milk?"

"What?" Mariah asked completely confused and shocked by his question, and Ray breathed in relieved when the girl sat straight again.

_'I don't know what Mariah's idea is, but if she keeps doing this I'll have a heart-attack.'_ Ray thought as he swallowed hard, and laughed nervously.

"To drink." he explained his eyes on the pink haired girl again, though a faint blush was on his cheeks. "Do you want milk?"

_'You know what I want Ray and I know you want it too, but why don't you just give it to me?'_ Mariah asked as she looked at the table.

"Bom dia." a voice complimented, and Mariah clenched her fists at the same time Ray smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Amaya." he complimented, and the ocean-blue haired girl smiled before looking at Mariah who was shooting her an angry look.

"Am I interrupting something?" Amaya asked, "Because if I am, I can go and..."

"No, no, you can stay." Ray said quickly, and Mariah looked at him confused.

_'Why is he so nervous? He can't possibly like her, can he? No, I refuse to believe he likes that nosy girl. She knows nothing about him; she isn't even as me. No, I can't believe he likes her. No, I won't let that happen.' _Mariah thought before clearing her throat.

"Actually, I do mind." she said suddenly, and both Ray and Amaya who was still standing, looked at her. "We're having a private conversation, do you mind leaving us alone?"

"Mariah..." Ray hissed, but the pink haired girl ignored him as she kept sending an angry look towards Amaya who nodded.

"Of course." she said "Talk to you later, Ray." she added before turning to another table.

_'Not if I can stop it.'_ Mariah thought as she watched Amaya sit all by herself in other table.

"Mariah, what was that all about?" Ray asked feeling a little angry, and Mariah turned to him.

"I'm sorry Ray, but I needed to ask you something." she started with an innocent look on her face, and Ray's anger washed away immediately.

"What is it?" he asked, and Mariah smiled.

"Wanna sit with me today?" she asked, and a small smile appeared on Ray's face.

"Sure." he said, "But don't treat Amaya liked that again, ok?"

"Humph, fine." Mariah replied as she crossed her arms.

Minutes later everyone started filling the restaurant again, and while every team decided to stay with Ray and Mariah the rest of the Icy Winds went to sit with Amaya along with The Majestics.

* * *

"And here we are for the second day of the Portuguese Tournament!" Brad exclaimed, happily "So, tell me AJ, how's your cold?"

As a reply, AJ Topper sneezed, but quickly recovered.

"Oh, it's getting better Brad, thanks for asking, I just never thought it would be so cold in Siberia at this time of the year."

"By the way AJ now that no one is listening to us, mind explaining me why you thought the Tournament would be in Siberia when you were one of the firsts to know it would be in Portugal?"

"I rather not talk about it, Brad." AJ replied, before sneezing again.

"And now senhoras e senhores, landies and gentlemen, I give you the first two teams that will initiate this second day of the Tournament: All-Stars vs Montanhas Rochosas!"

As everyone clapped two different lights fell upon the two teams and, while the All-Stars were sat beside The Majestics, Montanhas Rochosas were feeling a little scared for they were sat right beside the Demolition Boys.

"Well, for the first battle we'll have Steve vs Cláudio." Brad explained "What do you think that will happen, AJ?"

"To be honest, I think no one is actually paying attention to this encounter." AJ replied after a sneeze. "Everyone came here today because of the deadly encounter we'll have next: The Majestics vs Demolition Boys. I wonder if the pavilion will stand, after that battle."

"We'll hope so; have you imagined how much it would cost to rebuild this pavilion again?" Brad asked.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Jazzman shouted and so, the battle of the All-Stars vs Montanhas Rochosas began.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So, people, what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Tell me your thoughts and I may post the next chapter soon (don't know though, I have a few things to take care of this week and the next week it's well...the nightmare for all the freshmen and freshwomen in college). Oh and, please, please, go read my other fic (I really need to know if someone is reading it or not, because if the answer for negative I'll probably delete it). Their under my other pen-name: Dark White Wolf and the name is: Reality Is Unreal. Thanks for the attention!


	9. Words & Battles

**Disclaimer: **I only own Amaya and Macha.

* * *

**Especial thanks to:**

**SGCred: **Thank you so much for your help and support. I don't know where I would be without your words to help me. Thanks for everything you have been doing for me.

**Galux Kitty:** I'm happy to know you liked the Ray/Mariah moment; there will be more but not on this chapter (sorry). But, you're going to find out who wins, that's for sure.

**SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix:** Thank you so much for your support, and I don't even know what to say besides that I'm happy to know my fics do help you with yours. Thanks for your words.

**dreamlessnights:** Wow, talking about a funny review. You can't imagine how much fun I had reading your review. I swear I laughed (but all in the good sense), because there were some parts when I couldn't help it. You may continue translating your reviews, everything is fine by me and you take the chance and learn brazilian and portuguese «wink». Thank you for your words and I'm happy to know you enjoyed the last chapter.

**kawaii-kirei:** Uff, I'm relieved to know everything's right with Riku, but I wonder if you'll like what I did to her in this chapter O.o Well, happy to know you liked all those moments on the last chapter. Thanks for everything.

**Lara Lee:** Pois, eu acho que já estava mais que na hora do Tala fazer alguma coisa de mais humana. Espero que gostes deste capítulo, apesar de me ter custado escrevê-lo (pessoalmente penso que ele não está bom, mas enfim...). Boa leitura.

**Blackdranzergurl:** I'm so happy to know that «smiles». I just hope you continue to.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Indeed, Mariah is getting really jealouse. Then again, it's all Ray's fault because he just doesn't get a clue «sighs» Oh well... Hope you like this chapter.

**Tikytikytavvi101: **Of course I put Tala on this story, his my favourite character (along with Kai). Who doesn't like that anti-social? Oh, and if you indeed like him, than I _think_ you'll like this chapter. And there will be more Tala/Amaya action, just wait.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** People, College has begun. And well, despite the fact school does take half of my time, I promise I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can (since I'm not planning to write battles on the next chapter, I think it will be easier for me to write it. Oh, and for the record, there will be a few more moments «hehe»). Anyway, in case you think I'm taking too long to post the next chapter, just go check my bio. I'm going to start writing there the days when I'll try to uptade. Thanks for the attention.

* * *

**Attention:** Please, don't hate me for this chapter. I know it sucks, but I had such busy week (it's my first year at college and I had to know the place and get used to the atmosphere) and...well, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't write something good. Please forgive me and thanks for the attention.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Words & Battles

Everything inside the pavilion went silent; no one moved or talked due to the suspense which was filling the air with every breath. Dust was everywhere, making it impossible to see who had win, but one thing was for sure: both teams deserved to win. Then, very slowly, the dust started to desappear and everyone gasped, when they saw who had been the winner.

**- Half An Hour Before -**

"Enrique, what do you think you're doing?!" Johnny asked, as he watched the italian's beyblade lose it's balance after another shock. "Are you going to lose to that midget?!"

"Johnny, calm down, he has been there for more than fifteen minutes." Oliver commented, as he looked from Enrique to the Scottish boy. "It's understandable he's getting tired."

"I don't give a damn if he's getting tired or not; all I know is that he can't lose!" Johnny snapped at same time Robert got up from his seat, his eyes locked with Enrique's tired form.

"It's too late." the german stated, at same time a flash of insanity passed through Ian's eyes.

"Wyborg, sandbind attack!" the small Demolition Boy shouted and Enrique closes his fists and eyes, in an attempt to summon all the strength he had left and then screamed his bit-beast's name.

"Amphilyon!"

Everyone knew Enrique was too tired to keep fighting, even though the Italian did kept trying to show why he had gained the titled of being one of the best european beybladers. However, it was with a single but very powerfull attack, that Ian sent Enrique's beyblade flying over the dish until if fell behind Enrique, completely stopped.

No one moved on the standarts, as Enrique slowly turned around to his beyblade, his blond hair now covering his eyes and, still without muttering a single word, the Italian grabbed the blade and started walking towards his team.

"Ha, so these are the _great_ Majestics?" Ian taunted, as he grabbed his beyblade. "What a joke!"

As Enrique continued to walk towards his teammates, still with his hair covering his eyes, Johnny started shaking in range.

"Enrique, what the hell were you thinking?!" the Scottish boy asked, but Enrique ignored him by walking right pass him, towards the exit door.

From their place, the other teams watched Enrique desappear through the door, speechless about the event they had just witness, until Amaya elbowed Riku on the arm.

"Go after him." the Icy Wind's leader whispered and Riku looked at her, as if she was crazy.

"What?! Are you insane? I'm so not gonna miss these battles because of that spoiled brat!"

"Riku, don't you make me repeat myself." Amaya said, in a warning tone. "Just go."

"Argh, fine!" Riku hissed, at same time Jazzman called the next opponents: Johnny and Spencer.

"Where is Ru-chan going?" Xylia asked to Amaya, who crossed her arms and legs.

"To open her damn eyes." was all the ocean-blue haired girl replied and Lia blinked in confusion.

"This is so stupid." Johnny commented as he walked towards the dish, a smirk on his face "Make me face that troll. Ha, this is even an insult!"

"Do you think Salamalyon has any chance to win Spencer's Seaborg?" Oliver asked to Robert, who was still standing and looking at Johnny's back.

"If he mantains calm, yes we do have a chance to win." the purple haired boy said, as he turned to Oliver, "But if Johnny doesn't stop acting like he's the king of the world, than it's hard to say a thing."

"Well, remember Kai when he lost against Spencer?" Oliver asked. "Do you think there's any chance for that to happen?"

However, Robert didn't answered; he simply looked at Johnny and silently hoped the Scottish would remaind calm and focused.

* * *

As she growled, Riku walked out of the pavilion and started scanning the area around her, in an attempt to find the Italian beyblader. But of course, being Enrique the one she was looking for, it wasn't that hard to find the blonde.

After looking around for a couple of minutes, Riku funally spotted a few girls surrouding the boy, who had decided to go and sat in one of the benchs close to a water volcano. However, this time, Enrique wasn't even looking at the girls; on the contrary, he was looking at his beyblade and ignoring the female fans around him.

As she took a deep breath, the black haired girl started walking down the stairs and approach the small group, but quickly stopped when she saw a brown haired girl sat on Enrique's lap, caughting the boy out off guard.

"Do you mind getting up?" Enrique asked, his voice slightly cold and the brunette giggled.

"Why should I do that?" she asked and Riku clenched her fists, as she watched the other girl trying to kiss Enrique.

At the moment it didn't matter if she thought Enrique was nothing else than a spoiled prat, the fact Riku just hated to kind of girls was at the front of anything else. Then, even without thinking about what she was doing, Riku just walked towards the group and cleared her throat:

"Oh, there you are!" she exclaimed, in a 'I'm so happy I found you' kind of voice, "I was looking all over for you!"

Confused, Enrique looked at the black haired girl and was about to ask what she was doing, when Riku walked to his side and sent a glare to the brunette that was still sat on the Italian's lap.

"Excuse me, do you mind letting go of my boyfriend?" she asked in a cold voice and the brunette smirked.

"You really want me to believe Enrique's _your_ boyfriend?" she asked, in a mock way, "Please, he can find so much better than you."

At that, Riku couldn't help but close her fists hard, though she was trying really hard not to blow up and say something unpleaseant. So, to stop herself from opening her mouth, Riku just smirked before bending down and kiss Enrique right on the lips.

"Do you think I would do that, if I wasn't his girlfriend?" Riku asked as she looked at the brunette, after breaking the kiss and the other girl immediatly got up.

"You jerk!" she shouted to Enrique, before walking away with her friends.

As he blinked confused and shocked by what Riku had done, Enrique continued to look to the brunette's back before turning to the girl next to him, who had a small on her face.

"Er...why did you do that?" he asked and Riku turned to him, before extending a hand.

"Come, lets go for a walk." she said in return and, after staring at the girl's extended hand, Enrique gave a small nod and got up from the bench, his hand clasping Riku's rather tightly.

* * *

"Salamalyon!" Johnny shouted at same time his beyblade flew at full force towards Spencer's and shock with it, "Attack again!"

"Seaborg!" Spencer shouted and both beyblades kept crashing into each other, while many eyes kept trying to find out who would be the winner of that battle. It was obvious The Majestics had to win that row, but Johnny seemed to be paying more attention to the anger he was feeling inside, rather to the battle

Then again, the other thing which was making that battle more complicated, was the fact the scenery chosen for those three batlles was the beach; so while Spencer kept his beyblade underwater, Johnny had to stay on land.

Nevertheless, rare were the moments that passed without a crash or one order.

"Seaborg, Vooda Impact!" Spencer ordered and, while Johnny's beyblade tried to keep up with it's attack, a huge wave was formed by Spencer's bit-beast and, before the Scottish beyblader could even react, a wave had already crashed with his beyblade

"Salamalyon!" Johnny shouted, "Attack, damnit!"

"Johnny, stop trying to attack him and think about a way to win the battle without destroying your beyblade!" Robert instructed from his place, only to recieve a glare from Johnny:

"Why don't you shut up, Robert?" he snapped. "I don't need advices to win this!"

"What is he doing?" Tyson asked, as he watched Johnny attacking Spencer's beyblade with all his strength, "Why isn't he focused?"

"I think it has to do with the fact Enrique lost." Chief commented, as he continued to type quickly on the keyboard. "According to Dizzi, Johnny's power isn't increasing because he isn't focused on the battle."

"Well, he does want to win the battle." Dizzi commented and Ray shook his head.

"But if he keeps fighting like this, Johnny will probably lose." he replied and many eyes turned to him. "The problem with this battle is that Spencer has more possibilities of winning. The same happened to Ian, because the Demolition Boys have more possibilities to win a match, having as the scenery something that has to do with water. Don't you remember what happened to Kai when he fought with Spencer during the Russian Tournament?"

"Are you saying the people who organized this Tournament chose the dishs, thinking about the Demolition Boys victory?" Mariah asked and Ray chuckled. "That's so unfair!"

"You tell me about it." Max muttered, before to the battle again just like all his friends.

_'It's time to end this.' _Johnny thought, as he clenched his fists hard and watched as his beyblade shocked with Spencer's again, sending it right to the water.

"SALAMALYON!" the Scottish shouted suddenly and Tala opened his eyes to look at the battle, at same time Spencer shouted his beyblade's name.

Everyone stared as the two beyblades started moving towards each other at an incredible speed and before they knew it, the two blades slammed against each other before being sent flying in the air.

* * *

"You know Enrique, I think you shouldn't blame yourself for the result." Riku said, as she sat on the white bench, in front of the Tejo, right beside the Italian boy. "I mean, there will be other oportunities and the fact you lost today, doesn't mean you'll lose again."

"Yeah, but I was so secured I would win." Enrique replied, as he hit with his hand on the his knee, "I mean, this is Ian we're talking about, how could I have lost?"

"Well, you can forget Ian does make part of the Demolition Boys." Riku commented, matter-of-factly, "And why do you think it's such a big thing the fact you lost against that midget? You had a great battle and that's the most important."

"It's an humiliation." Enrique stated and Riku blinked, when she noticed the boy was at the edge of exploding. "Tell me, how could I, one of the best beybladers in the whole Europe, lose against that...that..."

"We all have to lose sometime." Riku replied, as she put a hand over Enrique's shoulder. "Stop punishing yourself. Who knows, maybe there will be other opportunity to..."

"How am I going to face the rest of The Majestics?" Enrique cut off, now looking completely pissed off.

It was weird for Riku see Enrique snapping like that, when he was usually so cool and full of himself. But, at same time, that moment was more than enough to show to the black haired girl that the Italian boy was a human too.

"You'll face them like you always do." Riku replied "Proud for what you did there," she pointed to the pavilion, "and in anything else in your life."

Enrique was about to say something when a bright light shot from inside Pavilhão Atlântico, passing right through the dark windows that existed all around it and the two teenagers looked to their side.

"It's Robert." was all Enrique muttered, before getting up and start running towards the pavilion, leaving behind a dumbfounded Riku

_'He just left me like that?!'_ the black haired girl asked to herself, before clenching her fists. _'Oh, when I get my hands on that guy...'_

* * *

"Griffolyon, wing dagger attack!" Robert shouted to his bit-beast, that rose in the air and opened it's wings wide.

"You really expect me to lose that easily?" Tala asked, before staring at his bit-beast and smirk, "Wolfborg!"

When the two bit-beasts shocked against each other, a painfull heartbeat run through Amaya's body and the girl winced slightly while she continued to look at the battle. Why did her heart jumped so suddenly and so painfully, when the bit-beasts slammed against each other?

It was then that both Enrique and Riku appeared through the exit door the Italian boy had used to walk away from the pavilion, both running and looking as if they had just run a mille.

"Oliver, who won?" Enrique mananed to ask through deep breaths and the green haired boy turned to him.

"No one did, it was a draw." the french boy replied and Enrique looked at Johnny, who was sat on the oposite side of the bench, looking angry and annoyed, "Johnny almost lost, but he managed to keep up."

Oliver's words snapped Enrique from his transe, and the Italian looked to his teammate before nodding and look to Robert's back.

"How is he doing?"

"Robert is doing great." Oliver replied, as he looked to Robert. "Tala has been more than a challenge, but you know Robert; he's always focused an prepared to win."

Though she wanted to see the battle, Riku decided to return to the standars and, after a couple of minutes, she finally reached her team and sat between Xylia and Amaya.

"I hate you." Riku muttered to Amaya, who ignored her for the pain on her chest was increasing though the girl refused to show any sign of pain.

"C'mon Griffolyon, we have to win this." Robert muttered to himself, as he watched his bit-beast attack Tala's in another powerfull attack.

"I think it's time to end this, don't you think?" the leader of the Demolition Boys asked suddenly, catching Robert's attention. "I mean, this is such a waste of time. Why don't you show me what you really can do?"

"Fine." was all Robert said, before looking at his purplish-white bit-beast, "GRIFFOLYON, WING DAGGER!"

With a smirk, Tala also looked at his bit-beast and decided it was time for the finally order.

"WOLFBORG, FINAL ATTACK!"

Suddenly the two beyblades and bit-beasts shocked against each other, creating a powerfull white light that surrounded the whole pavilion and made everyone protect their eyes.

Since the dish was still the same as the other two battles, along with the light, sand and water were thrown to every direction and even ended up falling on some people that were sat on the standars. As the light desappeared, everything inside the pavilion went silent; no one moved or talked due to the suspense which was filling the air with every breath.

Dust was everywhere, making it impossible to see who had win, but one thing was for sure: both teams deserved to win. Then, very slowly, the dust started to desappear and everyone gasped, when they saw who had been the winner.

"Er...and the winner is TALA!" Jazzman shouted after a few seconds staring at the destroyed dish, where Tala's beyblade could be seen spinning as if nothing had happened while Robert's was outside the dish, upside down.

"Wow, talking about a show!" AJ Topper exclaimed. "What do you think about all this, Brad? Do the Demolition Boys deserve this victory?"

"Well AJ, I think both teams deserved to win." Brad replied, "Even though The Majestics looked as if they haven't battle in months, they showed how powerfull they are."

"What do you think we should do now?" Max asked, as he watched Robert walking towards his teammates. "Do you think we should go and talk to then, or..."

"Ah, they were great!" Michael exclaimed, "I think they deserve a few supportive words."

"Supportive words?" Tone repeated, an eyebrow raised an the american chukled.

"You know what I mean." he said at same time Macha turned to her best friend, and narrowed her eyes when she saw Amaya grasp her t-shirt, where her heart was.

"Estás bem?" (Are you ok?) she asked and the ocean-blue haired girl looked at her, pain flashing through her eyes.

"Sim, estou bem." (Yes, I'm fine) she replied, before standing up. "Olha, vai ter com os Majestics e diz-lhes que estiveram bem; eu vou voltar para o hotel." (Look, go meet The Majestics and tell them they were great; I'm going to to hotel."

"Mas, estás bem?" (But are you all right?) Macha asked, worried. "Parece que estás com dores." (You look as if you're in pain.)

"Don't be silly Macha, I'm fine." Amaya replied, before smiling. "I'll see you guys on the hotel; don't forget we have to train."

Before Macha could say a word, Amaya turned around and made her way out of the pavilion, not noticing another pair of eyes following her every move.

"Well, I guess we should go meet them." Ray commented, as Mariah walked to his side and smiled at same time she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Amaya was slowly making her way to the hotel, at same time she found it more harder to breath when, thank heavens, she reached the hotel's front door, and, still grasping the front of her t-shit, the girl walked inside.

Despite the fact each step she gave made her heart beat painfully, the ocean-blue haired girl continued to walk towards the elevators that she manage to reach after a few more minutes than she would usually take. However, right after Amaya had pressed the button, a hand fell on her shoulder and the girl turned around, only to come face to face with the person she just wished not to see for a long time:

"W...what do you want?" Amaya asked, as she took her hand off her t-shirt in an attempt not to look or sound weak.

"Hn." was all Tala said as a reply and Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me anything, then..." the ocean-blue haired girl trailled off and took a deep breath, before licking her lips. "Just get out of my site, Ivanov."

Suddenly, a soft sound indicated to both teenagers the elevator was already there, but when Amaya turned around a wave of dizziness caught her off-guard at same time the girl started coughing. Behind her was Tala, who had his arms folded against his chest and whose eyes were looking at the girl, with no emotion.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked, as Amaya tried hard to breath well again, but before she could do a thing, her heart gave a very painfull heartbeat and the girl lost the strength on her legs and fell on her knees.

_'Shit.' _was Amaya's last thought, before falling into darkness.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **«bows» I'm terribly sorry, because I know this chapter sucks. I wanted to give you something better, but no matter what I wrote, nothing seemed good enough. Please forgive me and don't sent me flames. Thank you. «bows again»


	10. Kisses & Bowling

**Disclaimer: **I own Amaya, Macha, all the others beyblade teams and their bit-beasts.

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

**SGCred: **First of all, I want to thank you for everything you have been doing. Secondly, I cannot tell you what's wrong with Amaya. Sorry. However, I'm relieved to know you liked the battles (uff, talking about a headache), and I hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for everything! Oh, and I'll reply to your e-mail as soon as possible.

**Galux Kitty:** Well, I guess it will take some time to find what's wrong with Amaya, but I hope you like this chapter.

**dreamlessnights:** Now _that's _what you call a weird review «hehe». I swear I laughed at it (to what is writen there, because most things don't make sense and it was funny to read them), but it was also a little confusing to understand some parts. However, I'll try to give you some answers. Well, you're going to find out if the All-Starz won or not in this chapter, and I'm happy to know you find Enrique and Riku a cute couple. And yeah, Robert did deserved to win, but if he did, then I would have to change the plot and that's not good. Now about Amaya (I don't know why, but the two sentences that had to do with her were the most confusing ones), I cannot say what's wrong with her, sorry, you'll have to keep reading. But I hope you like that little secret, once it's revealed.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Indeed, I guess 'humiliation' is the perfect word for that moment. I hope you like what will happen in this chapter, though.

**ray-is-sexy:** You know, I thank you for the lesson, but you'll have to wait for the big moment between Ray and Mariah. Terribly sorry for that, but I hope you keep reading this.

**kawaii-kirei:** I admit, Riku is a little wierd, but why do you think I chose her? «hehe» No, she's a great OC and I love to have a fic with her. I'm happy to know you liked the part between Amaya and Tala (just a quick note: it's Amaya, not Ayame) and I hope you like this chapter too.

**Lara Lee:** Fico feliz por saber que gostas da Amaya e do Tala. Eu acho que esse é um dos pares mais complicados da história, mas também, uma ideia sem uns casais complicados não é nada. «hehe» Bem, eu espero que gostes deste capítulo, tem mais partes sobre a Amaya e o Tala (obviamente), mas também há umas pequenas partes sobre todos os outros pares. Espero que gostes.

**Paris Super Girls: **Olá! I'm relieved to know you like Amaya now, even though you don't like the other character with the same name on the other fic. Yes, I heard about that anime, but I never watched it to be honest (only a few glimpses now and then, but I never saw a whole episode). Anyway, I'm happy to know you like the Amaya-Tala, Macha-Kai interaction, and yeah, Mariah is jealouse of the portuguese girl. Whenever if that's good or not, you'll have to wait to find out. Hope you like chapter 9 and this one too.

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Kisses & Bowling

The group walked inside the hotel's restaurant and saw The Majestics sat around a table, in silence, all looking angry, annoyed or even sad for what had happened. It looked as if they didn't knew how much of a show they had done.

It was like they had been completely whipped out, without fighting back.

"Do you think we should celebrate?" Daisy asked, unsure. Her eyes had been on The Majestics, but the brunette quickly looked to her friends. "I mean, it's doesn't look as if they'll have fun celebrating the All-Starz victory."

"Ah, but they were great and that's the most important." Steve said, with a smile, "Now _that's_ a great reason to celebrate. Besides, even though I'm still getting used to have those guys around, I think they deserve to have some fun."

"C'mon, lets go to them." Max said, with a smile. "Lets cheer them up!"

"You want to try and cheer _Johnny_ up?" Tyson asked, as he blinked, "Did you forget who he is?"

"Awww, c'mon Tyson, it's not like he doesn't know how to have fun." Ray said, with a chuckle. "Lets just give it a try."

"Yeah, and what?" Tyson asked, as the group started walking towards the other team. "Watch Johnny play chess?"

At that, everyone shook their heads, but stopped once their reached The Majestics.

"Hey guys!" Tone complimented, with a smile and a wave, "We were just wondering, would you like to come with us? Ya know, have some fun and all?"

"Oh Tone." Macha muttered, as she shook her head and Michael laughed, before placing a hand on Tone's shoulder.

"The girl is right, wanna come with us play some bowling?" he asked and Tone looked at him, with her eyes narrowed: girl?

"Sorry, but we don't want to go." Oliver replied, since none of his teammates actually looked to the group, for all of them were looking to certain points: Robert to the table, Enrique to his lap and Johnny to the window, watching the cars on the streets.

"Awww c'mon guys, lets just relax for a couple of minutes." Eddy started, as he smiled, "I mean, you guys need it after such great battle against the Demolition Boys."

"Yeah, why don't you come with us and celebrate your great match against them?" Tyson asked and Hillary immediatly smacked him in his head. "Ouch, _Hillary!_"

"Don't be improper." was all the brunette said to the boy, before turning to The Majestics. "Please, come with us. We all think you deserve to...try and relax after such tiring day."

"Yeah, just come with us." Riku said, as she looked to Enrique. "After all, I wanna see what the Europeans are made of."

As everything went silence, Macha bite her lip and tried to think about a way to convince The Majestics to go play bowling with them. Nevertheless, her mind was blank until she remember something her sister had told her one day, to make her train:

"You better come, because I know I'm going to show everyone I'm better than Johnny at bowling." the purple haired girl said suddenly, as she crossed her arms, and all eyes turned to her.

"What did you just said?" Johnny asked, in a harsh way and Macha smirked.

"That I'm going to kick your ass at bowling." she repeated, "Why? Are you scared of a girl?"

Johnny narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms; was that girl challenging him? Oh, he would make her pay.

"I'll show you who's the best." the Scottish boy said and Macha smiled.

"Very well done, just follow me to your doom." she replied, before turning around, and start walking towards the exit. Without any other word, Johnny simply got up from his chair and followed the girl, not caring about all the eyes that had turned to him.

"Hey, wait up!" Tone shouted suddenly, and, at same time the girl started running behind her friends, everyone else followed her lead except for Robert, Olver and Enrique.

"What do you think we should do?" Oliver asked as he turned to Robert, who sighed.

"Follow them." was all he said as a reply.

* * *

_Tumtum...tumtum...tumtum..._

With a groan, Amaya manage to open her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was a dark ceiling. A ceiling that looked familiar, but strange at same time.

Still without sitting up, the ocean-blue haired girl leaned a hand against her chest and breathed relieved for no pain was running through her body nor on her heart. It was only then that Amaya sat up and blinked when she felt something falling down her chest, making the girl shiver at the sudden contact with the cold air.

Confused, the ocean-blue haired girl looked down and blinked when she saw she was sat on a bed. But what on Earth was she doing on a bed? For all Amaya knew, she had fainted close to the elevators, so how had she ended up on a room?

As she looked around, Amaya noticed curtains were closed and that nothing was out of place; it even looked as if the room was not being used by anyone. However, a few clothes over a chair quickly made Amaya think she was indeed inside someone's room.

But whose room?

"Where am I?" Amaya asked out loud, as she continued looking around only to see the door of the room as closed, just like the one that connected to the bathroom.

Still confused, Amaya got up from the bed and walked towards the window, and after pulling aside the curtains the ocean-blue haired girl understood that she was in one of the hotel's rooms, since she could see the shopping center from wher she stood.

Suddenly, a soft click was heard and Amaya spun around only to froze on the spot at the sight in front of her. The girl knew that was probably the only situation that had the power to make her mind go blank, and her body freeze.

After all, it's not everyday that you come face-to-face with Tala Ivanov wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, while water continues to drip from his wet chest.

_'Oh shit.' _was Amaya's only thought, for the girl was having a terrible fight with herself, since her eyes persisted on looking at Tala's chest while her mind persisted to make her focus on the boy's cold eyes. _'Please, don't tell me he was the one who brought me here.'_

Tala kept staring at the ocean-blue haired girl, who continued trying to look at his face rather to his chest. His eyes were void of any emotion, just like his face, but his mind was filled with questions.

Why had he helped her? Tala didn't know.

Why had he opened his eyes wide in surprise and shock, when he saw the girl falling on the floor? The Demolition Boys' leader didn't know.

Why had he brought the girl to his room, ignoring everyone who had been around him, asking if they should call for an ambulance? The red haired boy didn't know.

Why wasn't his mind giving him all the answers, he was looking for? Why was he feeling so confused because of the way his body was reacting to the girl in front of him? And why was he hearing a faint and strange voice at the back of his mind? The Russian boy didn't knew.

When Amaya's crimson red eyes met Tala's aqua-blue ones, the girl shivered: what was going on? What was Tala expecting her to do? Say thanks or simply walk away?

_'C'mon Amaya, think!' _the ocean-blue haired girl told herself, and, as a reply, she clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"What am I doing here?" she asked, and mentally thanked heavens since her voice didn't quiver and Tala crossed his arms, only to make Amaya stare at his muscles, before snapping her attention back to the boy's face.

"You should not make questions." Tala said, in his usual cold voice. "After all, nothing indicats you that I'll give you an answer."

At that Amaya narrowed her eyes and folded her arms against her chest. She couldn't believe he was going to start with his 'I'm a badass, so don't bother me' attitude, again.

"Cut the chat already Ivanov, and tell me why did you brought me here." she replied and Tala smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked in a mock way, before turning his back to the girl.

Amaya was about to open her mouth, when she saw Tala raising a hand to the towel, and immediatly turned around, a huge blush on her cheeks.

_'I can't believe he was going to take the towel off, without warning me!' _Amaya mentally exclaimed, as she closed her eyes for the window in front of her not only showed her reflexion, but also Tala's. _'And why is he doing this? Doesn't he know what 'dignity' is? Oh, why do I bother? He's only a cyborg.'_

Without any warning, two arms wrapped around Amaya's waist and the girl gasped as the cold skin touched her warm one.

_'He's just like ice.' _the girl thought at same time she looked over her shoulder, only to see Tala looking back at her with his emotionless face.

"W...what do you want?" Amaya asked, before cursing the fact her voice had trembled, and Tala put his arms on her shoulders, and turned her to him.

"You're very interesting." Tala started, and Amaya couldn't help but ask herself if that was a praise. "You act as if you know everything, yet you know nothing."

"What are you talking about, Ivanov?" Amaya asked, as she tried to look strong, and Tala run his finger down her right cheek, making the ocean-blue haired girl shiver under his touch.

Then, before Amaya could say a thing, Tala leaned his head foward, close to the girl's right ear.

"I'm going to destroy you." the boy whispered, and Amaya opened her eyes wide in surprise and shock, "I'm going to show everyone you're not the _great_ Amaya Fonseca they think you are. I'm going to show them how weak and pathetic you really are. And do you want to know how?" before Amaya could say a thing, Tala turned to her, an evil smirk on his face, "By destroying your bit-beast."

"You wi..." Amaya was cut off by a pair of cold lips against hers, which were envolving her in a rough and forced kiss.

Despite the struggling in an attempt to break the kiss, Amaya saw that failing for Tala had already wrapped her torso with his arms, and, even though the Russian boy had yet to notice it, he also made Amaya go weak on the knees when he manage to thrust his tongue inside the girl's mouth.

* * *

When a _crash_ was heard, Macha started doing a weird dance at same time she walked towards her friends, moving her arms from side to side:

"It's a turkey, a turkey, oh yeah." the purple haired girl sang as she walked towards Johnny, who was looking annoyed to the strike Macha had done for the third time in a row. "So what do you think, Johnny? I only saw you making two strikes."

"Hmph." was all the Scottish boy said as a reply, before grabbing a dark green ball at same time Macha made her way through her friends towards Kai, who was watching the game from the standarts, a smirk on his face.

"What about you, Mr Social?" Macha asked, as she sat next to the bluish-grey haired boy, "Why don't you come play with us?"

"Hn, you wish." Kai replied, as he crossed his arms and Macha chukled.

"Actually, I kinda do." she stated, before smiling. "C'mon Kai, lets just go have some fun. You know what that is, right? Or are you just like Mr Sunshine over there?" Macha asked, before pointing towards Johnny, who had just done a strike

"Hn, nice shoes." Kai commented, as he he stared at the half white, half red shoes Macha and all the others had to put on.

"You're changing the subject." Macha replied. "C'mon Kai, you're not fun."

"If you don't like my company, then what are you doing here?" Kai asked and the purple haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't twist my words, like that." she said, as she elbowed the boy on the arm. "You know I hate that, besides, I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Well, no thank you." Kai replied and Macha chuckled, before turning to the group, that was cheering Tone, who was about to play.

"I can't play this thing!" Tone shouted to her friends, "C'mon, I need some help here or I won't get out of zero."

"And that's too bad, isn't it?" Michael asked, before walking to the girl's side and put and arm around her. "Just grab the ball with your forefinger and the middle finger, then lean foward, separate your legs slightly and try to throw the ball right to the middle of the track."

"Right Einstein, I'll just do that." Tone commented, sarcastically, "What do you think I have been doing until now? Watching Tyson fall on his face?"

"Hey!" Tyson shouted suddenly and Tone stuck her tongue out for a couple of seconds, before turning to Michael again.

"So, do you wanna teach me how to throw this thing?" she asked and the American boy smiled, before putting his hand over Tone's.

"Gladly." he whispered to the girl's ear, smirking slightly when he saw pink all over Tone's cheeks, "Just follow my lead."

With that, Michael just helped Tone to throw the ball straight, while everyone else shared smiles and looks.

"Hey, do you think Michael likes her?" Mariah asked to Ray, who chukled, and turned to her smiling.

"Well, I would prefere to say: love is in the air." he replied and the pink haired girl giggled, before looking around: both Max and Xylia were sat on two chairs, talking and laughing, Daisy was quietly sat next to Lee, who was staring at Michael and Tone with his arms crossed, Riku was looking by the corner of her eyes to Enrique, who was next to the bowling balls, and Macha was trying to talk with Kai, who seemed to actually appreciate the girl's presence.

"I guess you're right." Mariah agreed, as she looked at Ray again and smiled. "What about you? Are you in love?"

At that question Ray blushed ten shades of red and cleared his throat, in a failed attempt to hide his embarassement. As she watched the chinese boy trying to cover his blush, Mariah shook her head and put a hand over Ray's.

"You don't need to be embarassed." the pink haired girl whispered, as she moved closer to the boy, "Who would be the girl that would say 'no' to you?"

"W...what?!" Ray asked shocked and Mariah giggled, before kissing his cheek.

"Just don't be afraid." she said, in a low voice.

"Mariah, it's you're turn!" Kevin shouted suddenly, and Mariah smiled one last time to Ray, before grabbing a ball and walk away.

* * *

As Tala continued to kiss her, Amaya couldn't help but feel as if she was going to fall on her knees, even though Tala's kiss was nothing more than a pair of icy lips against hers. Amaya felt weird for kissing Tala, because she couldn't help but wish for him to let her go, she she had her hands on his chest and was trying to pull him away from her, but at same time she just kept wanting to pull his body against hers.

However it was when the teenager's tongues met for the second time since the beginning of the kiss, that Amaya snapped from her thoughts and manage to break the kiss.

As she tried to recover her breath, Amaya started walking backwards until her back was against the cold window behind her, her cheeks burning hot and her eyes still opened wide and locked with Tala's. On contrary of what was happening to the portuguese girl, Tala was simply smirking as he continued to observe Amaya's reaction. Oh, it was so easy to play with all emotions, specially when you don't feel them.

"This is how I'm going to destroy you." the boy commented and Amaya blinked, before clenching her fists.

"You wish." the girl whispered, as she finally manage to put herself together and take a step foward. "I will destroy you first, Ivanov. You can be sure of that."

With that threat, Amaya walked pass Tala and got out of the room, slamming the door close as she stepped inside the hall.

While Amaya walked towards her room, cursing Tala's insolence, the Russian boy was staring at the closed door, wondering why he was feeling so weird at the memory of the kiss.

* * *

Macha was sticking her tongue at Johnny since she had won the game, but she quickly regained her posture when she heard her mobile-phone.

Everyone that was around her was doing lots of noise, due to their conversations and laughs, and even The Majestics had finally decided to join to the other's happiness. However, Macha quickly thanked heavens because she had recieved a message, so she wouldn't have to ask for her friends to shut up.

_«Go train. I want Riku, Tone and you to prepare yourselves to battle against the Pink Dreamers tomorrow. I won't assist the train today, but you better get prepared.»_

With a sigh, Macha put her mobile-phone back to her bag, before turning to Tone and Riku. However, the purple haired girl winced when she saw Tone smacking Michael at the back of his head, but smiled when she saw Enrique saying something which made Riku laugh.

Still with a smile on her face, Macha walked towards her two teammates, and cleared her throat.

"Girls, we need to go train." she said suddenly, and her friends turned to her.

"Why us?" Tone asked, "Amaya isn't here, yet."

"She texted me a message, telling me for us to go train." Macha explained. "Maybe she isn't feeling well or something, but she did asked for us to go train and prepare ourselves for the battles."

"Argh, fine." Riku said, before muttering. "It just had to be now, didn't it?"

"Hey, what about Lia and Dais?" Tone asked suddenly, before looking towards the other two girls, who were having fun talking with a Max and Oliver. "Why aren't they coming with us?"

"Because they don't need to train." Macha explained, before turning to the huge group. "People, we'll meet at the hotel's restaurant, ok?"

"Awww, do you really have to go?" Michael asked and Tone rolled her eyes.

"You may not have a match tomorrow, but we do." she replied, "Besides, what do you think we should do? Watch Hillary smack Tyson for the hundred time today?"

"Hey!" Tyson shouted, "Why do you always pick on me?"

Everyone sweatdropped at that, at same time Daisy gave a step closer to her friends.

"Macha, aren't we suppose to go too?" she asked, as she pointed to Lia and herself.

"Yeah, why aren't we going?" Lia asked, as she walked to Daisy's side, "Aren't we going to battle tomorrow?"

"Amaya said we would be the ones fighting the Pink Dreamers." Macha quickly explained. "I don't know why she chose us, and not you, but you can take profit of that and show the rest of Parque das Nações to the rest of the guys."

"Yeah, that could be great!" Emily said, with a smile, and both Daisy and Lia shared a look, before sighing.

"Fine." Lia muttered, as she waved her hand, and after saying goodbyes, Macha, Tone and Riku walked away.

"So, where are we going?" Max asked to Lia, who shrugged.

* * *

As she sat on her bed, Amaya leaned her head against the headboard and took a deep breath: what the hell had just happened? _Why_ had Tala kissed her, right after he had said he was going to destroy her bit-beast? And _why_ was she thinking so much about that? It wasn't as if it had any meaning for her...

"Shit." Amaya cursed, as she closed her eyes. "Why did this happened to me? Everything was fine before he appeared."

_'Everything was going fine...' _Amaya mentally repeated, before opening her eyes again, and grab the beyblade she had over the bedside-table.

"What am I suppose to do?" the girl asked out-loud, her eyes on the bit-beast.

She knew that what had happened close to the elevators was not a good sign, but she just couldn't give up. She had to help her friends to win the Tournament, she had to help Daisy and her mother, she had to help Macha to try and go visit Russia, she had to try to help Riku and Tone, who wanted to go back to Japan visit their parents, and she wanted to help Lia to learn how to swin.

But would she be able to do all that? Was she going to reach the end of the Tournament, and still feel strong enough to help her friends?

'Yes' was the only answer.

Amaya was aware of everything she had done to enter in the Tournament, and of what she had to do after all that had come to it's end. But there were so many 'if' in the middle of everything, and Amaya was positive she would end up making choices.

Choices that could change things.

"Damnit, what am I suppose to do?" Amaya asked angrily, at same time she looked to the ceiling. "What should I do?"

When silence was the only thing to answer her, Amaya sighed, and put the beyblade back to it's place, before laying on the maitress and close her eyes.

Then, even before the ocean-blue haired girl knew it, sleep claimed her body.

* * *

Everyone inside the pavilion was feeling rather nervous about the first match of the day, but the most nervousism could be felt on the bench where the Icy Winds were.

Tone and Riku were cracking her knuckles, while waiting for their turn, both Daisy and Lia were talking about strategies, and Macha was looking at Amaya, who was sat at the end of the bench with her arms folded against her chest while bangs of hair covered her eyes. She didn't know what had happened to the ocean-blue haired girl, but Macha had found it odd to see Amaya sleeping in the room, right after the train. Macha didn't knew what had happened, but something was certain: Amaya had been acting rather strangely since she had woke up.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the names of the first two teams that are going to battle today: Icy Winds vs Pink Dreamers!" Jazzman shouted, and all the public started cheering.

"So, who're going to be the first two, AJ?" Brad asked.

"Well, the first two that are going to battle are: Riku Azuki from the Icy Winds, and Moana Pelagia from the Pink Dreamers." AJ replied, before coughing. "But you know Brad, this time we'll see girls battling. There isn't a single boy in any of the two teams."

"Oh really?" Brad asked, surprised, "Now that's something you don't see everyday."

"Good luck, Riku!" all the Icy Winds, minus Amaya, cheered and the black haired girl smiled to her friends, before grabbing her beyblade, and walk towards the dish.

Once she got there and saw her oponent, Riku narrowed her eyes and tried hard not to vomit: Moana Pelagia was a waist-length dark pink haired girl, with magenta eyes. Moana was dressed in a pink mini skirt and a white top, which had a pink zipper that went from a side of her belly to the other. She also had pinkish-white boots, and a smile on her face:

"So Riku, we meet again." Moana said, as she grabbed her white beyblade. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Pff, I never lost to you and I won't start now." Riku replied, as she put her beyblade in the launcher, though the dish had yet to appear.

"Ok people, lets see the dish." Jazzman said, and for everyone's surprise, the dish was an ordinary one, with a deep red color, "Ok, 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

"Kura!" Riku shouted to her beyblade as soon as she launched it, and Moana smirked.

"Oh, calling the bird already?" she asked, before looking at her beyblade "Nigeru!"

At same time Riku's eyes glowed red, for her dark violet phoenix was emerging from the bit-chip, a pinkish-white polar bear emerged from Moana's.

_'Lets see what they're capable of, now.' _Amaya thought as she looked at Moana and Riku, though her hair bangs were still hidding her eyes

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Punches, Kisses & Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, Amaya and Macha (I also own the unknow teams, and it's elements too). So don't sue me, ok?

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** First of all thanks for all your support, and advices. Secondly, about Amaya and Tala, well I can't say if they know each other or not, or what's about the whole 'destroying Amaya's bit-beast' part because it would spoil the plot (sorry). Anyway, thank for for everything you've been doing. Good luck with your fics.

**Paris Super Girls:**I'm happy to know you liked the whole Amaya/Tala part (inclusive the part when Tala took his towel off), and I hope you like the Ray/Mariah moment in this new chapter. Anyway, thanks for everything (inclusive for pointing that mistake of mine, and trust me, I appreciate it. Those kind of warnings help me to improve my english «winks»). Thanks!

**SilverTiger-GoldenPhoenix:** Gracias por tu palabras. I'm happy to know you liked Riku's last moment on the previous chapter, just like the Amaya/Tala moment.

**Galux Kitty:** Relieved to know you liked that part when Tala acted like, well, a pervet, and the Ray/Mariah's moment. There's more to come, so stay tuned «wink».

**Aquarius Galuxy:** I guess you're going to find out for whom does Ray's heart beat. I hope you like it.

**kawaii-kirei:** Ah, I'm so relieved I'm using Riku well. And I'm even more relieved to know you like the tension between Amaya and Tala.

**Lara Lee:** Bem, é verdade que as coisas estão a demorar muito tempo para desenvolver, mas espera mais um bocadinho. Quem sabe se não começarão a acontecer que te façam mudar de ideias?

**Roni:** Thank you for your words, and don't worry, the characters discriptions and everything about their pasts are coming soon.

**Blackdranzergurl:** Thanks for the support, and don't worry, I have the feeling we'll see Kai have some fun soon «wink»

**dreamlessnights:** First of all thanks for your words, and don't worry about the fact it's a quick review. Secondly there's nothing great in me, so there's no need to bow. «smiles» I'm just an ordinary girl, who likes to write despite all the mistakes she does on the way.

**ray-is-sexy:** Guess you're not the only one who thinks Tala was being a pervet. However I thank you for your words, and enjoy the Ray/Mariah moment.

**Catherine Estefi:** Thanks alot for your words, and I hope you keep reading this.

* * *

**Important Note:** First of all I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to post this, but college was just being a pain, and the fact I really didn't know what to write didn't help either. Secondly I'm terribly sorry about this chapter, this sucks from the beginning to the end, and I almost feel ashamed from posting it. I know you guys deserve better. I'm terribly sorry everyone «bows»

* * *

And now the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Punches, Kisses & Hearts

"To the Icy Winds!" various voices exclaimed as glasses met glasses, and laughs filled the air.

Despite the fact it had been a complicated victory, the Icy Winds had managed to win. However the stars of the night were Riku, Tone, and Macha for they had been the ones who had defeated the Pink Dreamers through their sweat, ideas, and shouts.

"You know Tone, I loved when your bit-beast created that huge snowstorm. And your bit-beast was absolutely amazing!" Enrique commented with a smile on his face, "I mean I never saw a stag with such pure white color, and I abolutely found cool your bit-beast's..."

"Crysticle." Tone interrupted, and Enrique chuckled.

"Yeah, I loved Crysticle's antlers, all silver with those crystal icicles hanging off them."

"Well, thanks." Tone replied with a small smile, not really noticing the frown on Riku's face who was watching her and Enrique, "I mean, it was piece of cake to win from that white whale. All it was needed was a snowstorm, and it was over."

"Oh, but you can't forget Riku here." Michale said as he put an arm around Riku's shoulder. "I mean, wow, your phoenix was incredible too. I loved the way you used that mist to win the polar-bear."

"Well thanks Michael, and the attack is called Shadow Mist." the black haired girl replied as she turned to him. "And, well, that's what that attack is suppose to do: to fill the area with thick mist. Since Kura is the only one who can see through that mist, it wasn't so hard to win."

"Is it just me, or something is happening here?" Lia whispered to Daisy, who was having fun watching everyone talking and laughing. "Shouldn't it be Riku with Enrique, and Tone with Michael?"

"How do you want me to know?" Daisy asked back, as she turned to her friend. "Probably it's just because of the bit-beasts. Don't you remember whn Enrique said he had loved to see Kura? Michael commented the same, but about Crysticle."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Lia whispered before noticing Amaya who was sat at the end of the table scribbling something in a book, while Macha kept glancing towards the learder of the Icy Winds. "Hey, what's up with Amaya?"

"I don't know, but I noticed she has been like this ever since we woke up." Daisy replied with a small chuckled, and Lia shook her head before turning to Max, who was next to her, and start talking with him.

_'I wonder what happened.' _Macha thought as she continued to stare at Amaya. _'She's acting strangely.'_

"What's wrong with you?" a hoarse voice asked suddenly surprising the dark purple haired girl, who jumped slightly.

"Kai, don't do that again!" Macha hissed, and the coloured haired boy smirked. "Geez, do you want to give a heart-attack?"

"No, I was just asking what's wrong." Kai replied, and Macha glanced at Amaya one last time before turning to him.

"It's nothing." she replied, knowing that Amaya would talk with her in case something was wrong. "Hey, you didn't told me what you thought about my bit-beast, and my battle."

"You want me to tell you what I thought about seeing a dolphin battling?" Kai asked with his arms folded against his chest, and Macha hit him on the arm.

"Pelagia is more than a simple bit-beast." she said with narrowed eyes, "And she's definatly more than a dolphin."

"That's an understandement." Kai commented only to make Macha hit him again. "Well, what do you expect me to say? That was the first time I saw a dolphin which element was lightning, and I was very impressed to watch you control the bit-beast like you did. After all, you could hardly control your beyblade when you were little."

"Hey!" Macha exclaimed indignatly, and Kai chuckled. "All right Mr Perfect, we'll see who's the best as soon as we confront each other in the Tournament."

"Can't wait." Kai replied, but there wasn't a single tone of irony or sarcasm in his voice which surprised Macha.

The purple haired girl was positive was Kai was much better than her, but there he was being completely honest with her. Just like when he was little, and such thing didn't stop Macha from feeling weird.

_'Riku must watch out when she makes a close attack, Tone must watch out with her temper, and Macha must stop using lightnings all the time.' _Amaya thought as she wrote everything that had happened during the battle against the Pink Dreamers on the white pages in front of her. _'And what the hell were the Pink Dreamers thinking? They used a polar bear against a phoenix, a whale against a stag, and...'_

Amaya's thoughts were interrupted when footsteps broke her concentration, and the ocean-blue haired girl looked up only to roll her eyes. The Demolition Boys had just walked in, and unfortunatly they were walking towards them.

"So the losers decided to have some fun." Tala commented with a smirk, and suddenly Amaya got up with the book in her right hand.

"Er...Rain, is everything ok?" Macha asked as she stared at her sister, whose eyes were still on Tala.

"I'm going to my room." Amaya replied without looking at the purple haired girl, "If you need anything, just call me."

With that Amaya started walking away fromthe table, but unfortunatly she had to pass beside the Demolition Boys to reach the restaurant's doors. And that meant to pass beside Tala Ivanov.

"Leaving all ready?" Tala asked as he turned to the ocean-blue haired girl, who was walking towards him. "How sad, and I thought we could have a little bit of fun."

"Move out of the way." Amaya said though her teeth, and Tala shook his head. "You better move, or you may regret it."

"And what do you expect to do to me?" Tala asked as he raised an eyebrow, even though a smirk on still on his face, "Hit me?"

"My thoughts exactly." Amaya replied, and before Tala could move the ocean-blue haired girl clenched her right fist, and hit him with all her force on the chin .

At same time the leader of the Demolition Boys stumbled backwards everyone stared at Amaya as if she had two heads: no one could believe what she had done. Since the previous day Amaya had being wishing to hit Tala, and make him see she wasn't an easy oponent. And now that she had actually punched him, the leader of the Icy Winds couldn't help but feel a little more calmed.

"I told you to get out of my way." Amaya said as she glanced at Tala, before making her way out of the restaurant.

"Did you saw that?" Tyson asked with his eyes wide open. "Did Amaya just punch Tala on the face?"

"Yeah..." Max whispered, and Michael smirked at same tim he put his hands behind his neck.

"Well it was time for someone to put some sense in that guy's head." he commented, and everyone turned to him, "Besides I dunno about you, but I did noticed something strange everytime those two were together."

"Hey Tala!" Johnny called out, his arms folded against his chest. "What's the feeling of being hit by a girl?"

As he narrowed his eyes Tala took his eyes off the table where the other teams were (now laughing), and turned to the restaurant's doors: no one hit him, and lived to tell the story.

* * *

Both Ray and Mariah were silently walking in the almost desert garden, but it was still common to cross with large groups of people - usually teenagers - who were probably making their ways towards the various discos, or just looking for a quiet place to talk.

As they kept walking towards the benchs which were turned to the river, both Mariah and Ray kept looking around them without knowing what to say, besides making comments from time to time about the pavilions around them or their thoughts about Portugal.

But what they really wanted to say to each other had nothing to do with architecture, with Portugal or with everything that was surrouding them. It simply had to do with each other.

"So Ray, who do you think your team is going to battle during the second part of the Tournament?" Mariah asked in an attempt to change the subject. "I would like to battle against you."

"Oh really?" Ray asked with an eyebrow raised, "To do what? Lose?" he joked, and Mariah smacked him on the arm.

"Very funny Raymond, but let me tell you I'm much better than I used to."

"I don't doubt that." the black haired boy replied as the two teenagers walked towards one white bench with blue strips, and sat on it, "But tell me, why did you asked for a walk at this hour? Not that I'm complaining."

A blush covered Mariah's pale cheeks, and the girl immediatly looked to the dark water in front of them. Mariah was feeling weird since she had never been shy, but the sudden question had stired something in her stomach.

Something the pink haired girl would usually feel when she saw so close to Raymond Kon.

"Er...well, I just wanted to be with you." Mariah muttered still feeling embarassed, and Ray turned to her confused, "I mean, I wanted to be _alone_ with you."

"Oh." Ray muttered, as a slight pink color appeared on his cheeks. "Well I'm happy you asked me for a walk. I was a little tired of being around so many people, even though Amaya said she would show me a few funny places while we're here."

"Amaya?" Mariah repeated without believing in her ears, "Why on Earth do you always talk about that girl?"

"Huh?" Ray asked confused at same time Mariah got up, and faced him with a very angry face.

"Why is it all about Amaya?" she asked, at same time she pointed a finger at Ray. "It's always Amaya this, Amaya that, I'm sick of it Ray! I asked you for a walk so we could spend sometime alone talking about old times, and not about Amaya!"

"Hey, hey, I don't talk always about Amaya." Ray protested, and Mariah put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah? Everytime we're together you talk about her! Everytime I want to talk with you, you're with her! What the hell is happening with you, Raymond? Do you like her or something?"

"What?!" Ray asked caught completely off guard, "Of course I don't like her."

"Than you fancy her, because you talk about her all the time!" Mariah exclaimed, "It's completely annoying!"

"Mariah, what's wrong with you?" Ray asked, as he also rose from the bench. "I don't facy Amaya, she's only my friend."

"A very coloured friend, then." Mariah replied sarcastically, and Ray blinked confused.

"Why are you jealous?" he asked, and the pink haired girl 'hmph'ed at same time she crossed her arms, and turned her back to Ray. "C'mon, you can't possibly be jealous."

"Why not?" Mariah asked before she could stop herself, and Ray smiled softly before putting a hand over the girl's shoulder, and tun her to him.

"Because there's no reason to be." he replied in a soft voice, "Amaya is just a friend, who's teaching me all about Portugal. I mean we're in a whole completely different country, and you know I like to learn about everything that's new."

"So you don't have a crush on her." Mariah muttered though it sounded more like a question, and Ray shook his head.

"Of course I don't. She's a great girl, but we have nothing in common." he replied, still with a smile on his face, "Besides, I..."

When Ray trailled off Mariah looked at him, and she raised an eyebrow when she saw the black haired boy looking to Tejo with a frown.

"Ray?" she called out, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking about something." Ray replied as he snapped from his thoughts, and Mariah smiled.

"Aww c'mon wise guy, you know you can't fool me." she said at same time she touched Ray's nose with her finger. "I know something is bothering you, and you should know I won't leave you alone until you tell me what's up."

"Yeah, I know you're persistent." Ray commented, and Mariah smiled before adding.

"A real pain actually."

Such comment made Ray laugh, and Mariah couldn't help but giggle too. However while Ray was laughing at his friend's words, Mariah was giggling for she had now understood she had been acting like a completely idiot. However since everything had happened with Ray, Mariah was positive her actions were now buried in the past.

"I'm sorry." Mariah said suddenly as she sat on the bench again, and Ray stopped laughing, "I mean, I was acting like an idiot by thinking you liked Amaya. Then again, even if you did, I shouldn't interfere."

"Aww c'mon Mariah, it's okay. Really." Ray replied as he sat next to the girl, before putting an arm around her shoulders. "There's no need to be sorry."

"Thanks Ray." Mariah whispered, and before she could stop herself the pink haired girl kissed Ray's cheek. "You're a great friend."

"Just a friend?" Ray whispered not really noticing Mariah had heard him.

Such question made the pink haired girl open her eyes wide in surprise, but Mariah quickly regained her posture, and before she could control her body she raised a hand, and touched Ray's cheek.

"No." she whispered, and Ray turned to her looking confused, "You're not just a friend to me."

"W...what?" Ray asked, and Mariah smiled before closing the gap between then. "D-don't tell me I...I said that out-loud."

"All right, I won't." Mariah whispered as she looked to Ray's lips before looking into his eyes again. "I'll pretend I can hear your thoughts."

And before Ray could open his mouth, Mariah put her hand behind his neck, and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

Amaya was making her way towards her room's door, feeling rather content with herself. Since she had hit Tala that she was feeling more light, as if a huge weight had been taken away from her shoulders. Plus, hitting Tala had been really revigorating.

"Besides, it made me feel better." Amaya commented, and a smile appeared on her face. "Now he knows with whom he's dealing with."

Still with the small smile on her face Amaya walked towards her door, before taking the key off her black pants' pocket so she could open the wooden door. However Amaya was so busy unlocking the door, and still thinking about the punch, that she didn't heard footsteps until she was roughly pushed inside the room.

"Hey!" the ocean-blue haired girl exclaimed as she tried to regain her balance. "What's the id...?"

Amaya trailled off as soon as she turned around, and come face to face with the person who had now to give satisfactions to everyone about the purple swelling on his chin.

"What the hell do you want, Ivanov?" she asked annoyed. "What are you doing in my room?"

"No one hits me, and lives to tell the story." Tala said in a deadly voice, and Amaya shivered at the sound of his voice. "What made you think you could hit me, and simply walk away?"

"You made me punch you, Ivanov." Amaya replied, as she put her book over her bed. "Besides, you have been asking for it."

"Hn, and you're asking for something too." Tala replied, and Amaya gave a step backwards as soon as Tala started walking towards her. "I may not know a thing about human emotions, yet I'm positive I know one thing or two which can make you pay for your insolence."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Amaya asked annoyed, as soon as she felt her left heel hit her bed. "Don't you even dare to come closer!"

"And why's that, Fonseca?" Tala asked smirking, "Scared of what I can do to you?"

"No." Amaya replied through her teeth, while she narrowed her eyes. "You're someone I'll never fear."

"Oh really?" Tala asked as he continued to walk closer to the girl. "Well I'll make sure I can change your mind."

Suddenly, and before Amaya could react, Tala put his hands on her shoulders, and the girl winced when she felt Tala's grip getting stronger than before. Then Tala looked right into Amaya's red eyes, and smirked when he saw a glimpse of fear in her eyes.

So she was scared of him.

Good, that way he could toy with her.

"You know even though I'm not suppose to feel emotions, I need to say you're attractive." Tala whispered into Amaya's ear, making her shiver under his cold breathe, "And you look gorgeouse with that scared look on your face."

"Get away from me." Amaya ordered through her teeth, at same time she tried to block Tala's words from her mind.

However instead of stepping back Tala surprised the leader of the Icy Winds by pushing her to the bed, and kiss her right on the lips.

A war was on.

A war between ice and fire.

* * *

Wind started to swirld around the two friends, but it passed unnoticed since they were too engaged on their first kiss even to get worried about everyone who was passing around them.

Even though it was their first kiss both Mariah and Ray couldn't help but think it didn't looked like it, specially since Ray had let Mariah sat on his lap, and put her arms around his neck at same time he put his hands on her waist. If they weren't so focused on each other lips, wishing to know each other feelings, the two teenagers would have noticed they had started to make a real show in the street, and some were the mothers who covered their children's eyes.

Seconds later, when hot had started to rise inside the two teenagers, Ray finally broke the kiss, and leaned his forehead against Mariah's. Both of them were blushing like tomatoes, but they had two smiles on their faces.

"I need to admit I wasn't expecting that." Ray whispered, and Mariah giggled.

"Yeah, neither was I." she replied in a soft voice, "But I'm happy I did it."

"Me too." Ray replied as he cupped Mariah's left cheek with his hand, "So, where are we now? I mean, don't you think we should talk about..."

"The fact I like you seen I was a little kid?" Mariah interrupted before kissing Ray's hand, "About the fact I've been dying to kiss you ever since the Russian Tournament? About the fact I've been dying to be just like this ever since I lay my eyes on you, since the beginning of the Portuguese Tournament?"

"Gosh, are you serious?" Ray asked with wide eyes, and Mariah nodded. "Well if it makes you happy, I was dying to have you right where you are since along time ago."

"Oh really?" Mariah asked in a 'do you really expect me to believe in that?' kind of voice. "Then why did you took so long to kiss me, huh?"

"Well, er..."

When she noticed Ray was blushing Mariah started laughing, at same time she hugged the boy.

"Aww c'mon Raymond, there's no need to blush ten shades of pink." she said between laughs, "But I need to admit you look cute."

Now that didn't helped Ray one bit, on the contrary, it only made the boy blush even more, and Mariah tapped her finger in the boy's nose.

"Seriously, you look cute when you blush." she commented, and Ray smiled.

"Oh yeah?" he asked at same time he caught the girl's wrist, and Mariah immediatly stopped laughing, "I'll show you who's cute."

Suddenly, and before Mariah could react, Ray started tickling her.

At the moment, just like when the two were kissing, none of the two teenagers cared about the show they were doing just like they didn't cared about everyone who would shook his/her head at their actions.

After all, it was like what older people used to say, it was all about young love.

* * *

_Tumtum...tumtum...tumtum..._

Amaya winced as soon as pain started to errupt from her chest, but she tried hard to ignore it since the most important was trying to push Tala away from her.

Amaya wasn't scared about what could happen, for she knew she would be able to stop Tala from doing something really disgusting, but the truth was that the leader from the Icy Winds wasn't so sure if she would have the strength to stop Tala's kisses. After all Tala felt like ice against her skin, and not even the clothes she was wearing helped Amaya to feel warm. It was as if she was having a fight with an iceberg, and not with a cyborg which should be just like a human being.

"Get of me!" Amaya shouted as she managed to break the kiss, but Tala ignored her for he simply smirked before capturing her lips again.

The feeling of coldness was running through Amaya's body, at same time Tala grabbed her wrists in an attempt to stop her from hitting him again. However what Tala hadn't noticed was that Amaya was still able to move her left leg, since he was over her right one.

"I told you to get away from me!" Amaya shouted again as she hit Tala on his leg.

_Tumtum...tumtum...tumtum..._

_'Oh please, not again!' _Amaya silently begged, as pain started once again to errupt from her chest.

"Ivanov, I'm warning you!" the ocean-blue haired girl shouted, but it was starting to be really hard for her to breathe.

"Shut up, already." Tala said as he looked at the girl's eyes. "Why don't you try to enjoy what I have in store for you?"

"You're disgusting Ivanov, get the fuck away from me!" Amaya replied, before wincing slightly.

_Tumtum...tumtum..._

_'Heavens please don't let this happen, please.' _Amaya begged, at same time Tala bent down to kiss her again.

Suddenly Amaya took a deep breath, and with a small shout she managed to hit Tala on the right place with her leg, and while the boy fell to his side, Amaya got up at same time she gripped the front of her red shirt.

"Get away...from me." the girl repeated as she winced in pain, "If you come closer...I'll punch you again."

"Why would you punch me?" Tala asked as he managed to get on his feet, his face void of any emotion even though he was smirking. "Don't you enjoy my kisses? Don't you desire to feel whatever I have inside of me? Don't you want me to touch you?"

"You touch me, and I'll throw you through the window." Amaya threatned, and Tala smirked.

"I'll take that risk." he replied before walking towards the girl, "Because it's just like I told you, you're a very interesting girl. You think you can do everything, you think you know everything yet you're nothing but a pathetic weakling."

"If I'm such a weakling, then why are you doing this?" Amaya asked, and Tala chuckled.

"That's one mystery to which you'll never find an answer." he replied before slamming the girl against the wall not hearing the low hiss that escaped from the girl's lips. "So, why don't you let me destroy you now?"

"You...wish..." Amaya said as she clenched her shirt harder, at same time she tried to breathe.

Tala was about to kiss her again whe he noticed how pale the girl was, and even though he didn't know why, Tala gave a step backwards.

Amaya leaned her head against the wall at same time she closed her eyes, but the pain in her chest was getting more difficult to bear. And the fact Tala had slammed her against the wall didn't help her at all.

"What's happening to you?" Tala asked confused, at same time he heard Amaya groan in pain.

_Tum...tum...tum...tum..._

As she gluped Amaya tried hard to breathe, but deep down the ocean-blue haired girl knew she was fighting a lost battle. Her body was getting numb, the pain was getting bigger, and everything around her was nothing more than a blurr.

"Fonseca?" Tala called out still confused about what was happening to the girl, and Amaya looked at him with half-closed eyes.

However before she could open her mouth to say something, Amaya's heart gave a very painfull heart-beat making the girl groan as pain errupted from her chest as hot daggers. Without being able to mantain her balance, the girl fell on her knees though her eyes were still locked with Tala's.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Everyone was still inside the restaurant talking about the future matches, which would be known in two days since two teams had yet to prove they deserved to be in the Tournament, when the sound of sirens caught Lee's attention.

"Isn't that an ambulance?" he asked before he could stop himself, and everyone went silent at same time the ones which were closer to the window's stared outside.

"Yeah, there's a ambulance at the entrance of the hotel." Tyson commented, and Macha felt her breathe be caught in her throat.

"An ambulance?" she repeated, and the dark blue haired boy nodded though he was still looking outside.

"Oh no..." Macha whispered as she looked down, and Kai looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed Macha's pale face. "Do you know what's happening?"

However before Macha could reply, a couple of teenagers walked inside the restaurant towards a table with serious looks on their faces.

"I heard it's one of the beybladers." the boy, which didn't looked older than seventeen, commented. "I think it's a girl."

"Really?" the girl that was with him asked, as she blinked, "Do you know who it is?"

The boy shruged at same time he grabbed a menu, not really noticing that all the teams that were sat on a table not far away from them were listening to his words.

"I heard it was one of the Demolition Boys who called the ambulance. And I think the enjuried it's that portuguese girl...er, Amaya I think."

At those words all the beybladers, which had been listening to the boy's words, opened their eyes wide in surprise, at same time Macha froze on the spot.

_"WHAT?!" _

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Love Blooms Inbetween White Walls

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, Macha and Amaya (and a few other characters, except the ones that belong to the Icy Winds).

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred: **Thanks for everything you've been doing, from your support to let me use Daisy in my other fic. Well, about your review all your questions will find their answers in this chapter, and I'm really happy to know you liked the part between Ray and Mariah. We'll find out more about Tala, and I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and I'll reply to your e-mail today.

**X1Infernal: **Oh gosh, I really wasn't expecting that. Do you really like Amaya? Oh thank heavens because I was starting to think people would get mad since I keep talking about that character. But forgive me I don't think there will be a JohnnyOC in this fic. Thank you for your support!

**Paris Super Girls:** Well I'm really happy (and relieved) to know you liked the scene between Ray and Mariah, and that you liked the way Tala was acting on the last chapter (I was worried he was a bit OOC).. Ohh, and who knows? Maybe your wish will come true «smiles».

**dreamlessnights:** I need to admit I love your reviews, because it's really funny to read them (please take that as a compliment, ok?). First of all the _tumtum, tumtum_ is the sound of Amaya's heart (you'll understand the reason for it in this chapter), just like you'll find out what happened to Amaya if you read this chapter. I'm happy to know you liked the RayMariah moment, but please don't bow. It's like I said before I'm not a great writer, and I don't deserve such words as yours.

**Roni:** Wait, please don't be sad! As you can see I have the new chapter, and now you can find out what happened! I just hope you like it...

**Aquarius Galuxy:** I'm really happy to know you enjoyed all the moments on the last chapter, though Tala seemed creepy. And I'm sorry for not writing any beyblade battle, but I'm waiting for the really important ones (since I suck when it comes to battles). Anyway, you'll find out what happened to Amaya if you keep reading, I just hope you like it.

**Jossyie:** Ei, muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras. Realmente acho que são raros os autores realmente portugueses que escrevem neste site. Bem, de qualquer forma, se quiseres descobrir o que aconteceu à Amaya vais ter que ler este capítulo. Só espero que gostes.

**kawaii-kirei:** At least someone liked the punch «hehe», but you're right, Tala was asking for it. Anyway, if you wanna find out what happened to Amaya just start reading the chapter «wink»

**kai-girlbd:** Thank you, I just hope I won't screw everything.

* * *

I just want to thank everyone for reading this fic, and for keep giving me the courage to continue posting despite the mistakes, and the horrible chapters I post sometimes. I just want to tell you I really appreciate your support, and words, and that I'll do everything I can to finish this fic, and make you proud of it. Thanks everyone! «bows»

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Love Blooms Inbetween White Walls

Macha was sat in one of the many dark blue chairs in the room with her hands on her lap, at same time she moved her feet up and down with nervousim. She kept looking at the door of the waiting-room silently begging for good news while everyone that was around her was silent, though questions kept appearing in their minds.

Questions like what had happened with Amaya? What had happened to make the girl end up at the hospital? And why on earth had been Tala Ivanov the one who had called for the ambulance?

"What do you think that happened?" Emily asked to Steve, who shruged at same time he looked to Macha.

"I may not have a clue, but I bet she knows what's going on." he replied as he pointed with his chin towards the purple haired girl, who was now trying hard to mantain calm.

"Hey girls, mind telling us what's up with Amaya?" Enrique asked as he turned to Riku and Tone, who were sat between him and Michael. "I mean she looked fine when we were eating."

"To be honest we don't know." Riku replied as she shook her head sadly. "Amaya never talked about her, but I think Macha knows what's happening. They're sisters after all."

"They are?" Michael asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Can't say they have something in common."

"Macha is adopted." Tone replied as she turned to the boy. "She was adopted when she was nine by Amaya's parents, and they were the ones who came up with the idea of us forming a team."

"Really?" Michael asked, and the dark brown haired girl nodded at same time she pushed her rectangle glasses back to their place.

"Yeah at the time Amaya was living in Japan because of her father's work, and she was my next-door neighbour. At the time Riku, Lia and I already knew each others, and it wasn't hard for us to start taking with each others."

"What about Daisy?" Enrique asked, and Riku shruged:

"Amaya introduced her to us one day, and she quickly fit in." she replied as she put a lock of her black hair behind her ear, "We formed the Icy Winds at the age of thirteen, but six months later Amaya told us she was moving back to Portugal. She never told us why, and neither did Macha, but we managed to keep the contact, and we would always visit each others during vacations. But one year ago Amaya's mother asked if we wanted to stay in Portugal, and we accepted."

"So you're all from Japan except for Amaya?" Michael asked, and Tone shook her head.

"Daisy is Scottish, and Macha is Russian." she replied, and the leader of the All-Starz looked at her surprised at same time Enrique chuckled.

"Well The Majestics's elements are from different countries too." he commented, and Riku rolled her eyes "But wanna know something? We were suppose to be five, and not four."

"What?!" the other three teenagers asked surprised, and when Enrique was about to open his mouth when someone smacked him on the arm.

"Don't you dare to continue." Johnny warned as he sat next to the blonde haired boy, who nodded.

"Don't be nervous." Lee said suddenly, and Daisy jumped in surprise not really expecting to hear him speak to her.

Since everyone else was talking in an attempt to stop nervousim to get the best of them Daisy had decided to sit next to the leader of the White Tigers, who had been sitting in silence since they got out of the hotel. However now that Lee had actually spoke, Daisy couldn't help but feel even more nervous:

"I can't help it." she whispered as she looked at the boy, nervousim visible in her violet eyes, "I don't like hospitals, they make me feel too nervous even to think."

A smirk appeared on Lee's face at same time the dark brown haired boy crossed his arms, though he continued to look at the brunette next to him.

"You can go for a walk, you know?" he asked, and Daisy shook her head.

"No I couldn't, I want to be here when the doctor comes." she replied, and Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Well you could close your eyes, and imagine yourself in another place." he replied, "That's what I do when something is getting to my nerves."

"Really?" Daisy asked before she could stop herself, and the leader of the White Tigers chuckled.

"Well yeah, it's the only way for me to mantain calm most of the times." he replied before smirking, "Because just like my sister uses to say, I can be a real pain when I get mad."

A giggle escaped Daisy's pink lips, but the girl immediatly stopped as soon as she understood what she was doing. Then the brunette looked down, making Lee look at her with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and Daisy shook her head.

"I was just thinking how weak I am sometimes." she replied before she could stop herself, and Lee raised an eyebrow. "I mean I should be next to Macha telling her Amaya is going to be fine, but instead of being a friend I'm giggling like an idiot."

"You're not weak." Lee said sternly, and Daisy looked at him, "You're far from being a weak girl, you just have your own way of dealing with emotions. Besides Macha probably knows that Amaya will be fine, not to mention Hiwatari is with her."

Slowly Daisy looked into Macha's direction, and saw Lee was corrected: next to the purple haired girl was non-other than Kai, whose arms were folded against his chest, and whose eyes were closed.

"I know, but I just keep feeling I could be doing something else." Daisy whispered as she looked down, but the girl looked up at lighting speed as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Amaya will be fine." Lee said as he tightened his grip on the girl's shoulder, though he tried not to hurt her. "Just trust in her, and please stop thinking so low about yourself."

Once again Daisy nodded as she leaned her back agaisnt her chair, at same time Lee's lips curled up. However what neither of them had noticed was that Lee's hand had run down Daisy's arm, and enlaced it's fingers with the girl's.

"I swear I'm going to kill that girl as soon as I see her." Macha muttered as she continued to move her heels open and down, "She just had to do this."

"Hn, what are you talking about?" a voice asked, and the purple haired girl jumped on the chair before looking to her side.

"Damnit Kai, don't do that!" Macha hissed as she hit the boy on the arm, "You know I hate when you say something so sudden."

"Hmph don't change the subject, and tell me what's wrong." Kai replied as he opened his eyes, and stared right into Macha's acid blue ones, "Why are you saying you're going to kill Amaya as soon as you see her?"

"Because she knows how to get on my nerves." she replied angrily ."I knew something was wrong with her, but if there's something Amaya always hated to do was to show what she really feels. She's just like you, if you want to know."

"I take that as a compliment." Kai replied, and Macha sent him a glare.

"Well you shouldn't." she replied, "It's not good to keep everything inside, specially when you do have someone with whom you can talk to. You should never keep everything inside you, and that's something Amaya always told me though she never did it herself."

At that Kai chuckled, before putting a hand over Macha's.

"Don't worry about that sister of yours, I bet it's nothing serious. Besides, what can go wrong with someone who had the guts to punch Tala?"

"Don't even try to make me feel better Kai, because you won't." Macha replied before looking down, at same time she clenched her fists. "Amaya is the most important person to me Kai, she was always present when I needed someone, and now...now that she's the one who needs help I can't do anything."

Kai was about to open his mouth when he saw a tear slide down Macha's cheek only to fall silently over her left hand. Never, not even when they were little had Kai seen the purple haired girl cry, and now that he was actually seeing her expressing her pain Kai couldn't help but feel weird.

He was feeling as if his heart was crying too, but why?

"Sky, please don't...don't cry." Kai whispered as he put a hand over the girl's shoulder before turning her to him.

"It's just...Amaya always put the others first, and she never cared about herself." Macha said as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "She was always around when I needed someone, and she doesn't deserve to be in that bed. She doesn't deserve to be here!"

Despite the fact many had been the eyes which had turned to them Kai decided to ignore them, and before he could stop himself the coloured haired boy put his arms around Macha's shoulders, and pulled the girl to him.

Though she had been caught by surprise Macha let Kai lean her head against his chest, and before she could stop herself the purple haired girl started crying against the boy's chest.

* * *

Darkness was broken as soon as a small white lamp was turned on, and silence was broken as soon as a body hit the maitress. Then a small _thump_ was heard when the back of a head met the wooden headboard at same same time a sigh escaped a pair of lips, and a pair of aqua-blue eyes stared at the white ceiling.

What was wrong with him? Why had he acted so out of character hours ago? And why was he so worried about the leader of the Icy Winds?

It didn't make sense. He was not suppose to be worried about the girl, hell he wasn't suppose to be worried about anything except the Portuguese Tournament, but there he was sat on his bed wondering what had happened to Amaya.

It was not the first time she had fallen unconscious in front of him, but it had been the first time Tala had felt scared.

Scared towards a girl he didn't know...towards a human being who was nothing more than a weakling.

However everytime he thought about the moment when Amaya had fallen on the floor, her face pale while her chest coming up more slowly than it should, Tala would always feel a strange thing.

A thing that would first appear on this stomach, and then on his chest.

In his heart...an organ he wasn't suppose to listen to.

"Fonseca what the hell is wrong with you?" Tala asked in a whisper as he turned his attention to the only window in his room, "And what is happening to me? I'm suppose to be a cyborg, to have all the answers yet you're still able to confuse me."

_"W...what do you want?" Amaya asked, as she took her hand off her t-shirt in an attempt not to look or sound weak_

"Hn." was all Tala said as a reply, and Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Look if you don't want to tell me anything, then..." the ocean-blue haired girl trailled off, and took a deep breath before licking her lips. "Just get out of my site, Ivanov."

_Suddenly a soft sound indicated to both teenagers the elevator was already there, but when Amaya turned around a wave of dizziness caught her off-guard at same time the girl started coughing. Behind her was Tala who had his arms folded against his chest, and whose eyes were looking at the girl, with no emotion:_

_"What are you doing?" Tala asked as Amaya tried hard to breath well again, but before she could do a thing, her heart gave a very painfull heartbeat and the girl lost the strength on her legs and fell on her knees._

That memory appeared in Tala's mind as a flash, and the boy shook his head at same time he closed his eyes.

What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't suppose to be remembering what had happened, damnit he wasn't even suppose to be thinking about Amaya, but a small voice inside his head kept whispering the events between him and the ocean-blue haired girl.

_With that Amaya started walking away from the table, but unfortunatly she had to pass beside the Demolition Boys to reach the restaurant's doors. And that meant to pass beside Tala Ivanov._

_"Leaving all ready?" Tala asked as he turned to the ocean-blue haired girl, who was walking towards him, "How sad, and I thought we could have a little bit of fun."_

"Move out of the way." Amaya said though her teeth, and Tala shook his head "You better move, or you may regret it."

_"And what do you expect to do to me?" Tala asked as he raised an eyebrow, even though a smirk on still on his face. "Hit me?"_

"My thoughts exactly." Amaya replied, and before Tala could move the ocean-blue haired girl clenched her right fist, and hit him with all her force on the chin .

"Get out of my head!" Tala shouted suddenly as he put his hands on both sides of his forehead, and closed his eyes again.

_"If I'm such a weakling, then why are you doing this?" Amaya asked, and Tala chuckled._

"That's one mystery to which you'll never find an answer." he replied before slamming the girl against the wall not noticing the low hiss that escaped from the girl's lips "So, why don't you let me destroy you now?"

_"You...wish..." Amaya said as she clenched her shirt harder, at same time she tried to breathe._

_Tala was about to kiss her again whe he noticed how pale the girl was, and even though he didn't know why, Tala gave a step backwards._

_Amaya leaned her head against the wall, at same time she closed her eyes, but the pain in her chest was getting more painfull than before. And the fact Tala had slammed her against the wall didn't helped her at all._

_"What's happening to you?" Tala asked confused, at same time he heard Amaya groan in pain._

_Tum...tum...tum...tum..._

_As she gluped Amaya tried hard to breathe, but deep down the ocean-blue haired girl knew she was fighting a lost battle. Her body was getting numb, the pain was getting bigger, and everything around her was nothing more than a blurr._

_"Fonseca?" Tala called out still confused about what was happening to the girl, and Amaya looked at him with half-closed eyes._

_However before she could open her mouth to say something, Amaya's heart gave a very painfull heartbeat making the girl groan as pain errupted fro her chest as hot daggers. Without being able to mantain her balance, the girl fell on her knees though her eyes were still locked with Tala's._

"Leave me alone!" Tala shouted suddenly at same time he started to hear the sound of his heart beating against his chest, as if it was begging for something the leader of the Demolition Boys didn't understood. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Tala?" a gelid voice called out, and the red haired boy immediatly opened his eyes, and turned to the door of his room only to see Bryan on the other side, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's none of your business, now get the fuck away from here." Tala replied coldly, and after another gelid glance Bryan did was he was told, and closed the door before making his way towards his room.

Then before he could stop himself Tala rose from the bed, and walked towards the door of his room only to freeze as soon as his hand felt over the knob.

What was he doing? Where was he going?

"What the hell is happening to me?" Tala asked himself at same time he opened the door, and let his feet carrying him to the last place he wanted to go.

* * *

Hillary was not so paciently sat in one of the chairs next to Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers, minus Ray and Kai, when she heard the boy next to her growl.

"I hate to wait." Tyson muttered under his breath at same time he crossed his arms, and Hillary turned to him.

"I have to agree with that." she said, and Tyson looked at her, "We have been here for two hours, and something still needs to be told to us."

"Hey don't worry, I bet everything is fine." Ray said suddenly as he appeared in front of brunette with Mariah next to him, "I bet Amaya will come through that door when we least expect it."

"Yeah, Amaya is a tough girl." Mariah replied, and Ray smiled at her.

Since Mariah had found out there was nothing between Ray and Amaya beside friendship the pink haired girl had started to think that the leader of the Icy Winds wasn't such a bad person as she thought she was. Plus, when they were returning to the hotel, Ray had confessed Amaya had even helped him to gather the courage to tell Mariah he liked her.

"I guess you're right." Max said with a chuckled before turning to Xylia, who was lost in deep thought. "Hey Lia, penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." the black haired girl replied as she snapped from her thoughts before turning to the boy. "Just thinking about something."

"Wanna share?" Max asked, and the girl shook her head before smiling slightly.

"There's no need to worry about me." she replied, "But I would like to have a pillow now that you mention it."

"Aww, you know my mom used to tell me I was really soft." Max commented, and Lia giggled, "Wanna try, and see if it's true?"

"Don't mind if I do." the black haired girl replied before leaning her head against the boy's shoulder.

Though she had stop crying for a while now Macha had remain in Kai's arms taking the oportunity to smell his scent. If she could chose seasons to describe Kai, Macha would say he was Fall and Winter mixed up since he could be cold as a winter night yet he always managed to make a warm gest which would send a chill down Macha's back like a breeze in the middle of the Fall.

"Are you feeling better now or do you prefere to make me stain my image even more?" Kai joked, but Macha didn't even notice his kind of voice because on the same second the question filled her ears the purple haired girl let him go.

"Sorry." Macha mumbled as she looked down desesperaly trying to hide her crimson cheeks.

"Hn, don't worry about it." Kai replied with a smirk at same time he folded his arms against his chest, "I'm just relieved you didn't decide to have a nap."

That commented only resulted on Macha hiding her now red face with her dark purple hair, which prevented Kai from seeing her face as it stopped her from seeing the small smile on Kai's face.

_'You'll never change, will you Sky?' _Kai asked as he slowly shook his head.

Suddenly footsteps started to be heard, and everyone looked at the door of the waiting-room not really noticing all of them were holding their breathe. Every each of them was silently hoping it would be Amaya who was going to walk through that door, but who appeared was someone trully different.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Tone asked as she jumped to her feet, and aqua-blue eyes met purple ones. "I would go away if I were you, pal!"

"Hn, what makes you think you have the power to say that?" Tala asked as he crossed his arms, "This is a public space, I can do whatever I wish to."

"What are you doing here, Ivanov?" Robert asked as he looked up to the red haired boy who did nothing beside walking towards a corner, and lean his back against the white wall.

"I don't have any reasons to answer you." he replied coldly, and the leader of the Majestics rolled his eyes.

"You may not have reasons to answer him, but you do have to talk with us!" Riku exclaimed suddenly as she stepped next to Tone. "What made you think you're welcome here?"

"Girls, stop!" Macha exclaimed, and everyone turned to her only to watch the purple haired girl slowly getting up before turning to Tala. "Let him stay, it's the least we can do since he was the one who called for the ambulance."

"What?!" everyone asked surprised as they turned to Tala, who continued to look at Macha.

"Hn, what makes you think I was the one who helped that weakling?" the red haired boy asked, and Macha chuckled.

"Because you care for her." she replied, matter-of-factly, "I know this probably sounds weird specially since you guys are always fighting, but I know that's...well, it really doesn't matter if you call Amaya a weakling, and you know why? Because you're here, and actions speak louder than words."

"Hn." was all Tala said as a reply, and Macha shook her head when the red haired boy turned his attention to the window next to him.

"Macha, can I talk with you for a second?" Tone asked, but before the purple haired girl had time to reply Tone grabbed her arm, and lead her to the white hall. "What the hell are you thinking? He can't stay here!"

"He has every right to be here, Antonia." Macha replied as she managed to get free of the brunette's grip, "This is a free place, plus he was the one who called for the ambulance."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Tone asked, and Macha sighed.

"Because I asked to one of the nurses who had called for the ambulance, and they told me it had been a red haired boy with blue eyes." she replied, "The nurse said the boy had stayed in the room until they took Amaya to the ambulance."

"So that makes it right for him to be here?" Tone asked, and Macha sighed again before grabbing the girl's hand.

"C'mon Tone just ignore him, you can be sure he'll ignore you." she said before leading the girl inside the room again only to see she was right; Tala was still on the same position, staring at the window as if he was all alone in the room.

Once again, and before someone could say a thing, footsteps started to be heard again, and everyone looked at the door again still hoping to see Amaya walking in with a smile on her face. Even Tala was looking at the entrance by the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly a fourty-seven year old woman with deep blue hair which was tied up in a bun, and crimson red eyes walked in wearing a long white gown, and a worried look on her face. She was very pretty for her age, and she seemed to carry a wave of wisdow with her.

Everyone heard Macha gasp as soon as the girl's acid blue eyes fell on the woman, who turned to her as soon as she had walked inside.

"Mãe?!" Macha asked only recieve confused looks from everyone, "Mãe, que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Macha." the woman breathed before opening her arms, and without saying another word Macha hugged her tightly. "Oh Macha, assim que soube que a tua irmã estava internada eu tive que vir."

"Mas como chegaste tão depressa? Eu pensava que estavas na Holanda." Macha replied, and everyone turned to the Icy Winds waiting for a translation.

"That's Amaya and Macha's mother." Daisy said timidly, as she turned to the group. "She was suppose to be in Holland, but as soon as she heard Amaya was at the hospital she came immediatly."

_'Amaya and Macha's mother?' _Kai repeated as he stared at the older woman, who was still hugging Macha. _'She looks like a great person, just like Macha deserves.'_

"Já te disseram alguma coisa sobre a Amaya? Ela está bem, não está?" Macha asked as soon as she broke the hug, and the woman sighed sadly.

"She asked if her mother had been told about Amaya." Daisy translated, "And Macha asked if Amaya is ok."

The woman was about to reply when she finally saw the other teenagers inside the room, all of the looking confused at her.

"Oh hello there." the woman complimented as she forced a smile. "You're all those beybladers right?"

"Goodnight." everyone complimented with bows or nods.

"My name is Elizabeth Tanak, but you can call me Elizabeth." the woman replied, and suddenly Johnny was on his feet.

"Have you heard from Amaya?" he asked with his arms crossed, and Elizabeth turned to him prepared to say something when her eyes turned to Macha.

"What I have to say it's not easy." she started, and Macha felt her heart squeeze. "Amaya's condition isn't stable, and I don't know if she'll be able to continue participating in the Tournament."

"What?!" Riku asked shocked, "Why?!"

"You didn't told them?" Elizabeth asked to Macha, who shook her head. With a sad sigh the older woman turned to the group of teenagers at same time she put a hand over Macha's shoulder "Amaya has a heart problem." she started to explain, "She doesn't suffer of cardiac problems, but a kind of problem which stops her from breathing correctly from time to time."

"You mean she has asthma." Emily stated, but Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, Amaya suffers from something no one knows about." she replied. "It's a problem that makes her heart beat painfully everytime she makes sudden movements or when she exceeds herself."

"And have you found a cure to it?" Ray asked suddenly, and Elizabeth turned to him.

"No." she replied, "Unfortunatly no one knows about a way that can cure her, besides a heart transplant which Amaya refuses to do."

"What? Why?" Lia asked. "And why didn't you told us about it?"

"Amaya wanted to keep it a secret." Macha replied when she felt her mother shiver. "You know how she is, she hates to bother others with her problems."

Unknown to everyone tears started to dwell in Daisy's eyes, but the girl managed to control herself when she got up.

"Do you mean there's no way you can help her?" the brunette asked at same time a tear fell down her cheek, "You mean she...she can..."

"This is not easy for me either." Elizabeth whispered. "I mean this is my daughter we're talking about, and what I feel about this can't be put in words, but I know we need to be strong. Everyone who works with me is trying the impossible to find a cure to help Amaya, and..."

"Doctor Tanak!" a voice called, and everyone turned to the door only to see a nurse walking inside. "Your daugher Doctor Tanak...her heart is slowing down!"

Those words made everyone, but specially Tala, freeze.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. What's This That I Feel?

**Disclaimer: **You already know what I own, and what I don't ne?

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Well I guess you'll have to read the chapter to find out what will happen to Amaya, and if Tala is going to start listening to his heart or not. Oh yeah, about that part between Johnny and Enrique, forgive me, but you'll have to wait to find out (if I told you now what was that all about, I would have to explain half of the plot). But don't worry, you'll discover everything in a few chapters. Oh, I hope you like the surprise in this chapter. Thank you for everything!

**Galux Kitty:** Don't worry about missing a chapter, the important is that you have read it now. I'm happy to know you liked the moment between Mariah and Ray, but if you really want to find out what will happen to Amaya I guess you'll have to read this new chapter. Hope you like it!

**kawaii-kirei:** Yup you read it right, they were suppose to be five. Oh and about Oliver, well he's at the hospital too, but it's a bit hard to make everyone talk ya know? But I hope you enjoy this chapter despite of everything.

**WindWitch:** Thank you very much for your words, and I hope you keep reading this.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Don't worry you'll find some of the answers in this chapter, but you'll have to wait for others (like about the fifth element of The Majestics). Hope you like this though.

**Jossyie:** Obrigada pelas tuas palavras, mas diz-me uma coisa: há alguma razão especial para não gostares da Macha? É óbvio que fico contente por saber que gostas da Amaya, mas há alguma coisa na Macha que não gostas? Boas entradas!

**Roni:** Ok no bad cliffhanger tonight (I think), and if you read this chapter you'll find out what will happen to Amaya. Enjoy!

**eMiLy-:** Thank you very much for your words, they mean alot to me.

**dreamlessnights:** Whoa, talking about another funny e-mail! First of all yes, Amaya does have a problem with her heart (you didn't read it wrong), and you'll have to read this chapter to find out what's going to happen. Secondly thank you for saying you liked to see Macha and Kai together. Oh, I'll try to keep the work, but no promises this chapter will be good. Thanks for the funny e-mail!

**x1nfernal:** Please don't cry, here's the new chapter. I tried to write a good one, but I don't make any promises. Hope this doesn't make you cry «looks around uncertain».

**Lara Lee:** Obrigada pelas palavras, e espero que tenhas tido um bom fim-de-semana. Agora em relação à Amaya, er...acho que vais ter que ler para descobrir. Boas entradas!

**luvkai:** Hope this is soon enough, and happy New Year for you too.

**Paris Super Girls:** Ok, I'm happy to know you really like Amaya, but to find out what will happen to her (and Tala) you'll have to read this chapter. About more Macha and Kai, well, more will come in the future. just like you'll have the opportunity to read more Lee/Daisy and Ray/Mariah. Your welcome, and have fun!

* * *

Just decided to warn you about the possible OOC that can exist in this chapter. Hope you guys can forgive me for writing a chapter with characters which behaviors simply don't fit in them. Oh, and Happy New Year everyone! Go check **SGCred** fic: Tormented Souls. It's an outstanding fic! «wink»

* * *

**Chapter 13:** What's This That I Feel?

It was hard to breathe...waves of pain simliars to sharp knifes continued to poke an already tired body while waves of dizziness continued to shock with an already confused mind. Everything was a blur where nothing was what it seemed to be...everything was a reality unreal created by a tired brain which kept trying to make a weak body move.

All the voices were like whispers to the almost deaf ears, and every warm touch was like a feather touching so slightly a cold skin. Words tried to escaped from the half open lips, but most of them were not understood.

While a weak body tried to keep breathing with help of the machines around it, many were the shocked teenagers which were now staring at the door Elizabeth had used to literally run to her daughter. None of them could believe in what they had heard, but deep down they knew it was true.

"Shit..." Xylia cursed as she let herself fall on the chair behind her, at same time everyone else tried hard to digest the information the nurse had bring . Then the black haired girl looked up at Tala, her clear violet eyes flashing in range. "_You!_ This all happened because of _you!_"

"C'mon Lia, lets not start fighting." Max said as he put a hand over the girl's arm, but Xylia ignored him.

"You're nothing but an egocentric bastard, who thinks that can do everything he wants!" the black haired girl continued as she stood up, and Tala looked at her by the corner of his eyes, "I don't even know where you found the courage to come here!"

"Lia stop that." Max said again as he tried to restrain the girl, but Xylia managed to take his hand off her arm before making her way towards Tala.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Amaya!" Lia exclaimed as she clenched her right fist only to raise it, but when she was about to punch Tala a voice made her froze.

"If you touch him, you're out off the team."

With wide eyes Lia turned to the source of the voice only to see Macha looking back at her, her face void of any emotion while her arms were crossed against her chest.

"W...what?" Lia asked as she lowered her hand, and Macha took a deep breath though she continued to stare at her friend with the same cold look.

"If you touch him, I'll have to kick you out of the team." Macha replied.

"You can't do that!" Riku exclaimed as she gave a step foward, "You're not our leader, and you don't have enough power to kick someone off the team!"

"Watch me." Macha replied to the black haired girl, though she continued looking at Xylia. "Touch him Lia, and you can be sure you'll never enter in this team again."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Tone asked confused, at same time she appeared next to Riku, "You can't do that, we need Lia!"

"I know that, but I also know Amaya said I would become the leader in case something happened to her." Macha replied now looking at her two teammates. "The fact is this is not the time nor the place to start a fight, and I will not allow anyone to blame Tala for what happened."

"Are you defending him?" Riku asked surprised an shocked, and Macha shook her head.

"I'm not defending anyone, I'm simply stating the truth." she replied before turning to Lia, "I know you're mad for what happened to Amaya, but it's not by hitting on Tala that you'll make Amaya get better. Please Lia don't give me reasons to kick you out off the team, you're a very important member so don't let someone like Tala ruin that."

Lia continued to stare at Macha in silence for a couple of seconds until she took a deep breath, and looked down.

"Fine, but if something happens to Amaya you can be sure I'll kick his ass." she threatned as she looked at Tala before walking out of the room, without saying any other word.

"Lia wait up!" Max shouted before running after the black haired girl, at same time Macha breathed relieved before sitting on the chair next to Kai.

"Congratulations." Kai muttered, and Macha looked at him confused, "For taking care of the situation like that."

"Heavens, I never felt so much tension in the air." the dark purple haired girl confessed as she leaned her head against the white wall behind her, and closed her eyes, "And I can't believe I told Lia I would kick her off the team if she hit Tala."

"Hn, don't worry about it." Kai replied, and Macha opened her eyes, and turned to him. "What matters is that you stopped a fight."

"I just hope Lia isn't mad at me." the girl whispered, and Kai was about to shrug when Macha leaned her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes again.

* * *

"Lia! Hey Lia, wait up!" Max called out as he tried to catch the black haired girl, who was walking at a fast rate towards the front doors of the hospital. "Lia!"

"What?" the girl snapped as she turned around, and Max walked to her side before clearing his throat.

"Why did you left like that?" he asked confused, "You shouldn't let Tala have that affect on you."

"Argh I know, but I couldn't help it!" Lia replied angrily, as she started walking towards the entrance doors with Max next to her. "That guy is so...annoying, and full of himself!"

"That's Tala to you." Max joked, and the black haired girl looked down her red bandana keeping her bangs away from her crystalline violet eyes.

"Well, he's more like Mr Annoying to me." she replied, and Max chuckled. "I really don't care if he was the one who called for the ambulance, for me what trully matters is that it was _him_ who put Amaya in the hospital."

"Don't you think you should stop thinking about Tala?" Max asked after a few seconds, as Lia leaned her back to the wall next to the doors, "I mean, I think Amaya is far more important at the moment. Besides if you ignore him, he'll ignore you."

"Urgh, I guess you're right." Lia commented before looking at the blonde haired boy. "No you _are _right, I shouldn't be worrying about what Tala's doing."

"Now that's the spirit!" Max exclaimed smiling, and Lia punched him playfully on the arm.

"But that does not mean you're always right, Tate." she said, and Max shrugged.

"Whatever." he muttered before extending his arm to the girl, "Shall I escort you to the waiting-room again, my Lady?"

"Why thank you, sir Max." Lia joked as she linked her arm with the boy's, and now more calmly the two teenagers made their way towards the others. "But Amaya better be allright, because if she isn't Tala can start running."

"I'll say." Max replied as he looked at the black haired girl. "I need to admit I would have loved to see you punch the guy."

"Oh really?" Lia asked as she looked at him surprised, and Max chukled.

"I would be lying if I said the contrary." he replied, and Lia giggled as the two stepped inside the waiting-room.

The first thing the two friends saw as soon as they walked inside the white-room was Macha looking at them. Though her face didn't show any emotions Xylia could see her friend's eyes were silently pleading for her to forgive what had happened.

Slowly Lia let go of Max's arm, and walked to the purple haired girl before smiling.

"Of course I forgive you, girl." Lia said, and Macha smiled relieved before hugging the girl.

From his place Tala saw everyone smile or smirk as the two girls hugged, and though he didn't know why the leader of the Demolition Boys started to wonder how it would be to hug someone. Though he knew he wasn't suppose to be thinking about that kind of mushy stuff Tala just couldn't stop pondering about how it was...how it _felt_ to have friends.

Tala couldn't help but wonder how could a life chance if an opportunity like that was given...an opportunity to have someone to talk to, someone to hug...someone to touch without feeling weak or disgusted.

And then before he could stop himself Tala started thinking about the leader of the Icy Winds again. About the way she laughed, about the way she talked with her friends, about the way she was always around when someone needed help.

"Guys I've been wondering, and huh...are you thinking about staying here?" Chief asked suddenly breaking the silence that had grown in the room, and at same time Lia and Macha let go of each other everyone turned to Kenny. "I mean...all of you?"

"Chief is right, we can't stay here." Oliver said as he stared at his friends, "The next part of the Tournament is about to start, and we need to go check the matchs."

"You guys can go." Macha started, "This our problem, and we can't ask for you to stay with us. You can all go, I promise we'll call you as soon as we know something."

"Hmph, I'm not going." Johnny said as he crossed his arms, at same time Tala looked through the window next to him.

"Well I would like to stay too." Hillary started as she turned to the Icy Winds, "Since I'm not a beyblader I don't have a reason not to be here."

"Me too." Ray said with a nod. "I mean, I would like to stay too even though I'm a beyblader."

"I'll stay with him." Mariah whispered as she appeared next to Ray, and grabbed his hand only to recieve a stare from Lee.

"Then I'll stay too." the leader of the White Tigers said, and Daisy turned to him before swallowing hard.

"You don't need to." she said in a soft voice. "You have done alot already. Besides you look as if you need to rest, and you won't be able to do so in here."

"Don't worry about me." Lee said before turning to Kenny and Gary, "I want you to go back to the hotel, and inform me as soon as you find out with whom we're going to battle."

After a long discussion it was finally decided that Enrique, Johnny, Michael, Ray, Tala, Kai, Lee, Max, Tyson, Hillary and Mariah would stay with the Icy Winds while all the others would return to the hotel only to return to the hospital in case something serious happened. Otherwise they could just call, and say whatever they had to say.

As silence rose inside the waiting-room Tala Ivanov stared to the teenagers sat on the various chairs, and narrowed his eyes.

It was time to go look for some answers.

* * *

"Pode ficar descansada Drª Tanak, a sua filha está estável."(You can relax Dr Tanak, your daughter is stable.) a doctor said, and the deep blue haired woman breathed relieved at same time she stared at Amaya's weak body.

Even though she still needed to wake up so they could make some tests, Elizabeth couldn't help but thank heavens for still having her little girl with her. Many had already been the times when Amaya would have such attack, and many had been the times when Elizabeth had prayed for everything to pass, and end well.

"Obrigada Drº Ferreira, pela sua ajuda." (Thank you Dr Ferreira, for your help.) Elizabeth thanked, and the other doctor smiled before leaving the room.

Though she didn't want to leave her daughter's side Elizabeth kissed Amaya's forehead, and very slowly took her warm hand away from her daughter's cold one. Only then Elizabeth walked out of the room, closing the white door behind her on the way.

Once she was outside Elizabeth breathed relieved again, and now with a small smile on her face she stepped away from the door not really noticing a shadow on the oposite side of the hall.

As he tried hard not to make a sound Tala walked towards the door from which he had seen Elizabeth emerge, and after looking around to make sure no one was watching the red haired boy opened the door, and stepped inside the room.

What Tala saw made him blink.

There she was, the girl which had now started to confuse his mind, laying on a white bed while one machine was bipping next to her. Amaya's face was pale, with her ocean-blue hair contrasting with her skin color while the girl's white arms were over the blanket.

Amaya definatly didn't look like the girl Tala had been toying with, and she definatly looked as if she was someone else. A person which was constantly on the shadow of a girl which looked tough, determined, and unstopable.

But now there she was laying in a bed looking weak, fragile, vincible...

Slowly Tala made his way towards the girl's side, and stared at her face. He really didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about Amaya, she didn't had anything special about her. She was just a weakling with a heart problem.

She was a weakling that no matter how hard Tala wished to just didn't leave his mind.

Still without taking his eyes off Amaya Tala pulled out a chair, and sat on it before putting his elbows over the maitress, and sigh: what was he doing there?

He didn't know.

What was he about to do?

He didn't know.

What would he do or even say if someone walked in, and saw him staring silently at the pale girl?

He didn't know, and didn't care.

Suddenly Tala leaned fowards, and before he could stop himself the leader of the Demolition Boys put a hand over Amaya's only to blink when his icy hand meet a cold one.

"I wonder why you're such a pain." Tala muttered as he stared at his and Amaya's hand. "I wonder why people think you're so great when you can't do any efforts without ending up here, and I wonder why you haven't left my mind ever since you fainted."

Though he didn't want to Tala adverted his eyes to Amaya's face, and raised his hand to touch the girl's pale cheek with the tip of his fingers. However as soon as his fingers touched the girl's cheek Tala withdraw his hand as if he had been burned.

"I knew you were gonna be a challenge when I first saw you." Tala continued as he crossed his arms. "I knew I would have fun with you, but now I see you don't deserve anything. You're too weak even to be in the Tournament. I wonder why you even bother to try."

Slowly Tala raised from his chair, and looked to Amaya's closed eyes. Despite of his words a part of his body couldn't help but silently wish for the girl to open her eyes, and look at him with her crimson red eyes. To look at him, and help him to find answers Tala didn't want to discover.

To help him to find out what was that feeling that run through his whole body everytime he thought about her or simply heard her name.

"I'm going to destroy you." Tala whispered suddenly, as he lowered his head so his lips were now against Amaya's ear "I'm going to be the one who's going to show the world you're nothing but a weakling...that you don't deserve to be in the Tournament, and that you're simply a toy my mind choose to make me go crazy."

Then before he could stop himself Tala turned his face to the side so his lips were mere inchs from Amaya's.

"I'm going to show you how easy it is to control feelings."

Then Tala kissed Amaya, and icy lips meet cold ones.

Despite the fact he didn't know why he was kissing the sleeping girl, Tala didn't manage to stop himself from closing his eyes, and kiss Amaya harder. It was as if - unconsciously - he was trying to wake the girl up through that kiss.

When Tala was about to step back, and break the kiss a moan broke the silence of the room, and the russian teenager opened his eyes on the exact same second some kind of shock hit him right on the lips.

However what Tala faced was not a sleeping and pale girl, but an wide eyed Amaya, whose cheeks were burning hot.

* * *

"Hey guys didn't you found it strange when Johnny said he wanted to stay?" Hillary asked in a whisper so the Majectic couldn't hear her. "I mean he even looked worried when Dr Tanak talked about Amaya's problem."

"Now that you mention it, yes it's kinda strange." Mariah agree, and Tyson chuckled before smiling.

"Aww c'mon let the boy be!" he exclaimed not really carrying about the various pairs of eyes which had turned to them. "I mean he's probaboy just worried, like everyone else!"

"Tyson!" Hillary hissed at same time she smacked the boy on the head. "Don't talk so loud!"

"Ouch! Aww c'mon Hillary, quit hitting me!" Tyson complained as he rubbed his head, and the brunette rolled her eyes at same time Mariah giggled, and Ray smiled.

"Still trying not to think you're in the hospital?" Lee asked suddenly, and Daisy turned to him before smiling slightly.

"Er...yeah, I'm still trying to imagine myself in another place." she replied, and Lee smirked at same time he crossed his arms.

"Tell me, where would you like to be right now?" he asked, and Daisy blinked confusely.

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, "You'll laugh at me."

"I promise I won't laugh at you." Lee replied as he shook his head, "Besides it's not like you imagine yourself in the middle of Cape Verde drinking some piñacolada under a palm-tree."

"Piñacolada?" Daisy repeated not really believing in her ears. "You actually imagine yourself in Cape Verde, with a piñacolada?"

"Sure I do." Lee replied with a smirk, "Just don't tell that to anyone, ok?"

As she tried hard not to laugh Daisy nodded at same time she leaned her back to the chair, and took a deep breath.

"Well I really never thought about being under a palm-tree drinking piñacolada, but..." with a deep breath Daisy stared down at her hands, and Lee looked at her. "I always try to imagine me taking care of my wild flowers or working in my family's flower shop, because I love flowers. And..."

When the brunette trailled off Lee turned completely to her, and noticed the sad look on Daisy's face. A look that Lee definatly didn't like to see.

"And what?" he asked, and Daisy turned to him with a sad smile on her face.

"I always think my mom is ok." she replied softly. "That her illness is gone, and that she's going to be ok."

"Your mom?" Lee reapeated before he could stop himself, and the Scottish girl nodded. "May I ask what's wrong with her?"

"She's diabetic." Daisy replied "She needs to be operated, but until now my family wasn't able to gather enough money for a kidney transplant. And...well, the thing is that...if we don't find the money quickly they'll give the kidney to someone who can pay the operation."

"I didn't know that." Lee said as Daisy looked down in an already failed attempt to hide her tears. "Why...have you talked with anyone?"

"Yeah, I...I have talked with Amaya's mom, and...well, she told me she would do...anything within her reach to help my mom." Daisy managed to say between sobs, and without thinking twice Lee wrapped ins arms around the girl's torso, "Amaya and her mom are...are the only people who know about...my mom's condition."

"Well I'm sure everything will be allright then." Lee said in a soft voice at same time he run a hand down Daisy's gold and amber hair. "I mean Dr Tanak seemed to be a real pro."

"And...she is." Daisy said as she tried to stop crying, "Lee...I...I wanted to ask if..."

When the brunette trailled off Lee looked down at her, and a small smile appeared on his face at same time Daisy looked up at him with silent tears still falling down her pink cheeks.

"What is it?" the leader of the White Tigers asked, and Daisy gulped.

"Please don't tell anyone." she whispered, and Lee nodded.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." he replied at same time Daisy get away from his arms, "But promise me something."

"What?" Daisy asked as she wiped her tears, and before he could stop himself Lee cupped the girl's face with his hands at same time he wiped the last trails of tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry anymore." he whispered, "Tears definatly don't suit you."

And before Daisy could react to his words Lee leaned in, and kissed her softly on the lips.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Broken Glass

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own, and what I don't own.

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** First of all thank you so much for being my 100th reviewer, you're a great person and a great advicer. Thanks for everything. Now you're going to find out what's going to happen between Amaya and Tala, and I hope you like the part between Lee and Daisy. Oh, and about Johnny...well, read this chapter, and find out for yourself «wink».

**x1nfernal:** Too many questions, but wanna know something? You're going to find out all the answers if you read this chapter «smiles». Hope you like it.

**Lilarocks333:** Yup, Tyson and Hillary are going to be together in this story. Sorry for taking so long to develop their relationship.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** I'm happy to know you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one also. Don't worry you'll find out everything you need to know in this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the small part between Daisy and Lee.

**kawaii-kirei:** Indeed there's too much mushy stuff in this fic, and I don't like it. However, I'm happy to know you liked the way I used Riku, and please warn me if you think I much change something in the character.

**Jossyie:** Fico contente por saber que gostaste do capítulo, mas será que o Tala acordou a Amaya? Hum... Ah e eu compreendo o facto de não teres gostado da Macha no início, mas ela é um pouco insegura (aliás como tu também já reparaste), contudo fico aliviada por ver que estás a gostar da forma como as personagens estão a desenvolver.

**Roni:** Yup Amaya is safe and sound, I hope you like this new chapter.

**Paris Super Girls:** If you keep going like this, you're going to find out the whole plot (I wonder if you'll find the end. Hum...hope not! «hehe»). Yes there will be Hillary/Tyson soon, and yes Tala is a hot guy under that cold exterior (lol!). Oh, happy to know you liked Drº Ferreira (even though it was only because of the name). Hope you like this chapter!

**Lara Lee:** Fico contente e aliviada por saber que gostaste do capítulo, mas será que o Tala acordou mesmo a Amaya? Acho que é melhor leres este capítulo para ter a certeza, e em relação ao Johnny...bem, espera e verás.

**ray-is-sexy:** Thanks for the review, and enjoy this new chapter.

**dreamlessnights:** Oh dear talking about an odd review «hehe». This one was really strange. Well Xylia would have punched Tala, but I thought the guy had already suffered a lot so I decided to pass it, and you'll have to read this chapter to find out what's going to happen between Amaya and Tala. I hope everything is cool with your parents now, and enjoy the chapter.

**Torri-Chiobie:** Hope that means you like the fic.

**Wolfgrl1880:** I'm so happy to know you like this, and I'm sorry for taking so long to uptade. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**xanthus:** Hey girl _of course_ I remember you! I swear I was wondering if something had happened to you «hehe». I'm happy to know you like this fic, but I kinda doubt I would make millions as a writer. But thanks for the idea. Hope you keep reading this!

* * *

I want to thank all my reviewers and readers for helping me reach 100 reviews. You guys can't imagine how important it is for me to reach such number. It makes me believe people like what I do despite the mistakes. «bows» **Thank you.** Thank you very much for all your support, words, and even ideas. «bows»

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Broken Glass

Amaya woke up at the sound of a door being opened, but since her eyes were too heavy, and her body still weak from what had happened the ocean-blue haired girl decided to stay quiet.

Then Amaya heard the sound of footsteps getting closer, but since she was almost sure it was a nurse she continued to pretend she was sleeping. However, when she heard the sound of a chair being placed next to the bed quickly followed by a small weight on the maitress Amaya started to wonder what was happening around her.

Suddenly a cold hand touching hers made Amaya shiver slightly, but the girl was almost sure it had passed unnoticed since the other hand was still touching hers.

"I wonder why you're such a pain." a flat voice muttered. "I wonder why people think you're so great when you can't do any efforts without ending up here, and I wonder why you haven't left my mind ever since you fainted."

_'Ivanov.' _Amaya thought as she tried not to stir, _'What the hell is he doing here? And what did he meant with that?'_

Before Amaya could continue with her trail of questions she felt fingers touching her cheek, but before her mind could even register what was happening the cold touch desappeared.

"I knew you were gonna be a challenge when I first saw you." Amaya heard Tala say, and she also hear the boy shiftning, "I knew I would have fun with you, but now I see you don't deserve anything. You're too weak even to be in the Tournament. I wonder why you even bother to try."

_'What?! How dares he to call me a weak?' _Amaya asked angrily. '_Damnit, why can't I move?!'_

It was then that Amaya hear Tala getting up, and she felt him approach her body since a cold wind had started to swirl around her.

"I'm going to destroy you." the portuguese girl heard Tala whisper against her ear, and Amaya shiver at the sudden contact between his breathe and her skin. "I'm going to be the one who's going to show the world you're nothing but a weakling...that you don't deserve to be in the Tournament, and that you're simply a toy my mind choose to make me go crazy."

_'A weakling? I'll show you who's weak!' _Amaya shouted in her mind as she felt Tala lean backwards, but before she could breath relieved the ocean-blue haired girl felt Tala's face really close to hers.

"I'm going to show you how easy it is to control feelings."

Then cold lips crushed against warm ones, and Amaya felt her breathe being blow away when a wave of coldness run down her whole body. It was a weird sensation filled with shivers, and cold breezes, and before Amaya could even try to move she felt Tala kissing her harder, and the cold waves continued to shock with her still tired body.

When Amaya tried to move her lips away from Tala's she felt something slightly wet touching her lower lip, and before the girl could stop herself a moan managed to escape from her throat surprising both teenagers.

Suddenly Amaya felt Tala trying to break the kiss, but as soon as their lips disconnected some kind of eletric shock made their lips glue together again. At the force of their lips meeting Amaya opened her eyes wide in surprise, and blushed ten shades of red when her eyes meet a pair of cold blue ones.

Against her will, and despite the fact all she wanted to do was to break the kiss, Amaya managed to rise her right hand, and touch Tala's cheek in a slow motion, and though Tala himself was also surprised by what was happening he also raised his hand, and cupped the girl's very warm cheek at same time he sat on the bed.

The dark side of the Moon was slowly being revealed as emotions, and feelings were unleashed in a kiss that had nothing to do with the others the two teenagers had exhanged before.

That was a hungry kiss...a kiss that was searching for the key to open two lonely hearts...a kiss that was looking for love, happiness...a kiss that was seeking for the way out of solitude, but it was above all else a kiss which clearly indicated Tala's mute wish of becoming a real human.

Slowly Amaya managed to raise her left hand, and after short seconds she was feeling Tala's silky hair inbetween her fingers. Who would have thought a cyborg had suck beautifull and soft hair? Then again how it was possible for a cyborg to feel physical attraction when he was suppose not to feel at all?

"Tala..." Amaya moaned when the russian boy brought her tired up so she was now sat on the bed, her chest touching Tala's while warm was irradiating from their bodies.

_tumtum..._

At that sound Tala opened his eyes wide in surprise, and immediatly broke the kiss when a pain shot from his chest. Then still shocked and surprised the boy stood up, oblivious of the confused look on Amaya's face.

"What was that?" Tala asked above a whisper, and Amaya raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" she asked, and Tala looked at her still with a confused look on his face, but the confusion left his face as soon as he understood what had happened.

"Hn, weakling." was all Tala said in his usual cold voice before walking out of the room, leaving behind a dumbfounded Amaya.

"Ivanov, wait!" the portuguese girl called out when she saw the door being closed, but when she tried to leave the bed Amaya hissed in pain since her body was still begging for rest, _"Shit."_

"You should not curse inside a hospital." a monotone voice said suddenly, and Amaya opened her eyes in surprise before turning to the door, "It's in the book of etiquette."

As soon as her crimson red eyes meet a pair of reddish-brown ones Amaya felt a pang on her chest, and a single word managed to escape from her lips.

"Johnny."

* * *

A warm wave hit Daisy's skin just like when a sudden wind hits the soft grass on the same second Lee's lips meet hers. Though it had been a sudden movement Daisy was felt herself go weak while her cheeks started burning hot, and Lee had yet to discover what had possessed him to act like that. However, the truth was that both of them didn't care about anything except each other.

What Daisy and Lee truly cared about was the feeling of their lips connecting in soft and shy kisses while their hands caressed each other's faces. Not even the shocked or surprised looks in everyone's faces seemed to be affecting the two teenagers. Unfortunatly everything ended when a voice broke the silence:

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tone asked, and Daisy jumped in surprise consequently breaking the kiss, but while the brunette looked up at her friends only to blush in embarassement Lee simply crossed his arms, and continued to look tough.

"Daisy what the hell do you think you'e doing?" Tone asked as she walked towards her friend, whose face was completely red.

"I...well...er, you see..." Daisy stuttered, and Tone put her hands on her hips at same time Riku appeared beside her.

"Why were you kissing him?" the black haired girl asked as she pointed at Lee with her thumb. "No wait, why were you kissing him _here_?"

"Well I...it was just...we were..." Daisy stumbled in her words, and she glanced at Lee as if asking for help, and the dark brown haired boy growled.

"That's none of your business." he said in a flat voice, and both Tone and Riku looked at him now with their arms folded against their chests.

"You bet it is my business, Daisy is my best friend." Tone hissed, but before Lee could retort Macha appeared behind Tone while Kai stared at the group with an emotionless face.

"C'mon girls let them be." the purple haired girl said as she put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "It was just a kiss."

"What a kiss." Lia said playfully, and Daisy blushed ten shades of pink while her eyes continued locked with her knees.

"Hmph, I will not tolerate such things in a place like this." Tone commented as she looked from Lee to Daisy, and Michael wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"I bet you're just jealous." he said with a smile, and the brunette turned to him with a scandalous look on her face.

"How dare you even to _think_ such thing?" she asked before taking Michael's arm away from her. "Get away from me!"

"Awww that's called denial, ya know that right?" the American teenager asked, and Tone's face turned red almost immediatly.

"Michael!" she shouted, and Riku covered her friend's mouth in seconds before looking at the brunette with a serious look on her features.

"Damnit Antonia, we're in a hospital." she hissed angrily, "_Don't _shout like that nor do you even think about raising your voice."

"It's his fault!" Tone exclaimed as she pointed at Michael. "He makes me go crazy!"

"Of course I do." the American boy said with a chuckle, "I'm irresistible."

At that Tone rolled her eyes, and Daisy breathed relieved when she understood all attention had turned to Tone and Michael. However, there was someone who was still watching Daisy shift uncomfortable on the chair while Lee had his eyes closed, and that someone was Hillary.

_'Do they like each other?' _the brunette asked herself, _'But they're so different, so different as the Sun and the Moon...so different as Tyson and I so how can they possibly like each other?'_

Suddenly a cell-phone started ringing, and Enrique left the waiting-room in order not to make any noise.

"Hey, where's Johnny?" Tyson asked suddenly as he looked around, and Hillary looked at him not to give a reply but to make silent questions to which she didn't know the answers.

"Do you really think Johnny would tell us?" Ray asked with a small smile, and the dark blue haired boy turned to him before shruging.

"Probably not, I just think it's weird." he explained, "Johnny never seemed to care about any element from the Icy Winds so why is he here? Why is he so worried about Amaya?"

"Bet he's just worried." Mariah thought out-loud, "I mean we're all trying to know what's happening to Amaya, maybe Johnny just wants to make sure she's allright before leaving to the hotel again."

"Hum I don't know." Max said suddenly as he sat next to Hillary, with Lia right beside him. "Johnny is not the kind of person to get all worried about someone he hardly knows."

"I have to agree with him." Lia started as she sat beside the blonde haired boy, "I may not know Johnny, but he doesn't seem like someone who actually cares for a beyblader he never met before."

"I think we should give him the benefit of doubt." Hillary said suddenly as she looked down to her lap. "Johnny may look like a tough guy sometimes, but he's not heartless."

"Did you just defend Johnny McGregor?" Tyson asked as he raised an eyebrow, and the brunette rolled her eyes before looking up.

"What did you expect me to do?" she asked bitterly, "You're talking as if Johnny is Tala or something! He is a good person, and you all know it."

"Whoah! What's wrong with you?" Tyson asked as he raised his hands, and Hillary crossed her arms before sinking even more on her chair, and mutter.

"Nothing."

"Hey guys Oliver just called." Enrique said suddenly as he walked inside the room again, and everyone turned to him, "He knows with whom we're going to battle with during the next part of the Tournament."

"And?" Riku asked as she watched the Italian boy put his cell-phone on his jean's pocket. "C'mon Enrique, spill the beans!"

* * *

Everything inside the white room had grown quiet while a pair of surprised crimson red eyes were locked with a pair of dark reddish-brown ones. No words were spoken, no movement was made for the uncomfortbale silence was more than enough to show something that had been burried was about to rebirth.

"What are you doing here?" Amaya asked as she leaned against the white pillow behind her, and Johnny closed the door behind him before making his way towards the bed.

"I just wanted to see if you're allright." the Scottish teenager replied in a flat voice, and Amaya rolled her eyes at same time she 'hmph'ed.

"Lets pretend I believe in that." the ocean-blue haired girl muttered under her breath, and Johnny narrowed his eyes.

"Well excuse me for caring." he replied in a cold voice, and Amaya looked at him with an emotionless face.

"That's bullshit Jonathan, and you know it." she said in the same tone of voice as the boy. "You never cared about what could happen to me ever since th-"

"People change." Johnny cut off, "You should know that."

"You're right, I do know people change." the Portuguese girl started with a small nod, "But you can't go through that kind of transformation because you don't know the meaning of 'change'."

"Look I didn't come here to argue with you." Johnny started as he walked to Amaya's side, "I come here to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine thanks for asking, now move it." Amaya replied through her gritted teeth since a aching pain on her chest was starting to annoy her. "Leave."

"I saw Ivanov leaving." Johnny commented as if he hadn't heard the girl. "What was he doing here? Asking if you needed help?"

"Since when do I have to give you any satisfaction about what I do in my life?" Amaya asked back. "You have not right to ask me that. Ever since that day I don't have to give you any explanation about everything that happens with me."

"Can't you even talk with a friend without trying to bite his head off?" Johnny asked as he sat on the chair where Tala had once been sitting on, "I'm just trying to help you."

"And I'm trying to tell you to bug off ever since you entered in here." Amaya replied back. "Now why don't you just get lost, and leave me alone?"

"Do you still hate me?" Johnny asked suddenly, and Amaya went silent. "I know what I did was not correct, but can you blame me?"

"Yes." Amaya answered matter-of-factly, "You mixed everything, you ended everything, you broke everything we had, who do you expect me to blame? Myself?"

"Hmph."

"You only do that when you know I'm right." Amaya stated as she curled her left hand into a fist since the pain in her chest was getting worse. "Admit it Johnny, we broke up because you thought I had cheated! You ended everything we had just because I won a battle. You made me end with everything we had because of a stupid beyblade battle!"

"You won, how did you expect me to react?" Johnny asked as he stared at the girl, who rolled her eyes.

"With maturity!" she exclaimed annoyed. "Johnny people don't break up after three years together just because of a stupid beyblade battle! You went nuts just because I had beat you, and I will never forgive the way you acted around me since then. Nor will I forget those words you said when I tried to reason with you."

"We were sixteen." Johnny started. "I was angry, and you know how short-tempered I am. You beat me when I believed I could win, and you know how I hate to lose."

"Oh I did notice that." Amaya stated as she tried not to wince. "You did look shocked when I broke up with you; it was as if you were expecting me to stay with you despite of everything you had said. And you even called me names just because I was around Robert a lot!"

"I was jealouse, ok?" Johnny asked as he throwed his arms in the air. "My pride was hurt, and I was sixteen, I had a image to keep, and you ruined it on the day you beat me. I couldn't do anything!"

"You could have chosen." Amaya said in a soft voice, and Johnny stared at her. "Now leave this room before I call my mom."

"I want to try to get everything clear between us." Johnny said, but the portuguese girl shook her head her long ocean-blue hair caressing her now pale cheeks.

"It's too late." she replied her voice above a whisper. "All that's left from what we were is a broken glass, a glass which cannot be fixed again."

At those words Johnny looked away before slowly raising from the chair, now with his arms folded against his chest. His face was emotionless, but Amaya could see the Scottish boy was pondering her words. However, before something else could be said Johnny walked away from the room.

As she closed her eyes Amaya took a deep breath, and it was only when she felt the pain desappearing that she opened her eyes again, and stared at the closed door:

"I'm sorry." she whispered, "But we cannot stop living."

* * *

Everyone was looking at Enrique eager to know who was going to battle against who, and Riku was positive she would have to punch the Italian beyblader when, thankfully, Enrique decided to start talking.

"It's pretty simple." the blonde started, and everyone shifted on the chairs curioused to know everything. "Oliver told me that the White Tigers will battle against the Demolition Boys."

"Oh great." Mariah whispered sarcastically, and Ray put a hand over the girl's in order to calm her down.

"The Bladebreakers will battle against the Silent Mists." Enrique continued, and Tyson hissed a 'yes' since he knew it would be easy to beat that team. "The All-Starz will battle against the Tempest Nights."

"Oh yeah, baby." Michael interrupted, and Tone hit him on the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"The Majestics will battle against the Dark Shadows." Enrique said before chuckling, "The Icy Winds will battle against Montanhas Rochosas, and finally it will be Pink Dreamers versus Lusitanos."

"Hey speaking of Demolition-Boys...where's Tala?" Max asked suddenly as he looked around. "He kinda desappeared."

"And where's Johnny?" Enrique asked as he raised an eyebrow, and Riku shruged before looking at the door.

"I think Johnny went for a walk." the black haired girl replied, "And Tala...well I don't know, and in fact I don't care."

Nevertheless, what the group of teenagers didn't know was that while Johnny was making his way back to the hotel, his mind lost in memories and questions, Tala was already in his room kicking and punching everything that appeared in front of him.

_"STOP!"_ the red haired boy ordered as he punched his pillow, "You only exist to make people weak! You're nothing more than a stupid organ! Just _STOP BEATING!"_

Despite of Tala's already hoarse orders what answered to him was the same sound he had been listening to ever since he had left the hospital.

_tumtum..._

**To Be Continued...**


	15. So It Continues

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own and what I don't.

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred: **First of all sorry for not replying to your e-mails sooner, but I already sent you a reply explaining everything that happened. I hope you now understand why it took so long for me to say something. Anyway, yeah I hope Rioko isn't mad for Amaya and Johnny's three years together, but it's all over now so there's no need for her to get angry. Oh, and I'm so happy to know you liked the moment between Daisy and Lee (need to admit I was dying to write something about those two). Well more questions without answers are about to come. Enjoy the chapter, and I hope to talk with you soon.

**kawaiikirei: **Well I knew I would end up doing something wrong with Riku, but she wasn't being judgemental, there's a very good reason for her to react the way she did, and you'll find it out really soon (by the way, thanks for telling me about how she would react around Tala «wink»). And yeah Amaya does have a very eventful life «chuckles» Hope you like the chapter.

**XInfernal:** Thank you so much for your words, but I honestly doubt I deserve such thing. However, I'm happy to know you like this, and I hope I won't disappoint you.

**Iloveanime123:** Thank you so much for your words, and support but I have my doubts this fic is a good one, there are many out there far more interesting than mine. Either way I appreciate your words and support, and I hope you keep reading this.

**Aquarius Galuxy: **Aww don't worry about Tala or Tone, both will lighten up, and Lee with Daisy…well you have to read to find out. «wink»

**Paris Super Girls: **First of all thank you for saying hello on my b-day (you didn't have to do that), and secondly I'm happy to know I somewhat inspired you to write something between Tala and your OC. Oh, and thanks for the compliment (about Amaya's feelings and the description of the kiss). Ah I almost forgot! About how this fic will end…well you kinda have to wait to find out (I'm so evil lol). Good luck with Pharon!

**Lara Lee:** Fico muito contente por saber que gostas das partes entre a Amaya e o Tala. Só espero que continues a curtir a fic.

**Soul's Eclipse: **Before you kill me let me tell you it wasn't my fault it took me so long to uptade. You'll understand why I haven't post for so long if you keep reading.

**Jossyie:** Nem imaginas como fiquei contente por saber que estás a gostar da forma que eu tento descrever as emoções das personagens, e espero que me desculpes por ter demorado tanto tempo a fazer o uptade. Espero que gostes do capítulo.

**dreamlessnights: **You know lots of people asked me how is it possible for Tala to actually have a heart when he is in fact a cyborg, and you want to know something? You'll have to wait to find out how that's possible «evil laugh» Oh, and I'm really happy to know you liked that small part between Daisy and Lee, but as for Johnny…just keep reading girl «hehe»

**Wind Archer:** Thank you so much for your words and support; you can't imagine how important they are for me.

**Roni:** Yes many people asked how the hell it's possible for Tala to have a heart, but unfortunately I cannot answer (not yet), so you'll have to keep reading until you find out.

**Ray-is-sexy: **Yup, Lee finally showed he does know what 'care' means lol.

**xanthus: **Yeah the past relationship between Johnny and Amaya was a surprise wasn't it? But about Tala you just have to keep reading in order to find out how it's possible for him to feel emotions. Oh, and I have a question: aren't you going to post that fic of yours? The one to which you asked some OCs? Ah, and Happy Chinese New Year to you too. «smiles»

**B.C:** Happy to know you're enjoying this.

**desertskiez: **One word: thanks.

**RedFoxDemon:** Thanks for your words. Adeus. «winks»

* * *

**Explanation:**

Before any of you decides to come and kill me let me explain the reason for taking so long to uptade any of my fics. You see right after my B-day my computer's mouse stopped working and there was no way I could use the net. Afterwards I found it impossible to acess the net, and I had to wait until today for someone to come here and make it possible for me to use the internet (and believe it or not I was suppose to wait until Mars 5th). I hope you guys can understand my situation. I'm terribly sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 15:** So It Continues...

"C'mon Mariah just relax, you were always saying you wanted to battle against them." Ray commented as he watched the pink haired girl shift nervously beside him. "If you don't calm down you won't be able to focus."

"Oh I know that, it's just...well to be honest I don't know why I'm nervous." Mariah confessed as she looked at Ray with her hands clasped together over her lap, "It's just...well I'm nervous!"

"I can see that." Ray replied with a laugh, "But seriously just calm down. You're a great beyblader, and you're going to win before you can even say 'Portuguese Tournament'."

"Heavens I wish I could be as calm as you." Mariah mumbled as she looked at her knees, and as a smile appeared on his face Ray put a comforting hand over the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry about your nervousism." he started, and Mariah turned to him, "It does not matter if you win or not, what does matter is your effort to do the right thing."

"Thanks Ray." Mariah whispered, and both teenagers had to fight the urge of hugging each other right there especially since Lee was watching their every move.

"So, who's going first?" Kevin asked as he approached his friend and leader, who took his deep brown eyes away from Mariah and Ray.

"Gary." Lee replied as he folded his arms against his chest, "Then it's Mariah, and I'm the last one."

"What?" Kevin asked suddenly his violet eye wide open. "You mean I'm not going to battle? Aww c'mon Lee, give me a chance!"

"No Kevin this is a very important battle, we cannot afford to lose it." Lee replied as he shook his head, and Kevin pointed towards Gary who was sat on the bench eating a bunch of sugar.

"You want to win with him?" the little green haired boy asked, but Lee remained silent.

From her bed Amaya watched as Gary made his way towards the bowl, and she shook her head as soon as she saw it was Ian the one the member of the White Tigers was going to table.

"Don't put Gary battling against Ian, Lee." the ocean-blue haired girl instructed though she knew the leader of the White Tigers couldn't hear her, "And don't you even think about sending Mariah next. C'mon Lee, use your brains."

"A falar com a televisão?" (Talking to the television?) Elizabeth asked as she walked inside the room, and Amaya toured her eyes away from the 'magic box' to look at her mother.

"Não é a televisão que eu quero que me oiça:" (It's not the television that I want it to hear me) Amaya replied with a chuckle. "Mãe, durante mais quanto tempo tenho que esperar até poder ir embora daqui?" (Mom, how much time to I have to wait until I'm able to get away from here?)

"Infelizmente vais estar livre para ires antes da tua equipa entrar." (Unfortunately you'll be free to go before your team enters.) Elizabeth replied rather sadly, and Amaya smiled in delight.

"Mas isso é óptimo!" (But that's great!) she exclaimed. "Pelo menos agora posso ter a certeza que as raparigas treinam." (At least now I can be sure the girls train)

"Mas eu não quero que te excedas." (But I don't want you to exceed yourself) Elizabeth warned, "O teu último ataque foi diferente dos outros, e eu penso que era um aviso." (Your last attack was different, and I think it was a warning).

"Um aviso?" (A warning?) Amaya repeated as she raised an eyebrow. "Que tipo de aviso?" (What kind of warning?)

"_And Ian has finally called his bit-beast making Gary furious!" _AJ Topper familiar voice shout, and Amaya turned to the television. _"Oh, and look, Gary decided to call his bit-beast too, who do you think that is going to win Brad?"_

"It's hard to say AJ, after all Ian is making a great job taunting Gary." Brad replied as both beybladers shouted orders to their bit-beasts, which shocked seconds later.

Inside the bowl sparks almost made it impossible for the public and even the judge to see what was happening. However, everything changed when a smirk appeared on Ian's face.

"Hey Gary, eat my dust!" he shouted, "Wyborg!"

Suddenly and before anyone could react Wyborg attacked Gary's Galzzy with its attack Sandbind, and before the element from the White Tigers could shout 'Bear Axe Attack', Ian's beyblade fell over Gary's before sending it flying over the bowl.

"I told you!" Kevin exclaimed as he pointed at Gary, who was looking stupidly at his fallen beyblade laying outside the bowl. "You should have let me go!"

"_Don't_ start Kevin." Lee warned as he looked at the green haired boy before turning to his sister. "Mariah go, and don't lose."

"Please don't do that." Amaya whispered as she watched Mariah and Bryan prepared themselves for the battle, "Please Lee take her away from there, c'mon…"

"Galux!" Mariah shouted as she launched her beyblade at same time as Bryan, whose beyblade fell in the middle of the bowl only to start spinning at an incredible speed.

"Galux attack!" the pink haired girl shouted. "Scratch attack, now!"

Suddenly the pink beyblade, which had started spinning around the bowl, went towards the grey one, but when both beyblades were about to shock Bryan's got away.

"Hey!" Mariah shouted as she clenched her right fist. _'What the hell is he doing?'_

"Floborg!" Bryan called out, and his bit-beast appeared in the air making Mariah gasp in surprise. "Stroblitz attack!"

With a scream Mariah felt as if the air was knives as it started cutting her limbs and clothes, and Lee opened his eyes wide in surprise at same time Ray clenched his fists really hard.

"C'mon Mariah, you can do it." the black haired boy hissed under his breath as he watched the pink haired girl fall on her knees due to the pain.

"GO MARIAH!" Kevin shouted from his place, "You can do it!"

"I'm not…going to lose that easily." Mariah muttered as she winced when another attack from Bryan started hitting her on the arms again. "Galux!"

"Go Mariah!" both Lee and Ray shouted from their places. "You can do it!"

On the same second Mariah and Bryan's beyblades started crashing into each other sending small pieces of metal to the floor, and created electric sparks at each contact the two bit-beasts started attacking each other.

"Attack him from above." Amaya muttered as she kept staring at the television. "C'mon Mariah, you can do i-" the ocean-blue haired girl trailed off as soon as the camera that was filming the battle turned to other place.

"And it looks as if Tala is having fun watching Bryan destroying Mariah's beyblade." AJ commented as the huge screen inside the pavilion showed the leader of the Demolition-Boys with his arms crossed and a smile on his face though his eyes were colder than usual.

"C'mon Bryan, finish her!" Ian instructed, and the white haired boy didn't think twice and his eyes flashed in malice.

"Floborg!" he shouted, and Mariah narrowed her eyes at same time she clenched both her fists really hard.

"Galux, you know what you have to do!" she ordered.

"Look out!" Tyson yelled as he rose from his seat as he watched Floborg approach Galux at same time Bryan's beyblade hit Mariah's at full speed.

"No!" the pink haired girl yelled as he saw her beyblade being thrown out of the bowl, and land right behind her while Galux disappeared in thin air.

"Oh shit." Amaya cursed, and her mother sent her a warning look. "Desculpa mãe." (Sorry mom) the ocean-blue haired girl added without looking from the television, and Elizabeth shook her head.

"Mariah!" Lee scowled as his sister walked towards him grabbing her right arm. "How could you lose?"

"I'm sorry, Lee." Mariah said as she winced when a new wave of pain erupted from her limbs. "I promise I'll do better next time."

"You better." Lee replied before walking towards the bowl, and blink in confusion when he saw who was going to be his adversary.

"What's this?" Brad asked confused. "Hey AJ why is Spencer there instead of Tala?"

"Indeed that's a good question." AJ started, "According to my notes Tala refused to battle today."

"And why's that? Stomach ache?" Brad asked.

"I don't know." AJ replied, "Who knows what can come from those very gelid guys."

* * *

"Hey Ray, have you seen Mariah?" Macha asked as she approached the black haired boy. "I have looked everywhere for her, but it's like she vanished after your battle against the Silent Mists."

"She went to train with the rest of the White Tigers." Ray replied, and the purple haired girl blinked. "Lee is completely pissed off since he lost against the Demolition-Boys."

"Really?" Macha asked, and Ray nodded, "But there's still the third part of the Tournament, nothing is lost."

"You tell him that." Ray replied with a chuckle, "Lee is too tempered, and he'll probably blow up to the whoever tries to reason with him."

"Well maybe I know someone who can calm him down." Macha commented with a mischievous smile on her face, and Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Oh, you'll see." Macha replied with a wink, "But you can be sure there's no way he can blow up at her."

While Ray watched Macha disappear from the hotel's library, The Majestics were already training in the hotel's balcony along with the rest of the Icy Winds (much to Johnny's annoyance).

"Hey Rik I want to challenge you." Enrique said suddenly, and the black haired girl turned to him, her eyes full of surprise and expectation.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she blinked, "_You _want to challenge _me_? Isn't it obvious whose going to win?"

"Oh no, you misunderstood me." Enrique started at same time he shook his head, "I want to challenge you into a date."

"A date!" all the Icy Winds except for Daisy asked in surprise, and Johnny looked from his spinning beyblade to his friend before smacking him full on the head.

"Stop being an idiot." the dark reddish haired boy hissed. "We have a lot to train, and all you can think of is about girls?"

"Aww leave me alone Jonathan." Enrique whined, "Ever since you came from the hospital that you have been acting more strangely than usual."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Johnny snapped, and Oliver smirked.

"That you're about to lose." he said catching Johnny's attention, and when the Scottish boy looked to the bowl in front of him he saw Oliver's pink beyblade shocking with his before sending it flying towards it's owner's feet.

"Enrique!" Johnny shouted in pure range, and the blonde haired boy laughed nervously before looking at his friends.

"Sorry gotta save my life, addio!" with that Enrique run towards the only door that connected to the balcony, and disappeared from everyone's sight.

However, instead of chasing the Italian boy, Johnny simply grabbed his beyblade, and walked towards the fence that existed around the balcony, and stared at the dark river in silence.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Oliver commented as he looked from his dark reddish haired friend to Robert, who was now beside him. "Though I do have a suspicion."

"Me too." Robert agreed with a small nod. "Me too."

* * *

"I want you three to attack me." Lee ordered as he looked at his team mates. "Don't show any mercy, and don't fear to break my beyblade; that's the least of my worries right now."

"But Lee if we smash your beyblade how will you continue to participate in the Tournament?" Mariah asked as she looked up from the bandages around her arms, and her brother folded his arms against his chest.

"Like I said, that's the least of my worries." he repeated, and Mariah looked down. "We have been focused in too many things and we haven't trained as much as we should have. So in order to stop from losing the way we did we have to stop thinking about other things. We must focus on the Tournament only."

"But what about…" Mariah trailed off as soon as her brother's determined eyes meet hers, and the girl sighed sadly. "As you wish."

"Will I be able to battle next time?" Kevin asked as Gary started eating a bar of chocolate, but Lee ignored him since he had already grabbed his launcher.

"3…2…1…LET IT RI-"

"Excuse me, may I watch?" a voice asked interrupting Lee's countdown, and the leader of the White Tigers took a very deep breathe before turning around.

"What do you want?" Lee asked coldly, but he froze as soon as his eyes meet a pair of violet ones.

"Hum…I was just…I er just wanted to see if you would let me watch your training." Daisy explained as she moved her hands nervously, "You see I was passing by when I saw you, an—"

"No." Lee interrupted though his teeth. "You cannot watch our training."

"Aww c'mon Lee, it wouldn't hurt." Mariah said as she looked at her brother, who crossed his arms in front of his chest again.

"Leave Carson, you do not have permission to stay here studying our moves." he said coldly, and Daisy felt her breathe get stuck in her throat at the boy's words, but she managed to mask her feelings by looking down.

"As you wish." she mumbled in such soft voice it was almost impossible for Lee to hear her, "I was just trying to help, and I would never spy on your moves."

As she stopped talking Daisy turned around, and started walking towards the hotel leaving a sad yet cold looking Lee behind.

'_This was the right thing to do.'_ Lee told himself as he watched Daisy walk away before turning to his team mates, who were looking at him as if he had two heads.

"What are you waiting for? Let's train." Lee ordered, and Mariah watched her brother prepare his launcher at same time as Kevin and Gary.

'_C'mon Lee, wake up.' _the pink haired girl silently begged,_ 'If you don't see it soon you will lose Daisy forever.'_

Silently Daisy made her way towards Olisipo with her eyes downcast while a warm breeze started caressing her face and playing with her long curls.

'_I wonder what I did wrong.' _Daisy thought to herself as she stared at her feet. _'I was hoping he would let me stay, but…Heavens, what's happening to me?'_

"Hey Daisy!" a voice called out, and the blondish-brown haired girl snapped from her thoughts before looking up, and see Tone close to the hotel's entrance waving her hand frenetically while a huge smile graced her face. "C'mon you sloth, we have to go!"

"Where?" Daisy asked confused on the exact time she reached her friend, who grabbed her hand, and started to lead her towards the shopping center.

"C'mon, let's go eat some ice-cream!" she exclaimed, and Daisy would have sweatdropped if a smile hadn't appeared on her face first.

"That's a good idea." she said as Tone continued to push her by the hand. _'After all Tone and Lia always said ice-cream does wonders.' _Daisy mentally added.

While both Tone and Daisy made their way towards the ice-cream shop, and get Riku and Lia on the way since the two girls had decided to go buy some CDs, Macha had taken profit of the moment, and went to the hotel's balcony look at the landscape while she fingered the pendant around her neck.

"I still wonder how Kai chose me to be his best friend." the girl whispered to herself as the warm breeze continued to dance with her long and wild purple hair, "Fat ugly me."

"Talking to yourself?" a monotone voice asked suddenly, and Macha looked over her shoulder only to smile slightly.

"Hello Kai." she complimented as the bluish-grey haired boy walked to her side with his arms folded against his chest. "What are you doing here? I thought the Bladebreakers had gone play bowling."

"Hn."

"Aww c'mon Kai, it's fun!" Macha exclaimed still with the smile on her face, but Kai 'hn'ed again, "You can't possibly be scared of playing bowling!" at that Kai rolled his eyes, and Macha giggle before turning her attention to the river not noticing her fingers were making their way towards the necklace around her neck.

"Do you remember, Kai?" Macha asked suddenly without taking her eyes off Tejo, and Kai looked at her confused. "All those times when you would come from your mansion to play with me, and stay in the orphanage until sunset?"

"Yes, I remember." Kai replied in a cold voice, and Macha looked to her left only to see the boy next to her also staring at the river.

"Do you remember all those times when you would laugh?" Macha asked still looking at her friend. "You would always find a way to make me laugh and feel better."

"What are you trying to say?" Kai asked still in the same tone of voice as before as he turned to the girl next to him by the corner of his eyes, and Macha looked at the pendant around her neck before fingering the 'FF'.

"I look at you, and I see a stranger." Macha started after a sad sigh. "I look at you, and I don't know to whom I'm looking and talking to. I know you helped me when we were at the hospital, but you're still a stranger to me."

"I'm not a stranger to you." Kai interrupted coldly, and Macha looked into his eyes before shaking her head.

"You are a stranger to me just like I'm a stranger to you." she started, "Kai, last time I actually talked with you, and received proper and honest replies we were nine! Now I can't talk with you without receiving an 'hn' or harsh words! I know we all change as we grow old, but you…you, Kai Hiwatari, turned into someone I cannot reach, and believe it or not it hurts me to see you like this. And you want to know why? Because I care for you, and I stayed the same because I believed we would met someday again!"

By the time she finished Macha's acid blue eyes were tearing, but the girl managed to regain her posture when she saw Kai was still looking at her with an emotionless look on his face.

"I knew you would react like this." Macha muttered at same time she clenched her fists, "And I hope you're happy this way."

However, when the wild purple haired girl was about to walk away a hand grabbed her wrist, and pulled her backwards almost making Macha lose her balance.

"Macha, you're my childhood best fried." Kai started in a low cold voice, "You could tell my thoughts just by looking into my eyes, and you could still do it if you tried."

"You're wrong." Macha replied before making another attempt to walk away, but since he was still grabbing her wrist all Kai had to do was pull her again, but this time Macha did lost her balance, and ended up shocking against the boy, who managed to maintain straight.

"I'm not wrong." Kai started as he looked down at the girl whose chest was against his, and Macha's eyes meet his.

"I cannot look into your eyes, and see what's happening to you because you have a mask keeping your feelings away from everyone!" the girl interrupted, "And I am not the one who has to keep trying Kai, you have to try too!"

"What would you have me to do?" Kai asked without letting the girl move from the position she was, "My grandfather turned me into this, and I cannot change into someone else."

"You wouldn't become someone else, Kai." Macha started as she looked up so her nose was touching Kai's chin slightly. "You would become who you were before. And though I cannot see the Kai I knew in you I'm certain of something; you're scared. You're scared of turning into someone who was not afraid to laugh."

At those words Kai felt a pang against his chest, and Macha took that opportunity to step backwards before walking away without any other word.

In silence Kai watched Macha disappear through the open door that connected to the balcony, but he snapped from his thoughts as soon as that same door was closed. Then Kai 'hn'ed, and turned his attention to the river while a warm breeze started playing with his coloured hair.

* * *

Night had fallen upon Lisbon, and dinner time had already reached the hotel where all the beybladers could be found already in the restaurant, choosing their food. The hotel's restaurant was already full, and for everyone's surprise Lee had decided his team would start eating alone as a way to be apart from the Bladebreakers and the Icy Winds.

"That guy is really weird." Enrique commented as he watched Lee lead his team mates towards a table in a corner while the Demolition Boys were close to the restaurant's doors.

"I think he's not the only one acting strangely today." Riku muttered as she watched Daisy playing with the napping on her lap, Macha playing with her necklace, Kai with his eyes close and arms crossed against his chest, and Ray staring sadly at the table where Mariah was while Johnny was staring at the huge window next to him.

"Do you know what's wrong with them?" Oliver asked to Riku, who looked at him before shaking her head.

"Hey, why the long faces?" Tyson asked suddenly, and Hillary turned to him.

"Tyson, leave them alone." the brunette whispered as she put a hand on Tyson's upper-arm. "Just choose your food, and let them be."

"Well sorry for caring." Tyson replied sarcastically, and Hillary rolled her eyes before lowering her hand, and turned her attention to the menu.

"Hey Lia, do you know what happened between Kai and Macha?" Max asked to the black haired girl, who shook her head.

"Macha's confident is Amaya." she explained, "They tell everything to each other, just like I tell Riku, and Tone to Daisy."

"And vice-versa." Max added with a smile, and Lia chuckled.

"And vice-versa." she repeated before looking at Macha and Daisy, "But honestly, I don't know what could have happened."

"I wonder if we could do something to cheer them up." Chief commented suddenly. "It's not good to be depressed during a Tournament."

"Hey, who died?" a familiar voice asked suddenly, and everyone turned to their side. "I never saw this table so quiet!"

"Amaya!" all the Icy Winds shouted surprised making everyone that was inside the restaurant to look at them, and in the middle of those who had glanced to the large group was the owner of a pair of icy aqua-blue eyes.

'_So you're back.' _Tala thought, and a smirk appeared on his face as he watched the Icy Winds involve Amaya into a group-hug. _'Good, the fun will begin.'_

"So, what happened?" Amaya asked as the group-hug was broken, and everyone except her returned to their seats, "Why the long faces?"

"Nothing's wrong, right guys?" Michael asked as he looked around, and everyone minus Johnny and Kai nodded in agreement.

"Vou fingir que acredito nisso." (I'll pretend I believe in that) Amaya muttered, and Macha smiled slightly at her sisters's words.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming today?" Robert asked as he crossed his arms, "I'm sure many of us would have accepted to go pick you up."

"Oh my mom wanted to bring me." Amaya replied as she waved her hand in dismiss, "And I wasn't suppose to be here yet, but I managed to convince my sweet mother to let me come, and make sure some wild teenagers trained for the Tournament."

"Who are you calling wild?" Tone asked with an eyebrow raise, and Amaya smiled at her friend before sitting between Robert and Oliver.

"Hey, where are the White Tigers?" the leader of the Icy Winds asked as she looked around.

"There." Ray replied as he pointed to a table with his chin, and Amaya looked to her side only to roll her eyes as soon as her eyes fell on the 'missing' team.

"Why are they eating by themselves?" the ocean-blue haired girl asked as she looked to her friends again, but when Emily was about to answer Amaya raised a hand in the air. "Wait, don't tell me, I bet it has to do with the fact they lost today."

"Yup." was all Tyson said as a reply, and Amaya shook her head before looking at the menu in Robert's hands.

"Er hey guys, what do you say if one of us goes talk with Lee?" Max asked suddenly, and everyone turned to him. "You know, to knock some sense into his head and all that."

"I think that's a good idea." Lia said before looking at her friends. "What do you guys say?"

"I say no." Amaya commented as everyone else started to agree with Max's idea, "If Lee wants to be a jerk let him be, it's his choice."

"What about the others?" Ray asked suddenly, and the ocean-blue haired girl looked at him.

"They have mouths, they can speak for themselves." she replied matter-of-factly, "Honestly, it won't hurt them if they speak their wishes for a change, and Lee must understand there's more in life than winning."

At those words both Kai and Johnny shifted uncomfortably on their chairs, but few were the ones who noticed such movements.

"So you're saying we should leave them alone." Ray stated thought it sounded more like a question, and Amaya looked at him.

"I'll saying my opinion, and that's all." she replied before looking at the menu Robert was grabbing again, "But it's your decision to make."

"What do you say if we quit talking about the White Tigers for an hour, and focus on the food?" Tyson asked suddenly, and everyone sweatdropped while Tone agreed with the dark blue haired boy.

"You and your stomach." Hillary muttered as she shook her head, but a smile could be found on her face.

When she understood everyone was busy looking at the menus Macha looked at Amaya, and cleared her throat in an attempt to call for her sister's attention, and though she didn't know why the ocean-blue haired girl looked up, and Macha mouthed 'Preciso de falar contigo.' (I need to talk with you), and after a nod from Amaya the two girls continued to chose their food.

* * *

"Então o que me querias dizer?" (So, what did you want to tell me?) Amaya asked as she opened the door of the room, and stepped inside only to be close followed by Macha.

"É sobre o Kai." (It's about Kai) the purple haired girl said as she looked at her feet, and Amaya closed the door before sitting on her bed in Indian-style.

"O que aconteceu?" (What happened?) the ocean-blue haired girl asked, and Macha sighed sadly before sitting next to her sister, and look at her hands.

"Eu disse umas coisas…" (I said some things…) slowly Macha looked at Amaya, who was silently waiting to hear more while her long ocean-blue hair was falling over her right shoulder. "Eu disse que ele era um estranho para mim." (I said he was a stranger to me)

"O quê?" (What?) Amaya asked caught completely off-guard, but then she raised a hand in the air. "Não espera, deixa-me adivinhar, resolveste dizer isso porque tens medo que vocês sejam muito diferentes do que eram." (No wait, let me guess, you decided to say that because you're scared you two are too different from what you were before).

"Sim." (Yes) Macha answered with a nod. "Nove anos passaram desde a última vez que nos vimos, não achas que tenho razão para pensar assim?" (Nine years passed since the last time we saw each other, don't you think I'm right to think this way?)

"Isso é algo que só tu podes saber." (That's something only you can know) Amaya replied, and a smile graced her features. "Mas se há alguém que pode mudar o famoso Kai Hiwatari, esse alguém és tu." (But if there is someone who can change the famous Kai Hiwatari, that someone it's you).

At those words Macha blushed ten shades of red, and grabbed the pendant around her neck. However, before she could say something a knock was heard, and the two siblings turned to the door.

"Yes?" Amaya asked still with a small smile on her face, "Come in."

Very slowly the door was opened, and Daisy emerged with a sad look on her face while her hands were clasped together in front of the girl's denium skirt.

"May I talk with you, Amaya?" the girl with gold and amber curls asked rather softly, and both Amaya and Macha shared a look.

"Sure, I have to go train, and make sure the others train too." Macha said suddenly as she rose from her bed, and without any other word the purple haired girl walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"What happened, Daisy?" Amaya asked as she got up, and the other girl looked down. "Did something happen to your mother? Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's fine." Daisy replied in a soft voice. "I just wanted to talk with you because I don't feel comfortable talking about this kind of things with Tone. I know you just got out of the hospital, bu—"

"Spill the beans Petals; you know if I didn't want to hear you I would have said so." Amaya cut off before grabbing her friend's hand, and lead Daisy towards her bed. "So sit down and tell me what's up."

"Well you see…er, it's about Lee." Daisy started rather uncomfortable, and Amaya nodded, "And we…well we kissed when we were at the hospital, but you see that was not suppose to happen. I had just told him about my mother, and I was crying because of that and because I was so worried about you, and then Lee just kissed me, a—"

"Whoa, stop!" Amaya exclaimed suddenly, and Daisy immediately stopped rambling. "Did you say Lee kissed you? But that's great! I knew you would make him realise for what lips exist!"

Those words only made Daisy blush ten shades of red, but a hand on her arm made the girl look up only to see Amaya smiling softly at her.

"If Lee kissed you – and I know you're happy that he did – than why are you so sad?" the ocean-blue haired girl asked, and Daisy looked down at her hands before telling everything that happened since Amaya's internment to that same day.

The First Quarter had already reached the top of the sky when Macha approached the river, and stared at the dark waters completely oblivious of everything that was happening around her. Not even the people that passed around her seemed to exist for the girl was lost in her thoughts, and too focused on feeling the touch of her pendant against the tip of her fingers.

However, everything changed when footsteps started to be heard, and Macha winced when a cold hand touched her shoulder scarring her half to death. Very slowly the wild purple haired girl turned around expecting to see one of her friends or even Kai, the last person she really didn't want to face at the moment, but who meet her eyes was a surprise to her.

"What do you want?" Macha asked in a cold voice, and the person in front of her snorted before replying.

"I want to talk with you, Lyovsky." Tala started as he folded his arms against his chest, "And you better listen and answer my questions properly or you'll be taking a swim on that river behind you."

"I don't have anything to talk with you." Macha replied coldly, but when she was about to pass beside the leader of the Demolition Boys the boy grabbed her upper-arm, and Macha winced at his strong grip.

"You will listen to me." Tala said in a deadly whisper, and the purple haired girl looked at him with narrowed eyes "Tell me everything about that sister of yours."

**To Be Continued**


	16. Impossible Bounds I

**Disclaimer: **Hope you know what I own and what I don't by now.

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Yeah, I missed you too girl, but now everything is back to normal. Now about the pairings, well since the fic it's reaching its end I kinda have to develop things. But I guess you'll have to read this in order to see what will happen to some of the characters.

**ariotlatio: **Oh, I'm so sad to hear that, but I guess accidents happens, ne? Anyway happy to see you're enjoying this.

**Soul's Eclipse:** Happy to know that, and tell me about it. Not having net for a whole month is already a nightmare so I better not even try to think how it can be not having net for _four_ months.

**RedFoxDemon:** Heavens, I feel so relieved and happy to know you like Amaya (I thought people would send me flames for talking about her non-stop), but about what will happen between Kai and Macha; Lee and Daisy…well read the chapter, and tell me yourself.

**Blackdranzergurl:** «laughs» I guess you're right.

**Iloveanime123:** Err…thank you very much for the compliment, but this isn't _that_ good. And thanks for the compliment about my grammar; I'm trying my best not to do mistakes.

**ray-is-sexy:** Yeah, I think the Scooby Gang could be a help, but sometimes there are mysteries no one can discover…

**kawaii-kirei:** «giggles» Yeah I guess Tala is very confusing, not to mention Lee is a perfect idiot. «chuckles» Go figure.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Life gives a lot of turns, and you can bet there will be a lot of those in this fic. «wink» Don't despair.

**Roni:** Yeah, too many problems ne? I hope you find the answers to your questions soon enough.

**Jossyie:** Primeiro deixa-me agradecer-te e, sim, tive um bom dia de anos. E em relação ao Johnny, bem se esperares mais uns dias és capaz de descobrir a verdadeira razão para ele estar a agir da forma que está (se contasse agora depois já não tinha piada).

**Paris Super Girls:** Now, first of all it's Ama_ya_ not Ama_ra_, but don't worry, a lot of people do that same mistake. Anyway happy to see you like the little triangle Tala/Amaya/Johnny, but if you keep reading this you will find out who will be with whom. And here in my country we use that same expression. Well let's see what you think about what will happen between Macha and Kai.

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Impossible Bounds (I)

Kai was making his way under the hot sun towards the pavilion to watch the battles of the day: All Starz vs Tempest Nights, and Dark Shadows vs The Majestics.

With a grunt the Russian boy crossed his arms against his chest, and closed his eyes for a short second when a warm breeze started caressing his face making Kai feel even hotter than before. Oh how he hated the high temperatures of that country, especially when he was so far from a beach.

Kai was about to climb the stairs that would lead him to the entrance of the pavilion when his eyes fell over a girl that was sat in one of the many benches on the left side of his position. He could tell who that person was just by the way the girl's hair was dancing with the breeze, and after short seconds pondering about what he should do Kai decided to turn around.

"Macha." Kai called out in his usual cold voice, and the girl sat on the white and yellow bench looked over her shoulder.

"Hello Kai." Macha whispered before looking down at her knees again, which were protected by a pair of grey jeans. "Are you going to watch the battles?"

"Hn, what do you think?" Kai asked without moving from his place behind the purple haired girl, who chuckled in reply. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just thinking." Macha replied, and Kai raised an eyebrow. "Kai…I-can I…"

"What's wrong?" Kai cut off as he sat next to the girl still with his arms crossed, and Macha slowly looked at the boy before taking a deep breath.

"Yesterday I went for a walk close to river and someone came to me." she started, and Kai nodded. "First I thought it was you, but than I discovered it was Tala."

"What did Tala want with you?" Kai asked as he raised an eyebrow, and Macha looked down again.

"It was not with me per say." she tried to explain, "He made me all these strange questions about my sister, like asking why she was sick and why she was participating in the Tournament."

"Really?" Kai asked not sounding surprised, and Macha nodded before looking at him again, and continue her explanation.

"When I returned to the hotel I wanted to talk with Amaya, and tell her about Tala, but she was already asleep when I reached our room so she doesn't know about anything." Macha said. "Kai, do you think I should tell her?"

"Hn, knowing Tala as I well as I do he won't do anything to your sister." Kai replied with his face void of any emotion just like his voice, "But I wouldn't get worried if I were you, after all your sister did punch Tala."

"Did you just try to make a joke?" Macha asked as she blinked, and Kai rolled his eyes making the purple haired girl smile slightly. "Did Kai Hiwatari just tried to make a joke?" she asked again as she got closer to the boy "Who are you and what did you do with Kai 'Badass' Hiwatari?"

"Macha…" Kai started, and the girl looked at him still with a playful smile on her face. "To be honest I was thinking about what you told me." at those words Macha went quiet and silent, "I'm sorry if I look like a stranger to you, but I cannot change the way I am now."

"Can't you at least try?" Macha asked as she put a lock of her hair behind her right ear. "You don't need to change all of you, personally I think you just need to stop folding your arms as you're doing right now."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kai asked with an eyebrow raised, and Macha cleared her throat.

"It's said those who cross their arms when they talk with someone are in a defensive position." the girl explained, "It's said those who cross their arms are afraid of contact with other people."

"Hn."

"Look Kai I need to be honest with you and myself." Macha started as she got up, and Kai looked at her. "I always believed the real reason why you gave me your mother's necklace was because you were asking for me to help you to stay the same because you knew your grandfather would change you, but I cannot help you if you don't help yourself."

"I cannot change, Macha." Kai said as he got up so both friends were inches apart. "I don't know how to change, and I don't know what I should try to change."

"Would this help you?" Macha asked, and before the coloured haired boy could move the girl cupped his cheeks, and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

Everyone was cheering as the All Startz finally won the third row, and while Emily grabbed her beyblade before raising her right hand in the air still grabbing her racket Tone shifted uncomfortably on her chair. Her eyes were not focused on the victorious team, but in one single beyblader.

From his place close to Emily Michael looked at the dark brown haired girl and no matter how hard she tried to forget someone was staring at her the truth was that Tone couldn't stop herself from looking at the American beyblader.

Why? She didn't know. Sure he was cute, too much of a player, but there was something in him…there was a spark in Michael that attracted her. Maybe it was the way he lived, one day at the time though with too many girls around him.

The truth was that Antonia LaVelle could not explain why she had started to feel so…attracted to the boy when he had done nothing to captive her attention. Could she possibly have an infatuation for him?

Beside a troubled Tone was a sad Daisy, who couldn't help but stare from time to time to her left in order to be able to see the White Tigers. Like on the night before Lee believed it was for the best to keep a certain distance between his team and the others, and now while everyone was sat on the first and second row, the White Tigers were sat ten chairs on the horizontal away from them.

'_I wish I could do something.' _Daisy thought to herself when her eyes finally fell upon Lee. _'I wish I could help him to see there's more than winning, and that I was not trying to spy on them.'_

"Daisy, can I tell you something?" a voice asked suddenly, and the gold and amber haired girl snapped from her thoughts only to turn to her right, and face Riku. "It's about something that happened some days ago."

"What?" Daisy asked confused, and Riku glanced at Michael, who was still cheering with his team close to the bowl while The Majestics were waiting for their turn, before looking back at her friend.

"It's about when we were at the hospital." the black haired girl started, and Daisy nodded. "About the kiss you shared with Lee, to be more precise."

"Oh." was all Daisy said as she looked down, and shifted uncomfortably on her chair. "Do you think I did wrong?"

"No, and that's exactly what I wanted to tell you." Riku replied as she shook her head making her nine braids, which were tight up into a high ponytail; touch her back softly. "The reason why I was so…mean to you back then was because I was too stressed out. I was so focused in trying to understand what was happening with Amaya to actually see that you really like Lee, and though he's too stupid to see it" Riku glanced at the leader of the White Tigers before looking at Daisy again "Lee likes you too. On his own strange way, but he likes you, and I hope you can knock some sense into his head."

"Thanks Riku." Daisy muttered with a blush spreading on her cheeks, and Riku winked at her friend before turning to the All Starz, and smirk when Michael turned to her, and smiled.

From her place Amaya watched as Lia started to chat with Max, who was waving frenetically towards her mother that was on the other side of the stadium. Deep down she was happy to see her friends were finally finding the guys they deserved, and she just hoped they would be together for a long time.

"Fonseca." a cold voice called out, and Amaya snapped from her thoughts when a cold hand touched her shoulder, and when the girl looked behind her she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Ivanov?" she asked also in a cold voice, but Tala continued to look at her with an emotionless face.

"Follow me, I need to talk with you." he said as he got up, but Amaya continued sat on her chair now with her arms crossed.

"I have nothing to talk with you." the ocean-blue haired girl replied, and Tala grabbed the girl's arm forcing her to get up without muttering a word.

With a growl Amaya decided it was better to follow the leader of the Demolition Boys though she had yet to notice a pair of dark reddish-brown eyes watching her every move.

* * *

It's often said that if you kiss someone with your heart time stops, and all you can feel is the warm and love irradiating from the body leaned against yours sending delicious chills down your body and creating goose bumps in your arms.

It's often said that if you kiss someone with your heart nothing else matters, not the stares from people who pass by, not the warm breeze that starts to swirl around you; nothing matters except the way the two pair of lips keep meeting in a sweet harmony.

With tremble hands Macha run her right hand down Kai's hair while her left hand continued to feel the boy's soft cheek. She was blushing, she knew it, but Macha also knew she had to do this before doing what she had wanted to do ever since the previous day.

With a moan Macha opened her eyes slightly when Kai started kissing her cheek making a slow yet somewhat pleasurable trail of kisses towards her right ear. However, before the Russian boy could kiss her below the ear Macha turned her face, and her lips crushed Kai's almost in despair.

When Kai put his hands on the girl's hips Macha finally snapped from her dream, and opened her eyes before slowly break the kiss, and surprise herself when she saw Kai's cheeks slightly pink. Macha never thought she would see Kai Hiwatari blushing, but now that she did the wild purple haired girl couldn't help but find it cute.

'_No Macha, don't you start thinking about that.' _Macha told herself as Kai opened his eyes, and stared at her in silence. _'You must focus.'_

"I'm sorry." the wild purple haired girl muttered as she watched Kai still staring slightly surprised at her, "I just had to do that before doing this."

In silence Kai watched as Macha raised her hands towards her neck, and with a quick movement the girl took the necklace off before handing it to the Russian boy.

"This is yours." she said in a soft voice, "I want you to accept it."

"I gave it to you." Kai started as he crossed his arms, but Macha continued with her hand extended towards him. "I do not want it back."

"It's because it's mine that I know I can do whatever I want with it." the purple haired girl started, "And I want to give it back to you because the meaning it holds does not exist at the moment. I cannot keep living in the past and neither can you Kai, it's time to understand we're too different, and that none of us wants to change."

Before Kai could react Macha grabbed his hand, and put the necklace on it before clasping his hand around the cold material, and without saying another word the purple haired girl walked away leaving behind a silent yet surprised Kai behind.

'_What's happening to us, Sky?'_ Kai asked as he watched Macha disappear through the doors of the pavilion. _'Why did you left me again?'_

Slowly the Russian boy looked at the necklace on his hand, and watched as it glowed under the blazing sun before clenching his fist around it at same time he looked at the doors Macha had used to disappear from his sight.

"I'm not letting you go that easily Macha:" Kai muttered to himself as he lowered his fist. "Not after spending so much time waiting for someone I never believed to be alive."

As Kai made his way inside the pavilion, both Amaya and Tala made their way towards the side of Tejo since they had used other entrance to leave. Silence had accompanied them ever since they got up from their chairs, and Amaya believed she was not in her right to be the first to speak.

However, when they reached the river, and silently stared at the water Amaya couldn't help but wonder what she was doing there, next to someone she was suppose to despise. Someone who made her go crazy in fury, but who also somewhat made her feel curiosed about things she had never cared about before.

As for Tala he was simply staring at Tejo while his mind worked at an incredible speed in an attempt to find words that didn't seem to want to find their way out of the boy's mouth.

"Is there any good reason for you to drag me here, Ivanov?" Amaya asked suddenly unable to stop herself, and Tala looked at her by the corner of his eyes before crossing his arms.

"You came on your free will." he stated, and the ocean-blue haired girl grunted in reply, "But yes, I believe there's a good reason for you to be here."

"Which is?" Amaya asked as she also folded her arms against her chest at same time she raised an eyebrow, and Tala turned to her so they were now too close for Amaya's liking.

"I…went to visit your sister yesterday." Tala started, and Amaya opened her eyes slightly in surprise before narrowing them. "She was looking at the river, all by herself, so I decided to make her some company."

"What did you do to Macha?" Amaya asked in a low almost venomous voice, and the red haired boy smirked.

"Nothing really, who would want anything with that fat girl?" he asked, and Amaya's eyes flashed in pure range, "But since I didn't ask you to come here to talk about that adopted sister of yours, I'll go to the point." Tala added not caring about Amaya's clenched fists. "I want to make you some questions."

"What do you want to know?" the ocean-blue haired girl asked as she tried to control her anger, and Tala chuckled before giving a step forward so his chest was inches away from Amaya's.

"If I do this, what do you feel?" Tala asked, and before Amaya could prepare herself Tala cupped her face with his gelid hands, and crushed her lips with his.

A sound of surprise managed to escape from Amaya's throat while she opened her eyes wide open while Tala continued to kiss her. However, before the Portuguese girl's mind could register what was happening or even feel that Tala's body was not as cold as before the red haired boy broke the kiss, and stepped backwards.

"What did you felt?" Tala asked, and Amaya blinked in an attempt to snap from her daze.

"I…I don't know." the ocean-blue haired girl confessed before she could stop herself. "It was too sudden not to mention I don't see a reason for you to kiss me."

"Hn, well for your information," Tala started as he crossed his arms at same time cheers erupted from inside the pavilion, "ever since the hospital, after our little…moment, I feel something is wrong with me."

"Why are you telling me this, Ivanov?" Amaya asked as she tried to understand what was happening, and Tala took a deep breath before leaning his right hand against his chest.

"Ever since I kissed you I've been feeling something beating in here." the Russian boy tried to explain, and Amaya looked at his chest before staring at his cold eyes, "I don't know what it is, but I thought that maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Amaya asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say that you, the _great _Tala Ivanov does not understand something? Is that it!"

"Yes." Tala replied, and Amaya almost lost her balance at his answer. "That's the only reason why I talked with your sister yesterday. I know you have a heart problem, and I wonder if you could h-he-h-" Tala stopped, and the ocean-blue haired girl stared at him as he continued to stutter the word.

"Help me." Amaya said after a few seconds, and Tala nodded in agreement before continuing.

"To find out what's wrong with me." he finished, and Amaya stood looking at him in silence until she licked her lips, and thrust her hands inside her loose jeans' pockets.

"Why me?" she asked, but Tala didn't answer. "Ya know, if you want me to help you, you better answer me. I know you think I'm nothing more than a weak that does not deserve to be in this Tournament, so why does the _great_ Tala Ivanov believe someone like me is going to help him?"

"Because only you can help me." Tala replied matter-of-factly, and once again Amaya felt surprised by the honest way the boy was talking. Though his eyes were cold the ocean-blue haired girl could see there was no lie in them; a cyborg was not programmed to lie.

Then again, a cyborg was not conceived to feel 'something beating' against his chest, so mentally Amaya couldn't help but wonder if Tala was a different kind of creation…a different kind of cyborg.

"Promise you'll never talk about my sister the way you did, and I'll help you." Amaya said suddenly, and all Tala did was nod. "Promise me you'll stop taunting my friends."

"Hn."

"Promise Ivanov; or I'll tell everyone you just decided to ask my help." Amaya threatened knowing the boy would never let her do so.

"I promise." Tala grunted, and a small smile graced Amaya's face, and after a few seconds the ocean-blue haired girl walked towards a blue and white bench where she sat, with both her arms and legs crossed.

"So, what do you want to know?"

* * *

On the same second Robert's beyblade flew to his owner's waiting hand everyone started cheering while the Dark Shadows started walking away, their heads bowed forward. Everyone was smiling, whistling, and clapping, all except for one whose eyes were searching for someone they could not find in the standards.

"We won! Yeah, now all we have to do is win the next team, and we're half way to the finals!" Enrique cheered as he throwed kissed to the fans not noticing a certain black haired girl shaking in annoyance.

"Hey, what's wrong with Johnny?" Oliver asked to Robert, as he watched Johnny looking around with a frown on his face. "Did I miss something?"

"No." was all Robert said before walking towards the dark reddish haired beyblader, and lay a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Johnny, stop looking for her."

"You know nothing!" Johnny growled glancing at Robert before continuing his search. "I saw her leaving, and I must know why she chose to got with that…that thing."

"Jonathan do you really think it's worthy to do look for her?" Robert asked, and Johnny turned to him while Enrique continued to wave his hands towards the cheering crowd and Oliver smiled. "You know she doesn't like you that way anymore, I do you keep thinking the past can become real?"

"Don't be an idiot Robert; I'm not trying to come back together with Amaya." Johnny hissed surprising the leader of his team. "I just need to talk with her."

"Are you sure you just want to talk?" Robert asked with an eyebrow raised, and Johnny rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yes." he replied shortly, and Robert pointed towards something on his left with his head.

"They went that way." he said, and Johnny looked at him for a second before nodding shortly, and walk away from the pavilion not bothering to say anything to his other team mates.

"I wonder where Johnny's going." Lia commented suddenly as she watched the reddish haired boy disappear through a dark hall. "He didn't look happy, and his team did win."

"Why do you try to understand that guy?" Riku asked with a chuckle. "He's way too strange to be understood."

"Does anyone know where Amaya is?" Macha asked as she desperately tried not to look to the beyblader behind with coloured hair. "I really need to talk with her."

"I saw her leaving with someone." Tone replied as she turned to her friend, "Didn't manage to see with whom though; I wasn't looking."

"Of course you weren't." Riku teased, and the brunette turned to her. "I know who caught your attention during the whole afternoon."

"Look who's talking, at least I'm not the one who has a date with Enrique Giancarlo." Tone replied blushing, but her words also made Riku blush ten shades of pink:

"I just agree to go on a date with him because he wouldn't leave me alone." she protested, and Tone rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to pretend I believe in that." she replied, and both Daisy and Lia, who had been listening to the whole conversation, shared a look before giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" both Riku and Tone asked at same time, but their team mates ignored them.

"So Riku, ready to go?" a voice asked from behind the black haired girl, who froze on the same second a hand touched her back. "Oh, and Tone you're coming with us."

"What do you mean I'm coming with you?" Tone asked to Enrique. "Do I look like a third wheel to you?"

"Of course not." Enrique replied quickly. "It's just that Michael heard me comment with Oliver that I was going on a date with Riku, and he asked if he could come with us having you as his date."

_"WHAT?" _Tone asked before she could stop herself, and after getting up from her chair the shoulder length brown haired girl looked at the stadium where the All-Starz could be found, chatting with Judy, _"MICHAEL!"_

While everyone inside the pavilion was laughing at Tone's out-burst while watching Michael trying to explain the girl why he had asked for Enrique to let them to go with him and Riku, Amaya was staring at Tala while emotions rushed through her mind in swirls of confusion.

"Why we all have a heart?" Amaya repeated after a few minutes in silence, and Tala nodded slightly as reply. "We all have a heart because it shows we're humans…it helps us to feel feelings, to understand some situations, and to react to everything that exists around us."

"Heart is the principal agent of the blood circulation, but it's also related with generosity. " Tala said suddenly, and Amaya blinked before nodding.

"Yeah, that's what you probably will find in a dictionary." she commented before she could stop herself, and Tala 'hn'ed at same time he crossed his arms, "But the heart is the main thing that shows how much humans and imperfect we are."

"So that makes me perfect." the Russian boy commented, and Amaya snorted at same time she looked around with a small smile on her face.

"That only proves you're a cyborg." the girl corrected as she turned to the boy again. "Honestly Ivanov you have to stop thinking so high of yourself. If you were perfect your chin wouldn't have swollen after the punch I gave you days ago."

"Hn."

"I knew you would agree with me." Amaya said before raising her right hand, but when she was inches apart from touching in Tala's chest the girl stopped, "And I want you to feel something that will only prove how wrong you are."

Slowly Amaya grabbed Tala's right hand with her own, and blinked when she felt it wasn't as cold as before, on the contrary, it was warmer than usual. However, mentally Amaya shrugged it off, and slowly she led the boy's hand towards her chest.

"You say you feel something beating against your chest." the ocean-blue haired girl whispered as she stopped Tala's hand from touching her. "Is this what you feel?"

After asking that Amaya leaned Tala's hand against the fabric of her dark purple chinese shirt, above her left breast, and she watched as Tala adverted his eyes to her chest before looking to her eyes again. Despite his silence the girl knew he was feeling the soft beating of her heart against his hand, and Amaya was also positive he was wondering how it was possible for him to also have a heart.

"Your point is?" Tala asked as he tried to pull his hand back, but Amaya continued to hold it against her chest, "I can't see what you're implying."

"You're not exactly a cyborg, and you know it." the Portuguese girl stated, but Tala continued to look at her with an emotionless face. "You helped me with that lost boy, you helped me when I fainted close to the lifts, you called for the ambulance when I fainted in my room, and you have been showing to much attraction for an usual cyborg."

"I have not." Tala tried to discuss, but Amaya simply shook her head while a soft breeze started playing with her hair making if fly against her face.

"You asked me what I felt when you kissed me, so I'm going to make you a question." the girl started as she moved closer to the boy, who continued to stare at her with an emotionless look on his face. "If I do this, what do you feel?"

Slowly Amaya raised Tala's hand towards her face, and without being able to stop herself, she enlaced her fingers with his before touching her cheek with the back of Tala's hand. Then, without taking the boy's hand from its place, Amaya raised her left hand, and cupped Tala's cheek before kissing him softly on the lips.

It was an odd yet very familiar kiss for both teenagers. It had the same intensity, the same strange sweetness, and the same harmony as the one they had shared in the hospital, but this time Amaya was able to move freely, and before the girl could do something to stop herself she sat on Tala's lap while the boy's free hand went down her side before resting on her hip.

Nothing mattered; not the people who passed beside them, not the children that looked curiosed at them, and not even a wide eyed teenager who was staring at them with a dropped mouth:

"What the hell is going on in here!" a voice roared, and Amaya broke the kiss before looking behind her, and blink in confusion:

"Johnny?"


	17. Impossible Bounds II

**Disclaimer: **I hope that, by now, you all know what I own and what I don't.

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred: **Who helped me in all of my Beyblade fics. Heavens, too may questions to which I cannot answer! I'm so sorry, but you'll have to read this chapter in order to see what is going to happen especially between Johnny, Amaya and Tala. Ah, can you please tell me if Johnny is too OOC here? Please? Thanks.

**kawaii-kirei: **I'm happy to see you're starting to like Tala now (he's not too OOC is he?), and if you want to know what is going to happen with Johnny just read the chapter, and about Riku…well you need to wait a bit longer.

**Soul's Eclipse:** Yeah, I guess things are starting to develop, I just hope you keep enjoying this.

**WindWitch:** Knowing where to stop is a good talent? I would say it's more like a death wish lol. Happy to know you like this, and I swear English is my second language.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Does that mean you didn't like to see Tala and Amaya together before? Hum…and about that question, sorry, you have to wait to find out. And why do you say you never thought Kai would like Macha? Now I'm curiosed. Thanks for the explanation!

**ezza: **Tyson/Hillary action will come soon, trust me, and I'm happy (not to mention relieved) to see you like the pairings.

**Sakura Silvy:** Thanks, and I hope this is soon enough.

**RedFoxDemon:** Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I hope you like the way this is heading. Just a question, I saw your bio and I know you're from Canada, but are you really Portuguese (like talk and speak in Portuguese)? Curiosed question, don't need to answer if you don't want to.

**EEVEE:** Of course I can write another chapter; I'll keep writing until I reach the end of the fic. Just hope you keep reading it.

**Jossyie:** Prometo que não irei mudar o Kai, se o fizesse ele não seria o Kai que todos os leitores gostam. Ele poderá mudar um bocadinho, mas prometo que ele não ficará muito fora da personagem assim como 'tou a tentar não mudar muito a forma de ser do Tala. Espero 'tar a fazer um bom trabalho.

**Maria:** Fico feliz por saber que 'tás a curtir da fic, e espero que gostes deste capítulo.

**ray-is-sexy:** You thought it was cheesy? I thought it could be cool «sighs» oh well. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Paris Super Girls:** Happy to see you liked the small moment between Macha and Kai, I need to admit I was dying to write something about those two, even though it was short. About Johnny…just keep reading, and I'm relieved to see you liked all the scenes between Amaya and Tala. Coming next: a scene between Daisy and Lee. «wink»

**Emeralddestiny:** Thanks, and if you're Portuguese and wish to leave a review you may write it down in Portuguese, no problem for me.

**MafGoldenHeart:** Aww vá lá se estás a escrever uma fic vê lá se a pões aqui depressa, 'tou curiosa para a ler. E não te preocupes com o tempo que demoras a responder, eu sei o que é estar atulhada com trabalhos e tudo mais.

**aritlatio:** Yeah, Johnny does have a wild and scary side doesn't he? If you want to find out what's going to happen start reading the chapter «wink»

**xInfernal:** Thank you very much for your words, and if you want to find out what Johnny is going to do you better read the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17: **Impossible Bounds (II)

Time seemed to have stopped when an angry voice broke the strangely magical moment; all the feelings that had started to irradiate from two tired bodies vanished like the moon vanishes from the sky, and it was when a pair of crimson red eyes meet a pair of reddish ones that everything changed:

"Johnny, what are you doing here?" Amaya asked without noticing she was still sat on Tala's lap. "What do you want?"

"What do _I_ want! What do _you_ think you're doing with that…that thing?" Johnny asked as he pointed at Tala, who was silently staring back at him.

"What I do is none of your business." Amaya replied as she lowered her hands, and slowly she got up. However, since Tala's hand was sill resting on her hip the ocean-blue haired girl found it impossible to walk towards the Scottish beyblader. "Johnny, seriously, what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk with you, but I can see you're too busy with him." the member of The Majestics replied as he watched Tala getting up, and unconsciously walk behind Amaya with his hand now on the girl's side. "I just never thought you were so desperate to go after _him_."

"With whom I'm with is none of your concern." Amaya commented acidly. "And don't you dare to repeat what you just said; you'll never be like Tala! He's better than you!"

"Oh, I believe that." Johnny started with a smirk. "After all, while I – according to you – just hurt your feelings, he managed to put you in a hospital bed."

"Why are you acting like this?" Amaya asked as she throwed her arms in the air in frustration. "Did you just come here to tell me that?"

"And to do something else." Johnny finished in a low voice, and before someone could react the Scottish boy walked towards Tala, and after passing beside Amaya he raised his clenched fist without blinking. However, when Johnny's knuckles were about to hit Tala on the chin; the cyborg grabbed the beyblader's hand without much of an effort, and stared at Johnny with an emotionless look on his face.

"Don't try to do that again." Tala warned in a slow dangerous voice. "I'm not that easy to hit."

"Yet Amaya managed to punch you." Johnny critiqued with a smirk before lowering his fist though his dark eyes were still looked with a pair of empty ones.

"Jonathan what the hell do you think you're trying to do?" Amaya asked as she stepped in front of the dark reddish haired boy, who turned to her with one of his rare smiles on his pale face.

"You chose well." was all Johnny said before nodding shortly at Tala, and walk away leaving behind a surprised and shocked Amaya and a confused Tala.

"Well I can't say I was expecting that." Amaya muttered as she watched Johnny disappear through the doors of pavilion, and Tala crossed his arms at same time he 'hn'ed.

"I defiantly hope you understand there's nothing going on between us." the Russian boy commented in his usual flat voice, and Amaya turned around so she could look at him in the eye.

"Of course not; the only thing between us is a black rose, really thorny, and deadly." the girl agreed with a small smile on her face, "Which clearly symbolizes our undying hate towards each other."

"Hn."

Despite their words Tala and Amaya continued staring at each other, while a warm breeze started playing with their hairs, silently asking things none of them believed in.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Riku asked to Daisy and Macha, who shook their heads in reply, "But what will you do in the hotel, all by yourselves?"

"Don't worry about us." Macha said with a small smile, "You go have fun, and you three better not even try to do something you shouldn't or you can be positive I'll hunt you down:"

"No need to worry about Lia, we're simply going to eat an ice-cream." Max said with his hands raised in the air, and Xylia smiled at him.

"It's not like I can't take care of myself." Lia started as she turned to her friends and linked her arm with Max's. "Besides you should be worried about him not me."

"I think she's right, Macha." Daisy said after a giggle, and the wild purple haired girl chuckled.

Behind the small group, still trying to strangle a certain American beyblader was Tone, now looking a bit more calm despite of everything.

"I'm going to make you regret asking me to go on a date with you." the brunette hissed, and Michael shrugged before wrapping an arm around Tone's shoulders.

"C'mon Antonia, I know you love me, and that's why you're so mad." he stated, and the girl rolled her eyes, "You're angry because I was the one inviting you to a date."

"Go to hell." Tone hissed, and Michael kissed her on the temple.

"Only if you come with me." he whispered into the girl's ear, making Tone shiver slightly at their closeness at same time she blushed.

"I hate you." the brunette muttered, and Michael shrugged again.

"Fine, I hate you too, and that's why we're going to work." he replied, and once again Tone rolled her eyes.

"Not even in your dreams." she whispered under her breath.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" Enrique asked as he appeared in front of the two teenagers with Riku now beside him. "The movie will begin in fifteen minutes, and there's no time to lose."

"Movie?" Tone asked surprised, before turning to Michael with narrowed eyes. "You told me we were only going to eat something!"

"I lied." the American boy replied as he waved a hand in dismiss, and Tone clenched her fists while her face slowly turned red, and Riku tugged Enrique on his jacket's sleeve.

"We better go." the black haired girl whispered as she saw Tone beginning to tremble in range while Michael continued to look calm and cool.

"Why?" Enrique asked as he looked at her confused, but when Riku was about to reply Tone blow up.

_"MICHAEL!" _the brunette screamed making a chair that was in a corner fall backwards with a 'thump', and Riku winced before turning to her date.

"Because of that." she replied with a sigh, "Tone may be a bit slow sometimes, but she hates when people lie at her, and act the way Michael is acting."

"Oh, but do you think they're still coming?" Enrique asked before sweatdropping when he saw Tone strangling Michael while all the other members of the All Starz tried to stop her.

"Tone, stop it!" Macha exclaimed as soon as she saw Kai walking towards her, and in one clue the purple haired girl walked towards her friend before taking something of her pocket. "Here, have a chocolate."

When Tone turned to her, still fuming, and opened her mouth to say something Macha took that opportunity to thrust the bar of chocolate inside her friend's mouth before closing it hard.

"How come you always have a chocolate with you?" Riku asked as she stepped beside her friend, who was watching Tone beginning to eat the sweet food at same time she lowered her hands

"When it comes to Antonia LaVelle it's always good to be prepared." Macha replied as she turned to her friend, who couldn't help but agree with her.

"Well let's just cut the chat, and go to the movies." Enrique said as he grabbed Riku's hand and turned to Tone – who had now a huge smile on her face – and Michael – who was massaging his slightly red neck – only to sweatdrop, "Err are you guys coming?"

"Why not?" Tone asked before Michael could say a word, and with a bouncy attitude the brunette linked her arm with Michael's, "Let's go!"

"You should have told me about the chocolate!" Michael yelled to Macha as Tone started to push him towards the exit, and everyone who heard him laughed at the situation.

"Well we're going too, it's not late but I still want to show Max the Aquarium." Lia said as she winked to Macha and Daisy, who nodded in reply.

"So, what are we going to do?" Macha asked as she watched her three team mates disappear through two doors, but when Daisy was about to open her mouth to reply the amber and gold haired girl spotted a silhouette on a corner of the pavilion.

A silhouette that belonged to the leader of the White Tigers, who was silently staring at her with his arms crossed against his chest.

When silence was the only thing who answered her Macha looked to the same direction Daisy was looking to, and after spotting Lee a small smile appeared on Macha's face.

"You know something, why don't you go put some sense in that guy's head?" the purple haired girl asked suddenly, and Daisy turned to her confused.

"But what about you?" she asked, and Macha waved her hand in dismiss.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." she replied. "Not to mention if you take Lee away from here, besides of having an opportunity to be around him for a couple of minutes, you're giving Ray and Mariah a chance to be with each other."

After her friend's words Daisy looked behind her, and saw Ray talking with Kenny though his eyes were focused on Mariah, who was sat on a chair between Kevin and Gary, staring back at him.

"Ok." Daisy whispered after a few seconds, and Macha smiled at her friend, "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck, Petals." Macha replied matter-of-factly, "You just need to believe in yourself, and in Lee."

After a short nod Daisy took a very deep breath, and after brushing her hand against her skirt, the amber and gold haired girl started walking towards Lee, who was still staring at her without moving a muscle.

From where she stood Macha saw Daisy approach Lee timidly, and after a few words she saw Lee nod, and both teenagers walked away from the pavilion without any other word, and very close to each other. Still smiling Macha turned to her side, and saw Ray finishing his conversation with Chief at same time Mariah was getting up, and after meeting at the bottom of the stairs the two teenagers also walked out of the pavilion, but through other doors.

'_Everyone is getting together.'_ Macha thought not noticing a shadow appearing behind her _'I feel so happy for them.'_

"Sky." a voice called out and the purple haired girl froze before looking over her shoulder so that her acid blue eyes meet a pair of crimson red ones "I want to talk with you."

"Sorry Kai, I have nothing to tell you." Macha replied as she shook her head. "Please, just let it go."

"I don't want to let go." Kai said suddenly as the girl was about to turn around. "I want us to be friends again, I want to talk with you."

"We have nothing to say to each other." Macha replied without looking at him. "I'm sorry Kai, everything that could have possibly have existed between us is over."

"Humph, you're really stupid if you think I'm going to give up so soon." Kai said as he crossed his arms, and Macha chuckled though she still had her back to the boy.

"I didn't give up Kai, I'm just saying it will be better if we forget." the purple haired girl replied before taking a deep breath, and walk away before Kai had the chance to say anything

* * *

While both Ray and Mariah made their way towards a bench turned to the river, hand-in-hand, and chatting about how much they missed each other a very nervous Daisy was leading a silent Lee towards a wooden bench turned to a water-volcano.

"What did you want to tell me?" Lee asked as Daisy sat on the bench, and the amber and gold haired girl looked at him before licking her lips.

"I…well I was just err…wondering if you would like to come err…for a walk with me." the girl replied nervously as warmth started to creep on her cheeks. "Ever since that day we…well you know, haven't talked with each other, and err…I was wondering if you would like to talk with me."

"Humph, I have nothing to tell you." Lee replied still standing, and Daisy looked down at her knees knowing the boy was decided not to tell her a thing. "How's your mother?"

Such question surprised Daisy who, for short seconds asked herself how on earth Lee knew about her mother. However, while Lee finally decided to sit next to her Daisy remembered she had been the one telling him about her family's situation, and though she didn't want to the girl also had a glimpse of their strange tender moment.

"What's wrong with you?" Lee asked, and Daisy snapped from her memories only to turn to the boy, and see him looking strangely at her, "You're all red."

"What? Oh no it's…it's nothing, don't worry." Daisy stuttered, "It's a hot day."

"So, how's your mother?" Lee asked again, and Daisy looked down. "Is she better? Did you find a way to gain more money for the operation?"

"Not yet." Daisy replied as she shook her head, "But she's stable; last time I saw my mother she was able to do almost everything by herself."

"That's good to hear." Lee replied with a faint smile on his face, and Daisy smiled slightly at him at same time she nodded, "But is she here?"

"Oh no, my mother can't make long trips." Daisy replied immediately. "She's in Scotland, but I call her everyday to have news about how everything is going, and if she needs anything. She told me to come, and Amaya promised she would let me leave in case something happened."

"Nothing will happen." Lee said suddenly, and Daisy blinked. "I know you're mother is strong, and that's obvious for you're strong too."

At that Daisy blushed slightly, and a small smile graced her features at same time Lee stared at her hoping she could see there was more in his words than he wanted to say.

"You know Lee th-the other reason why I asked you to come was because…well, I just wanted to tell you I hope you can err see there's more…well I wanted to tell you I hope you win the next match." Daisy stuttered before mentally yell at herself for the stupid way she was talking, and Lee raised an eyebrow before nodding slightly.

"I hope we win too." he replied, and Daisy smiled at him unsure of what to say next; she wanted to talk with him…to talk about her life while learning more about his, but she felt too shy…she felt as if she was a little girl on her first day of class looking too embarrassed to ask someone to help her.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Lee asked suddenly, and Daisy snapped from her thoughts, and looked from the water-volcano that was just entering in eruption to the boy next to her.

"Err sure." she replied, and for Daisy's surprise a small smile graced Lee's face as the boy got up before extending a hand towards her, and though warmth was spreading through her whole face, Daisy grabbed Lee's hand, and the two teenagers started making their way towards an unknown place.

* * *

Days continued to pass between battles, dates, and unsure stares until the last battles before the semi-finales arrived, and all the teams could now be found inside the pavilion staring at the huge screen as they not so patiently waited to see who was going to battle with whom.

However, when the black screen turned on some people felt their breaths get stuck in their throats, while others raised their eyebrows or simply stared at the screen.

The last battles before the semi-finales would be...

**White Tigers vs Bladebreakers**

**The Majestics vs Pink Dreamers**

**Demolition Boys vs Silent Mists**

**All Starz vs Icy Winds**

**To Be Continued….**


	18. Mind & Heart

**Disclaimer: **I hope you know by now what I own and what I don't.

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred: **First of all don't start thinking so high about the battles because they suck, and about Tone and Michael…you have to wait a bit longer. About the pairings MachaKai, DaisyLee, well you'll have to wait too. Lol, don't you just love my replies to the reviews?

**xInfernal:** «blushes embarrassed» Thanks for your words, and believe me when I say the reviews I got are more than I could ever imagined. I never thought I would pass the 100 reviews. However, I'm happy to know that at least the people who review are enjoying this despite of everything.

**Sakura Silvy:** Sorry for taking so long to reply, but about Macha and Kai…well you have to wait a bit longer. Sorry!

**ariotlatio: **Thanks, and terribly sorry for taking so long.

**RedFoxDemon:** Thank you for your words and support, and (sorry for asking) but didn't you ever think about learning how to write in Portuguese? Since you know how to speak and read…

**kawaii-kirei:** «breathes relieved» I'm so relieved to know Tala is not out of character; and yeah I guess his relationship with Amaya is the most weird, but it has to be. Oh, and I know Johnny is sounding a bit weird, but – just like you – I like weird things «winks»

**Princess Viv:** Yes, I did notice you had put me in your authors alert, but don't worry about the fact of not reviewing. You're not the only one, but if you really want me to say it: I forgive you. I'm truly happy to know you like my fics, and I'm really relieved to know you like Amaya/Tala. About Macha and Kai…you will have to wait a bit longer.

**Paris Super Girls:** First of all forgive me for nor replying to your e-mail yet, but I was so focus in trying to write this chapter that I kinda put everything aside. «bows» I'm terribly sorry. Happy to know you like the rivalry between Tala and Johnny, but don't worry twists are still coming. Oh, I'm also happy to see you like Tone and Michael, and about Macha…like I said before twists are still coming. And relieved to know you liked the moment between Lee and Daisy.

**LYDRU:** Thank you very much for your words, and trust me I would never write a yaoi/yuri or a fic with incest. And don't worry about sounding weird, that's the beauty of the world. And I agree with you, Kai is hot «winks»

**Soul's Eclipse:** I take that as a good thing «wink»

**EEVEE:** Happy to hear that (or should I say 'read that'?), and sorry for taking so long.

**Krys-Jez:** I promise I'll do what you ask as soon as I can, and thank you so much for your words. They really mean a lot to me.

** :** Please don't think much about the beyblattes (at least the ones I wrote), they suck from the beginning to the end. And happy to know you liked the moment between Lee and Daisy.

**Witchy RH:** Oi! Fico contente por saber que estás a curtir da história e bastante aliviada pelo Kai estar dentro da personagem. Sim, a Macha é meio para o gordinha, acho que as pessoas querem sempre personagens magras e belas e achei ser uma boa altura para mudar essa perspectiva. E em relação à tua pergunta, estás quase a chegar ao ponto. Só não te respondo para não estragar a surpresa. Agradeço as tuas palavras e espero não vir a desapontar nem a ti nem ao resto do pessoal que lê isto. Obrigada por tudo outra vez.

**MafGoldenHeart:** Não te preocupes que ainda muita água vai correr por debaixo da ponte, e fico contente por saber que gostaste da parte com o Johnny. Ah e sim, eu conheço o Final Fantasy 8 apesar de ser mais virada para o 7 (não sei bem porquê visto que nunca joguei a isso na vida). Mas avisa-me quando escreveres a história, ok?

**MagCat:** Whoa so many questions! First of all thank you for your words, and I'm happy to see you like the Amaya/Tala pairing. About the St Shields, sorry they will not appear here, and about Tyson and Hillary…read the chapter to find out «winks»

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Relieved to see you're starting to like to see Amaya and Tala together, and Macha only calls herself as 'hopeless', but that's only because of the fact she's a bit chubby. And about more Ray/Mariah moments…just read the chapter.

**Jossyie:** Sim, tenho que admitir que a história 'tá a chegar ao fim. Mas, se isso servir de algum conforto, eu estou a pensar ('pensar' sendo a keyword) em escrever uma continuação uma vez que já tenho umas ideias. De qualquer forma não faço promessas. Em relação ao Johnny, baza lá deixar o rapaz em paz. E espero conseguir escrever mais agora que entrei de férias, porque assim que as aulas começarem vai ser para doer. Boas férias para ti também.

**Shiyu-Inuyasha:** Thank you, and sorry for taking so long.

**xoOBlackDragonOox:** «breathes relieved» I am so relieved to know you don't think Tala and Kai are out of their characters. It's a bit complicated to work with them when it involves romance, but I'm trying to stick with their usual personality. And don't worry; you were not the only one who didn't understand Tala was talking with his heart. Oh, and about the impossibility of adding me to your favourite stories…don't worry, what truly matters is that you're reading this and letting me know of your thoughts.

* * *

People I'm very, very, sorry for taking so long to reply, but I couldn't write anything for this chapter because it's all about beyblattles, and as you probably figured out by now I suck at beybatles. I did my best to update soon because I knew I was taking too long, and I hope that despite of everything you don't hate me for writing such chapter. I'm aware it sucks, and I hope the next one (that I intend to write quickly) will be better so I can repay you for reading this horrible one. I'm terribly sorry again.

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Mind & Heart

Moonlight was now bathing the not so quiet city of Lisbon, and many were the ones who had fallen in love with the warm night and were now passing their time showing to their friends or family energy they didn't know they had.

"I cannot believe we're going to fight against each other." Mariah commented as she stared at Ray, who was looking at the quiet dark river in front of them. "Just like during the Asian Tournament."

"Dejá vù." Ray said suddenly before turning to the girl beside him, whose arm would always rub against his at any small and even insignificant movement, "But I think it will be a very interesting battle."

"Do you think Lee is going to let us confront each other?" Mariah asked as she looked down, and rested her hand over Ray's, "Because he knows something is going on between us, and ever since he started acting like a madman I have my doubts we'll meet in battle."

"Lee may have his temper," Ray started before entwining his fingers with Mariah's, "but he also knows we can leave our feelings aside during a confront."

"Can we?" Mariah asked quickly before looking down to her lap while Ray sent her a confused look. "I don't know if I can. Remember the Asian Tournament? I started to mix everything, and you…you were too worried to fight me."

"You know that, I know that, but we're older now." Ray started as he squeezed the girl's hand. "Now we're more than capable of separating things, and I know Lee will let us battle against each other. You're the best beyblader of your team, and your brother knows that."

"I hope you're right Ray; I honestly don't know what I'll do if Lee stops me from seeing you again." Mariah confessed in a low voice before blushing in embarrassment, "I don't think I should have said that."

At those words Ray started laughing, but before Mariah could hit him playfully on the arm the boy went silent, and cupped her cheeks before looking straight to her eyes.

"You know only one team can win and go to the semi-finals." he started, and Mariah nodded, "But I want you to know I won't let Lee stop us from being together no matter who wins. It's time for him to see there's more in life than beyblade."

"I h-"

Mariah was suddenly cut off by Ray kissing her right on the lips, showing there was more in his words than he was capable of saying.

* * *

"I'm soo bored!" Tyson whined as he let himself fall on his bed, and both Chief and Hillary shook their heads at same time they sighed.

"Why don't you try to do something?" Chief asked, and Tyson crossed his arms against his neck as he leaned against the headboard.

"Alone it's not funny." the dark blue haired boy muttered, and Hillary smiled slightly before getting up from the only chair inside the room.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" she asked surprising the two boys. "Neither of us actually got the time to visit this place because of the trainings and battles."

"I can't, I need to observe the beyblades." Chief replied as he shook his head, and Tyson looked at Hillary before sighing.

"I guess I can do the sacrifice of going for a walk with you." he muttered, and Hillary raised an eyebrow, but before she could say something Chief appeared between them.

"You guys go, and then tell me how it was." he said, and Hillary shrugged in reply before walking towards Tyson, and grab the boy's arm before dragging him out of the room.

"Hey, I can walk by myself you know?" Tyson asked as Hillary dragged him towards the lifts, and Chief smiled as he opened his laptop.

"Want to tell me why you didn't go with them?" Dizzi asked.

"Because it's time for them to be alone." Chief replied with a shrug, and when he heard Dizzi sigh the light brown haired boy continued. "Aww c'mon Dizzi, it's not like they don't deserve to be alone, besides I think it's time for Tyson to open his eyes, and see Hillary is a great girl, and perfect for him."

"Playing the Cupid aren't we?" Dizzi asked, and Chief chuckled as he walked towards a drawer and grabbed his friends' beyblades. "What's in your head, Kenny?"

"Just trying to make them happy." Chief replied matter-of-factly, and Dizzi sighed again only to receive a confused look from Chief.

"What did you do that?" the small boy asked as he grabbed Tyson's beyblade.

"Young love." was all that Dizzi said, and Chief had to control himself hard in order not to burst in laughter for he knew his laptop was correct.

While Chief and Dizzi started studying the four beyblades Hillary and Tyson stepped outside the hotel only to be welcomed by a warm breeze that started to swirl around them as if asking for the two teenagers to accompany it in a silent dance.

"So, where do you want to go?" Tyson asked as he crossed his arms, and Hillary looked at him before shrugging.

"I don't know." the brunette started. "Everyone told me the best place to talk is close to the river, so why don't we go there?"

"Whatever." Tyson replied before walking towards the other side of the road only to be quickly followed by Hillary, who called for his name.

"You know if you didn't want to come, you could have said so." Hillary commented minutes later, when the two friends were passing beside a water-volcano. "I don't want you to be here against your will."

"Did I ever say I didn't want to come?" Tyson asked without looking at the girl, who shook her head before watching water splashing from the volcano.

"It's just the way you talked in the hotel." Hillary confessed as she turned to the boy next to her. "You always sound as if being around me is an obligation and not something you actually enjoy doing."

"I do not." Tyson disagreed, but Hillary rolled her eyes before crossing her arms.

"Yes you do; '"I guess I can do the sacrifice of going for a walk with you', do you think someone likes to heard those kind of things?" the brunette asked, and Tyson looked away. "I know I'm always fighting with you, but that's only because I care for you."

"My problem has nothing to do with you." Tyson said suddenly, and Hillary let her arms fall to her sides before taking a deep breath.

"Then what is it?" she asked, "I know you don't trust me, but I hope you at least know you can talk with me."

"My problem…" Tyson trailed off for they had already reached the river, and after looking around noticing the couples all sat in benches kissing or just talking, Hillary spotted an empty white and yellow bench, and without saying any word she started walking towards it.

"C'mon Tyson I know I'm a pain, but you can at least try to talk with me." the brunette started as she sat down on the bench, only to be quickly followed by Tyson who put his hands behind his head, "Just give it a try."

"Fine, I'm jealous." the dark blue haired boy muttered under his breath, and Hillary started at him for a couple of seconds in silence before blinking in surprise.

"Jealous?" she repeated, and Tyson looked away not believing he had just said that, "Of what? Of whom?"

"Everyone!" Tyson exclaimed making Hillary jump slightly at his tone of voice. "Everyone is getting together, except for me! And believe it or not it's unnerving to be the only one who isn't with someone."

"Chief and I are alone too." Hillary commented, and Tyson throwed his arms in the air. "What's the big deal?"

"You don't understand, I'm the World Champion I was supposed to be the first to get with someone." Tyson explained, and Hillary blinked before giggling, "And why are you laughing? It's not funny!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Hillary said between giggles before managing to calm down, "It's just…that thought it's so unlike you; you usually only care about beyblading and about winning, I wasn't ready to hear you say you were jealous of your friends just because they found someone to be with."

"Well I'm a human too, in case you haven't noticed." Tyson critiqued, and Hillary took a deep breath before looking down to her lap.

"And now you know how I feel every time you call me 'Miss Perfect'." she muttered not aware Tyson had heard her, and was now feeling ashamed. "Anyway I guess all you have to do is to look around, I know there are lots of girls with their eyes on you."

"Do you really think that?" Tyson asked, and Hillary nodded though she was feeling a strange feeling on the bottom of her stomach, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Aww c'mon Tyson you could get as many girls as Ray or Max." Hillary started as she put a hand on the boy's upper-arm. "Just trust in yourself and someone will appear in your life."

"And being as lucky as I am that someone will be just like you." Tyson blurred out making Hillary almost lose her balance for she wasn't sure about how to take those words.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hillary asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I'm not as bad as you think I am, you know?"

"Yeah I know." Tyson replied surprising Hillary again, "It's just…I know nothing about girls, you're too complicated."

"I never thought I would hear the great Tyson Granger actually saying he doesn't understand something." Hillary joked, and Tyson rolled his eyes, "But if you ask me I think the beauty of falling in love with someone is the task of getting to know that same person in a different way from everyone else."

"What's that suppose to mean? You never felt that kind of thing." Tyson replied, and Hillary smiled softly before looking into the boy's dark blue eyes.

"But that doesn't mean I don't wish to." she replied above a whisper, and when Tyson was about to open his mouth the girl gave him a peck on the lips before getting up, "Good night Tyson." and with that the girl run away, her dark brown bangs covering her eyes and blushing cheeks.

"What the hell did just happen?" Tyson asked to himself as he watched Hillary disappear from behind a tree, and unconsciously he raised a hand to his lips.

* * *

Night passed quickly and before people could actually wake up and see what time was it, Sun was already making its way to the top of the sky. However, hours later instead of complaining about having to get up, people of all age and races could be found inside Pavilhão Atlântico impatiently waiting for a battle every mind was wishing to remember ever since the Asian Tournament.

Despite all of their attempts Ray and Mariah had found it impossible to meet before the battles and it was only when the two teams stepped inside the stadium that they managed to look at each other.

"So Lee, who's going to battle today?" Kevin asked as he turned to his friend and leader, who crossed his arms while sitting on the bench.

"You're going to be the first." Lee started as he glanced to the small green haired boy, who immediately started cheering, "But if you don't stop I'll change my mind." Lee added annoyed, and Kevin rolled his eyes:

"Whatever. Is Mariah going to battle after me?" the small boy asked as he grabbed his beyblade, and Lee saw Mariah staring at him in anticipation.

During the past night Lee had ponder if Mariah was the best person to battle. True she was an excellent beyblader.

, but she would have to battle against Ray, and Lee knew his sister would probably listen to her heart instead of her mind. However, the leader of the White Tigers was also aware Mariah was the best person for the job; the only problem was that her feelings were getting on the way.

"Yes." Lee finally answered, and he saw Mariah releasing a breathe she didn't seem to know she had been holding, and in silence the leader of the White Tigers looked away not noticing he was staring at a certain violet eyed girl.

"Okay Brad, what do you think that's going to happen?" AJ asked as everyone inside the pavilion not so patiently waited for the battles to begin. "Last time White Tigers battled against the Bladebreakers, they lost."

"Well I don't know AJ; both teams showed they're better than they were during the Asian Tournament." Brad replied unsure of what to say, "But one thing is for sure, this is going to be a hell of an afternoon."

"So, who's going first?" Max asked to his team mates, who were feeling even more anxious as the time continued to pass slowly.

"Dizzi and I decided it's better for you to be the first one, Max." Chief started as he looked over his laptop to his blonde friend, "Then Kai would go, and Tyson would be the last."

"What?" Ray asked as he looked at the smallest member of the team. "Why are you putting me aside? I was supposed to blade today."

"I know that Ray, but we're fighting against the White Tigers." Chief started as he looked to the black haired boy, who was looking incredulous back at him, "And for my counts you would have to battle against Mariah."

"So what? I fought her during the Asian Tournament." Ray stated as he got to his feet."It's not fair I'm put aside just because something happened between Mariah and me. You have no right to substitute me."

"Ray during the Asian Tournament you almost lost, and only because you couldn't focus." Chief started, "I want you to battle, but do you really want to risk losing a battle?"

"But I'm not going to lose the battle!" Ray exclaimed loosing his cool, and suddenly Kai got up with his eyes downcast so his bangs were shadowing his eyes.

"Ray is going to battle." the bluish-grey haired boy said without looking up, and all of his friends turned their attention to him.

"What? Do you really think that's wise?" Chief asked as he looked surprised to the leader of the team, who nodded still without looking up.

"I agree with Kai." Tyson said suddenly with a fist in the air, "Ray never let us down, and I really doubt he's going to start doing so. Besides, this is supposed to be a team where trust rules, and I trust in Ray. I know he won't let his feelings get in the way."

"I agree with them." Max said suddenly, and Ray smiled thankfully to his friends while Chief sighed.

"Whatever, I was just thinking it was better." he muttered, and in silence Ray put a hand over his friend's shoulder still with a smile on his face.

"I promise not to let my feelings get in the way." he assured, and after a few seconds looking at his friend Chief nodded in agreement while Dizzi sighed.

"Senhoras e senhores, ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to announce the beginning of the confront between the White Tigers and Bladebreakers!" Jazzman shouted suddenly as he appeared in the middle of the stage, next to a normal dish, "And the two beybladers who are going to start are: Kevin from White Tigers, and Max from the Bladebreakers!"

As the two beybladers made their way towards the dish Chief prepared Dizzi so he could record the whole battle while the rest of the elements from both teams stared at their team mates in expectation.

"Go Max! Show us who's the best!" Lia shouted from her place unable to control herself, and the rest of the Icy Winds stared at her as if she was crazy. "What? Can't I root for him?"

"I never thought I would actually see you screaming for a guy." Tone commented, and Lia blinked in confusion.

"Why's that?"

"You're the one who's always saying men are cute, but stupid. " the dark brown haired girl replied matter-of-factly, and Lia rolled her eyes.

"Well Max is different." she muttered, and Riku winked at Tone before turning to her blushing friend.

"Of course he is; after all Max is cute but not stupid." she stated, "Not to mention you were always talking about him, even before you actually met him."

"Aww leave me alone!" Lia exclaimed as she pouted and crossed her arms, and both her friends started laughing while Max and Kevin prepared their launchers.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Jazzman shouted now away from the dish, and both Max and Kevin launched their beyblades which fell rather close to each other, before starting their attacks almost immediately.

"Go Galman!" Kevin shouted to his beyblade that started spinning around the dish while Max's stayed in the middle spinning on the same place "Don't tell me you're scared." Kevin taunted his opponent, who smiled slightly.

"You wish." Max replied as he put his hands on his hips, before turning his attention to his dark green beyblade, "Go Draciel!"

"Don't worry Chief, everything is going well." Dizzi replied when Chief questioned her about Max's performance. "Kevin is weaker than Max, I don't even know why Lee agreed to send him."

"But we can't forget we only have one shot to win." Chief said as he looked from his laptop to Max, "If he loses this one then we'll have to win the other two quickly and without thinking twice."

At those words Ray stared at Mariah, who would always glance at him from time to time, and the boy looked down as soon as he felt the pink haired girl's eyes turn towards him.

'_I will do it.' _the Chinese boy thought to himself. _'I will win this battle even if I battle against Mariah again.'_

"Kevin stop playing around, and finish him." Lee ordered to his team mate, who glanced over his shoulder before nodding and turn his attention back to Max and the beyblades.

"Galman!" the green haired boy shouted, and a yellowish monkey appeared in a flash of white making everyone gasp for few were the times when Kevin would actually participate in a battle during a Tournament.

"Impressive." Max said not sounding surprised at all, and Kevin smirked, "But that monkey won't be enough for my bit-beast. Draciel!"

"Oh boy, Max called for his bit-beast Draciel, who do you think that's going to win now AJ?" Brad asked as Draciel appeared in a flash of dark purple.

"It's complicated to answer that Brad, though I dare to say I believe Max is going to win this one." AJ started after a couple of seconds "After all we never saw Kevin actually beyblade in a Tournament and his Galman does not seem to be on the same level as Draciel."

"Do you think there is any reason why Lee choose Kevin instead of Gary?" Brad asked, but AJ remained silent for not knowing what to say.

"I'll show you who was not suppose to be here." Kevin commented before looking to his bit-beast, "Galman, Monkey Claw Attack!"

Suddenly, and before Max could react, five Galman's appeared above the beyblades at same time Kevin's beyblade itself seemed to split into five.

"He's doing the exact same thing he did when we meet in Hong Kong." Ray commented as he watched the five Galman's attacking Draciel at same time. "The only difference is that Kevin is indeed stronger than before."

"But not stronger than Max nor Draciel." Tyson said before looking at Chief. "Any idea?"

"Draciel, Fortress Defence!" Max shouted to his bit-beast so it could at least protect itself from Galman's attacks, which were getting stronger and way too repetitive

"Do you think that will stop me from winning?" Kevin asked in an attempt to distract Max, who was trying to find a solution. "Well, think twice buddy. Galman!"

For everyone's surprise other five Galman's appeared making five other beyblade appear, and everyone gasped as they saw ten Galman's attacking Draciel, that could do nothing more than get protected from every blow.

"C'mon Chief think of something, we have to help him!" Tyson exclaimed as Max screamed for one of the Galman's had hit Draciel with extremely force.

"He needs to find the real Galman, and hit it." Chief said as he continued to type at a fast rate, "When he finds it, Max needs to defeat it."

"But how did he manage to create other five bit-Galmans?" Ray asked to himself though all of his team mates had heard him. "It's not possible."

"You can't forget these are the White Tigers." Kai stated suddenly as he looked to the other team before staring at the ten Galmans that kept attacking Draciel. "Kevin probably learnt how to multiply his bit-beast the same way Lee learnt his team mates attacks."

"So what is Max suppose to do?" Tyson asked, and Kai glanced to the dark blue haired boy before folding his arms against his chest.

"Listen." was all the leader of the Bladebreakers replied, and Tyson would have critiqued if the situation didn't require for attention.

"Max, Kai here told us all you had to do was listen!" Tyson shouted making everyone sweatdropped despite of everything, and the blonde haired boy looked at him confused, "Oh and Chief told us you had to find the real Galman."

"Listen? Find the real Galman?" Max repeated confused before turning his attention to Draciel and the ten Galmans, "How?"

"Hey Max!" Tyson called out again, and the boy looked over his shoulder, "Remember what I did when we met Kevin for the first time?" suddenly memories from the Asian Tournament filled Max's mind, and Tyson smirked when he understood his friend already knew what to do, "So stop wasting time, and show him we're the best!"

"No need to say that again." Max said before turning to Kevin, and smile. "Hey Kevin, I guess it's time for you to say goodbye."

"What?" Kevin asked as he looked from his Galmans to the blonde haired boy, who had a smile on his face. "Do you really think I'm going to let you win that easily? You wish!"

"Kevin cut the chat and focus!" Lee ordered from his place.

"I'm not going to lose!" Kevin shouted ignoring his leader's words, and as his eyes flashed in anger the small boy looked up to his bit-beast, "Galman, Monkey Claw Attack!"

"This is it Tate." Max muttered to himself as he clenched his fists hard so his knuckles turned white, "Draciel, Metal Ball Attack!" the American boy shouted to his bit-beast, who managed to get free of all the Galmans before clashing against all those who were in front of him.

"HA, do you really think that's going to stop me?" Kevin asked as he watched three of his Galmans disappear in thin air along with three beyblades, "I still have more Galmans!"

"Well I only have one Draciel, and I'm going to finish you!" Max exclaimed back before screaming his bit-beast's name again and order him to attack again.

"Max find the real Galman!" Ray shouted suddenly remembering Kai's words. "Just focus! If you hit him you'll win!"

"And he better do it fast because Draciel is losing power due to those attacks." Dizzi commented suddenly, and Chief started to type at an incredible speed in the keyboard.

"C'mon Dizzi we need to help him." the small light haired boy said above a whisper, "Try to find from which beyblade comes the power, and then we'll be able to help Max."

"Max! Use the wind!" Tyson shouted to his friend as he walked towards Max. "C'mon you can do it!"

"C'mon Draciel!" Max yelled to his black and purple bit-beast that slammed against two other Galmans, making one disappear when the green beyblade hit one of the false beyblades from Kevin.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent him." Lee growled as he watched Kevin getting too nervous to actually think about the battle, "I'm such an idiot."

"C'mon Lee trust him." Mariah said as she walked to her brother's side before looking at Kevin, "C'mon Kevin win this for us!" the pink haired girl rooted, but deep down she knew Kevin would lose.

"I found it!" Dizzi shouted suddenly, "There's a beyblade that never leaves the centre of the dish, that's the real beyblade, and the real Galman is also in the middle of the other Galmans! Geez this was too easy."

"Then why did you take so long to find it?" Tyson asked to the laptop, and Chief glared at his friend.

"Just quit it Tyson, and warn Max." he said, and Tyson turned to his friend before raising his arms in the air.

"Max, the real Galman is in the middle!" Tyson shouted to his friend, who screamed when a Galman hit Draciel with its arm, "C'mon Max, you can do this!"

At those words Max tried to calm down, and he closed his eyes in an attempt to find Kevin's real beyblade in the middle of all the others since it would be too complicated if he tried to see the beyblade with his own eyes.

It was then, after a couple of seconds, that Max heard a very familiar sound, and he opened his eyes wide before looking at his bit-beast with his fists clenched hard.

"Draciel!" he shouted, and the turtle's eyes glowed and a Draciel slammed against all the Galmans before hitting the last one, which caught Kevin completely by surprise.

With an incredible speed Max's beyblade hit Kevin's, and the small green haired boy screamed when he saw his beyblade flew to the board of the dish, where it started to lose his balance, and Max smiled slightly.

"Draciel, attack it now!" the American boy ordered, and his green beyblade went at full speed towards Kevin's before hitting it at same time Draciel slammed against Galman, making the yellowish bit-beast disappear while Kevin's beyblade flew off the dish.

"Yay! Way to go Max!" Tyson shouted as he raised a fist in the air while Chief breathed relieved and Ray smiled, all of them watching Draciel disappear in thin air as the crowd started cheering loudly.

"And the winner is Max!" Jazzman shouted making the crowd roar even more loudly than before, and Tyson wrapped an arm around Max's shoulders while Lia screamed the American boy's name, and Kevin slowly picked his beyblade up before turning to his team only to se Lee staring at him with an emotionless look on his face.

"Lee I…" the green haired boy trailed off when Lee looked away, and Mariah glanced at her brother before turning to her other team mate.

"It was a good match Kevin, don't worry." the pink haired girl assured as Kevin made his way towards the bench with his eyes downcast.

"Mariah," Lee started making his sister turn to him waiting, "if you even think about losing this battle…"

Mariah bite her lip before getting up when Jazzman called her and Ray's names, and took a deep breath before touching Lee's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to lose." was all the girl said before walking towards the dish where Ray already was, waiting for her.

"I guess it's time." Ray commented loud enough for Mariah to hear, and the girl nodded in agreement before grabbing her pink launcher.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Without even blinking both beybladers sent their beyblades to the middle of the dish making them crash against each other before flying to opposite sides, spinning steadily.

'_All right Raymond, just stay focused.' _Ray told himself as he tried not to look at the girl in front of him at same time he clenched his fists.

"Go Drigger!" the Chinese boy shouted, and his grey beyblade went towards Mariah's, but when both beyblades were about to shock the pink beyblade disappeared only to reappear behind Ray's.

"Attack him!" Mariah ordered to her beyblade that slammed against Ray's but not with enough strength to send it flying over the dish.

"How did she do that?" Tyson asked to Chief, who looked at Dizzi so he could observe the graphics of both beyblades.

"Mariah's beyblade is faster than before." Chief started without looking up from the screen. "Her speed is higher than we imagine, and that's why her beyblade seemed to disappear."

"So what do we do?" Max asked to his friend, who typed something on the keyboard before taking a deep breath, and look up.

"First of all Ray needs to concentrate." Chief started as he glanced at Ray before looking at his friends again. "He could have gotten away before Mariah actually had time to push him off the dish if he was focused."

"What does that mean?" Tyson inquired with an eyebrow raised before looking from Ray to Chief, "Are you saying it was a bad idea to send Ray?"

"All we're saying is that he needs to focus." Dizzi started before Chief had the time to open his mouth. "Tell him to release Digger; that will probably help him to focus on the battle and not on his opponent."

"Probably?" Max repeated, but while both Dizzi and Chief kept silent Tyson approached Ray, and took a deep breath.

"Ray you have to release Drigger." the dark blue haired boy instructed, and Ray blinked before looking over his shoulder only to nod.

"Drigger!" the Chinese boy yelled with his fists closed tight, and Mariah raised an eyebrow while a smile graced her face making her fangs appear.

"Calling for your kitty?" she asked as Drigger appeared with a roar, "Well two can play that game. Galux!"

In a pink flash Mariah's bit-beast appeared with a dangerous meow, and in a blink of an eye both bit-beasts were trying to reach for each other throats as the two beyblades in the dish kept spinning against each other, sending sparks everywhere.

"You're holding back." Mariah commented without taking her eyes of the two beyblades, and Ray looked at her before smirking.

"So are you." he replied matter-of-factly, "Though not as much as me. What are you doing Mariah? Remembering old times?"

"As much as you I bet." Mariah replied with a chuckle. "Why did you ask that? Hoping the moment we had during the Asian Tournament repeats again?"

"Nope. I'm just wondering if you're letting feelings get in the way of this battle." Ray replied still smirking, "Because I bet you are, since you're better than this."

"Who are you to tell me what I'm doing or not?" Mariah finally snapped aware that Lee was watching her every move and listening to her words, "I am not holding back!"

"Really?" Ray asked before looking down at his beyblade, and clench his fists again. "Drigger, Tiger Claw now!"

"Galux, Scratch Attack!" Mariah shouted on the exact same second as Ray, and both bit-beasts shocked against each other at same time as the beyblades, which were thrown to opposite sides due to the strong impact against each other.

'_I'm so not letting my feelings get in the way.' _Mariah told herself as she watched her beyblade shocking with Ray's. _'I cannot lose or Lee will kill me.'_

'_C'mon Mariah, what are you waiting for?' _Ray asked as he watched Mariah close her eyes shut. _'Just stop dwelling in your thoughts, and focus. Remember the Asian Tournament.'_

"Drigger!" Ray shouted suddenly making Mariah open her eyes in surprise in time to see Ray's beyblade hitting hers with an incredible force, and send it to the board of the dish.

"No, Galux!" Mariah shouted to her bit-beast that had been hit on the stomach, "Scratch Attack!"

"Go Mariah!" Kevin shouted from his place when he saw Galux missing Drigger by an inch, and scratch the dish leaving behind three deep marks, "You can do it!"

'_C'mon Mariah, show me you know how to put feelings aside from battles.' _Lee thought to himself as he watched his sister have a battle with herself. _'Show me how much of a good beyblader you can be.'_

"Mariah." Ray called out when he saw the pink haired girl trying to find a solution to win the battle, and the girl looked at him with confusion all over her face. "C'mon, let's do this. Let's show everyone we know how to separate things."

"But…you were the one taunting me." Mariah started as she glanced at the two beyblades that kept spinning against each other, "You were the one telling me to stop holding back."

"Remember what you did during our battles in the Asian Tournament?" Ray asked, and though she was still confused Mariah nodded "You made me realise it was time to give all I could, and now it's time for you to see this is it. This is our last battle against each other so let's just forget about everything else, and focus in the battle."

As Mariah continued to look at Ray, pondering his words, Tyson raised an eyebrow, and turned to his friends only to see all of them were watching the battle closely:

"What are they doing?" the dark blue haired boy asked as he pointed towards the stadium, and Max turned to him before chuckling.

"They're talking." he replied, "Trying to figure out how they're going to end the battle."

"But this isn't the best time to talk!" Tyson exclaimed before turning towards Ray, and take a deep breath, "Ray cut the chat, and win already!"

"Both beyblades are starting to loose speed and power." Dizzi commented suddenly making everyone turn to her in confusion, "If they're going to end this, they better do it now."

"Ray, you have to finish this!" Max shouted from his place, but his and Tyson's words were lost in thin air for Ray was too focused in looking to Mariah, who was silently looking back at him.

"All right." the pink haired girl said after a few seconds with a small smile on her face, "Let's show them we can keep our private subjects away from the battles, but I'm going to stop holding back."

"Good, because I'm also going to give everything I can." Ray replied with a small smile, and both teenagers nodded before looking down at their beyblades.

"Go Galux!" Mariah shouted with her fists clenched tight at same time Ray called his bit-beast's name, and the two beyblades slammed against each other with such energy that a cloud of smoke rose even though they were battling in a normal dish.

"Go Drigger!" Ray yelled still with a smile on his face as he watched his beyblade, that had been thrown backwards just like Mariah's, start spinning faster than usual, "Tiger Claw!"

"Galux, Scratch Attack now!" Mariah ordered to her pink beyblade that started spinning towards Ray's. "Attack him now!"

Everything happened in a minute; both beyblades crashed as the two bit-beasts throwed themselves at each other throats, and a bright white light erupted from the dish making everyone close their eyes while pieces of the bowl were throwed everywhere.

Then, when the light disappeared everyone started opening their eyes, and look still slightly scared of what could happen, but the same expression covered the crowd in the standards, and all the beybladers at the sight in front of them. Both Galux and Drigger could still be seen over the second cloud of smoke, but before Mariah or Ray could do something the two bit-beasts roared and meowed before disappearing in thin air.

In confusion everyone waited for the cloud of smoke to disappear, and when it did everyone gasped when they saw the dish had a huge hole right in the middle where Mariah and Ray's beyblades could be seen, both stopped and laying next to each other.

"It-It's a tie!" Jazzman shouted after a few seconds staring at the slightly destroyed dish, and the whole crowd started to cheer while Mariah and Ray kept staring at each other not really believing in what had happened.

"A-a tie?" Mariah asked above a whisper as she looked down at the two fallen beyblades only to see that both beyblades were indeed stopped, "B-but how?"

"It's easy." a voice started from behind the girl, who spun around only to see Lee right behind her with his arms folded against his chest, and an emotionless look on his face. "Both of you were holding back the whole time."

"I was not holding back!" Mariah corrected angrily, "I did what I could."

"Next time do better." Lee replied as he watched Ray grab his and Mariah's beyblades before looking up at him. "It was a good game, but both of you can be sure it was the last of its kind."

"Good luck with your battle, Lee." Ray said as he walked towards the dark brown haired boy, who stared blankly at him before 'humph'ed, and walk towards the dish where Tyson already was smiling widely.

"Thanks Ray." Mariah said as she grabbed her beyblade from the black haired boy's hand, "And I think it was a good game."

"Yeah, but I don't agree with Lee." Ray started as the two teenagers started walking away from the dish, and Mariah looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "I don't think we were holding back."

"So Brad, even though people are still a bit shaken after that batlle, I guess it's time for the last battle between the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers." AJ Topper started, "Who do you think that's going to win?"

"First of all, it may not be the last battle AJ, or did you forget if Lee wins this it will be a tie?" Brad asked back, "But I think it's difficult to tell, since both teams are really strong."

"Ok people, are we ready?" Jazzman asked to Tyson and Lee, and both boys raised their launchers as a reply. "Very well, 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Warm Promises

**Disclaimer:** Hopefully you already know what I own and what I don't own.

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** «chuckles» Thanks for your support about the beybattles, though they were not _that_ good. Anyway you will see what will happen between Tyson and Hillary soon, but about Daisy and Lee…still need to wait. Hope you like this chapter!

**xoOBlackDragonOox: **«blinks» Really? Lee is _that_ different? Err…I know this is going to sound strange, but I needed him to have the personality he has in here because…well you need to wait to find out, but I'm relieved to know you find it cool. About Tala and Amaya, there's more about them in this chapter (hope you like it), an about the battle…need to wait too. Thanks for your words, and thank you for adding my story to your favorites despite of the problems.

**ShiyuInuyasha:** Hope this was soon enough, and I hope you like it.

**kawaii-kirei:** Yeah it was time for some Hillary/Tyson hints wasn't it? I'm so relieved to know you liked it, and thanks for the support!

**Krys-Jez:** Thank you and I'll do my best to update soon.

**ariotlatio:** Humble? I don't think so; I speak the truth so you don't yell at me for not warning you about the possible crap in a chapter. I'm relieved to know you enjoyed the last chapter tough, and I already reviewed your work.

**uncertainty:** Relieved to know that, and I'll promise I'll try to be quick.

**cry of the wolf:** First of all don't mind the mistakes English isn't my first language either so I know the feeling, and about my fic…if you want to read more about Tala and Amaya just start reading the chapter; I hope you like it.

**leigh:** Thanks, and I'll try!

**Aquarius Galuxy: **No need to thank me for that, and relieved to know you liked the way the match ended. And yup, it was time for Tyson to realize there was something more than friendship in his relationship with Hillary.

**RedFoxDemon:** Thanks, and just a thought, have you ever thought about doing a Portuguese course? I mean there's probably a place where you can learn it or am I wrong? «chuckles» I'll try to be quick!

**MagCat:** Yes, those two are going to be a couple, and about Kai and Macha…need to wait to find out, sorry.

**ray-is-sexy:** Yes this does have some twists, doesn't it? I hope you keep enjoying it thought.

**Sakura Silvy:** Thanks, and I'll try to be quick, and I think your wish has been granted «winks»

* * *

Please forgive me if some of the characters (especially the boys) are a bit OOC. I guess I couldn't find other way to write this chapter without making them act the way they do. Sorry about it!

* * *

**Chapter 19:** Warm Promises

"Go Tone!" Riku shouted from her place in the bench as she watched her friend's bit-beast Crysticle use it's Glimmering Ice attack which consisted in shooting a beam of ice at the enemy's – in this case Michael's – blade.

"Yes, take that Michael!" Tone shouted to the American boy in front of her, who was chewing his lower lip in nervousness since Tone's pure white stag was always attacking his Trygle, and not even his Fast Ball Attack seemed to have any effect in Crysticle.

"You gave her chocolate, didn't you?" Lia asked at Macha, who was looking at Tone with a small smile on her face before turning to her black haired girl, and chuckle.

"You can't imagine the wonders that a piece of sweet can do to Tone." she replied matter-of-factly, and Lia shook her head before glancing at Tone.

"I just can't help but ask myself how on earth she didn't have one of her clumsy moments yet." she started. "She usually has them when she's so focused in a battle or when she eats chocolate. You know it makes her go hyper."

"Why do you think I gave it to her?" Macha asked with an eyebrow raised, and Lia had to suppress a giggle in order not to make Tone look at her friends since the short dark brown haired girl always get distracted.

"C'mon Antonia, show him who's the best!" Riku rooted for her friend as she waved a hand in the air only to be accompanied by the rest of the crowd, and Tone smirked when her white beyblade smacked against Michael's.

"What do you think cutie, should we finish this?" Tone asked in a sarcastic tone, and Michael sent her a glare before clenching his fists hard, "I take that as a yes. Crysticle Artic Frost!"

"Trygle!" Michael shouted to his beyblade on the exact same second Crysticle created a huge snowstorm while Tone's beyblade crashed against Michael's, and for everyone's surprise both bit-beasts disappeared in thin air along with the snowstorm, and everything went silent.

"Err…I guess this was the best way a battle like this could end, don't you think AJ?" Brad asked as both Michael and Tone looked down at their fallen beyblades confused with the fact both had stopped spinning at the exact same time.

"Wait to go Tone!" Riku shouted as she rose from the bench, and run towards her friend's side, "I knew you would win this for us!"

"But it was tie." Tone muttered as she continued to look down at her beyblade, and Riku smacked her on the head. "Hey! Why did you do that!"

"Stop being so slow on the uptake." Riku replied with a small smile on her face, "Lia and I won the battles against Steve and Eddy; why do you even bother to think about the tie? We passed to the semi-finals, and that's what counts!"

"We passed to the semi-finals?" Tone asked as she blinked, and everyone who heard her – including Michael – sweatdropped, "Oh my…we passed to the semi-finals!" Tone exclaimed as she jumped in the air before making a very weird dance.

"I think the effect of the chocolate is kicking now." Lia muttered to Macha, who giggled in response before looking around trying to see where Amaya was.

"C'mon Michael, dance with me!" Tone exclaimed to the boy, and the before he could actually say something the dark brown haired girl grabbed Michael's wrist, and started dancing tango with him in the middle of the stadium not really caring about the fact everyone that was still there was staring at her as if she was insane.

"Is she always like that?" Max asked to Lia who looked at him before nodding, a smile gracing her pale tan face. "Don't tell me it's all because of chocolate."

"Yup." Lia replied with a small nod, and Max raised an eyebrow when he saw Tone still forcing a very embarrassing Michael to continue to dance with her, "Then again we are on the semi-finals too, so I guess we could do the same thing as them."

"Huh?" was all Max said because seconds later he was also dancing tango along with Lia, not too far away from Tone and Michael.

"Don't tell me she ate chocolate too." Daisy commented to Macha, who chuckled in response, "We honestly have to find a way to keep them away from anything with sugar."

"Just let them be." Macha started as she continued to look around her, "I bet once they actually see what they're doing neither Lia nor Tone will want to leave their rooms for a long time."

At those words Daisy would have giggled if Macha's nervous condition hadn't called for her attention, and the amber and gold haired girl raised an eyebrow before putting a hand on Macha's arm.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked, and Macha turned to her before shaking her head making her wild purple hair caress her pale cheeks.

"Just wondering where Amaya is." Macha replied. "I think she left as soon as we saw it was a tie."

"Oh that, Amaya told me she was going to return to the hotel." Daisy replied as she remember their leader whisper her need to return to hotel."She didn't say way, but I don't think there's any reason for us to get worried. After all Amaya would tell us if she needed something, right?"

Though she wasn't so sure about it Macha nodded in reply before crossing her arms against her chest, and smile slightly as both Lia and Tone continued to dance with Max and Michael. However, it was then her eyes caught something, and Macha immediately looked away.

"Err Daisy I think I'm going to see Amaya just to make sure nothing is wrong." Macha told her friend, who looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Please ask Riku to help you to calm those girls down, and take them to their rooms. I bet some sleep before dinner will do wonders."

"Sure." Daisy replied, and without wanting to waste anymore time Macha smiled briefly to her friend before walking away.

As soon as she stepped out of the pavilion along with everyone who had come to watch the battles Macha breathed relieved, but when she was about to give the first step towards the hotel a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"I want to talk with you." Kai said in his usual cold voice as he stepped out of the shadows, and Macha sighed in defeat.

"You're not going to leave me alone until we have this talk, will you?" the wild purple haired girl asked, but Kai simply continued to look at her making Macha feel slightly frightened by his cold stare, "Oh all right, lead the way."

Still without releasing the girl's wrist Kai started walking towards Tejo River, dragging a reluctant Macha behind him.

* * *

Everyone was having fun celebrating everything that appeared in their mind. Unfortunately the White Tigers and All-Stars had lost so therefore they wouldn't be able to enter in the semi-finals. In order words only four teams were now still playing: the Bladebreakers, The Majestics, the Icy Winds, and the Demolition-Boys.

But who was going to battle against whom? That was the question popping in everyone's minds, and no matter how many possibilities they tried to think of, the question would always appear again.

"I hope we battle the Demolition-Boys!" Tyson exclaimed suddenly as he raised a fist in the air, and Hillary looked down to her knees as soon as she looked at the boy. "It's time for them to learn something."

"No wait Tyson, _we_'re going to battle against the Demolition-Boys." Enrique corrected as he shook his head, "It's time for a rematch."

"Aww no way Enrique, we want to have some fun too!" Max said as he laughed not noticing his hand had fallen over Lia's, who hadn't dare to look up for she was still too embarrassed about her behavior inside the pavilion.

"Did you forget we're in the semi-finals too?" Riku asked suddenly as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "We're so gonna be the firsts battling against the Demolition-Boys."

"Ah! You wish!" Tyson exclaimed as he turned to the black haired girl. "We're gonna be the first ones to battle that iceberg!"

"Hey Ray, why don't we run from here?" Mariah asked above a whisper to the black haired boy, who glanced at her before shaking his head, "Why not? I think this is going to take a while." the pink haired girl said referring to the discussion

"Why don't we go after the semi-finals?" Ray asked as he grabbed the girl's hand, knowing Lee was watching them. "It will be a way to rest, and we could be together without feeling anxious nor worried about the battles."

"Do you promise?" Mariah asked with a small smile in her face. "I would like to go to the aquarium again."

"Of course I promise." Ray whispered before giving a peck on the girl's cheek, and turn to the rest of his friends not noticing the faint blush in Mariah's face.

"You know there _is_ a way of finding out." Emily said suddenly as she looked around, and everyone turned to her. "The results of who is going to battle against whom were to be showed one or two hours after the battle between the All-Stars and the Icy Winds."

"Kenny, what are you waiting for man?" Michael asked as he turned to the shortest element of the Bladebreakers. "Just talk with that laptop of yours, and find out who's going to battle against whom."

"Err ok, ok, but Dizzi is more than a laptop." Chief muttered as he opened his computer, and started typing at an incredible speed. "C'mon Dizzi, do your magic."

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll have the answer. "Dizzi replied, and everyone shared a look before continuing their discussion making Chief shook his head without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Okay, I got it!" Dizzi shouted suddenly so everyone could hear her, and immediately all the voices disappeared as every pair of eyes turned to Chief and his laptop.

"And?" Oliver asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Who's going to battle against whom, Dizzi?"

"Well since he asked nicely on contrary of some people." Dizzi started referring to Michael. "The first semi-final will be…"

"Yes? C'mon Dizzi!" Tyson groaned impatiently, and Chief shoot his friend a glare before clearing his throat and sift on his seat.

"The first semi-final will be between Icy Winds and…" Chief looked all over the table, "the Demolition-Boys."

* * *

Amaya groaned in pain as she finally reached the balcony of the hotel, and tried to catch her breathe as a warm wind started playing with her long ocean-blue hair and caressing her pale cheeks. Ever since the beginning of Tone and Michael's match that her heart was starting to bug her.

"Oh c'mon, you can't do this to me." Amaya whispered as she closed the door behind her before sitting on the floor, against the wall. "Please just hang on until tomorrow after the battle."

As she closed her eyes and tried to think about anything except the pain that was running through her whole body, Amaya found herself thinking about her last conversation with her mother before leaving the hospital.

"_Amaya, tens a certeza que queres ir agora?" (Amaya, are you sure you want to go now?) Elizabeth asked as she watched her daughter get to her feet, and grab a pair of clean hip hugger blue pants. "Nós deviamos fazer mais algumas análises, nós precisamos de ter a certeza que não vai acontecer nada." ("We should do a few more analyses; we need to make sure nothing is going to happen.)_

"_Mãe, eu sinto-me lindamente e duvido que aconteça alguma coisa." (Mom I feel great, and I doubt something is going to happen). Amaya started as she closed a curtain in order to get dressed. "Eu já te disse para parares de te preocupar; não vai acontecer nada." (I already told you to stop worrying; nothing is going to happen)._

_As she continued to get dressed Amaya felt her mother's stare through the curtain, and though she knew her mother had all the reasons to get worried Amaya also knew she couldn't stop living just because of a disease no one knew about._

_But how to make her mother realise that was a complete different story._

"_Muito bem, mas eu não quero que te excedas." (Very well, but I don't want you to exceed yourself) Elizabeth's voice was heard. "Tal come te disse antes o teu último ataque foi diferente dos outros, e todos concordam quando digo que era um aviso." (Just like I told you before your last attack was different from the others, and everyone agrees when I say it was a warning)._

"_Não me vou esquecer mãe, eu prometo." (I won't forget it mom, I promise) Amaya replied as she grabbed a jean jacket. "Prometo se sentir alguma coisa venho logo para aqui." (I promise if I feel anything I'll come here.)_

"_Por favor Amaya não te esqueças dessa promessa, não é tempo para brincares com a tua saúde." (Please Amaya don't forget that promise, it's not time for you to play with your health). Elizabeth said as Amaya opened the curtain again, and smiled slightly to her mother._

_"Não me esqueço, eu prometo." (I won't forget, I promise)._

Slowly Amaya opened her eyes, and looked to the clear sky above her watching as the wind played with the few white clouds above.

"Lamento mãe, lamento imenso." (I'm sorry mom, I'm really sorry) Amaya whispered.

With a deep breath Amaya managed to get to her feet, and slowly make her way towards the fence of the balcony in order to look at the landscape around her. Lisbon was a pretty city, if people knew where to look.

When her heart gave another painful beat Amaya raised a pale hand, and pressed it against her chest not managing to stop her mind from returning to the moment when she put Tala's hand against right where her heart was.

She didn't know why, but ever since her last conversation with the leader of the Demolition-Boys Amaya had found it impossible to stop wondering if Tala was indeed a cyborg. True Tala had showed he was not completely normal during the Russian Tournament, but…if he was indeed a cyborg then how had he been created? How had his chin swollen due to her punch? And how could he actually feel attraction to a human being?

It didn't make sense, but no matter how hard she tried Amaya just kept looking for mute answers to reply to her annoying questions.

"Só espero conseguir aguentar-me." (I just hope I can hold on) Amaya muttered to herself as she lowered her hand, and tried to breathe normally again. "Não posso abandonar a minha equipa." (I can't abandon my team.) "Não agora." (Not now.)

"Hn, what are you doing here?" an emotionless voice asked, and Amaya spun around only to regret her sudden movement not just because of her heart but also because of the person that was behind her.

"This is a public area to whoever is in this hotel." the Portuguese girl replied as she turned to her initial position, and turn her back to the boy, "But, to answer your question, I came here probably to do the same thing as you."

"Hn, we're going to battle against each other." Tala said suddenly, and Amaya opened her eyes wide in surprise before turning to him again, "And I don't want you to battle."

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what I can do or not?" Amaya asked as she raised an eyebrow, and Tala folded his arms against his chest before looking at her straight in the eyes.

"You're a weakling, who does not deserve to be in this Tournament." he started, and Amaya snorted at that. "It would be a disgrace to my team to battle against someone like you."

"You don't need to worry about me Ivanov; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Amaya replied as she also crossed her arms against her chest, "And I am going to battle against you."

"Then I refuse to battle against you." Tala retorted, and Amaya growled before taking a step towards the boy.

"What's the matter with you? You _are_ going to battle against me!" she exclaimed annoyed. "What if one of your other team mates loses their battle? Are you going to quit too just because you're scared of facing me!"

"Don't say that again." Tala hissed as he looked at the girl's deep crimson red eyes. "My team is not going to lose against yours because we're winners, but facing you would be a disgrace to me."

"No, you're just scared." Amaya corrected as she shook her head, "Scared of facing someone who can beat you beside Tyson."

"I told you not to say that again." Tala threatened in an icy voice at same time he walked towards Amaya so he was now inches apart from the girl. "I am not scared of facing you; I just don't want people to think I need to battle against someone who's weak to pass to the finals."

"Liar." Amaya hissed with narrowed eyes "You're simply terrified ab-"

Amaya was cut off when Tala wrapped an arm around her waist, and smashed his lips against hers while his free hand rested on the back of the girl's head.

* * *

No matter how hard she tried Macha found it impossible to look at the boy next to her. True Kai had been her childhood best friend, but nine years had passed since the last time they saw ach other, and now when she looked at him – no matter how much she cared for the Russian beyblader – Macha knew that she was looking at someone cold and distant.

Then again the fact Kai had been a cavy was more than enough to justify his behavior just like the fact that, despite it sounded strange, she still had her silly infatuation for the boy proved she accepted him for who he was.

But, if that was true, why did she keep trying to help him to change?

"Dare to tell me why you keep running away from me?" Kai asked suddenly making Macha snap from her thoughts, and turn to him only to blush when she noticed Kai was staring at her with an unreadable look.

"I-I'm not running away from you." Macha stuttered as she looked down, uncomfortable by the boy's stare, "I just…I needed to clear my mind, and…well if I seemed as if I was running from you, I'm sorry."

"You're a terrible liar." Kai growled, and the wild purple haired girl looked at him only to face a smirk on an emotionless face, "You have always been terrible when it comes to lies, so do you really expect me to believe in that?"

"Fine, I just kept thinking why I try to change you." Macha blurred out before she could stop herself, and as soon as those words left her mouth the girl mentally cursed: she just had to say that.

"You know I've been thinking about that too." Kai commented suddenly still in his usual cold voice, "I like to be who I am now, and you better start thinking I'm not going to be the same weak Kai you knew."

"Who said you were weak?" Macha asked shocked by his words, "When were you weak or are we talking about two different people?"

"Macha…"

"No! When were you weak Kai?" Macha interrupted as she shook her head. "I remember quite well when you would protect me from the bullies in the orphanage, even when they were bigger and stronger than you. I remember when you would skip away from your grandfather during a storm and come to me just because you knew I was scared of thunders and I even remember you got sick once because you forgot your umbrella! You were always there for me Kai, and that's why I asked if I could called 'brother' on my last birthday with you."

"We were young and stupid." Kai growled as memories flashed in his mind. "Those are memories I want to forget because they keep showing my pathetic side."

"What pathetic side?" Macha asked incredulous. "You mean your _human _side? C'mon Sea how can you say that? By trying to erase those memories you're literally saying you want to forget me! Is that it!"

"Don't start mixing everything." Kai said in a cold voice, "That's not true."

"No? Well excuse me for thinking it is by the way you said everything!" Macha exclaimed annoyed and hurt, "You said you wanted to forget the memories of when you weren't scared of emotions, and that also includes me because I was part of your past!"

"Macha…"

"Just forget it, Kai, I'm tired of all this." Macha cut off as she stepped backwards. "I stayed almost a decade wondering where you could be, if you were all right, and if I would ever see my brother again, and now that I finally met him after so many years I realize he just wants to forget his past just because he's scared."

"You don't understand a thing." Kai said through his teeth, his eyes completely cold while his face showed nothing. "You're only thinking about what you went through during this past nine years."

"That's a lie." Macha muttered before taking a deep breath, and look straight to Kai's eyes, "And you know why? Because during all this time, during the time you were gone, all I could think of was about your whereabouts. And do you want to know why?"

"Hn."

"Because I always cared for you, Kai." Macha continued in a soft voice, "Because I hated to see you alone in that mansion, I hated to see you being hit by those bullies, because I hated to see when you tried to cover your problems with a smile, but most importantly because it hurt me to see the person I loved the most keeping things from me when I tried to do something to thank you for everything you did."

As soon as those words reached Kai's ears the boy stared at Macha with an emotionless look, and the wild purple haired girl looked down in order to hide her flushed face from his eyes. She couldn't believe she had said that; what was wrong with her? Why did she keep blurring her secrets?

'_Hopefully he'll take those words to the wrong way.' _Macha thought to herself before clenching her fists, and look up only to face a still cold looking Kai.

"Anyway, I am still your friend, Kai." she started in an attempt to make the boy forger her last words, "I could never, ever, forget what you did for me in the past and I hope one day I can thank you for everything. And since I think there's no other thing for us to talk about, I'll leave now."

However, when she was about to turn around Macha felt a strong hand grabbing her upper-arm, and gently she let herself be turned around by Kai, who was still staring at her with an emotionless look on his face. She didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, but the Russian girl just hoped he wasn't going to start yelling or laughing at her.

"Macha." Kai whispered in an icy tone, and the girl cringed at his voice: that didn't sound good and the cold look on Kai's eyes didn't help her to feel better either.

Nevertheless before Macha could pronounce anything Kai wrapped his arms around her torso, and pulled her into a strong hug surprising the girl that was waiting for everything except that.

"Thank you." Kai whispered to the girl's ear snapping Macha from her thoughts, and with tremble hands the girl hugged the boy back feeling once again his unusual scent of Fall and Winter, "Please, promise you won't give up on me."

"I promise." Macha whispered back as she leaned her head against Kai's neck, and take a deep breath enjoying the embrace while she ignored the stares of everyone that continue to pass by.

* * *

That was a strange moment.

They had kissed so many times in so many conditions, but it was as if those kisses hadn't meant anything in comparison with this one.

Lips were caressing, feeling a strange tingling at each touch while something beyond attraction seemed to spring. Wind had started to blow around the two teenagers as confusion, fear, hope, and a strange kind of passion seemed to grow at each touch.

Hands were now found in cheeks, backs, hairs and necks while a door of trust seemed to be opened as a flock of birds flew in the air. And that was why the kiss was so different; after all a long time ago a door was opened for two lonely hearts that had been searching for the way out of solitude, but now as Tala captured Amaya's lips again it seemed as if both were begging for something they had never felt before.

However, it was when Tala managed to have entrance to Amaya's mouth that the girl's heart gave a painful beat, and though she had yet to break the kiss Amaya let her knees loose all their strength so she could fall on the ground.

As if he had felt her heart beat painfully Tala wrapped an arm around Amaya's waist, and helped the girl to stay up though he had also to break the kiss.

But it seemed as if they were too scared of losing contact with each other.

'_Oh no…' _Amaya thought as she opened her eyes on the exact same second another pain washed through her whole body, and though she didn't want to the Portuguese broke the kiss, and turned to her side before beginning to cough at same time she felt on her knees.

With a blink Tala snapped from his trance, and looked down at the girl with an emotionless look on his face, but his eyes flashed in compassion as he watched Amaya covering her mouth as she continued to cough and trying to stand up.

With no word Tala grabbed the girl's free hand, and even without realizing it Amaya let herself be raised up, but since her legs looked like jelly the girl didn't manage to stand on her own so she fell against Tala's chest.

"I'm…sorry." Amaya said between coughs, and while Tala continued to watch her with his usual cold look the Portuguese girl started waving a hand in front of her chest almost in despair to get air.

"Hn, what do you need?" Tala asked in his emotionless voice, and Amaya raised a hand telling him to wait a few minutes while she continued to try and calm her heart, "Do you want to sit down?"

"No." Amaya managed to say through deep breaths, and it was only after a few seconds with her eyes closed that Amaya noticed the scent mixed in the air.

In confusion the girl looked at Tala, and a faint blush covered her already pink cheeks when Amaya understood she was leaned against the boy's chest while his right arm continued wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks…Tala." Amaya whispered as she looked at the boy's aqua-blue eyes, and the Russian boy 'hn'ed though he didn't shove her away, "I think I can stand up now."

Slowly Amaya stepped backwards, but failed to give the second step for her legs still looked like butter, but before she could reach the floor Tala grabbed her by the arm, and stared at her right in the eyes.

"See why I don't want you to battle tomorrow?" Tala growled in his cold voice. "It would be a disgrace to my team not to mention you would be stupid if you appeared tomorrow."

"I don't care about your opinions, Tala." Amaya replied not realizing she was calling the boy by his first name, "I _am_ going to battle; I need to, if you don't want to battle fine by me, but I am _not_ going to quit because of my condition."

"Why are you doing this?" Tala asked surprising the girl, and Amaya looked at him before looking to the floor, and chuckled.

"I made a promise." she started in a low voice, but Tala managed to catch all of her words, "And promises are to be kept no matter how hard it may become."

"Does it have to do with those team mates of yours?" Tala asked with an eyebrow raised, and Amaya looked at him before smiling.

"Yes." she replied after a few seconds, "It is because of them."

"Why?" Tala asked surprising Amaya, who looked at him with a small smile gracing her now pale cheeks while her eyes seemed to twinkle in pure mystery.

"I guess it's time to thank them." she replied matter-of-factly. "They have done a lot for me, and they helped me with my disease even when they knew nothing about it. I think it's time to give them something in return."

"Hn, even if that means risking your own health?" Tala asked, and the Portuguese chuckled before looking to Tejo that could be seen perfectly from where they stood.

"I don't care about me." she started still not looking at Tala, though she knew he was watching her, "I know that sounds weird, but I guess ever since I found out about my problem I…well I just decided to help my friends to achieve happiness instead of moping around."

"You're using your friends as a way of distraction." Tala stated, and Amaya turned to him shocked by his words. "You're using them in order to stop thinking about your problem."

"Probably, unconsciously, I am." the Portuguese girl agreed with a small nod, "But I think its better this way, and that's why I want to battle you." slowly Amaya turned to Tala, and licked her lips as she stared at the boy's deep aqua-blue pools "I want you to promise you won't think about my health during our battle." she started in a soft voice, and the Russian boy raised an eyebrow, "Please, promise me."

"Hn, you can be sure I won't let anything come between us." Tala replied in an emotionless voice, and Amaya blinked unsure of the way she took her words, "Truth to be told I don't know why I feel so different around you nor why I feel this…thing you call heart, but you can be positive I am not going to become weak just because you have a heart problem."

"And that's all I'm asking for." Amaya whispered as she looked at the boy's lips, and before she could have a hold in her actions the girl stood up, and gave a small peck on his lips, "Thank you, Tala." the girl added as she broke the kiss, and Tala 'hn'ed before letting go of her waist, and walk away.

As soon as the red haired boy disappeared Amaya wrapped her arms around her torso, feeling confused not only by the fact her heart was not aching anymore but also due to the strange way Tala was acting around her.

"What happened to the thorny black rose, Tala?" Amaya whispered as her hair started caressing her cheeks due to a sudden warm breeze.

* * *

From the windowsill Hillary watched the Moon disappear from behind a tall building, and she sighed when the memory of her bold action filled her mind. She had yet to believe she had done what she did even though that was embarrassing to her.

She couldn't believe she had kissed Tyson out-of-the-blue just because she hadn't found any other way to show she felt more than attraction for the dark blue haired boy. But now that she recalled the moment all Hillary could do was blush inside her dark room, and thank heavens she was alone and didn't have to explain her red cheeks to anyone.

However, before the brunette had time to dwell in her memories a knock on the door made her turn around, and run a hand through her yellow skirt before opening the door of her room, and gasp:

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised as her brown eyes meet a pair of dark blue ones, and Tyson scratched the back of his head in embarrassment at same time a faint blush covered his cheeks.

"Err I just wanted to talk with you." Tyson managed to say after coughing, and Hillary blinked before opening the door in order to let the boy walk inside.

"Did something happened?" Hillary asked as she tried to push the memory of the kiss to the back of her mind, "Does it have to do with the Tournament?"

"Err actually," Tyson started before laughing nervously, and Hillary raised an eyebrow, "err…I came to talk with you about what happened…on the other night."

"Oh." was all Hillary managed to say as she felt warmth spreading through her cheeks, and Tyson scratched the back of his head again before nodding.

"Yeah, uh…I just wanted to ask err…what was that all about?" the blue haired boy finally asked, and Hillary would have sweatdropped if the moment wasn't so embarrassing.

"Yo-you mean the kiss?" she asked, and when Tyson nodded the brunette started chewing her lower lip before taking a deep breath, "Err…it was just a kiss." she replied unsure of what to say, and Tyson rolled his eyes.

"No kidding." he said sarcastically, and Hillary rolled her eyes.

"If you know it was a kiss, then why did you come here?" she asked slightly annoyed at same time she rested her hands on her hips, "Why did you come bothering me at midnight, when you knew the answer to your question?"

"Well sorry for thinking it could have other meaning." Tyson snapped with his fists clenched, and Hillary opened her eyes wide in surprise by his words, "But I guess it didn't."

"Tyson, wait!" Hillary exclaimed as the dark blue haired boy walked pass her so he could walk out of the room, and Tyson stopped as soon as his hand reached for the knob. "I thought you were going to joke at what I did."

"Yeah, that's Tyson for you." the dark blue haired boy commented without turning around, and Hillary looked down, "For you I'm never serious, I'm always thinking about beyblade and stupidities."

"I never said that." Hillary retorted as she looked to Tyson's back, "I haven't complained about that ever since we came from Japan!"

"But you used to." Tyson replied in such strange soft voice that Hillary felt as if those words were daggers against her heart. "I know I'm irresponsible, and idiot and a jerk sometimes, slow to uptake, but…" slowly the boy turned around, and Hillary gulped when their eyes meet, "Can't I act a bit differently sometimes?"

"Of course you can." Hillary started as she sifted uncomfortable under the boy's gaze, "You just have to forgive us because we're used to see you whining and screaming most of the time."

"I guess I should." Tyson muttered with a chuckled, and Hillary glanced at him before looking down, "But I really hope what happened wasn't _just_ a kiss." he added, and the brunette looked up at lighting speed, but before she had time to open her mouth Tyson kissed her on the forehead, and walked out of the room

"What the hell did just happen?" Hillary asked as she let herself sat on the bed behind her, her eyes locked with the closed door of her room while she unconsciously raised a hand to her forehead.

As Hillary continued to stare at the door of her room, too stunned to react, Amaya was moving and tossing in her bed while she clenched the sheet under her in an attempt to control her pain and stop herself from groaning.

Macha was sleeping content in her own bed, unaware of the pain her sister was going through, and since she just didn't want to bother her Amaya knew she had to handle the situation by herself. She had to be strong, and control her pains in order to be able to battle on the next day.

'_Por favor, só mais um bocado. ' (Please just a bit longer.) _Amaya mentally begged as her eyes started to tear, and the girl grasped the sheet at same time she bite her lower lip. _'Por favor. '(Please)_

* * *

The morning was passed between laughs, conversations, food and preparations for the matches ahead. None of the members of the Demolition-Boys had appeared, and everyone was relieved for that, but many had found weird the absence of the leader of the Icy Winds.

"Where is she?" Riku asked to Macha as they stepped inside the pavilion, and walked towards their bench only to see Demolition-Boys were already there, "We don't even know who's suppose to battle today."

"I don't know; she wasn't in the room when I woke up." Macha replied feeling worried for not knowing her sister's whereabouts, "But she wouldn't leave us; she never did."

"Didn't she leave a note or something?" Lia asked, and Macha shook her head but when she was about to open her mouth Amaya appeared from behind the bench, grasping the front of her shirt.

"Amaya, are you all right?" Daisy asked to her friend, and the Portuguese girl turned to her before lowering her hand, and smile.

"Of course I am, I was just practicing a few moves with my blade." she replied as she grasped the beyblade in her right hand harder. "No need to worry about me."

"So, who's going to battle today?" Tone asked exchanging the subject, and Amaya licked her lips before looking at her five team mates, and take a deep breath.

"Xylia you're going to battle Ian." she started, and Lia hissed an 'yes'. "Daisy I want you to battle Bryan."

_"What?"_all of the five girls asked shocked and surprised, and Amaya sighed before nodding.

"Yes, Daisy is going to confront Bryan." she replied, and Daisy gulped before standing up, and walk towards her friend's side.

"Amaya please think rationally, send Macha instead of me." the blondish-brown haired girl almost begged. "I am not strong enough to battle Bryan let alone actually win."

"You are going, and that's final." Amaya replied with a determined voice, and when Daisy opened her mouth to reply at same time Tone and Riku stood up the Portuguese girl raised a hand, "That's final." Amaya repeated

"And who's going to battle Tala?" Lia asked, and Amaya's eyes glanced to the leader of the Demolition-Boys, who was staring back at her before clenching her fists harder.

"I will." she replied, "No one is going to stop me from doing so."

**To Be Continued…**


	20. One Last Smile

**Disclaimer:** Hopefully you already know what I own and what I don't own.

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Indeed it's time to see Daisy kicking some asses (excuse the language). I wonder what will happen…hum… Anyway, yes you will read Amaya and Tala's battle, and I hope you like it. Happy to know you like the way things are going to Kai, Macha, Ray and Mariah. And yes, Tone and Lia are the crazy ones.

**Jossyie:** Fico contente por saber que gostaste da parte entre o Tala e a Amaya, assim como gostaste de ler sobre o Tyson e a Hillary. Realmente tenho que admitir que gosto imenso das minhas personagens (Amaya e Macha) mas em relação ao que vai acontecer…vais ter que ler para descobrir. Ah, e não te preocupes com os testamentos, eu gosto de ler as vossas opiniões.

**xoOBlackDragonOox:** Hey, relieved to know you liked the parts between Tala/Amaya and Macha/Kai. And thanks for your support about Lee.

**Sakura Silvy:** You're welcome; I enjoy writing about Kai and Macha. Oh, and happy to know you liked the part between Amaya and Tala.

**Shiyu-Inuyasha:** Thank you and I'll try to be quick.

**UniqueWolfLover:** I'm so relieved (and happy) to know you like the relationship between Amaya and Tala even though it can be a bit weird sometimes. Thank you for your words and support.

**kawaii-kirei:** Yup, Amaya _is_ stubborn, and I hope Tyson and Hillary can get together soon. Thanks for pointing out the problem with the mistakes!

**ariotlatio:** Oh well, I guess you need to read this chapter to find out what's going to happen to Amaya.

**cry of the wolf:** Happy for it, and thank you for your words!

**leigh:** I'm trying to be quick, and the answer to your question is: yes.

**RedFoxDemon:** Relieved to know you enjoyed the last chapter, and don't worry about Tyson and Hillary, there are still a few twists waiting for you. And about school, why don't you try the Portuguese Embassy? There is one there, right? And I don't think your age is going to have any influence.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Yeah, I was hoping Macha could stir some feelings inside Kai, but…do you think he's too OOC? I honestly hope not. And relieved to know you liked the Tyson/Hillary part. I'm so happy to know you like the Tala/Amaya relationship, but if Amaya is going to make it through the beybattle…you need to read to find out.

**ray-is-sexy:** Lol, yeah maybe people are falling in love. «chuckles» Well this does have romance. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

I just wanted to say sorry if this chapter sucks; you know I'm not good at all with beybattles.

* * *

I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and helping me not only to keep posting but also to reach the 200th review. I never actually thought someone would read this, but now that I know there are some people who read this fic I just want to say: **thank you**. These two words may be small but they carry all of my gratitude towards all those who read this, and let me know about their opinions and thoughts. Thank you guys…for everything.

* * *

**Chapter 20:** One Last Smile

Lee was sat on his chair with a frown in his face while the grip on the arm-chairs continued to increase until it seemed as if they were going to break. Beside him Mariah continued to send worried glances at her brother while her left hand was over Lee's and her right one squeezing Ray's.

The first battle of the afternoon ended with a well deserved victory for the Icy Winds for it had taken a matter of seconds to determine who was going to win: after an amazing crash of both bit-beasts and beyblades Ian's beyblade stopped spinning only to be quickly followed by Xylia's.

However, as the crowed cheered all of the Icy Winds hoped Daisy knew there was a reason for Amaya to have chosen her even though that same reason was unknown to everyone except for the leader of the Icy Winds herself.

"And here we are for another row of exciting experiences. " Brad started. "So, what do you think AJ? Believe these two teams are getting pro in giving us heart-attacks?"

"I agree with you Brad, my heart is still pounding after the last battle." AJ Topper agreed, "But I think this is a good way to bring more people to the world of Beyblade."

"Couldn't have said better." Brad agreed, "And what do you have to say about Daisy facing Bryan? She doesn't look as if she's a strong girl."

"I agree, but I also think that, who knows, maybe Daisy isn't as weak as many think she is." AJ replied.

"Go Daisy!" all of the Icy Winds cheered except for Amaya, whose eyes were hidden by her bangs, and Daisy clenched her white beyblade as she made her way towards the dish where Bryan already was.

'_C'mon Carson, focus.' _Daisy told herself as she raised her launcher, and took a deep breath in an attempt to control her quivering body. _'Just think Amaya needed to have a reason to send you here, and think about your mother. Think you'll be able to help her if you win this.'_

Slowly the blondish-brown haired girl looked up, but her body froze as soon as her eyes met Bryan's emotionless ones.

'_Who am I kidding? I'm going to lose!'_

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

'_Here goes nothing.' _Daisy thought as she sent her beyblade towards the middle of the dish, but before it could actually touch the dish Bryan's throwed it to the side.

"Hn, you're going down." Bryan taunted as he stared at Daisy, who gulped nervously at the boy's intense and frightening eyes. "I don't even know why you're here. Floborg!"

'_Why me?'_Daisy thought before looking down at her beyblade, and clenched her fists slightly.

"Katalyst!" she called still shivering due to her fear not only of Bryan but of the battle itself, and that same far didn't pass unnoticed by her team mates as everyone watched as a beautiful colorful butterfly bit-beast appeared in the air.

"Rain are you sure you choose the right person?" Riku asked as she turned to her leader and friend, but the black haired girl raised an eyebrow when she saw Amaya's head down while she raised a pale hand against her chest, "Amaya?"

"She is the best person for the job." Amaya replied without looking up, and everyone turned to her. "She will do it, she is going to win; all she has to do is believe in herself."

Still unsure about the situation the team turned their attention to Daisy, only to see her giving a slight step backwards which clearly showed she did not trust in her to win the match.

"Dais, just focus!" Macha exclaimed suddenly from her place, and Daisy froze. "We trust you! Just focus and believe in Katalyst!"

'_Katalyst.' _Daisy thought before staring up at her bit-beast that had started to fight against Floborg, much for her surprise. _'It's not with her that I'm worried about.'_

"Floborg, Stroblitz!" Bryan shouted, and Lee rose from his chair on the same second Daisy screamed due to the sharp wind that hit her suddenly cutting her in the arms since she was only wearing her usual pink and silver top.

"K-Katalyst, Blinding Blitz!" Daisy managed to say as she held her left arm for it was starting to hurt due to the cuts.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the stadium, and from where he stood Bryan could see that Floborg had been affected for he was shaking his head. It was as if he was temporarily blind.

'_Hn, Floborg does not need to see the victim to attack it.' _Bryan thought before smirking, and Daisy blinked when she saw the smirk form on his face.

"Floborg, Stroblitz!" the Russian beyblader shouted, and Daisy screamed again when another blast of wind hit her, but this time with such force she even gave a step backwards as her clothes and skin continued to be cut, and with a groan the blondish-brown haired girl fell to her knees.

"Daisy!" Tone shouted as she stood up not noticing Lee had done the same, and now both teenagers were watching helplessly as Daisy continued to be attacked by something that could not be seen at same time she tried to stand on her feet even though the sharp wind was attacking her from every angle.

"Amaya, we have end this!" Riku exclaimed to her leader, and it was then that Amaya looked up still with a hand against her chest, and her eyes flashed in what could be called as determination.

"She is going to continue." the Portuguese girl stated as she looked from her friends to Daisy, who winced when her right hand touched a wound in her stomach where a small piece of her top had been ripped. "This is the time for all of you to understand why Daisy is in this team:"

"But she's suffering!" Lia shouted as she throwed her arms in the air, "We can't let her continue!"

"We all had to suffer to reach the semi-finals." Amaya started as she looked at her friend with an unreadable look in her face. "Do you think I like to see her like that? No, I care too much for all of you to see you suffering, but we must do it. Daisy must do it in order to believe in herself and stop with her low opinion about her skills not to mention her lack of confidence."

"Katalyst, Shock Storm!" Daisy managed to say without wincing, and Katalyst started beating her wings in order to create a gail force, and seconds later a small lightning and wind storm was formed by charged energy.

From where he stood Bryan watched as Floborg was attacked by the storm, and no matter how many times he ordered for him to attack the already weak Daisy Floborg didn't manage to escape from the storm.

"See? She knows what she's doing." Amaya commented, but she trailed off as soon as her eyes caught something in the tiers, and the ocean-blue haired girl looked down.

"I just hope she wins." Riku muttered under her breath as she watched Daisy still trying to stand up but failing miserably due to her aching wounds.

'_I have to do this.' _Daisy thought as she watched the storm die down, and Floborg regain its posture, _'If Amaya chose me for this then I must not disappoint her or the team.'_

With a small groan Daisy looked at Katalyst, and licked her dry lips before clenching her fists, and take a deep breath.

"Katalyst!" the seventeen year old girl shouted at same time Bryan shouted Floborg's name, and both beyblades crashed at same time as the bit-beasts started attacking each other, and Lee clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"C'mon Daisy!" the leader of the White Tigers shouted, and Daisy turned to him surprised, but a feeling of calm washed over her as soon as her scared violet eyes meet determined dark brown ones, "You can do it!"

'_Lee.' _the Scottish girl thought as she watched all of her friends standing in the tiers and cheer for her, including the Icy Winds, and despite of her wounds Daisy took a deep breath, and stood up before glancing at Katalyst and look down at her beyblade.

"Lets finish this." Daisy muttered to herself before clenching her fists, and take a deep breath. "Go Katalyst!"

"Hn, I'm not going to lose for a weak like you." Bryan mumbled under his breath, and his eyes flashed in madness, "Go Floborg!" he shouted.

As she clenched her fists harder Daisy watched as Bryan's Floborg attacked Katalyst at same time his beyblade started hitting hers with such force small parts of the white beyblade could be seen flying to the dish.

'_Please Katalyst, don't lose.' _Daisy thought as she watched her colorful butterfly lose her strength. _'Just a few more seconds.'_

"Floborg!" Bryan shouted suddenly, and Daisy snapped from her thoughts on the same second Bryan's beyblade smashed against hers.

"Daisy, focus!" Tone shouted suddenly, but short was the time for something to happen.

Her troubled thoughts were taking her away from the battle and Daisy was conscious of that. However, as she watched Bryan's beyblade hit hers with all force while Katalyst tried to protect herself, Daisy couldn't help but wonder why Amaya had choose her for that match instead of someone else.

"Daisy, stop thinking about that." Amaya said suddenly as she stared at her friend's back, and the blondish-brown haired girl froze. "Stop thinking about why I chose you, and focus on the battle. If you lose it won't be the end of the world."

With a small nod Daisy took one last breath, and while her friends cheered for her, the young girl looked at Katalyst and smiled slightly.

"Let's end this." She whispered knowing her bit-beast had heard her, and then Daisy looked at Bryan. "Katalyst, attack now!"

"Floborg!" Bryan shouted on the same second, ad both beyblades crashed against each other sending a wave of dust everywhere even though the dish was completely normal, and though she had covered her eyes Daisy heard two different cries, and slowly she looked up only to see Floborg and Katalyst had disappeared and that.

'_Oh my…'_

"Believe or not it's another tie!" Jazzman shouted as he appeared on the side of the dish, wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank-top, "Never saw anything like this!"

"Well Brad what do you have to say now about Daisy?" AJ asked as everyone watched Daisy grabbing her slightly damaged beyblade white Bryan was staring at her with emotionless eyes.

"Guess the Icy Winds are full of surprises." Brad replied, "But now there's only one last battle – which will be accomplished by both leaders of the teams – and it will be now that the team that's going to pass to the finals will be decided."

"I can already feel the tension in the air." AJ commented.

Slowly while all of her team mates helped Daisy to get away from the dish, and whispered warm words to the tired girl while happy smiles graced their faces Amaya turned her attention to the tiers, and her breathe got caught in her throat as soon as her eyes meet a pair of crimson red eyes and seconds later a pair of purple ones. She had never believed they would show up, but now that she could see they had Amaya couldn't help feel more at easy.

At least Macha wouldn't be alone afterwards even though the Portuguese girl knew Kai wouldn't leave her side either.

"Amaya, I-" Daisy started as she clumsy walked towards the ocean-blue haired girl's side, but she trailed off when she saw her friend and leader looking to the opposite side, and after following Amaya's direction the Scottish girl reached for Macha, "Aren't those your parents?"

In confusion Macha looked to where Daisy was staring and a gasp left her pink lips as soon as her eyes found her mother, Elizabeth Tanak, beside Max's mother Judy, and beside a man also in his forties with purple eyes and ocean-blue hair:

"Pai?" (Dad?) Macha whispered, and as if he had heard her question the man nodded as he crossed his arms. "What is he doing here?" in confusion Macha looked at her sister, who was still looking at their parents. "Amaya, que se está a passar?" (Amaya, what's going on?) she asked, and slowly the ocean-blue haired girl turned to her.

"I invited them to come." Amaya replied, "I asked if they could come see the semi-finals, and the final." she added, and Macha blinked in confusion.

"But I thought Dad was in America..." she commented, and Amaya nodded before taking her beyblade off her jeans' pockets, and after sending a small smile towards her friends the ocean-blue haired girl started walking towards the dish where Tala already was with his launcher prepared.

'_I'm sorry.'_ was Amaya's only thought as she stopped across Tala, and looked down at her purple beyblade where a teal bit-chip could be seen. _'Lets do this Nozomi.'_

As she clenched her grip on the beyblade Amaya raised her launcher, and glanced at Tala one last time before taking a deep breath, and feel her heart beating a bit faster than normal.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

Without glancing up Amaya throwed her beyblade to the middle of the dish, making it pass above Tala's in order to prevent the to beyblades from crashing. Then though neither Tala nor Amaya had told their beyblades too attack, the truth was that shocks and electric sparks had started to spring as soon as the match started.

"Go Amaya!" Macha exclaimed from her place as Lia and Riku helped Daisy with her wounds, and Amaya took a very deep breath before looking at Tala, and surprise herself when she saw that in spite of having a cold mask on his face his eyes were not as scary as they used to be.

'_Don't go soft on me.' _Amaya thought before looking down at her purple beyblade, and watch it spin furiously against Tala's, creating electric sparks of all sizes.

"Attack him!" Amaya exclaimed to her beyblade that for everyone's surprises started spinning faster than before, and though Tala had only smirked his beyblade also started to increase its speed.

"You know, why don't we hide from everyone's eyes?" Tala asked suddenly, and Amaya looked at him confused at same time as everyone started to wonder what he meant. However, before the Portuguese beyblader could actually say something a wall of ice started to surround the whole stadium, and before someone could react both Tala and Amaya along with the dish were hidden from everyone's eyes by a very thick wall of ice.

"He did the same thing to me in the Russian Tournament!" Tyson exclaimed as he got to his feet, and Hillary was immediately by his side with a worried look all over her face.

"What can we do?" she asked, "We can't possibly break that, and it seems as if no camera can film what's happening." she added when she noticed the screen in the top of the pavilion completely blank "What are we going to do?"

As soon as that question escaped the brunette's lips the screen started showing images of Amaya and Tala inside the iceberg, but on contrary of the blizzard Tyson had to face during the Russian Tournament now everything was quiet and calm.

"What are you doing?" Amaya asked as she looked at Tala with an eyebrow raised, but the boy ignored her by looking at the two beyblades that continued to clash against each other inside the dish.

"Hn, why are you doing this?" Tala asked after a few seconds watching the beyblades, and Amaya blinked in confusion for she definitely never thought the Russian beyblader was there to chat.

"Why are you asking that? This is not the place to chat." Amaya replied as she clenched her fists, and Tala looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Answer me." Tala said in a harsh voice, but instead of doing what he said Amaya looked down at her beyblade, and clenched her fists.

"Nozomi, attack!" she shouted, and the purple beyblade started hitting Tala's from all angles, and with such speed that was practically impossible to see the beyblade, and Tala's eyes flashed in anger.

"I am not here to waste any time." He started, and Amaya looked at him, "I am going to win this, and show everyone that their favorite beyblader is nothing more than a weak and a façade."

"What are you talking about?" Amaya asked as she stared at him with a confused expression, "You will not do that!"

"Try me." Was all Tala said before looking at his beyblade, and smirk evilly, "Wolfborg, destroy her beyblade now!"

"I won't let you do what you want!" Amaya exclaimed to Tala before looking down at her beyblade, "Nozomi!"

Suddenly, for everyone's surprise, next to Wolfbog that appeared in a flash of white a black bit-beast similar to a Sabertooth appeared involved in a blue light appeared. It resembled dreadfully with Tala's bit-beast for its armour was exactly like the same, but while Wolfborg's seemed to be made of ice the armour from Amaya's bit-beast was made of pure water.

"Hn, so this is your bit-beast." Tala commented as the Sabertooth roared at Wolfborg, and Amaya smirked before nodding.

"This is Nozomi." She replied unbeknownst of the fact everyone inside the pavilion, that was watching the whole battle through the screen, was gaping at her bit-beast.

"I never saw a Sabertooth like that!" Tyson exclaimed with his eyes wide opened, and Hillary smacked him on the head before she could stop herself.

"Don't be an idiot, Sabertooths are extinct!" she hissed under her breathe, and Tyson scratched his head right on the spot where Hillary had hit him.

"There was no need for that." The boy complained, and Chief that was right behind them would have sweatdropped if he wasn't so focus in what he was doing with Dizzi.

"Who do you think that's going to win?" Max asked as he stared at the screen since Nozomi and Wolfborg had started to attack each other in pure anger while the two beyblades seemed to have a mind of it's on since neither Amaya nor Tala had told them to attack each other.

"Did you say you wanted to end this fast?" Amaya asked as she watched Nozomi and Wolfborg continue to attack each other while sparks continued to spring from inside the dish by each crash of the two beyblades, and Tala looked at her.

"Hn, I was giving you time to consider, and tell me the answer to my question." Tala replied with his usual emotionless voice, "But since I can tell you're dying to show everyone how weak you are… Wolfborg!"

"Do you really think it will be that easy to beat me?" Amaya asked with a smirk before looking up at her bit-beast, "Nozomi, Frozen Water!"

Suddenly on exact moment Wolfbog was trying to bite Nozomi's head, the Sabertooth jumped backwards before roaring, and at same time Nozomi's aqua-blue eyes flashed white a white beam was shot from wide open mouth before hitting Wolfborg on the front paws.

As he raised an eyebrow Tala watched as his bit-beast paralyzed on the spot, and Amaya took profit of the moment to command her beyblade to attack Tala's, since it's power had weaken due to the sudden stop of Wolfborg.

'_C'mon we don't have time to lose.' _Amaya thought as she clenched her fists, but when she was about to order her beyblade to throw Tala's to the board of the dish her heart beat painfully, and she cringed, _'Not now!'_

"Do you really think that's enough to stop me?" Tala asked oblivious of the flash of pain that appeared in Amaya's eyes before being hidden by a flash of anger.

"Go to hell, Ivanov, and let me work!" she spat in reply, and Tala smirked at her words before looking up only to be welcome by a flash of white quickly followed Wolfborg's freedom.

"Wolfborg, attack her now!" Tala commanded, and before Amaya had time to react since her attention was now turned to the pain that was washing her body Wolfborg slammed against Nozomi at same time Tala's beyblade started spinning at an incredible speed against Amaya's, and the Portuguese girl groaned as she tried not to fall on her knees.

'_I'm not going to lose.' _Amaya thought to herself as she watched the match continue while the Icy Winds continued to observe the battle through the screen.

"What's wrong with her?" Tone asked as she watched Amaya wincing again though neither Nozomi nor her purple beyblade was being attacked, "She's not like this."

"Something is wrong." Macha muttered without taking her eyes off her sister, "Too wrong, and she didn't tell us."

"D-do you think it's her heart?" Daisy asked as she glanced at her purple haired girl, who shook her head before clenching her fists.

"I'm not sure, but if it is Amaya will have to quit." Macha hissed under her breath, and though they didn't want to admit it out-loud the rest of her team mates thought the same.

"This is turning out to be a very boring battle." Tala commented his voice dying with boredom, "What do you say if we spice things up?"

Before Amaya could open her mouth a strong and very cold wind hit her already shivering body with such strength that the girl gave a step backwards, and winced again since the blow had been so sudden and strong that her heart skipped a beat.

"How the hell did he do that!" Enrique asked as he stared at the screen with wide eyes. "It was so calm a minute ago!"

"Do you think Tala has something to do with it?" Michael asked as he looked at the other teams around him, and Robert narrowed his eyes.

"What I think is that he's trying to show us something." The leader of The Majestics commented, and everyone glanced at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked as he looked at his friends with an eyebrow raised, but Robert simply folded his arms against his chest.

'_That's it Tala, don't go soft on me.' _Amaya thought as she tried to stop her hand from grasping the front of her shirt. _'Remember your promise.'_

"This blizzard isn't enough to stop me, Ivanov." The Portuguese girl started as she walked closer towards the dish where the two beyblades were, "And neither is it going to stop Nozomi from beating Wolfborg. Nozomi, Shield!"

"What? No!" Macha exclaimed suddenly, and all of her team mates looked at her caught completely-off-guard. "She can't do that!"

"What's wrong?" Lia asked as she turned to her friend, and Macha turned to her with her fists clenched so hard her knuckles were white.

"If Amaya is indeed having problems with her heart, she'll get worse." she started, "Can't you guys remember the connection Amaya has with Nozomi? By using the Shield Nozomi is sucking Amaya's strength."

"Oh shit I completely forgot about that!" Riku cursed when she saw a flash of blue involve Nozomi indicating that the shield had been used, and Macha felt her breathe get caught in her throat when the camera showed Amaya wincing slightly.

"Hn, a shield huh?" Tala asked not sound impressed at all. "That's interesting, but will it be enough to stop my attack?"

"What?" Amaya asked in a low voice, and Tala took his eyes off Wolfborg and Nozomi to stare at the ocean-blue haired girl.

"Lets give it a try, shall we?" the Russian boy asked, but before Amaya could say a word Tala's eyes flashed in madness, and a smirk appeared on his pale face "Wolfborg," the boy started without looking at his bit-beat, that continued to slam against the invisible shield around Nozomi. "Final Attack now!"

With wide eyes Amaya watched as Wolfborg transformed itself into a huge ball of fire just like it had happened during the Russian Tournament, but the question was; how could that be when it was only one bit-beast?

"How did he do that?" both Max and Tyson asked as they looked at their friends, and Chief almost screamed at the sudden question.

"Err actually Tala's bit-beast is stronger than we thought." The smallest member of the Bladebreakers started, and everyone looked at him confused.

"What Kenny is trying to say is that by turning Wolfborg into that giant ball of fire Tala is making his bit-beast combine all its force into one purpose: to destroy Nozomi."

"Do you think the shield will hold?" Johnny asked without taking his eyes off the screen, and Chief looked down at Dizzi before looking up.

"I'm afraid not." He said as he shook his head, and Johnny shifted on his chair. "The shield was strong a few seconds ago, but I think something may be affecting it. Its strength it's weakening, but I don't see any reason for that to happen."

'_Please Amaya, just end it.' _Macha thought as she watched her sister trying to stand against the cold blizzard while she winced. _'We don't care about the finals, just stop this.'_

"So you really want to finish this quickly." Amaya commented as she tried not to cringe as another blast of icy wind hit her body, and Tala smirked at her.

"Why of course, this is simply a waste of my time." The Russian beyblader replied with boredom. "So, if you don't mind, Wolfborg!"

"Nozomi!" Amaya shouted at same time only to mentally regret her scream when a new wave of pain washed through her whole body, "Shield!"

"What the hell is she doing?" Lia asked as she watched as the ball of fire Wolfborg had created getting bigger and bigger right above the dish and in front of Nozomi. "She can't beat that!"

"We need to trust her." Daisy commented though she was terrified about the whole situation, "Amaya knows what she's doing."

"Yeah, killing herself!" Macha exclaimed as she tried hard not to go crazy, and Riku immediately grabbed her friend's hand unable to say anything.

"Attack her now!" Tala shouted, and the ball of fire glow a deep red before launching itself towards Nozomi and slam against the invisible shield that glowed blue for a second before becoming invisible again.

A small and inaudible (thanks to the blizzard) scream managed to escape from Amaya's lips as the girl's legs finally lost their strength, and Amaya let herself fall on her knees at same time she started gasping for air that didn't seem to exist in that small space.

Tala's eyes turned to Amaya as soon as he saw her fall, but instead of looking worried about it a flash of madness appeared on his eyes again, and the boy started to laugh. It was such a cold…emotionless laugh that a chill run down Amaya's spine.

"See? How did you even dare to think you would actually beat me?" the Russian beyblader asked in a taunt way. "Please, you're nothing more than a weakling, who should consider about quitting rather than dying."

"What on earth is he talking about?" Spencer asked with an eyebrow raised, and Macha's heart skipped a beat at Tala's words.

"I…I am not going to lose!" Amaya managed to say though she knew Nozomi was sucking too much of her energy in order to keep the shield up since Wolfborg, still in the ball of fire, continued to hit it, "Nozomi, Impetus Libidinum!"

At those words Macha's eyes opened wide, and the girl shouted a 'no' before running towards the enormous iceberg in front of her, and start punching it with her right fist.

"Amaya don't do that!" she shouted though she knew it was impossible for Amaya to heard her. "Please, just quit!"

"What is she doing?" Oliver asked as he watched Macha punching the thick iceberg, while all of her friends walked to her side, and without saying a word Kai got to his feet, walked to the fence that separated the tiers from the stadium, and jumped to the lower floor.

"Kay, where are you going?" Tyson asked as he watched his friend walk at a fast rate towards Macha, though his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Amaya _please!" _Macha begged as her friends appeared behind her, all of them wearing confused looks since no one of them knew what 'Impetus Libidinum' was.

"Macha, what's going to happen?" Tone asked as Macha looked down, and started to shake. "What's so bad about that attack?"

As she dared to look at the screen Daisy gasped when she saw a fine line of blue surround Amaya's silhouette at same time the shield around Nozomi disappeared, and the Sabertooth was swallowed by the ball of fire.

In the dish Amaya's purple beyblade was spinning slower than usual, and Tala took that chance to start pushing it towards the board of the dish.

"Macha…" Kai started as he appeared beside the purple haired girl, but he trailed off when a flash of blue appeared from inside the whole ball of fire, and while everyone looked at the screen confused Tala was watching Amaya slowly get to her feet, the line of blue still around her, and as she took a deep breathe the Portuguese girl looked at her opponent.

"I am not weak." Was all Amaya said before looking at the ball of fire that was still trying to consume Nozomi, and another flash of blue came from inside of it, "Nozomi!"

The blue light that was coming from inside the ball of fire suddenly become brighter, and Amaya closed her eyes before clenching her fists.

"NOW!" the Portuguese girl shouted suddenly, and Macha closed her eyes hard before turning to Kai, and lean her head against his chest in order not to look at the screen.

In confusion Tala watched as the blue light coming from inside the ball of fire seemed to start fighting with the fire itself, but before he could command Wolfborg to do something there was an explosion quickly followed by a bright light.

As a reaction to the light everyone, including the ones who were inside the pavilion, closed their eyes, but when everything died down many were the eyes that turned to the screen only to hear the sound of beyblades hitting each other.

Then the image of Wolborg was seen next to Nozomi, that just like Amaya also had a thin blue light around her silhouette, but there was something different. However, before Tala could understand what was happening he heard Amaya groan at same time Nozomi opened her mouth, and a ball of bright blue light could be seen. Then with a loud roar a blue beam was shot from Nozomi's mouth, and it hit Wolfborg right on the rib-cage creating an explosion.

On the same second Nozomi shoot the beam Amaya's beyblade started spinning faster, and a blue light could also be seen around it, and as the beam of light hit Wolfborg Amaya's beyblade slammed at an incredible speed against Tala's sending it right towards the boy's feet. However, that last part could not be seen by anyone inside the pavilion for the explosion that had happened didn't allow it. So, all the public could see was the huge iceberg in the stadium start to break and fall apart.

As he watched Wolfborg roar and then disappear in thin air Tala looked at Amaya, and blinked when he saw the girl fall on her knees with a hand clasped the front of her shirt tightly. Small crystals of ice were falling down on both beybladers since the iceberg was coming down, but before Tala could move Amaya raised her head, and looked at him.

"Amaya, I-" Tala tried to say though still with his usual emotionless voice, but he closed his mouth as soon as a ghost smile graced Amaya's very pale face.

"I know." She whispered in a hoarse voice, "Me too."

As soon as those words left Amaya's dry lips the girl started to fall backwards while the rest of the iceberg disappeared from behind her, and Kai stepped slightly to his side so he could raise his arms, and grab Amaya before she could reach the ground.

**To Be Continued…**


	21. Last Night Together

**Disclaimer: **Hopefully you already know what I own or not, and the song that's used here belongs to 3 Doors Down 'Here By Me'

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** Yes Daisy showed she's really strong, and that all she has to do is believe in herself. And about Lee visiting her…well just read and find out. Now, whoa, so many questions, but guess what? You'll find the answers in this chapter (lucky you). I have already e-mailed you, but there's no need for rush.

**Sakura Silvy:** I'm happy to see Amaya is one of your favourite characters, but in order to find out what happened to her…well you need to read the chapter. Just don't kill me, ok?

**Shiyu-Inuyasha:** Relieved to know that, and I'm trying to be quick.

**xoOBlackDragonOox:** Whoa, calm down! Take a deep breath! Heavens don't kill me for what I did! Just read the chapter to find out what happened to Amaya, but I'm starting to look for a place to hide.

**shadow:** Wow, I never thought someone would stay up a whole night to read this, I feel so…so flattered for lack of words. I'm really happy and relieved to know you liked this, and in order to find the answer to your question all you have to read is this chapter.

**Jossyie:** Err obrigada pelas palavras, e fico bastante aliviada por saber que gostas de ler as beybattles. Sempre que as escrevo…não sei acho que não têm muita acção, mas depois fico mais relaxada quando leio as opiniões do pessoal e vejo que se calhar não tão assim tão más. Em relação à Daisy, esse era o meu objectivo, como ela não é uma personagem minha tive que seguir as 'indicações' que me foram enviadas pela 'dona' e a Daisy é uma personagem que não tem muita confiança nela própria. Daí o confronto dela com o Bryan. Em relação à Amaya, fico contente por saber que é a tua personagem preferida, mas se queres mesmo saber o que lhe vai acontecer tens que ler este capítulo. E sim, o título era para deixar o pessoal intrigado sobre o que se iria passar.

**butterscotchwarrior:** Indeed Tala has been a very difficult character, and he's very dense sometimes, though I don't think we can kill him. And I'm very happy to see you like Hillary and Tyson.

**cry of the wolf:** «blushes embarrassed» Thanks for your words, and I promise I'll try not to complain about the beybattles again (though that will be hard). Thanks again for your support, and I hope you like this chapter.

**MagCat:** Oh, thank you very much for correcting my mistakes, I like when people do that because it helps me not only when I write but even when I speak. Thank you for your words and for pointing out my mistakes again.

**kawaii-kirei:** If Amaya is alive? «laughs nervously» You need to read this chapter to find out, and about Tala…indeed he's a very strange cyborg. And don't worry about the time you take to review; I understand we all have things to do.

**RedFoxDemon:** If Amaya died? Well you need to read this chapter, and about the 'I know, me too' part…you need to wait to find out (I'm so evil lol). Thank you for your words, and about the Portuguese Embassy…why don't you look in the net?

**xInfernal:** Thank you for the three reviews, and if you want to know what happened to Amaya you need to read this.

**Gerao-A:** «risos» É já estava na hora de se falar um pouquinho de Portugal, não é? Obrigada pelo apoio, apesar de não gostarem de Beyblade.

**bladebreakers: **Thank you, and I'll try.

* * *

**Chapter 21:** Last Night Together

Macha was staring blankly at the wall in front of her: her ears were deaf to all the noise around her just like her mouth was mute to any question made to her. She didn't care about anything that could pass close to her nor did she care about the warm hand on her arm.

Beside her was Kai, who was the one grabbing her arm, though his eyes were closed. He had been sat next to the Russian girl ever since they had reached that place, and it didn't look as if he had any intentions on letting Macha be on her own.

In that white room was also Lee, who was staring at the open door with a frown on his face and a worried look on his eyes, the rest of the Icy Winds minus Daisy who had been taken away by a nurse so she could treat her wounds, Johnny, Enrique, and Robert, plus the Bladebreakers, Hillary, Mariah and Michael.

No one was talking…everyone was simply staring at a certain point in that small room in an attempt to stop themselves from falling in despair, and scream at the first person that walked inside.

Suddenly footsteps started to be heard, and everyone looked at the open grey door only to see Daisy with bandages all over her arms and left leg though her skirt helped to hide it. She was pale and looked exhausted which didn't surprise anyone since she had battled against Bryan.

Without saying a word Lee stood up, and walked towards the Scottish girl's side before grabbing her right hand, and led her towards the chair where he had been sat. Since she was too tired even to walk by herself Daisy let Lee sat her on the chair before sitting next to her.

"How are you?" Lee asked to the blondish-brown haired girl, who looked at him before smiling slightly, and nod saying she was all right.

"Did anyone tell you about Amaya?" Johnny asked in his usual tone of voice, his reddish eyes turned to Daisy, who looked back at him before shaking her head in reply.

"Don't you think you should go to the hotel, Petals?" Tone asked from beside Michael, "You look smashed, and a good night sleep would do wonders to you."

"I'm ok, don't worry about me." Daisy replied, "It's just some scratches, and the doctor didn't say anything about me getting some rest."

"Go back to the hotel." Macha said suddenly without taking her eyes off the white wall in front of her, "All of you, there is no point in staying here the whole night."

"We can't let you stay here, all by yourself." Riku started not caring about the fact Enrique had an arm wrapped around her shoulders ."Amaya is our friend too."

"She's right." a voice said suddenly, and everyone looked at the door only to see Dr Elizabeth Tanak walking inside with a tired look on her face. "I don't want you all to stay here, and don't try to lie Daisy, everyone here knows any doctor with common sense would tell you to rest."

"Dr Tanak, how's Amaya?" Riku asked voicing the question that was haunting everyone's minds while Daisy looked down too embarrassed about her failed attempt to lie

"Amaya is in critical condition." Elizabeth replied after a few seconds in silence, and Macha's grip over the purple beyblade in her hands got stronger as soon as those words filled her mind, "And that's why I don't want you here; we can't do anything about Amaya right now, and you don't need to be here. I want you to go back to the hotel, and rest. Tomorrow some of you may come, but I have my doubts Amaya will be awake."

"I want to stay here." Macha said suddenly as she finally tore her eyes away from the wall to look at her mother. "I am not going to leave Amaya alone, and I don't care about what I have to do in order to stay."

"Macha, please, I know you care a lot about your sister, but-" Elizabeth trailed off as soon as a hand on her shoulder made her look to her side, and she sighed as soon as her eyes meet a pair of purple ones. "Que estás aqui a fazer?" (What are you doing here?) the surgeon asked with a tired tone of voice as a man with ocean-blue hair stepped inside.

"Eu também vou ficar aqui." (I'm going to stay here too) the man replied, and he would have continued if Macha hadn't risen from her chair and run towards him before hugging him tightly.

"Tu não vais ficar aqui." (You are not staying here) Elizabeth started. "O que a Amaya precisa é de repouso e ela não o vai encontrar enquanto estiveres aqui." (What Amaya needs is rest, and she won't find it while you're here.)

"Mão, por favor…" (Mom, please…) Macha started as she released the man, and turned to her mother, "Deixa-o ficar." (Let him stay)

"Não Macha, está decidido, o teu pai não fica aqui." (No Macha, that's decided, your father is not staying here.) Elizabeth started as she looked at her daughter. "Eu compreendo que ele esteja preocupado, mas eu não quero que ninguém fique aqui hoje. Ninguém." (I understand he's worried, but I don't want for someone to stay here today. No one is staying) Elizabeth added, and Macha sighed before looking down to the floor.

"Elizabeth, por favor…" the man started to say, but the surgeon raised a hand before turning to him, and take a deep breath.

"Sean, eu compreendo que estejas preocupado mas tu sabes qual é a tua relação com a Amaya." (Sean, I understand you're worried but you know which kind of relationship you have with Amaya) Elizabeth started, "Não sei se é boa ideia ficares aqui, pelos menos hoje." (I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay here, at least today)

"Ela também é minha filha, Lisa." (She's my daughter too, Lisa) Sean started as he narrowed his eyes. "Não me podes impedir de a ver." (You can't forbid me from seeing her)

"Eu não te estou a proibir." (I'm not forbidding you) Elizabeth started as she shook her head. "Só que não vale a pena ficares aqui, especialmente porque trouxeste a tua família contigo. A Amaya está em estado crítico, não vale de nada estares aqui." (It's not worth it for you to stay here, especially because you brought your family with you. Amaya is in critical condition, so there is no point for you to be here.)

Suddenly and though he hadn't understood a thing about what the older couple seemed to be talking about Kai got to his feet, and stepped behind Macha before clearing his throat.

"Ms Tanak," he started in his usual emotionless voice, and the surgeon turned to him, "I would like to stay here with your daughter if possible."

"And you are…?" Sean asked as he raised an eyebrow, and Macha immediately turned to Kai.

"Dad this is Kai, that boy I talked you about right after you adopted me." she explained quickly, and Sean stared at Kai with narrowed eyes before turning to Macha.

"You mean he's the one you're always talking about!" he asked, and Macha blushed ten shades of red while Kai tried hard not to look affected by those words.

"Dad, don't be improper!" Macha exclaimed embarrassed though she didn't feel comfortable talking about that in the situation they were in.

"I don't think you should stay here." Elizabeth started as she looked at the two teenagers, "But I can see you won't be able to rest until you receive the answer you want so Macha and Kai will stay. However, I want the rest to go back to the hotel."

"Obrigada mãe." (Thanks mom) Macha muttered with a small smile on her face, and Elizabeth smiled back before leaving the room dragging Sean behind her by his arm.

"That's not fair you know?" Tone asked suddenly, and Macha turned to her dark brown haired friend only to see her glaring back, "Why can you stay and we don't'?"

"Please Tone, just go." Macha said in a tired voice, and Tone crossed her arms in a defying way, and the purple haired girl was about to open her mouth when Michael suddenly wrapped his arm around Antonia's shoulders, and smiled.

"Aww c'mon Antonia, Macha here is right." the American boy started surprising everyone, and Tone looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "It will be better for all of us to have a good night sleep, besides it's past midnight, don't you think you need to rest?"

As soon as those last words reached Macha's ears the purple haired girl opened her eyes wide and stared down at her watch only to tight her grip on the beyblade she was still holding. It was half past midnight, but before Macha could actually say something Daisy raised from her chair, and walked towards the Russian girl.

"Yes, Macha." was all Daisy whispered before pulling her friend into a hug which was not as tight as the Scottish girl intended due to her wounds.

"Aww group-hug!" Riku exclaimed suddenly though she didn't have a clue about what Macha and Daisy were talking about, and before someone could say a word Riku pulled Lia and Tone towards her two other friends, and the Icy Winds shared their last hug of the night.

Minutes later only Kai and Macha were inside the waiting room, blessed by a silence that hadn't been heard since the beginning of the battles. In spite of having to stop the battles in order to call the ambulance, the Bladebreakers and The Majestics did have to battle, and everything ended with the passage of the Bladebreakers to the finals.

With a sad sigh, Macha sat in the closest chair, and stared down at the purple beyblade in her hands: they had passed to the finals, but at what cost?

Now that she was thinking about it Macha couldn't help but wonder if Amaya had called for their parents because she knew what was going to happen. If she knew that her heart would fail…

'_No of course she didn't, how could she?'_ Macha thought as she continued to stare at the beyblade. _'She would have told me if she had known._'

"Hn, what's wrong?" an emotionless voice asked suddenly, and Macha looked up only to see Kai standing in front of her, his arms folded against his chest, while his cold gaze made her feel uneasy.

"Err…I was just thinking about the time." the Russian girl replied after a few seconds at same time she looked down at her knees. "Just wondering why some things happen when they shouldn't."

"Talking about something in particular?" Kai asked still in the same tone of voice, and Macha raised her eyes before smiling sadly when her purple eyes meet cold crimson ones.

"Today is August 16th." she commented before looking at the beyblade in her hand, "Amaya turns nineteen today."

At those words Kai's eyes softened though Macha had yet to notice that. He knew Amaya had an important role in his childhood's best friend's life so he knew that the fact Amaya was at the hospital was being more than a serious situation to Macha.

Without saying word Kai walked towards Macha before going down on one knee, and take the girl's hands in his even though Macha was still grabbing Amaya's beyblade. Almost as if she was too scared of doing so Macha stared at the boy in front of her and breathed deeply in order to stop a sob from escaping her lips.

Macha was tired of looking and sounding weak; she knew Amaya would probably smack her on the head just for the simple fact her eyes were starting to tear, but the thing was that she just wasn't managing to control herself.

Suddenly as a tear finally made its way down Macha's pale cheek, the Russian girl let herself fall on her knees in front of Kai, and after slipping her hands away from Kai's she hugged the boy as she continued to force herself not to cry.

* * *

"What do you mean you want to spend the night with her!" Tone asked as she walked out of the lift along with Michael, Lee, and Daisy. "You're so not gonna stay with her!"

"Aww what's wrong, babe?" Michael asked as he turned to the dark brown haired girl. "It's not like something is going to happen, haven't you see the state Daisy is? Lee may have the hotts for her, but he's not stupid."

At those words both Lee and Daisy blushed ten shades of red due to pure embarrassment while they stepped out of the lift, being Lee careful enough so Daisy wouldn't trip.

"Err Tone, he was joking, weren't you Michael?" Daisy asked still with her face bright red, "And Lee was just kidding when he said that, weren't you Lee?" the girl asked as she turned to the dark brown haired boy next to her, who coughed in return.

"Whatever, but he is not staying in our room!" Tone exclaimed before storming to the door that would lead to her and Daisy's room, and the Scottish girl smiled in embarrassment.

"Aww c'mon cutie, let them be!" Michael exclaimed as he run after Tone, and as soon as the two beybladers disappeared inside the room Daisy turned to Lee.

"I'm terribly sorry about that." she said with a nervous smile, and Lee looked at her before chuckling.

"That's ok; I understand why she doesn't let me stay with you." he replied with a wave of his hand, "But I honestly thought she would see I was kidding."

"You need to forgive her; she's like this because of what happened." Daisy replied as she grabbed her right arm, since it had started to hurt, "But err…I wanted to thank you for what you did."

"What?" Lee asked confused, and Daisy shook her head making her gold and amber curls caress her pink cheeks.

"I want to thank all you did for me, from helping me to escort me to my room." she replied now feeling like a young teenager that was having a conversation with her crush, "I err…no one ever did that to me." Daisy added in a whisper, and once again Lee blushed ten shades of red, "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you."

Before Lee could say a word Daisy walked closer to him, and gave him a peck on the cheek before smiling slightly, and walk towards her room from where Michael was emerging.

"Hey babe, listen, try not to think about what happened." Michael started as he looked at Daisy, who blinked, "And please do something to make Tone fall asleep."

_"I don't want to sleep!"_ Tone exclaimed from inside the room, and suddenly a pillow come flying through the door only to hit Michael right on the top of the head.

"You don't need to worry about her; a bit of Shania Twain will do wonders." Daisy replied as she watched Michael scratch his head right on the spot where the pillow had hit him, "And thanks for the support. Good night."

Then, after taking the pillow from Michael's hands, Daisy walked inside the room and sweatdropped when she saw that Tone had fallen asleep on her bed without taking her clothes off.

With a small smile gracing her face Daisy walked towards her friend, put the pillow over the mattress, and covered Tone with a blanket. All of the Icy Winds had their own away of dealing with stress, and Tone's was definitely a good night sleep whenever the subject was serious or not.

With a sigh Daisy walked towards her bed, but when she was about to lay down and rest for a bit the girl's violet eyes spotted something over the pillow that was leaned against the headboard. In confusion the Scottish girl grabbed the white envelop, and sat on the mattress before taking a folder paper from inside of it.

With a frown Daisy opened the folded paper only to see something fall to her lap, and when she looked down the Scottish girl opened her eyes wide when she saw it was a cheque. With her mouth slightly opened in shock Daisy turned her attention to the folded letter, and immediately recognized the handwriting.

Seconds later the paper Daisy had been holding fell down right over the cheque that was still laying over the girl's lap. As for Daisy she was staring with wide eyes at her hand not believing in what she had read.

"No, no, this can't be." still without believing in what she had read Daisy grabbed the letter and the cheque before staring at them still with the same shocked expression, "This is insane! Macha! I need to call Macha!"

Without caring about her wounds and the fact she did have to rest Daisy grabbed the phone that existed in the room, and without blinking she started to dial the number, both cheque and letter laying beside her.

The sound of a cell-phone ringing immediately broke the silence that had spring inside the room, and with a start Macha let go of Kai her face now incredible red while Kai's was normal as usual.

"Sorry." was all the Russian girl muttered before grabbing her cell-phone. "Hello? Daisy, what are you doing up? You should be resting! Letter? From whom? What?"

Though his eyes were still locked with Macha's figure Kai stood up, and sat on the chair next to the girl before crossing his arms against his chest. From what he was managing to understand Daisy was talking about a cheque and a letter, but from whom he didn't know. However, before Kai could shrug it off Macha hung up and got to her feet.

"I need to see her."

"Who?" Kai asked as he looked at the wild purple haired girl by the corner of his eyes, and Macha clenched her hands.

"Amaya, I need to talk with her." she replied, and Kai slowly got his feet before putting a hand over the girl's shoulder.

"Macha you heard what your mother said, Amaya is in critical condition." the boy started in a cold yet strangely calm voice, but Macha continued to shake. "You won't be able to see her, at least, not tonight. So sit down, and tell me what's going on."

"But this isn't fair! She does everything within her reach to help us, and all we do is continuing with our lives!" Macha exclaimed feeling ashamed by her own actions, "I can't just sat and chat!

"Sit down." Kai commanded still his calm voice, and Macha sighed before letting herself fall on the chair and cross her arms against her chest. "Now, explain." Kai said as he sat beside the girl, who looked down.

While Macha started to explain the situation to Kai both Lia and Riku were talking inside their room about what had happened on that afternoon, and Daisy was still staring at both cheque and letter while Tone continued sleeping.

However, there was a certain someone whose mind was fixed in a single sentence. A sentence that was making a strange heart beat faster though the reasons for such thing were unknown.

As he crossed his arms Tala sat on the windowsill and looked up to see the enchanting and colourful sky while the Sun continued it's way down. Cars continued to cross the roads while people continued to walk everywhere as they looked small ants from where the Russian beyblader stood.

"_I know. Me too."_

As he shook his head again Tala tried to make Amaya's voice disappear from his mind, but as all the other times before the boy found it impossible since the girl's hoarse voice continued to haunt him.

Then as he watched a sea-gull fly by Tala narrowed his eyes, and 'hn'ed: how could she know to what he was referring to was a mystery, but deep down Tala knew they were talking about the same thing.

* * *

Everything slowly started to spring inside those white walls except inside a small white room where dark blue chairs could be found along with two sleeping teenagers. Macha, who had fallen asleep first on the previous night, had her head leaned against Kai's shoulder while the Russian boy had his arms folded against his chest.

Soft footsteps started to be heard in the hall, and at same time someone walked inside the room Kai's eyes fluttered opened, and the boy looked up only to see Dr Elizabeth looking back at him with a dark grey blanket in her arms. Rings circles could be seen around her eyes, but despite her tired look Elizabeth managed to smile at the sight in front of her:

"I'm so sorry for not finding a place where you could spend the night." the surgeon started as she walked towards the two teenagers, and Kai only nodded in reply in order not to wake Macha up."I checked on you a few times during the night, but as you may understand I couldn't leave my patients alone."

Once again Kai nodded as he watched Elizabeth walk towards them before covering the still sleeping Macha with the blanket, and then the surgeon smiled sadly before turning to Kai.

"She talked a lot about you." Elizabeth started as she gave a few steps backwards, her eyes never leaving Kai's, "She was always asking if we could adopt you because she knew you felt lonely with your grandfather, and she often asked if she could go visit you in Russia. She was always talking about you, and it seemed as if there was always a new story about your times together."

At that Kai looked at Macha by the corner of his eyes, and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist since she had stiffened a bit, and her face was now falling down his chest. Thankfully it was impossible for Elizabeth to see the small act of caring because of the blanket.

"And then," the surgeon continued making Kai turned to her, "Macha started to grown up always with Amaya's protectiveness, and she started to blame me for things. I know she isn't fond of me, but I can't blame her either."

Even though he was not a curiosed person Kai couldn't help but wonder what Dr Elizabeth meant with that: what could have happened? However, Dr Elizabeth choose that moment to go silent, and simply watch her daughter sleep though a frown could be seen in her pale face. With a small sigh Kai decided to look at the wall in front of him.

What no one inside the hospital knew was that there was a certain someone with knowledge to know what to do in order to change some things.

The light inside the room was dim and only a soft bip could be heard breaking the silence while a tired chest continued to raise and fall indicating the person that was laying on the bed was not going to give up from life. Eyes moved slowly under the closed eyelids, but that was the only signal – besides the constant movement of a tired chest rising – that person was still trying to wake up.

"This isn't your time to give up." a soft voice said to the ocean-blue haired girl that was laying in the bed, only covered by a thin white sheet. "You still have a lot to do."

Slowly a creamy hand made its way towards a pale cheek, and a small smile graced an already peaceful face while the dim light inside the room disappeared.

"_Dr Elizabeth!"_ a voice yelled from the hall making the surgeon turn around, Kai look at the door, and Macha stir in her sleep before yawning "Dr Elizabeth! Its' your daughter!" a nurse said as she stepped inside the waiting-room, and without any words Elizabeth left the room leaving Kai to deal with a now wide-awaked Macha.

While confusion seemed to spread in some parts of the hospital Life slowly started to spring inside Olisipo for many were the teams that had already wake up.

"Hey Lia," Riku started, and the other black haired girl, that was making her bed, looked up, "do you think we should go to the hospital or wait here?"

"I dunno Ru-chan, but I think it would be better for us to wait for Macha's call." Lia started as she sighed, "You remember what Dr Elizabeth said, Amaya probably hasn't wake up yet."

"I know, but I hate when we have to wait for any kind of news." Riku replied before crossing her arms in front of her chest, "And I hate to feel powerless."

"We all do Ru-chan, but there's nothing we can do." Lia started as she put the pillow that was laying over her friend's bed leaned against the headboard, "I want to do something too, but we both know that's not possible."

Suddenly there was a knock, and after growling in frustration Riku opened the door of the room only to face Enrique and Max, both with a strange look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked as she raised an eyebrow, and the two blondes shared a look before turning to the black haired girl.

"We came to inform you about something." Enrique started in a strangely serious voice as Lia walked to Riku's side, "Something that's going to happen tomorrow."

"You mean the finals." Lia stated matter-of-factly as she rested her hands on her hips, but Max shook his head.

"Tomorrow all teams will leave." the element from the Bladebreakers said, and both girls looked at him confused.

"What do you mean the teams will leave?" Riku asked, and Enrique sighed before thrusting his hands on his jeans' pockets.

"The teams will leave to their own countries right after the finals." the taller blonde explained, and both elements from the Icy Winds opened their eyes wide.

"WHAT?"

In other floor, right below the Icy Winds, Tyson was having the same reaction as Riku and Lia at same time both Hillary and Chief shared a look not noticing that Mariah, who was right behind them, sat on a chair while Ray stepped to her side.

"What do you mean we're going back to Japan right after the final!" Tyson asked as he looked at his two friends. "What about the party we were suppose to do?"

"Mr Dickinson was clear when he called, Tyson." Chief started as he hugged his laptop. "We need to go tomorrow, it's a notice from BBA that arrived this morning."

"But why?!" Tyson asked frustrated as he throwed his arms in the air, and Hillary licked her lips before walking to the boy's side, and put a hand on his upper-arm.

"There's nothing we can do." she said in a soft voice, "If we want to stay we need to pay the hotel; BBA will not pay other night."

"Are you saying this is out last night here?" Tyson asked, and when silence was the only thing that answered him the dark blue haired boy let himself fall on his bed oblivious of the fact both Mariah and Ray had been watching the whole scene.

"Hey Ray, are you aware this is our last night together?" Mariah asked after a few seconds, and the black haired boy looked at her, "Because after the finals you'll go to Japan and I'll go back to China."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we won't see each other anymore." Ray commented, and Mariah blinked in confusion. "Who knows, maybe I'll go back to the village for vacations."

"You would do that?" Mariah asked as she stared into the boy's golden eyes, "Because I would like to stay with you a bit longer, but you know Lee wouldn't let me go to Japan."

"Yeah I know." Ray whispered as he grabbed the girl's hand, "But what do you say if we go for a walk? I still owe you a new visit to the aquarium."

"What about your training?" Mariah asked in confusion, and the Chinese boy chuckled before helping her to stand up.

"It can wait." was all Ray said before looking at Chief's back, and clear his throat. "Hey Kenny, I'm going for a walk with Mariah, but don't worry I'll be back in time to train."

"All right, meet us in the balcony later." Chief replied as he watched his two friends walk towards the door, and Tyson raised an eyebrow before sitting on the bed, and turn to the smallest member of the Bladebreakers.

"How come they can go without having you yelling on their ears?" the dark blue haired boy asked with an eyebrow raised, and Chief chuckled as Hillary sat beside Tyson:.

"Because they're responsible." Chief replied.

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed indignantly, and Hillary bite her lower lip in order to stop herself from giggling at the boy's undignified look.

* * *

A pair of acid blue eyes were locked with a silhouette that could be spotted through a huge window, laying in a white bed completely emotionless. Machines were everywhere inside the small room, but some of them didn't seem to be of any use at the moment.

"She always finds a way to surprise me." Dr Elizabeth commented as she walked through the door that lead to the room. "Yesterday she was in critical condition, and today…it's unbelievable."

"That's Amaya for you." Macha whispered without looking at her mother, and Kai folded his arms against his chest while he continued to observe Amaya sleep peacefully inside the room, "Can I go inside?"

"Only if you promise me you won't make any noise." Elizabeth replied, and Macha looked at her, "But I think she would be happy to hear your voice, especially on this day."

"Can Kai go with me?" Macha asked, but when the surgeon was about to reply a hand on her shoulder made Macha turn around only to face an emotionless look in a handsome face.

"You need to go alone." Kai said in his usual cold voice, "You have been waiting for this moment since yesterday, and you deserve some time alone with her."

With a small smile Macha nodded, and after sharing one last look with her mother the Russian girl stepped inside the white room only to take a deep breathe when she saw her sister.

Slowly Macha walked to Amaya's side and saw two small tubes close to her nose, that helped the girl breathe, while the machine behind her continued to beep. Amaya's face was not as pale as it had been on the previous day, after the battle against Tala, but it still contrasted greatly with the girl's beautiful ocean-blue hair.

When she glanced to the window Macha saw that her mother had left, and that Kai had now his back to the room probably to make her see he was there for her, but that he wanted to leave her alone with Amaya.

'_Thank you, Sea.'_ Macha thought before pulling a chair, and sat beside the small bed, and grab her sister's hand only to blink when she saw it was rather cold.

"Hey sis." Macha whispered as she turned her attention to Amaya's face. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to say congratulations because you're finally nineteen. I know you don't want me to say that, but this is your day. Daisy sends you lots of kisses too, and I guess the others would too if they knew you get older today. I brought you a present, but it's in the hotel so you need to wait to see what it is."

Still without releasing her sister's hand Macha run a hand down Amaya's cheek, and took a deep breathe before continuing:

"You know, thanks to your lack of judgement we passed to the finals." the Russian girl commented still in a whisper, "And guess what? We're going to face the Bladebreakers! I…I wanted so much for you to be there so I could see you battling against Tyson; yes, because Kai is mine." a laugh quickly followed by a sob managed to escape Macha's lips, and the girl bit her lip, "I…I don't know who is going to battle tomorrow, because…well I was hoping you could give me a hand."

Slowly Macha stood up, and sat on the bed before raising Amaya's hand slightly, and grab it with both her hands.

"Oh, and I don't know if you want to heard this, but Tala he…he looked really worried when you fainted yesterday." Macha commented now with a small smile on her face. "Did something happen between you guys, and you didn't tell me about? I thought we weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other."

Suddenly someone opened the door, and Macha looked behind her only to see a nurse walking inside with a small tray in her hands.

"Lamento, mas tem que sair." (I'm sorry, but you have to leave) the nurse said, and Macha nodded in reply before standing up, and kiss Amaya on the forehead.

"Até depois." (See you later) the Russian girl whispered to her sister, and in silence she walked out of the room only to face an emotionless Kai, with his arms still crossed against his chest, "Can we go?"

"Where?" Kai asked back, and Macha closed the door of the room before licking her lip and shrug.

"Back to the hotel." she whispered, "I know Amaya would want the teams to pass this night together, especially being the last one we have in each others company."

"Macha." Kai started as the wild purple haired girl started walking, but he stopped himself on the same second his crimson eyes meet a pair of acid blue ones, "Forget it."

* * *

It was no surprise that dinner was more quiet than usual not only because many were the minds focused in Amaya but also because there were others who couldn't help but think about the fact that was the last night they would be together.

The last night they would see each others, and few were the ones wondering if their relationships were strong enough to endure the long distance. However, the fact their time in Portugal hadn't passed more than a couple of weeks did scare those who search for the answer to that question.

Slowly many were the teenagers that started to leave the restaurant not even bothering to explain to where they were going until everyone that was left were the Icy Winds, the Bladebreakers, minus Chief, Michael, both Lee and Mariah, and Enrique. Everyone was staring at a certain place in the restaurant, but the silence was starting to bug a certain dark brown haired girl:

"Aww c'mon this is our last night together!" Tone finally blow up making all of her friends jump in their seats at her burst "Are we going to stay here, staring at nothing while time flies right past us!"

"I need to agree with her." Riku commented as she looked at her friend "We should be having fun, and not being here without knowing what to do. We're acting as if we don't know each others. And I bet Amaya would be laughing if she could see us now."

While the black haired girl was talking Michael pushed Enrique's sleeve, and started whispering something into the boy's ear, and seconds later two grins could be seen on the two boys' faces.

"My ladies," Enrique started as soon as Riku went silent, and everyone turned to him, "Michael and I have a surprise for you."

"Oh dear." Riku muttered under her breathe as she watched the two boys walk to the front of the table before turning to her and Tone, who had a confused look on her face. Then, for everyone's surprise, Michael started to sing.

"_Sorry I can't always find the words to say_

_But everything I've ever know gets swept away_

_Inside of your love…"_

Then Michael turned to Enrique, and the blonde continued to sing not caring with the fact none of them had good voices.

"_And everything I had in this world_

_And all that I'll ever be_

_It could all fall down around me._

_Just as long as I have you,_

_Right here by me."_

Then both started to sing while they walked to Riku and Tone's sides, and smile when they saw the confused looks on the girl's features.

_As the days grow long I see_

_That time is standing still for me_

_When you're not here_

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say_

_Everything I've ever known gets swept away_

_Inside of your love_

_And everything I had in this world_

_And all that I'll ever be_

_It could all fall down around me._

_Just as long as I have you,_

_Right here by me._

"Shh, stop singing!" Riku hissed as she clapped a hand on Enrique's mouth only to be quickly followed by Tone, who was now staring at Michael as if he was insane, "The song doesn't even start there!"

"What's wrong with you?" Tone asked to the American boy, who simply lowered her hand before kissing her right on the lips.

"Just doing what you said." he whispered at same time Enrique grabbed Riku's hand, and helped her to stand up.

"Mind if I escort you to a walk?" the Italian boy asked, and Riku blinked in confusion before blushing ten shades of pink.

"Err sure." was the only thing she managed to say for she had noticed all of the eyes that had turned to them, "But promise you won't sing again."

After a nod from Enrique the couple walked out of the restaurant, and Michael kissed Tone on the lips again. However, when he was about to sit beside the girl Tone stood up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" the dark brown haired girl asked as she blushed, and Michael shrugged before smiling.

"Just singing." he replied, and Tone raised an eyebrow before grunting and sat beside him again. Then, after a few seconds in silence Antonia turned to Michael, and smiled slightly:.

"Thanks." she whispered, and Michael sent her a wink in reply.

"Those guys are crazy." Lia muttered as she shook her head, and Max laughed before wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Aww c'mon I bet you would like if someone sang to you." he commented, and Lia shook her head though a small smile was on her face.

"No thanks; especially if that 'someone's is as bad as them." she replied, and Max chuckled before stiffening closer to her.

"Can I do something?" Max asked in a strange soft voice, and Lia looked at him confused before shrugging. With a small smile on his face Max put a hand under the girl's chin, and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Way to go, Max!" Tyson exclaimed suddenly, and Hillary smacked him on the head, "Ouch, why did you do that!"

"Because you're an idiot." Hillary replied as she watched the dark blue haired boy scratching his head.

"Yeah, but you still love me." Tyson muttered, and Hillary rolled her eyes as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Don't know how though." she replied before she could stop herself making everyone look surprised at her, and as a reaction the brunette blushed ten shades of red.

"I guess everyone is paired up." Mariah commented with a giggle before turning to Ray, and smile slightly, and the boy smiled back at her.

"Not everyone." Macha commented under her breathe before she could stop herself, and the girl blushed in pure embarrassment when she felt Kai's attention turn to her, "Err girls, before I forget, I already choose who's going battle tomorrow."

"Cool, who is it?" Tone asked, and Macha coughed as she turned to her friend.

"I will not say that here, Antonia." she replied, and Tone blinked in confusion before scratching the top of her head in confusion.

"Why not?" she asked making everyone sweatdropped, and while Daisy timidly started to explain to her friend and team mate that it was due to the presence of the Bladebreakers Kai stood up, and turned to Macha.

"Follow me." the Russian boy whispered, and after glancing at her friends Macha did what she was told, and though she was still embarrassed by what she had said before the girl followed Kai out of the restaurant towards the lifts.

"Oh damn, I forgot." Macha said suddenly as Kai stopped next to the lifts, and turned to her, "I need to go to my room grab my beyblade. Do you mind waiting for me here, just for a minute?"

"Macha," Kai started in his usual cold voice as the wild purple haired girl called for the lift, and Macha slowly turned to him, "I know this isn't the right time, especially with Amaya at the hospital, but I want to ask you something."

"What?" Macha asked as she crossed her arms, and Kai gave a step forward before grabbing the girl's hands in a rare moment of tenderness.

"I know this is sudden and completely surprising, but I want to ask you something, and it has to be now." Kai started still in his usual cold yet calm voice, and Macha nodded, "I understand if your answer is negative because of your sister, but would you like to go back to Russia with me?"

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Memories Of A Forgotten Past

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own and what I don't own.

* * *

**Especial Thanks To:**

**SGCred:** I'm relieved to know you enjoyed the chapter despite of everything, and about Amaya…you need to wait to find out. Happy to see you liked the singing, and about Macha's decision…just read to find out. As for the check Daisy received I decided to make you wait a few more days to find out what that is all about, and you can bet there will be some hints left behind. Anyway, I'll be waiting to hear from you. Thanks for everything!

**butterscotchwarrior:** I can't say what Macha will reply, but as for Tala…well that is a good idea, but what would happen to the rest of the fic then?

**Sakura Silvy:** Thank you and I'll try to be quick with the next chapter.

**leigh:** Thank you, and sorry for making you wait.

**Gerao-A:** Antes de mais obrigada e segundo, eu vou ver se consigo ler algumas das vossas fics. Obrigada por tudo.

**ariotlatio:** Thanks for your words, and don't worry about not being able to review. And yes, things are coming to an end.

**Shiyu-Inuyasha:** I'm doing my best to update soon, and thanks.

**Aquarius Galuxy:** Indeed Tala has been a hard character to understand, but don't worry everything will be explained. And don't worry you're not being mean, I understand what you're saying but there _is_ a reason why I haven't given equal focus in all pairings. Just wait and you'll see why. Oh, and thanks for saying Kai was _that_ OOC.

**cry of the wolf:** Relieved to know you liked, and thank you for your words and support.

**kawaii-kirei:** Aww I'm so relieved to know you liked the part between Riku and Enrique, and that I used your character correctly (I was a bit worried you wouldn't like it). As for Amaya and Tala…you need to wait to see what's going to happen. Oh, and thanks for your words, but I honest believe I don't deserve such words.

**shadow:** «chuckles» I guess cliffhangers are what leave the readers wishing to kill me for stopping in a determined place I was not suppose to stop. As for Macha…read and find out.

**Krys-Jez:** Err thank you for your words and support, happy to see you're enjoying it.

**MafGoldenHeart:** Não te preocupes com o tempo que demoras a deixar uma review, a sério que compreendo a tua situação. Em relação à Macha e qual das equipas vai ganhar, tens que ler para descobrir. Diverte-te (ou assim espero).

**RedFoxDemon: **Whoa so many questions, but unfortunately I cannot answer you now. You need to read to find out.

**ray-is-sexy:** Aww please no tears, and about your question… «laughs nervously» Sorry, you need to wait to find out including what Macha will say to Kai.

**The-Fading-Light-Of-Glory:** Thank you for your words, and for the cookies and plushies. «hehe» I'll try to be quick next time.

**Maria "Pinta":** Antes de mais obrigada pelas tuas palavras, e ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic. E se queres saber muitos também dizem que sou mais inglesa do que portuguesa. Enfim, agradeço o apoio e as palavras. E em relação à novela, nem por isso porquê?

* * *

You guys probably know what I'm going to say since this chapter is mainly about beybattles (or so it should), but sorry for the lack of action. I was really busy, and it was complicated for me to write something like you guys deserve. I am terribly sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 22:** Memories Of A Forgotten Past

Everyone inside the pavilion was cheering as never before: claps, whistles, screams and even messages could be spotted in every tier. All the teams could be seen as a huge mass on the same spot while the Icy Winds and the Bladebreakers were sat on the usual benches on the stadium.

While all of the Icy Winds were in completely silence, especially Macha whose eyes were covered by her bangs, the Bladebreakers were on the top of their happiness, especially Tyson who was dying to battle against whoever he was suppose to battle.

"Aww c'mon can't this start already!" Tyson asked as he walked from side to side unable to restrain himself. "I want some action!"

"Tyson, just relax." Ray said with a small smile on his face. "We all know you're dying to battle, but we still need to see who is going to confront whom."

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked as he finally stopped walking from side to side, "I'm going to be the last one, as always."

"No, you're not." Max started as he shook his head, "Kai is going to be the last one, because we all know he wants to battle Macha. And when do you think she's going to battle?"

At the girl's name Kai shifted on his bench as he also covered his eyes with his bangs, at same time he folded his arms against his chest. As for Tyson he crossed his arms, and pouted like a little child would.

"I wanna be the last one." the dark blue haired boy whined, and both Ray and Max shook their heads, "Oh, but wait, which of you is going to battle?"

"I am." Ray replied as he grabbed his beyblade before smirking. "I talked with Max this morning during breakfast, while you were still sleeping, and we agree I could go."

"All right." Tyson muttered before turning this leader and friend, "Hey Kai, you're more silent than usual; what's wrong with you?"

"Hn." was the only reply he got, and Kai not even looked at his friend instead he raised his head, and stared to the bench across where they were, and spotted Macha sat on the seat where Amaya usually was.

Though she wasn't cold Macha shivered, and slowly the girl looked up only to see Kai looking back at her.

"_Macha," Kai started in his usual cold voice as the wild purple haired girl called for the lift, and Macha slowly turned to him, "I know this isn't the right time, especially with Amaya at the hospital, but I want to ask you something."_

"_What?" Macha asked as she crossed her arms and Kai gave a step forward before grabbing the girl's hands in a rare moment of tenderness._

"_I know this is sudden and completely surprising, but I want to ask you something, and it has to be now." Kai started still in his usual cold yet calm voice and Macha nodded. "I understand if your answer is negative because of your sister, but would you like to go back to Russia with me?"_

_As soon as that question filled her mind Macha gasped, and she couldn't help but keep staring at Kai's eyes in a strange attempt to see if he was playing with her. However, what really surprised her was the fact that she could read what was flashing in Kai's eyes just like when they were children._

"_What are you saying?" Macha asked after a few seconds in silence and Kai looked down at their enlaced fingers before looking at her again._

_"I want you to come back with me, Macha." he started, and Macha narrowed her eyes at his words, "I know this sounds selfish, but I can't…Heavens, I don't know what I'm doing."_

_Those words made Macha smile, and even though she loved to feel Kai's strong hands grabbing hers she slowly slipped her right hand away from his before placing it on the boy's cheek._

_"You're showing me the Kai I knew." she whispered still with the smile on her face, "The Kai I loved and cared as a brother. The Kai that was always with me through thick and thin."_

_"Hn, if you dare to talk about this to anyone…" Kai threatened, and Macha giggled but she kept her hand against Kai's soft cheek, while her thumb started to caress the boy's blue triangles._

_"Don't worry, this sweet side of yours is all mine." the Russian girl whispered as she turned her attention to Kai's crimson red eyes, "Just like you will always be with me."_

_"What?" Kai asked surprised, and Macha smiled slightly before running her hand down the boy's cheek before she let it fall like a feather to his shoulder._

"_I need to be honest with you Kai; I **want**to go with you." Macha started in a sad voice. "I want to be with you just like I was when we were little; I don't want to think you disappeared again nor feel like something is missing, but I can't leave my sister alone. She never left me when I was in need, and now she's the one who needs someone to be with her."_

_"I understand." Kai whispered smiling slightly, and Macha returned the smile, but before she could say a word Kai pulled her into a strong hug. "Just promise me you won't disappear like you did before."_

_"You mean die again?" Macha tried to joke as she wrapped her arms around Kai's neck before leaning her head against the boy's neck, and inhaled his scent, "I'm going to miss you." Macha said after a few seconds in silence, and very slowly Kai stepped backwards._

_"Hn, if it makes you feel better, I-"_

"_Yeah, I know." Macha cut him off with a small smile on her face, but the smile quickly left her face as soon as the girl looked down, "Kai, there's something I need to tell you. Something Amaya always said that you had to know no matter the way you could react."_

_"Hn, what is it?" Kai asked as he crossed his arms, and the Russian girl looked down at her feet before closing her eyes, and take a deep breath. Then, she looked up, and swallowed hard._

_"I wanted to tell you that…ever since I meet you I…" Macha cut herself off as she cursed her rambling, "What I wanted to say is that I al-"_

"_Hey guys, what are you doing there?" Tyson asked as he appeared out of nowhere with the rest of the group, and Macha jumped slightly in the air since the boy's voice had scared the hell out of her._

_"Hn, nothing that concerns you." Kai replied in his usual voice as Macha looked down to the floor: damn her luck._

No words needed to be spoken, no gestures had to be made both Russian teenagers knew something was happening to them. Something that was not quite what they believed it was.

"Okay everyone; it's time for the finals to begin!" Jazzman started as he appeared close to the dish that for the general disappointment was as normal as all the others. "As you all know the final will be dispute by the Icy Winds and the World Champions: Bladebreakers!"

A new wave of support seemed to spring inside the pavilion as the whole crowd and beyblade teams started to support their idols or friends.

"Now this is going to be interesting." Brad started, "Who do you think that's going to win, AJ?"

"It's very hard to say Brad; the Icy Winds don't have her leader, Amaya, ever since she had to be taken to the hospital, so I don't think they're as strong as before." AJ started. "However, that team has shown a lot of capacity during the whole Tournament."

"So, you think it's balanced." Brad stated.

"Yeah, I can say that." AJ agreed as Jazzman stared at a small paper in his hand before raising the micro, and stare at everything around him.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the finals will begin with Riku Azuki from the Icy Winds and Ray Kon from the Bladebreakers!"

"GO RAY!" Mariah shouted from her place as she clapped with the rest of the crowd, and Lee smiled slightly at his sister enthusiasm.

"I'm not going to hold back." Riku muttered as soon as she stopped in front of the dish, her dark purple eyes narrowed, and Ray smiled.

"I don't want you to." he replied grabbing his launcher, and Riku growled as she raised her launcher, and pointed it to the middle of the dish.

'_I'm not going to waste any time.' _the black haired girl thought, her nine braids falling softly down her back. _'This is going to be swift and quick.'_

"Go Riku!" Enrique shouted as he raised a fist in the air, and Mariah rolled her eyes before chuckling: that was going to be a hell of a final.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

"Go Kura!" Riku shouted as she clenched her fists, and Ray raised an eyebrow as he looked from his beyblade – that was now shocking against Riku's dark purple one – and watch as a beautiful dark violet phoenix with silver eyes appeared in the air while Riku's eyes turned red.

"Hum already calling your bird, I see." Ray commented before turning to Riku, and smile showing his small fangs. "Well, let's see what the bird has to say to the tiger: go Drigger!"

As soon as Ray's bit-beast appeared in front of Kura Macha felt her heart squeezing: those three battles were going to be the last ones, and all of the Icy Winds knew they had to work harder then before due to Amaya's absence. The team had always been a strong one, but the five girls knew that Amaya was their leader…the only one who could actually make them focus in a battle, and forget about everything else.

'_And she's always present…she's always with us.'_ Macha thought as she heard Riku shout Shadow Mist, and the purple haired girl looked up to see Kura flapping her wings slowly making the whole arena be filled with thick mist and though she was positive neither Ray nor Drigger could see the phoenix Macha knew Kura was attacking Drigger silently yet surely from all sides.

"Go Drigger!" Ray shouted from the other side, and Macha clenched her fists when she saw the mist disappear because the white tiger had managed to slam against Kura.

"Don't worry." Lia said suddenly snapping Macha from her trance, and the wild purple haired girl turned to her friend, "Riku will do it, she told me she would do it for us, but especially for Amaya."

"Thank you Lia." Macha thanked with a small smile on her face before turning her attention to the battle, and bite her lower lip when she heard Riku ordered her bit-beast to use the Black Ten, and seconds later a black light was shot from Kura's beak, and it hit Drigger right on the front paws.

From the darkest corner inside the pavilion, unbeknownst to everyone whose attention was centred in the battled, were two silhouettes. Two silhouettes that were also watching as the battle continued and became fierce. However, both silhouettes knew there was only a result that would come from that match.

"Do you really think they're the ones?" a male voice asked as a pair of piercing eyes watched Ray and Riku's beyblades and bit-beasts shock against each others. "They don't look too strong; neither of them."

"Can't you wait to find out?" a female voice asked back, "You are going to confront them or did you forget? Don't tell you you're _that_ anxious."

"Of course I can wait." the first voice replied as Jazzman shouted 'and it's a tie'. "I wonder what's with them and ties."

"Aww it makes everything even more interesting." the female voice replied as the crowd started to cheer, "And it help us to see they're balanced; the Bladebreakers are the ones we need to take care of, but the girls are going to bring the balance."

"How long do you think we have to wait?" the male asked as Jazzman called the names of Xylia Shiteru and Tyson Granger "One year?"

"Why don't you ask that bastard to who you work for, and ask him yourself?" the female voice asked back in a harsh way as both Xylia and Tyson sent their beyblades to the dish, and quickly called for their bit-beasts Fiery, the horse spirit of flame, and the well-known Dragoon, "But why are you asking? You're not the nervous type."

"I'm not nervous, just…curiosed to know what's going to happen." the male replied as Tyson ordered his bit-beast to attack at full speed, "But that Tyson guy…he does seem interesting."

"Humph, you shouldn't judge a book for its cover." the female replied matter-of-factly as Xylia shouted 'Agility', and seconds later Fiery was moving extremely quickly while using it's hooves and speed to dodge all the attacks from Dragoon, "But let me guess you can't wait to show the darkness within you."

No reply came to that statement, and now two pairs of piercing eyes watched as Tyson started to get really mad since Xylia seemed to always find a way to get away from his attacks.

"Aww is little Tyson getting desperate?" Lia taunted with a small smirk, and Tyson looked away from his beyblade to stare at the waist length black haired girl.

"Don't mess with me or I'll get mad!" Tyson shouted, and Lia rolled her eyes, "I'll show you who's getting desperate; Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!"

"Finally a little bit of action." Lia muttered under her breath as she watched Tyson's beyblade creating a huge hurricane while it continued to hit her black beyblade. "Pity it's not enough; Fiery, Fire Spin!"

While Tyson's hurricane continued to come closer to the yellowish-orange horse with flames on its mane and feet, Fiery shoot a super hot flame out of her mouth, and right towards Dragoon. Due to the incredible high temperature of those flames a small part of the dish had started to melt.

"Dragoon!" Tyson shouted, and his blue dragon jumped right when the hot flame was about to it hit. "Lets win this! Storm Attack, now!"

As both bit-beasts shocked against each other Elizabeth stared at the screen in front of her, her slightly tanned hand grabbing Amaya's. The ocean-blue haired girl had yet to wake up, but the surgeon knew her daughter would be proud if she knew how her team was holding up.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth whispered as she turned to her daughter, and caressed her cheek, "For not being able to help you, but I promise I'll do what you asked." she added grabbing a note from her gown's pocket, and stare down at her daughter's handwriting "I'll make your friends happy."

"Do you still think they're helpless?" the female voice asked as Tyson's beyblade crashed against Xylia's, sending it towards the centre of the dish, and the dark blue haired boy ordered Dragoon to attack again while Xylia shouted for her bit-beast to protect itself by using 'Agility' again.

"I'm going to give them be benefit of doubt." the male voice stated calmly, and both silhouettes continued to observe as the beybattle quick reached for its end.

"Okay, now I'm pissed off." Lia muttered under her breathe as she watched Dragoon hitting Fiery with its head white both beyblades bellow continued to crash against each other. Then she turned at Tyson, who was cheering since he was winning, "Hey Tyson!" Lia called out, and the boy looked at her, "Read this."

As Lia pointed to the front of her red shirt Tyson read 'Catch me' and after a few seconds Lia was showing him her back where 'If you can…' was written.

"Let's see who the best is." Lia muttered before looking at her bit-beast, "Fiery, Dive Bomb!"

"Dragoon!" Tyson shouted as he understood it was a challenge, and while Fiery swoop down on her opponent Dragoon jumped to the side in order to get away from the attack, before making a full spin and it the horse spirit of flame right on the rib-cage.

"No!" Lia shouted as she watched Tyson's beyblade hit hers with a tremendous speed and strength.

"She's going to lose!" Tone shouted from her place, but it was already too late: before Xylia could order something to her bit-beast with white angelic wings it disappeared in the air seconds before her black beyblade was throwed out of the dish.

"Guess I did catch you, huh?" Tyson asked as his beyblade flew to his hand, and Lia snarled before turning around shaking a bit, and with a very annoyed and angry look in her face the black haired girl grabbed her fallen beyblade, and walked to her friends

"Hey Lia, calm down." Daisy whispered to her friend, who had sit beside her, "Please, there's no reason for you to be mad; that was a great battle."

"That idiot won." Lia muttered, and Macha turned to her friend who was now surrounded by the rest of her team mates, and with a sigh she stood up before taking something from her pocket.

"Here." Macha said as she handed something to Lia, and though she was still annoyed the black haired girl accepted whatever her friend was giving her, and blinked when she saw it was a chocolate "It's for your to calm down." Macha added when Lia looked at her, and slowly the wild purple haired girl walked to the dish, and felt her breathe stuck in her throat as soon as her eyes meet a pair of crimson red ones.

'_I guess it's time to see who the best is.' _Macha thought as Kai continued to look at her with an emotionless look on his face. _'I just hope I can stay focus.'_

"So AJ what do you think that's going to happen?" Brad asked, "If the Icy Winds win this round they must battle again, but if they don't…"

"May the best team win!" AJ said in reply.

"Err…okay." Brad replied reluctantly as both Macha and Kai prepared their beyblades and launchers though they didn't take their eyes off each other.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!"

At exact same time both Russian teenagers launched their beyblades right to the opposite sides of the bowl so Macha's was now close to Kai while the boy's was close to her.

'_I need to win this.'_ Macha thought as she watched both beyblades attacking each other fiercely and sending sparks everywhere due to the incredible friction between the two.

"I can't take too long or he'll start the attack." Macha muttered as she remembered all those times when Kai taught her that the best defence was always the attack, and also all those times studying the boy's movements in every Tournament.

"Pelagia!" Macha shouted as she clenched her fists, and seconds later a beautiful electric blue dolphin with a silver helmet appeared in the air involved in a flash of white, and as soon as the flash was gone Pelagia's eyes glowed silver before turning black.

"Hn, already calling for your dolphin." Kai muttered before smirking. "Let's see what it has to say to my phoenix: Dranzer!"

With a serene look on her face Macha watched as the bit-beast she truly loved besides Pelagia appeared in the air in a flash of orange and red. The warmth coming from the phoenix was as if the Sun itself had appeared from behind dark clouds and bless the cold earth with its rays.

'_No, I can't stop thinking about that!' _Macha shouted in her mind as she closed her eyes for a second. _'I need to focus.'_

"Do you think she'll do it?" Tone asked as she watched Macha trying to focus by shaking her head. "I don't think she's ready to face someone like Kai."

"We need to trust in her." Riku replied without taking her eyes off Macha's back, "She is going to do it, I know it."

"We all do." Lia whispered as she looked down to the piece of chocolate in her hand before looking up, and watch as the two beyblades continued to crash against each other.

"I have to win this." Macha muttered turning her attention to Pelagia who was dodging an attack from Dranzer, "Pelagia, Waves Melody!"

As the dolphin bit-beast turned to face Dranzer, the black stone that could be seen in-between it's eyes, incrusted in the helmet, glowed white, and a strange sound which was oddly familiar to thunders started to come out of the stone like shock-waves. Those same shock-waves hit Dranzer right on the rib-cage, and a flash of white swallowed the whole stadium like a lightning.

"Hn, impressive but not good enough." Kai said as he watched Macha's beyblade continued to clash with his while the white light faded allowing everyone else to observe the battle. "Let me show you what a real attack is. Dranzer, Fire Arrows!"

Suddenly as Dranzer started to attack Pelagia at same time the boy's dark blue beyblade started doing its magic in the dish, a flash appeared in Kai's mind, and the boy saw before him a memory he had forgotten a long time ago.

"_Hey Kai!" a seven year old Macha called out as she run towards the fence, and smiled as soon as her eyes found a pair of sparkling crimson red ones, "Did you buy it?"_

_"Of course I did." the seven year old Russian boy replied as he showed Macha what he was holding behind his back, and as soon as her acid blue eyes saw what she was wishing to see and touch Macha squealed._

_On Kai's small hand was an electric blue beyblade with a dark blue bit-chip right in the middle where the image of a dolphin could be seen._

_"Can I hold it?" Macha asked after a few seconds staring at the beyblade, and Kai chuckled before handing the object to the girl._

_"Of course you can, it's yours." Kai replied matter-of-factly and Macha turned her eyes to him at lightning speed before blinking._

_"What? This can't be mine; I don't have the money to pay you." the wild dark purple haired girl said shocked, and Kai waved a hand._

_"It's yours, I bought it for you." he replied before smiling. "So, are you going to let me teach you?"_

'_What the hell…?'_ Kai asked as the memory faded, but a clash made him return to reality and see as Macha's beyblade continued to push his towards the edge of the dish.

"Kai, what are you doing!" Tyson asked from behind. "Wake up, and win this already! And stop daydreaming about Macha!"

Those words were more than enough to break Macha's concentration, and as the girl watched her beyblade lose its balance Kai screamed for Dranzer to attack Pelagia again.

"Oh no, you don't." Macha muttered as she looked up, and watched Dranzer flying at full speed towards her bit-beast, "Pelagia, Rock Clash!"

As Pelagia started to move her fins faster, they started to glow a brighter blue, and before someone could blink the electric blue dolphin disappeared in thin air only to appear right in front of Dranzer, that was still charging forward, and a 'crash' was heard when the two bit-beasts helmets met with such force that it throw both phoenix and dolphin to opposite sides.

In the dish the beyblades crashed with the same force, and ended the same way as the bit-beasts: both were hanging rather close to the edges.

"Dranzer, Fla-" Kai was cut off when another flash appeared in front of his eyes, making him remember another already forgotten memory.

"_Master Kai, your friend has arrived." a servant said as it opened the door of the enormous room, and the Kai immediately jumped from his bed, the book he was reading closed over the bedside-table, and run towards the entrance of the mansion where he saw Macha looking timidly everywhere around her, as if she was too scared something would happen with a single step._

"_Sky!" Kai called out as he waved, and when her eyes turned to him a relieved smile graced Macha's once worried face._

_"Sea, happy birthday!" the girl complimented still without moving from her spot, and Kai smiled as he continued to approach her. "How is it? To be nine?"_

"_The same thing as to be eight, I guess." Kai replied before grabbing Macha's hand, "But forget that, I have something to show you."_

_"Wait, I-" Macha trailed of as she let Kai drag her towards the long staircases, but at the sound of her voice the Russian boy stopped and looked at her._

_"What?"_

_"I have something I wanted to give you." Macha said shyly as she stared at the marble floor underneath her, and Kai blinked, "It's n-nothing especially, but…"_

_"What is it?" Kai cut the girl off, and Macha timidly reached for something she had behind her back, that Kai had fail to notice, and the boy blinked in confusion when he saw it was something with the shape of a small box neatly wrapped up with a paper that had small images of phoenixes. "That's for me?"_

_"It's stupid, but I wanted to give it to you." Macha muttered under her breathe. "Since I don't have money I thought I could give you one."_

_As Macha continued to whisper things about the present Kai carefully took the paper out before opening the box and see it was a dark blue earring. It was very small, and it was round so it could be used either by females or males._

"_An earring?" Kai asked as he turned to Macha with a confused look and the girl flushed embarrassed as she continued to look at the floor._

_"Y-yeah, that one belonged to my dad." Macha muttered before adding "I think. I remember he and my mom wearing one earring each, I don't recall why exactly, but I thought I could give it to you. I know it's not what you expected, but…"_

_"It's cool." Kai cut her off again, and slowly Macha looked at him only to face a small smile in a cute face, "And I guess you can use your earring with the thing I have to give you."_

"_But today it's your birthday, you can't give me presents." Macha protested "You don't need to give me anything. You invited me to come here, and that's the best thing you could do for me."_

_"But I didn't say I was going to give it today." Kai replied, amusement clear in his cute voice, and Macha blinked in confusion._

'_What the hell is going on?' _Kai asked as he shook his head again, oblivious of the fact that both Macha and the Bladebreakers were looking at him with worried faces.

"What on earth is wrong with him?" Tyson asked as he turned to his friends, who shrugged in reply. "He's not even focused in what he's doing."

"He's acting just like when he fought against Goki from the Psychics." Ray commented out-loud as he took his eyes off Kai to look the rest of his team mates, "Don't you remember? Kai kept thinking he was battling Wyatt."

"Well the situation is similar, but why would Kai think he's battling against someone else?" Max asked with a confused look. "It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe it's not someone else Kai believes to be battling against." Dizzi started as Chief continued to type at an incredible speed, and Tyson blinked in confusion.

"Then what is he doing?" the dark blue haired boy asked confused, and the laptop sighed in reply as Chief looked up.

"Kai is probably thinking about something." the smallest member of the Bladebreakers started, and the other three boys turned to him, "Kai is probably going through the same thing as you did Ray, during the Asian Tournament."

"Does that mean Kai likes Macha?" Tyson asked still not understanding what was going one, and the rest of his friends sweatdropped.

'_What are you doing?'_ Macha asked as she watched Kai with his eyes closed, trying to get focused in what he had to do. _'Focus damnit. Where is the cold Kai I used to see on TV?'_

'_This is ridiculous.' _Kai thought as he finally opened his eyes, and noticed the worried look in Macha's face. _'I am not weak, and I won't lose this.'_

"Yes, that's it Kai; I can see it in your eyes." Macha whispered as her face relaxed. "Lets end this, show me how good you are."

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted as he clenched his fists, and Macha took a deep breath as she looked up, and watched Pelagia continue to escape from Dranzer's attacks.

"Pelagia!" the Russian girl shouted, and all of the Icy Winds clasped their hands together while everyone else stared at the two bit-beasts that were literally flying towards each other while the beyblades did the same.

"It is time." the female voice whispered from the darkness, and suddenly Dranzer and Pelagia shocked against each other making a reddish-blue light involve the whole stadium as if it was a big explosion, and despite the brightness everyone was managing to see a beyblade flying in the air before falling inside the dish on it's side.

When the light disappeared everyone blinked as Macha and Kai looked at their beyblades, and the Russian girl felt a pang against her chest when she saw it has been hers who had stopped for Kai's was still spinning without much balance.

"And the Bladebreakers are the winners!" Jazzman shouted as he appeared out of nowhere, and everyone inside the pavilion screamed so high it seemed as if another explosion had happened while all of the Icy Winds looked down defeated.

"I-I lost." Macha stuttered as she watched Kai's beyblade finally stop spinning, and fall right beside hers, "I failed."

"You're wrong." a voice said behind the purple haired girl, who looked over her shoulder to see her team mates, who despite looking sad, had smiles on their faces.

"That was a very good battle, Macha." Riku started, "Besides it doesn't truly matter who won, what is important is what we learnt from it."

"She's right." a cold voice commented, and Macha looked to her side to see Kai standing there with her beyblade in his hand.

"Thanks Kai." Macha muttered as she grabbed her beyblade, a small smile gracing her face when her fingers touched the boy's skin. Kai was about to say something when the rest of the Bladebreakers appeared out of nowhere, and despite the Russian boy's growl Tyson wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders.

"Now all we need is a party!" Tyson exclaimed, and immediately the two teams went silence while the dark blue haired boy continued to scream, 'We won! We're the best!'

"Err Tyson..." Chief called out, but his friend ignored him just like he was completely oblivious of the looks in his friends' faces, "Tyson, we're leaving in two hours."

As soon as those words filled the already loud atmosphere every beyblader looked down while Tyson froze: they didn't even have the chance to celebrate and now that they actually had the time to have some fun, they had to go back to their homes.

**To Be Continued…**

**For the owners of Antonia**_ (Tone)_**, Riku, and Xylia **please after writing your review leave your e-mails too. I need to ask you a few things. Thank you for the attention. And sorry for the chapter! I know it's not good, especially because Kai is OOC!


	23. My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: **I hope you all know what I own and what I don't.

* * *

I will not thank anyone right now because I have a very important announcement to make: this is the **_last_** chapter of My Happy Ending. After spending so many months trying to write something you guys deserved we finally see the end.

I don't know what to say to thank you all for bearing with my mistakes, lack of imagination not to mention action. 'Thank you' seems so…inappropriate for this, but I can't think of anything else. You guys have been a great support for me to keep writing not to mention of great help.

However, in the middle of all of you, is a very important person for me and that person is **SGCred**. Believe me when I say she deserves more than half of the credit you gave to this fic because she was the one who keep telling me to continue to write especially during a time when I even thought about quitting.

So, even though they're small, I want to **thank **not only to SGCred but to everyone else who kept sending me reviews and even pointing out the mistakes so I could improve my second language.

Obrigada A Todos (Thank You All)

* * *

**Chapter 23:** My Happy Ending

Everything inside the room was dark and quiet; nothing seemed to be able to break the silence even though cars continued to cross the streets below, making noise as they seemed to carry a wave of stress and craziness.

A pair of piercing aqua-blue eyes was staring at the dark ceiling while strong arms were crossed against a firm chest, and the wooden bed made a strange noise when a body sat on it before leaning against the headboard.

However, all silence was broke as soon as a car passed by with music blasting, and though he was lost in his thoughts Tala Ivanov did manage to catch a small part.

"_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending"_

With a 'hn' Tala walked towards the big window of his room, carefully enough so he wouldn't hit the bag that was laying at the side of the bed, and stared outside only to be welcome by a brilliant light and a clean sky.

"_Tala, are you there?" _an emotionless voice asked outside the room, but the blood-red haired boy didn't reply. _"Whatever, just wanted to warn you we need to go to the airport in half an hour."  
_

As soon as Bryan's voice disappeared in the hall Tala looked down at his bag with no emotion on his face, but he knew there was a thing he needed to do before leaving. Something he had wanted to do for a couple of days now.

In silence the boy walked towards his bag, grabbed it, and without glancing over his shoulder or bothering to leave a note, Tala walked out of the room towards the lifts.

* * *

Everyone was already in the almost empty airport, watching as happy groups of people or couples walked from side to side many of them not really caring about the huge group of teenagers that was in a corner, waiting for the inevitable.

Many were the ones that were trying to find comfort by shifting closer to the ones who mean more for them, but some were positioned too far away probably for not bearing with the idea of having to say goodbye.

"This is so stupid." Riku commented suddenly as a smile appeared in her face, "We should be trying to find a way of seeing each others again, but instead of doing so where staring at the walls trying not to think about what is going to happen in less than a hour."

In spite of knowing the girl had spoken the truth no one said anything in return; they simply continued to stay quiet on the places, staring at a certain point in the airport though all of their minds were making the same questions.

"Okay, that's it!" Tone finally snapped raising from her seat in-between Michael and Daisy. "We should be doing something that could link us, and not getting bored to death until the moment comes and we start all crying like babies!"

"I guess you two are right." Lia whispered as she looked from the marble floor to her friends. "We really should be doing something rather than being just…waiting."

"What do you think we should do?" Enrique asked as he raised an eyebrow, and Lia looked down as well as her two team mates, but it was then that Michael remembered something, and without explaining his thoughts the tall boy stood up and walked towards Tone.

"Here, my white stag." the American boy said as he took his cap off and put it over Tone's bad ignoring the confused look on the girl's face. "Now all we need is the final touch."

Still ignoring his friends' confused looks Michael grabbed a pen from his pack bag, and grabbed the peak of the cap before starting to write something on it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tone asked as she watched the American boy continued to write for a couple of minutes before smiling, and step backwards so everyone who was close to them could see what was written on it.

With a blink Tone took the cap off, and stared at the peak before blinking again when she saw it was a small part of a song:

"_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you" Michael_

"How d-how did you know I like Shania Twain?" Tone asked as she looked up at the American boy who shrugged before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon girl, just say 'thank you Michael, I love you'." he asked, and Tone blushed ten shades of pink before smacking him on the back of his head.

"Stop being an idiot." she hissed as the boy rubbed his head, and everyone chuckled at their behaviour towards each other though it was obvious Antonia was simply to embarrassed to do something straight.

As if he had understood what Michael was doing Enrique took something off his bag, and walked towards Riku noticing as the girl shifted since she had saw him walking towards her.

"Hey Riku, mind getting up?" the Italian boy asked with his left hand behind his back, and the black haired girl nodded before standing next to him, and Enrique smiled slightly "Mind looking up and smile?"

"Excuse me?" Riku asked confused, but she shut up when she saw what the boy was holding: it was a Polaroid, and it seemed as if a crazy idea had crossed his mind. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Just smile." Enrique replying before looking around, "Hey Hillary, mind taking a picture please?" he asked as he looked at the brunette, who nodded before grabbing the Polaroid.

"Smile." Hillary said as she prepared to take the picture, and Enrique wrapped an arm around Riku's waist while the girl almost timidly leaned against his shoulder and also wrapped an arm around his waist. "Now."

A flash was seen despite the light and in seconds a picture was coming out of the Polaroid as Hillary handed the camera back to Enrique, who didn't seem to want to let Riku go. With a sigh Enrique lowered his hand and took the picture of the camera before grabbing the pen Michael was still holding, and start to write on the back.

After a few seconds Enrique hand the picture to Riku, and the girl looked at it before smiling softly: despite the background she and Enrique looked perfectly well together. As she shook her head in order to stop certain thoughts Riku looked at the back of the picture, and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"_Senti _

_Allora dammi la tua mano_

_Ti farei scoprire il piu bel_

_tempo della primavera_

_La Primavera dell'amore_

_Io sono pronto" Enrique Giancarlo_

"What does it mean?" Riku asked as she turned to Enrique, confusion all over her face, and the Italian boy smiled before leaning closer to her:

" Listen Well then, give me your hand I'd make you discover the most Beautiful side of spring The spring of love I'm ready." Enrique translated his voice above a whisper, and Riku blushed in embarrassment before smiling slightly and kiss the boy on the lips in a quick movement.

"Thanks Enrique." Riku whispered as she looked down at the picture again, and the blonde haired boy chuckled in reply.

As she watched her friends actually making what could be called as promises with the guys they liked Lia couldn't help but smile sadly: it seemed as if everyone had waited for this day to be honest with themselves.

"Hey Lia." an almost timid voice said above a whisper and the black haired girl looked to her side, and she felt even worse when her crystalline violet eyes meet a pair of sapphire ones.

"Hey Max." Xylia complimented with a small nod, "Do you need anything?"

"Actually I was the one who wanted to ask you that." Max started and the girl blinked, "You seem kinda nervous not to mention tense, did something happen?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's just…I'm thinking about your airplanes." Lia started with a chuckle, "I wonder how people can use an airplane as a way of transport; I'm deathly scared of heights."

"Aww how come?" Max asked with an eyebrow raised. "There's no reason to be scared of such thing; it's amazing to fly over the ocean, to see how tiny everything can become from above."

"Max honestly don't make me imagine it." Lia said as she raised her hands in defence, and Max shook his head before taking something of his pocket.

"This is for you." he said as he handed something to the girl, who blinked when she saw it was a fierce attack ring more an less like hers especially because it also had sharp metal edges. However, instead of being black it was dark green. "I know this isn't a romantic thing, but Chief told you damaged your beyblade so…"

"Thanks Max." Lia interrupted as she put her hand over the attack ring, but instead of grabbing it she let her fingers touch Max's. "Thank you for giving me that; I'm not a romantic girl so…"

"Happy to know that because I'm not into mushy stuff either." Max replied with a shrug, and Lia smiled now feeling more at easy, and the blonde haired boy smiled back.

A small smile graced Macha's face as the girl continued to watch the tension fade in the air and her friends finally breaking the silence that had spring as a defence mechanism that somewhat seemed to have been raised to stop everyone from facing reality.

Slowly, Macha raised a hand to her pendant, and blinked in confusion when her fingers felt something she had never felt before. It seemed as if there was a fissure between the two F's. When she looked down Macha entitled her head wondering how she had never noticed the small gap in the pendant.

Slowly Macha looked up and turned to Kai who was, as usual, leaned against a wall with his arms folded against his chest and with his eyes closed. As usually he appeared to be sleeping, but everyone knew he was more than awake and alert.

"Hey Kai." Macha called in a soft voice as she stepped in front of the boy, and she felt her breathe get caught in her throat as she watched the boy's eyes flutter open and reveal his cold crimson red eyes, "I…I was wondering, do you know if this was already here?" she asked showing the pendant to the boy, and in silence Kai stared at the pendant with the form of a heart.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked in his usual cold voice, and Macha took the golden chain off her neck before handing it to Kai and let the boy observe the golden heart closely. "Hn, I never saw this."

"Do you think that's one of those necklaces that have two parts?" Macha asked not really knowing how to explain her thoughts, "I mean one person stays with one part and…"

"Probably." Kai interrupted as he closed his fingers around the pendant, and felt the cold material against his warm skin. "Why are you so interested in that?"

"Just curiosity." Macha replied with a chuckle and Kai opened his hand again, his eyes fixed on the pendant before turning to the wild purple haired girl, and handed her the chain. However, when Macha's fingers touched the side of the heart Kai pulled the other side down and a small noise was heard as the two parts were separated.

With her mouth slightly opened in surprise Macha turned to Kai who was still staring at the two parts of the pendants, having each of them an 'F' incrusted on it. The fissure that had once existed was completely straight, but it gave the strange sensation that both parts could still be put together.

"Why did you do that?" Macha asked snapping Kai off his thoughts, and the Russian boy turned to his childhood's best friend before closing his fist on the part of the pendant he was holding..

"Помни, я всегда рядом." (1) (Remember, I'm always next to you) he whispered, and Macha blushed slightly though his words had come out cold, but after a few seconds a small smile enlighten the girl's face.

"Me too." she replied on the same low tone of voice before looking down at the pendant in her hand, and slowly she put it back on before looking at Kai again.

Hillary, who had been watching the whole scene between the two Russian teenagers, smiled softly before turning her attention to the boy beside her who kept muttering all kind of things about injustice.

"Hey Tyson, just calm down." the brunette started as she put a hand over the dark blue haired boy's arm. "You'll see, one day we will be together again."

"Yeah, whatever." Tyson muttered not really caring about what Hillary said, and the brunette shook her head before looking at the electronic-clock that was connected to the ceiling a few meters from the exit from where people that were coming from airplanes were suppose to use, "Err…it's time to go." the brunette said in a sad voice, and everyone who heard her voice looked at the same clock, and sighed sadly.

With sad eyes Daisy watched as the White Tigers started to get up and grab their things, everything in slow motion for it was obvious some of them didn't want to leave so soon. Especially when there was still so much things to be done.

Slowly the Scottish girl stood up and run a hand down her denium skirt in nervousness before walking towards Lee, and help him with his bag. However, instead of smiling at her Lee simply accepted her help through a nod.

"Is there something wrong?" Daisy asked as she started walking beside Lee with everyone else following them in complete silence, "This isn't…well this isn't a goodbye."

"I know." Lee said finally before mentioning for Daisy to put the bag down, and while everyone continued to pass through them the girl noticed Lee was acting a bit more nervously than usual.

"Is there something wrong?" Daisy asked as she entitled her head to the left silently hoping Lee was not going to do something crazy now that they had to say goodbye.

"Huh? Oh no, I just…well I wanted for you to have this." Lee muttered as he took something from his pants' pockets, and Daisy stared down at his closed hand only to gasp when Lee's hand opened and revealed a beautiful flower ring. Apparently it seemed to be made of white gold with a ruby and amethyst bloom to decorate and it was so beauty Daisy even found difficulty to utter a word.

"That's for me?" Daisy asked after long attempts to use her voice, and Lee nodded in reply his face slightly pink, "But I cannot accept it, it probably cost a fortune and I don't deserve such thing."

"Don't be silly, I want to give this to you." Lee replied as he shook his head, "And the price was meaningless. Trust me Daisy, I want you to keep this as…well as a way to remember the times we passed together."

"Oh Lee I swear it's beautiful, but accept it…it doesn't feel right." Daisy started as she gave a step backwards, "You probably needed it more than I do."

"Daisy," Lee started as he gave a step forward, and the blondish-brown haired girl gulped when she noticed how determined he looked. "I am begging you. Accept this; please."

However, before Daisy had the time to open her mouth the Chinese boy grabbed her right hand, and slipped the ring slowly on her ring-finger. A deep blush had now started to grow up Daisy's cheeks, and the girl couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable by what was happening.

"What you carry now in your finger," Lee started and Daisy shyly looked down at her finger, and stared at the beauty of the ring, "was given by the mountains, and I truly hope you like it."

"Oh Lee I…" Daisy slowly looked up, and a very embarrassed smile graced her red face, "I love it, are you sure you want to give me this? I don't really think I w-"

Daisy was cut off when Lee grabbed her chin softly, and bend down in order to kiss her right on the lips. It was a short but lovely kiss, but the romantic atmosphere that had started to spring around the two teenagers was broken by the sound of footsteps and a voice.

"Daisy!" a female voice called-out, and the Scottish girl looked over her shoulder still blushing, and blinked when she saw who the person was, "Daisy, where is the rest of the group?"

"Dr Elizabeth, what happened?" Daisy asked as the deep blue haired woman walked closer, her crimson red eyes scanning the whole area, "We're going to take the other teams to their doors, why?"

"Go call them." Elizabeth said as she finally stopped in front of the girl. "Tell them this is urgent, and don't let anyone go to their airplanes yet. I'll stay here with your bags, but please go get them."

Still without understanding the situation Daisy nodded and after sharing a look with Lee, the two teenagers started running in the direction all of their friends had went.

As she waited for the huge group to return Elizabeth took a white envelop from her purse, and stared down at the handwriting on it before smiling softly, and slowly she took the contents off the envelop. With a sad smile Elizabeth looked at the five papers in her hand before looking over her shoulder to the exit of the airport on the same moment a mass of footsteps broke the silence.

"Mãe, que se passa?" (Mom, what's happening?) Macha asked when her eyes fell over the forty-seven year old woman. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Amaya?" (Did something happen to Amaya?)

"Não, ela está bem." (No, she's fine) Elizabeth replied before looking at the whole group and face confused looks. "I am sorry for taking so long to come here, and I don't know we don't have much time so I want Antonia, Riku, Xylia and Macha to go outside to a blue van, and take the bags that are there."

"Bags?" both Lia and Riku asked with eyebrows raised, and Elizabeth nodded before smiling at the raised eyebrows and confused looks.

"I don't know which ones belong to you, so I would appreciate if you just came with me and see if you can find your bags." the surgeon replied, but her words didn't help much for the comprehension of the whole situation.

"I'm sorry Dr Elizabeth, but why did you bring bags?" Tone asked as she scratched her head over Michael's pad. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Elizabeth started before looking down at what she was holding, and start giving what seemed to be papers to the Icy Winds respectively except to Daisy, "You, on the other hand, are going to pass two weeks away from here."

"What?" four members of the Icy Winds asked caught completely-off-guard, and Elizabeth nodded as she watched the girls staring down at what the surgeon had given them only to gasp when they saw it were not simple papers, what they had received were plane tickets.

Suddenly three names of very different countries filled the air as everyone looked from the Icy Winds to Elizabeth, who was still smiling at the girls' reactions.

"H-how…what is this?" Riku asked too shocked for seeing that the destination of her ticket was Italy. "H-how can I be going to Italy? W-I mean, what's going on?"

"Do you mind telling us what's happening, Dr Elizabeth?" Lia asked as she looked from Tone's ticket. "How can it be possible for me and Tone to go to America?"

"Like I say it's time for you to have some well deserved vacations." Elizabeth started, "And since you formed such strong bounds with everyone here someone thought you deserved to rest."

"Why did Amaya do it?" Macha asked as looked at her mother, "Why is she giving us this, especially now that she needs us the most?"

"Amaya wants you to rest." Elizabeth started as she turned to her adopted daughter, "She wants you to have fun and stop worrying about things. So while Tone and Lia are going to America with the All-Stars and stay under protection of Judy, Riku is going stay under the protection of the Giancarlo family. As for Daisy, well, she will be with the White Tigers."

"But I want to stay here." Macha complained. "I don't want to go to Russia when my sister needs me here! I could go some other time."

"No, there is only one of you who's going to stay here for now." Elizabeth stated in a determined voice, and everyone looked at the Icy Winds wondering which of them was going to stay, "And that someone is Daisy."

"What?" Lee asked before he could stop himself, and the Scottish girl looked down, "Why Daisy?"

"Because her mother is going to be operated." Elizabeth replied matter-of-factly, "Half of the money for the operation was given to her a couple of days ago, and we cannot delay any longer."

"Ms Tanak, I-" Daisy started before taking a deep breath, "I really can't accept the money Amaya left me, it's too much, and I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back."

"Nonsense, we are not doing this for you to pay us back." Elizabeth said as she shook her head. "We are doing this because you deserve it and your mother deserves all the comfort we can give her not to mention she is a fighter."

"But mom-" Macha started, but Elizabeth raised a hand telling her to be quiet.

"We don't have time to talk." the surgeon started, "I'm positive we have a short time until your airplanes leave so I want all of you girls to go grab your bags and leave. And don't worry, in two weeks you will be back."

"Dr Elizabeth," Daisy started as the rest of her team mates started walking towards the exit, still too stunned to say a word, "I am sorry, but I need to ask about the operation. Ama-"

"I am going to pay the rest." Elizabeth cut the girl off with a soft voice. "You don't need to worry about a thing Daisy; the kidney will arrive in a couple of hours and your mother is already at the hospital."

"She's here!" the Scottish girl shocked, and the surgeon nodded, "But no one told me a thing!"

"Let's say this was another surprise." Elizabeth explained smiling, "But I am going to leave you now, so you can say your goodbyes without feeling awkward."

Before someone could say a word the surgeon walked away, and Daisy looked to her side only to see Lee smiling softly at her.

"See? I told you everything would be all right." the Chinese boy whispered, and the girl nodded before pulling him into a strong hug unable to speak.

"Hey Ray, you're going back to Japan aren't you?" Mariah asked sadly as she stepped beside to the black haired boy, who wrapped an arm around her waist before nodding.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm going to visit sooner than you expect." Ray replied with a small smile, and Mariah smiled back.

"You better because if you don't I will make you." she replied, and the Chinese boy was about to comment when a chill went down his spine, and Ray turned around only to froze.

Behind the huge group, watching everyone with attentive eyes was a waist length silver haired girl with what seemed to be a dark streak framing the right side of her face. She was leaned against a wall, but since she was close to the shadows it was difficult for Ray to see the colour of her eyes. However, before the boy could say or utter a word he saw the girl mouthing something. Something Ray didn't manage to catch.

"Ray? Are you listening to me?" Mariah asked making the boy turned to her before glancing at the place where he had seen the strange girl, and blink in confusion when he saw she wasn't there anymore.

"Ray, is there something wrong?" Max asked as he watched the rest of the Icy Winds walk inside the airport again, all of them carrying a couple of bags each.

"No, it's nothing." Ray muttered as he shook his head knowing Mariah was watching him closely, and with a smile on his face the black haired boy wrapped an arm around the Chinese girl's shoulders before kissing her cheek. "It's nothing."

* * *

A grey door was opened up with such soft push that not a single noise broke the silence within the white room even though a soft 'bip' could be heard coming from one of the two machines that could be found one on each side of the only bed.

Soft footsteps could barely be heard by almost deaf ears, and a pale hand put something on the bedside-table before falling softly over another pale hand, this one resting against the mattress. A pair of aqua-blue eyes looked up and faced rosy cheeks, soft pink lips slightly parted and eyes hidden from the world by a pair of eyelids.

Even though no words were spoken the truth was that as soon as another pale hand touched a rosy cheek mute whispers started to fill two tired mind as two hearts started to beat together in sweet harmony.

After was seemed like an eternity both pale hands were pulled away very slowly, but when the owner of those aqua-blue eyes turned around something warm grabbed his wrist. Surprised by such grip Tala looked down at his left wrist, and saw five fingers firmly stopping him from walking away.

Slowly the boy looked at the sleeping body on the bed, and blinked when he saw a pair of crimson red eyes flutter open, and immediately turning to him.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Amaya asked in a hoarse voice as she continued to breathe the oxygen coming from two small tubes close to her nostrils, and Tala turned to her with a 'hn'.

"Goodbye is such a pitiful word." the Russian boy replied with boredom, and he watched Amaya's lips curl up into a small smile.

"Do you remember where we meet?" the girl asked as she continued to hold Tala's wrist. "The place where we saw each other for the first time?"

"Hn." was the only thing that Amaya received as a reply, but against Tala's wishes his mind started recalling that warm day.

_The Demolition Boys were walking through a very crowded street, their emotionless features hiding from everyone how lost they were. Ian often warned they didn't need to ask for indications while Tala observed everything around them as both Spencer and Bryan kept silent._

_It was clear that many of the Portuguese people had recognized them, but fear was easily seen on their eyes, and that only resulted in smirks from the Demotion Boys._

"_Hey look, some weaklings are having a battle." Ian said suddenly as he pointed at a group of young teenagers that could be spotted behind a fence, "Lets have some fun."_

_Before Tala could say something the smallest member of the team walked through an open gate and approached the group where he made clear he wanted he was looking for a challenge by launching his beyblade to the middle of the dish._

_As both Spender and Bryan followed Ian, Tala looked at the building that was surrounded by the fence, and 'hn'ed when he saw it was a hospital. At the entrance he could see someone – probably a girl due to the long ocean-blue hair – walking through the automatic doors._

_With another 'hn' Tala went after his team mates, his arms now folded against his chest._

"Isn't it funny how we meet at the hospital's entrance and now we're saying goodbye inside the same building?" Amaya asked as she let her hand fall softly down Tala's wrist until her fingers found the boy's, "But I want to tell you something."

As a signal that he was listening to her Tala enlaced his fingers with the girl's before squeezing Amaya's hand softly, and Amaya took a deep breath.

"You _do_ have a heart." the Portuguese girl started, "You may have been turned into a cyborg, but….I don't know, I think your human side woke up during the Tournament."

"Hn, I'm no weakling." Tala growled, and Amaya shook her head before licking her lips and continue.

"Having a heart does not mean you're weak." she corrected, her eyes now locked with Tala's, "It simply shows you're human just like everyone else, and I hope you can find someone who can help you not only to find yourself but your happy ending."

"Happy endings do not exist." Tala started in his usual emotionless voice. "It's an illusion people create in their lives so they can have an unreal goal. Few are the ones who find the so called 'happy ending'."

"You're contradicting yourself." Amaya stated with a hint of amusement in her voice, "How can happiness be unreal when some people find it?"

"Hn."

"And you _will_ find your happy ending." Amaya continued before looking at their enlaced fingers, "Every heart deserves to be loved."

"I don't need love." Tala snarled, and Amaya looked at his eyes as a small smile graced her face.

"That doesn't mean you won't find it." she replied and Tala scowled. "You will find your happy ending, and see that having a heart isn't such a bad thing as you were taught to believe."

"My happy ending." Tala whispered before he could stop himself, and as Amaya nodded in reply the Russian boy looked down at their hands, and his eyes softened. "Amaya I-"

"I know, I'm sorry too." Amaya cut him off with a gentle voice, and Tala looked at her, "I should had never asked you to be the one putting me here, it was a horrible thing of me for doing so."

"And I'm sorry for not being able to stop." Tala said in a strange comforting voice, and before Amaya could say something the boy raised her hand before kissing it, and seconds later as he lowered her hand Tala bent forward and kissed Amaya on the lips.

Strangely enough that was a quick, caring and sweet kiss on contrary of all the others the two teenagers had shared for those had been fierce and demanding.

Slowly, the two teenagers broke the kiss, and Tala looked at Amaya's crimson red eyes as he straightened up, and slowly he slipped his hand away from the girl's while he started walking backwards before turning around, and leave the room without uttering a word.

With sad eyes Amaya watched as Tala closed the door without looking back, and the girl sighed when she was swallowed by silence. However, when she was about to close her eyes, almost in despair to savour the moment, she noticed something on the bedside-table.

In confusion the girl raised a hand, and a sad smile graced her features when she noticed what it was. Black petals seemed to glitter under the light that was coming through the window while the black stalk was naked of any thorns.

"Tala," Amaya whispered as she continued to observe the not-thorny black rose "thank you for giving me my happy ending."

**Fim**

* * *

Well everyone this was it, the final chapter of My Happy Ending. Once again I want to thank you for sticking with me during all this time, and I hope you enjoyed reading this.

Now I have one last announcement to make in case you're wondering: My Happy Ending _will_ have a sequel. I already have the plot in my mind, and the title for it is **Morning After** (it was named after one of the songs from Linkin Park). I'll probably post the prologue tomorrow so you can have an idea about what it's all about, but in case you guys can't find it the sequel will be posted under Romance/Action/Adventure and its rated M.

**Obrigada!**

* * *

**Second Disclaimer: **The song played in the beginning is 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne, what Tone reads is from Shania Twain 'From This Moment On', and what Enrique wrote for Riku if from Sash 'La Primavera'. And the ring Lee gave to Daisy was an idea from SGCred (though she didn't know I was going to use it).

1: What Kai said it's spelled: POmni, ya vsеgdA ryAdom

»« **10/04/05** »«


End file.
